Preview Stories Harry Potter
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Previews to later be posted. Harry Potter centered. Crossover include, Zootopia, Artemis Fowl, Cats, Inheritance, Jurassic Park, Pocahontas, Teen Titans, Star Wars and Tinkerbell. Warning, some theme can be dark. Final poll up for top 3 and a short listed contender and my own personal pick.
1. Tinkerbell

( This idea has been around for a while and I have wanted to do something with it for a long time. Mostly after I wanted 'Return to Neverland' Jane is one of the best characters I have seen movie wise, but I never could make a plot that fit. At least till now, enjoy. )

Harry Potter / Tinkerbell-Peter Pan Series

* * *

Chapter 1

Tinkerbell was not a patient person. True, she could wait for hours on end for something to happen, but when it came to others, her temper could rapidly get the better of her. And in more than one case this temper had gotten her into a fair few predicaments. However, now though, Tinkerbell's patient had reached its absolute limit.

As a fairy, Tinkerbell was supposed to stay hidden, and help the world without revealing that fairies were real. This had not always been so easy, and more than once Tinkerbell, or one of her friends had ended up meeting or working with humans. Lily Evans was the great granddaughter of one such women, and had grown up knowing about Tinkerbell.

When Lily had found out about magic, and later gone off to school, Tinkerbell decided to introduce herself to the young girl. They hit off rather well, Tinkerbell even debated showing Lily Neverland. This continued for several years, till Lily did something rather surprising she ended up dating one James Potter. Tinkerbell felt this was a bad idea, but then again Lily was a strong minded lady.

Then the first thing happened that no one saw coming. There was an attack on Lily's parents, by the dark wizards known as Death Eaters. Now Tinkerbell had dealt with lose a few times before, but it was not enough to help her calm nor aid Lily. Lily for a little while seemed to lose it, and even her now husband James could not fully calm her down. And if there was one thing anyone knew about Lily, it was to never make her mad.

The Death Eaters came to fear her. She would break them in moments, and then using this new information would absolutely destroy anyone else they knew to for sure be a Death Eater. It actually got to the point that the Death Eaters were not sure who they feared more. Their master Lord Voldemort, or Lily Potter.

In the end Lord Voldemort tried to trap Lily in several ways, all of which failed. She even was able to escape him personally three times with the help of her husband. Something that everyone thought to be rather impressive when the news finally got around.

But then something happened that Lily had not counted on, she was pregnant. And as this realization hit her, plus with the words from Tinkerbell and James, Lily did stop her one woman war on the Death Eaters. And to be honest, she was much the better for it. For the smile that had vanished from her face had been returned.

Things began to quiet down a little. The Death Eaters were getting jumpy, as only a few actually knew why Lily had stopped hunting them down. And Lord Voldemort was not tempted to bring about her wrath either it seemed. He knew if he could find Lily's family and wipe them out, including Lily he could put an end to a lot of his biggest problems. However he was not sure of Lily's precise location, and even he was not sure what would happen to his Death Eaters or himself if in the attack she escaped death yet again.

But then it all went wrong, a few months after Harry's first birthday, Voldemort attacked. He had, though no one knew for sure how, located the Potter's home. And with him had brought many Death Eaters. They attacked in mass the Potters home, using powerful spells, both to keep the Potters from escaping, and to ensure their victory.

James was the first to fall, fighting back best he could, throwing spell after spell at anyone foolish enough to move into the open. But then got taken out by a lucky shot from someone's wand. Lily at this point fled deep into the house. She began casting spell after spell causing the things within the house to attack the Death Eaters and Voldemort. However, it seemed Voldemort was ready for most anything she tried and was soon standing before her and her child.

Tinkerbell had been watching by this point, the many shield spells around the area keeping her from getting close enough to save Lily and her son. But she saw what happened next. Voldemort cast a powerful spell, one that would assure Lily's death. Lily however used something neither of them had expected. Wandless Magic.

Lily had always been gifted in using Wandless magic since a young age, and her time spent with Tinkerbell only increased her skills in this talent. And since the magic was feeding off her emotions it turned the spell back on its owner. However, the spell Voldemort had sent still managed a glancing blow on Lily, ensuring her death.

At this point Tinkerbell had been stunned. One of her closest friends had died well before her time, and all that was left was her son. It was about this time that the fields around the house began to fall and Tinkerbell went in to view the damage. Thirty Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lily and James had all died in the attack.

Stopping by Lily's body, she was surprised to find that Lily's son, Harry was actually rather unhurt. Only a small cut on his forehead, which had been caused when Lily had fallen still holding him. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Tinkerbell touched it, and pushed some of her own magic into it, along with Pixie Dust. And the wound sealed shut leaving a faint scar.

It was at this point however several new sounds were heard in the house. Tinkerbell hid at once, planning on dealing with these fools if they should be enemies. However none of them were enemies, but rather several people from a group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'. They moved through the house, checking to see who was still alive.

When they came to the room in which Lily's body and Harry were. They stopped when Harry let out a soft whimper. The oldest in the group, a man called Albus Dumbledore, moved forward and picked up the boy. As if it should have been impossible that he was still alive. Tinkerbell would have stayed longer, but she could feel others watching and or sensing her presence. So she fled to a safer distance.

The people soon left. Albus handing the baby Harry over to an even larger man, who stood at least twice the height of a normal man. With instructions to meet him in a different part of England. After this Dumbledore left, along with many of the others. The last of the group, a man name Hagrid, pulled out a pink umbrella when a man called Sirius Black showed up.

Tinkerbell crossed her fingers. She knew Sirius Black would be able to take care of Harry, for the matter he knew of her, so she could still safely visit Harry and help him grow without to many questions being asked. But Hagrid did not hand Harry over, even though Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and Sirius finally gave in. Sirius then did something surprising and handed Hagrid his flying motorbike which had been kept in the back of the Potter's house for safe keeping. Then with a pop Sirius was gone.

Tinkerbell then followed Hagrid to the one place Tinkerbell knew Harry would not grow up happy. The Dursley's house, of which Petunia was Lily's sister, if only in blood. It seemed Hagrid was to meet up with Albus and another witch that Tinkerbell had never met before. And there they had left Harry for his Aunt and Uncle.

It was about half past four in the morning when Tinkerbell's temper finally got the better of her. Flying out she landed by the bundle of blankets that held Harry and sighed sadly.

"We both lost family tonight kid, but I am not leaving you with these fools," Tinkerbell said, then pulled out several pinches of Pixie Dust and threw it over the bundle of blankets and Harry.

With a slight effort, she took off with Harry into the sky. The Pixie dust working to lighten Harry till he could fly on his own. Higher and higher they went, passing through the clouds. Then Tinkerbell grinned as she saw the starlight passage. Following it upwards she continued onwards till finally she burst into the bright light of day, she was home with Harry in Neverland. A place where till it was time for his return he would be kept safe.

In the years that followed Tinkerbell could not have been happier. Though raising Harry was by no means easy, it was very rewarding. Harry was growing into a happy boy, much happier than he would have if he had grown up under the Dursley's roof. He did know as well that his parents had passed away not long after his first birthday, though how much he really understood of that Tinkerbell was not sure as of the moment.

But there was one odd thing about Harry now. He was not entirely human anymore. Tinkerbell, along with a little bit of help form Zarina had blood adopted Harry. It had noticeable but not unexpected side effects. For even before Harry could change his form, down to a proper size fairy size, he had gained wings and pointed ears. But these were not the fairy wings either but more like those of a Butterfly. Green and red markings up and down them. But when he was a normal sized Fairy his wings, while they did not change shape, did become completely clear.

Harry though never seemed to be put out that he was different than anyone else. Rather he found it rather fun as it made him very useful. He could help move things without aid of Pixie Dust. And he could also fly much farther and faster than anyone of the other fairies could. Though there was one small aspect of this that did annoy Harry a little bit, he did not actually have a fairy talent.

He was not any one type of fairy, he was not of the Tinkers, nor an animal fairy, or anything. He was just a fairy. And in this, he wished he was one type, so he might learn that skill. Yet, the few times he went out with the fairy's whether it be working with to work with animals, or shift the seasons. He found that he could, not always perfectly, help in some way.

It was why he always got annoyed. Even if he could do it all, he could not do it all to the level it needed to be done. And no matter how hard he tried nothing seemed to change it. His only reason for not brooding on this was the simple fact that Tinkerbell would often take him down to the human world after days when Harry's training had not gone so well.

After one of these trips, and once Tinkerbell had gotten Harry to bed. She moved out of her small house and took off into the air, heading towards the tree tops. As she reached the top she sighed and landed, sitting down on a branch, looking out at the stars, and down towards earth.

"What am I going to do," Tinkerbell asked herself, "I cannot keep lying to myself. Soon Harry is going to have to return to his home world. And I cannot keep him safe there, not from everything. And without any set talent his ability to protect himself is even weaker."

"You know speaking to yourself is never a good sign," A voice said, causing Tinkerbell to turn in surprise.

"Periwinkle. Zarina. What are you doing here?" Tinkerbell asked, looking a little surprised to see her twin sister out of the winter woods.

"Well, Zarina has been noticing you increasing worry about taking Harry back to his own world, even if it is still several years off. We put our heads together about someone who might be able to help us out, but we will have to hurry, so follow us," Periwinkle explained, before gesturing up and took off.

Tinkerbell a little surprised took off after the pair, it was only a few moments before she was flying alongside them. She noticed that Zarina was once again carrying a small bag of Blue Pixie Dust. Which made Tinkerbell wonder just what the idea was.

Blue Pixie Dust, was very powerful, and was often used for many things in its more diluted form of golden colored Pixie Dust. But in its natural form it could do almost anything. It had once switched Tinkerbell's and several of her friends' talents about. And it was used as part of the blood adoption ritual.

"So you care to explain this idea?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Sure, you see, Harry need someone just like him to be by his side when he returns to his world. We could go, all three of us, but that might cause as much harm as it prevents. And if that Dark Lord you talked about is not really dead, none of us can really fight him. So we thought of the one person that might have a chance," Zarina explained.

"Jane," Periwinkle explained, "Wendy's daughter."

Tinkerbell's wings stopped for a half moment as what they were saying hit Tinkerbell fully. Jane was a strong willed women, never one to back down from a fight. She was also as well known to have been the only female to have gotten close to Peter, way back when, and not make Tinkerbell jealous.

Now however she was nearing her sixties. And was quite the respectable old lady. She lived alone in a cottage outside London and preferred the quiet life. But anytime the Tinkerbell stopped by, she could see that old spark of adventure still shining in Jane's eyes.

Jane's age also explained the Blue Pixie dust. With it, and a bit of blood, Jane could become a fairy. Not only that, but she would regain much of her lost youth. Then she would, if she was of course willing, be able to protect Harry as she had both age and knowledge of many years at her disposal. Only question would be, if Jane would be willing to go through with it.

"Are you sure?" Tinkerbell finally asked.

"Yes, I am," Periwinkle said, turning and looking at Tinkerbell, "Zarina nor myself would have dared taken the Blue Pixie Dust if we were not sure of it."

Tinkerbell nodded, and Zarina this time slowed a little bit, and took Tinkerbell's hand in her own, "Trust us. We are not going to let you lose any more friends from the human world. If that means turning them both into Fairy's well so be it. Besides it cannot be any worse than anything I haven't already done."

Tinkerbell chuckled and nodded, "Thanks. Let's just hope this works out."

Periwinkle and Zarina nodded as they zoomed out over London the cities many lights aglow down below them. Tinkerbell, felt a small smile grace her lips as they flew right over Windy's own home. Windy was nearing her nineties by this point and still as smart and as kind as ever. Even though Windy knew many of the secrets of Neverland, Tinkerbell knew she would never return, Windy cared more for helping others than to live forever in Neverland.

Soon they left the large city to the small suburbs a then towns beyond it. It was in one of these towns they came to a small cottage. The light was on and a women who looked to be only in her thirties was sitting inside reading by lamp light. Her hair was an orange red color, and her silverly blue eyes were slowly moving side to side as she read.

But as the three fairies stopped by the window her eyes flicked up and she smiled, saying, "Well Tinkerbell, come on in. And bring your friends in as well."

Tinkerbell entered, along with Periwinkle and Zarina. The other two looked a little surprised at being spotted and found out so easily. Tinkerbell however knew the reason for Jane's ability to notice things others did not, stemmed from her time spent living through World War 2. Though because of this heighten awareness Jane did sometimes get a little overwhelmed when a lot was going on around her.

"It is nice to see you," Jane said, smiling down as Tinkerbell and the others entered the room, "But I might ask, who you friends are."

"Zarina, and Periwinkle, who is my sister," Tinkerbell said, gesturing to each in turn.

"Sister," Jane said, her eyes focusing on Periwinkle before nodding, "Her wings are just like your own."

"Yes," Tinkerbell said, glancing back her own wings which glowed a little.

"So, what brings you to my home," Jane said, smiling down at the three fairies before her.

"I… I need your help," Tinkerbell said, "You see, I need you to watch over my adopted son. You see he is not really fairy and must return to this world. But when he returns I will not be able to protect him like I want to. And as such, I am asking if you could help."

"What do you mean not really a fairy?" Jane asked.

"He was blood adopted by myself several years ago. The process changed him into a fairy of sorts, though he is still human as well," Tinkerbell explained.

"I see. And how would I be helping him?" Jane asked, her tone was calm, but it reminded Tinkerbell heavy of when she had first met Jane.

"Harry comes from the hidden magical community. His mother and father were killed by a dark lord. The dark lord was killed, but the magical community is not a place I feel safe letting Harry out alone in. If you were to take this offer, you would be blood adopted by one of us, given much of your youth back. With you age and experience, you would be more than able to protect Harry when I am unable to do so," Tinkerbell explained discontent easily audible in her voice.

"Your request is touching to say the least, but why can't you protect him?" Jane asked as she was honestly curious.

"Because unlike the normal world in which you live, those with magic can get into Neverland. And if the wrong people got into Neverland…" Tinkerbell stopped here not sure what to say.

The simple idea of someone like Lord Voldemort getting into Neverland where magic was at its strongest was scary. If he could harness its power for himself, no one anywhere would be safe. The world itself might tremble before him.

"I see," Jane said, giving Tinkerbell a small smile, "Very well I will help you out."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Tinkerbell said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I am sure I do," Jane said, before turning to the others, "Now show me what needs to be done."


	2. Artemis Fowl Ch 01

( Artemis Fowl/Harry Potter

I have been wanting to do something for a while now with Artemis Fowl, but because of the plot it is not easy without messing up several elements of the later story. However after rereading the book I might have an idea that could work.

Pairing Harry/Holly/?Hermione? Or Hermione/Artemis

Enjoy and leave a review bellow )

* * *

Chapter 1

Holly was not a happy elf, even at the best of time, she would not normally be considered cheerful. But that was mostly because her job. As an LEP, Lower Elements Police, Recon Officer Holly had a hard job. And as the first female elf to be hired to this spot, she was under extra pressure to prove that a female elf like her could handle it. However, at this very point in time, Holly was even more annoyed than normal.

Holly's latest mission had not been an easy one. Track a troll, get fix on its location. Then wait for the others to show up and grab it. Simple. Or at least that was the idea. Expect that idea went to ruins really quickly. The Troll had attacked a town, and then smashed its way into a building full of people having a party.

Thanks to a cry for help, Holly had been allowed to enter the place. The Fairy Foke could not enter a building without an invite. With some luck she had just barely been able to subdue the troll. She had then fainted form the effort and pain after using a flash bomb to knock out everyone else. Waking up she had been given a rather good bit of praise by her Commander. But then it began going from bad to worse. A boy was still awake and had seen Holly.

Commander Root had told her off for not completing the ritual then sent her out to have it done at once. Though by the look of things she would not be losing her job over the mess. To capture a troll alive without anyone losing their life was had not been done in ages, let alone by a single person, or in this case elf. So, she had flow out over to Ireland to do as she had been told.

Now all fairy's or at least most had magic they could use to aid them. But in order to keep up their reserves of magic, a fairy would have to complete a ritual once every year or so depending on how often they used magic. LEP Officers were not normally allowed to go top side without their magic levels being near full. Holly though had been desperate for the mission as not taking it could have cost her spot as a Recon Officer.

Now the ritual itself was simple. Take an acorn from an oak tree that was by a river or stream then plant it somewhere else. And then all her magic would be back. Of course, the tree had to be rather old, a hundred years plus, so that limited the amount of areas someone could got to complete it. But that was not a big deal normally.

Holly had picked one, and collected the required acorn. But before she could fly off to plant the seed at another location, Holly had been attacked. Artemis Fowl, and Butler, Artemis's butler had attacked and captured her. And before she knew it she had been lock up in a concrete cell, where she would be used to ransom a fair bit of gold from the LEP.

And it had gone mostly to plan. Artemis Fowl had kept her stuck in the house, and the LEP in spite of some rather crazy attempts to secure an entry had been unable to get her out. Even the troll that had been sent in to secure some sort of invite had been unsuccessful. Fowl would now get his money, and Holly would be allowed to leave soon.

It put a sour taste in Holly's mouth to be honest. Fowl was rather smug about the whole thing, even if no one had ever succeeded before. But he seemed to have a plan, and if Holly was really honest with herself, she really wanted to see him win, even if she did hate him slightly for it. It might be because most villain who steal money are not always a true villain.

"Time is almost up," Artemis said, glancing over at Butler, "I fear something has gone wrong."

"You cannot really plan on continuing," Holly said, looking down at Fowl.

Holly was currently hovering in the air with a suit, helmet, and a set of wings on. Normal combat gear which she had been able to regain after escaping from her cell. Problem was it did not work as well as it should have. Artemis had no doubt messed with several items to study and learn from them.

"Indeed, but…" Artemis stopped, "Butler, on guard, we have a visitor."

Holly and Butler turned and looked out through the ruined main door. A small uniformed figure was running across the ground towards them. He was not invisible, but rather just running normally. He soon came to the door and stopped. Then Holly blinked as she heard her command speak.

"Fowl, I have come with some bad news and a plea. The Council has declined the offer and will not send up any gold," Root said, his tone filled with anger.

"That is unfortunate," Artemis said, looking a little surprised before glancing at Holly, "I can guess your plea, to release Officer Holly."

"Yes, I am asking you to release her. If not this place will be bombed in twenty minutes," Root replied.

"I am sorry commander, but I cannot release her," Artemis answered.

"So you are just going to let her die?" Root asked in shock anger filling his voice, "I heard you say you would not take her with you when you escaped this time field. If that is even possible."

"I am not sure yet," Artemis said still looking at Commander Root.

"Look, my hands are tied. I cannot get you the gold. So, either, release her, or die with her. Or if possible, you can both escape, those are your only options," Root said, and vanished from view.

Artemis nodded, and gestured to Butler, "Come, it is time we leave the time field. Holly, if you want to live I suggest following as well."

Holly in spite of herself followed not far behind as Artemis Fowl led Butler and herself to the large kitchen. Juliet, Butler's little sister had been there earlier working on foods for Holly. However, now she was sitting on a chair at a small table looking slightly confused. That last part was because Holly had used her magic on Juliet to control her actions for a while. So, Juliet memories of the last half hour or so were very blurry to say the least.

"Hello Arty, did they give you the gold," Juliet asked.

"No, and it is time for us to leave the field," Artemis Fowl said, and pulled from his pocket a small bottle of pills.

"Butler, Juliet. I want each of you to take two of these at once, they will put you to sleep. And this will draw you out of the time field," Artemis said, handing each of them two pills in turn.

"You sure?" Juliet asked.

"Very sure, my mother has vanished from the time stop already thanks to the pills you gave her earlier on," Artemis said with a small smile.

"What about you?" Butler asked.

"I want to talk with Holly for a minute then I shall take two of them myself," Artemis said.

Butler nodded and swallowed the pills. Juliet did as well. One pill was enough to put a person to sleep quickly, but the two was enough to cause them to fall asleep almost where they stood. Within a minute both were sleeping, then they vanished from sight, having left the time stop.

"Holly," Artemis said, dropping two pills into his own hand, "I believe I owe you an apology for tonight's events. Everyone was supposed to leave here alive, and only gold was supposed to be lost. However, because of my own mistakes, or your councils own greed, you are now to pay that price. However, there is a way out for you."

"And what is that way out?" Holly asked.

"You need to take at least one pill from this bottle. It will save you. However, I am not just going to give you one, because of my words earlier with Root I cannot take you with me without some form of payment," Fowl explained.

"And what do I have that you don't already have?" Holly snapped back.

"Nothing really. Rather I have a small job for you once we leave the field. It will be to your liking and the information you gain from it will be enough to earn your way back into the LEP's good graces," Artemis said, as he poured out three pills.

"And what is that?" Holly asked.

"I have an adopted brother who will be home from school in five months. He is able to use magic and is studying how to use it in school. The magical world, which is hidden in many ways better than the Fairy world, will I think be a big enough bite for you commander and council to take you back," Howl explained.

"Humans cannot use magic," Holly said, more than a little stunned.

"And it is impossible to escape the time field," Artemis said with a soft chuckle, "Really Captain, I think you would have realized by now, nothing is truly impossible."

"So, I guard your brother, and that, is it?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Artemis answered simply.

"What about the gold?" Holly asked, because after all this idea of Fowl's was about stealing gold to begin with.

"I don't truly need the gold, but I will not bother you with the details currently. We are out of time, so either deal or no deal captain," Artemis said, holding out the pill to Holly.

"Deal."

Artemis then sat the pill down on the table top. He swallowed his own two pills and was soon out cold on the floor, before vanishing as well. Holly sighed and picked up the pill. Tossing it up and down she did not want to take it and to work for Artemis Fowl, or indeed his adopted brother for years to come. However, Holly was young, maybe not by human standers as she was eighty, but that was still very young for an elf.

"I got to be going crazy even considering this," Holly said, as she took off her helmet.

"I am going to make sure to pay him back with pain when this is all over," Holly said before popping the pill and swallowing it down.

Within seconds the pill began taking effect. Holly landed on the floor again and was soon out cold, her body vanishing from the time stop. A few minutes later the LEP's Bio-Bomb flew into the house and went off. It did not destroy the house at all, and only targeted living things killing them. However, its intended targets had long since left the time stop.


	3. Artemis Fowl Ch 02

Chapter 2

Over the communing months, Holly found herself feeling rather depressed. Artemis now had a fairly large control over her life. Thankfully, Artemis seemed content to leave her be for the most part. He had only set a few rules to which she had to follow, outside that she was free to do as she pleased. Problem was the only thing she wanted to do, leave and head back to Haven city was impossible.

Fairy's had several rules about houses and those in them. One you had to be invited in, two if an order was given while the one who made the order maintain eye contact you had to follow it, and finally if you broke either of those rules you lost your magic. Worse still this rule only seemed to apply to the human kind's houses and buildings, not to fairies at all. It was one of the worse rules in the book and problem was they had to follow them.

At least the rules she had been given this time were simple enough to follow. One she was not allowed to leave the property. Two she was not allowed to harm anyone in the house, unless it was to save them. Three she was not allowed to destroy anything in the house, unless she again had to save someone. And four, she could not use her magic to control anyone else's actions while she was under Artemis's, or his brother's employment.

Holly grudgingly followed the rules, she had to. If she lost her magic, even if she did escape, the LEP would never allow her back onto the force. And as she was a female, her range in job options rapidly grew smaller. Worse still, she could never have a family as it took a fair bit of magic for a fairy to have a child. And it these reasons that mostly kept her at Fowl Manor.

Artemis had her also do two other things. First was her room was moved to better location where she could spend her time, away from Artemis and the others if she wished. And her gear that she had taken was replaced with untampered gear. Mostly so she could use it fully without risk of damage to herself.

By the time summer came, and Butler had gone to pick up Artemis's adopted brother, one Harry Potter; Holly had settled into life at the manor. True she was not happy, and it could be seen very clearly in her baring and eyes. But she was at least still alive and well, which was more than she had expected when her command said the ransom would not be paid.

She did not see Harry arrive, when Butler arrived home. However, she did see him not long later when Artemis explained what he had been up to over the year. After all, once Artemis was done explaining everything, she would be introduced to Harry. The conversation though did not go as Artemis had planned, much to Holly's joy. She was happily able to watch the whole thing shielded.

"Hello brother," Artemis said, smiling a little bit at Harry.

"Hello Arty," Harry said, smiling back before asking, "Why did you drag me up into the study?"

"I have something I need to tell you," Artemis explained.

"Oh please don't tell me you have another one of your crazy ideas about stealing money," Harry said, sounding very exasperated.

"No, the idea fell through," Artemis answered.

"Which one," Harry asked, though he sounded weirdly amused.

"The one with the fairy foke," Artemis answered.

"I could have told you that one," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Magic might be real. But not like you seemed to believe."

"Yes, so you have told me. Yet the facts said otherwise, and I found the proof I wanted. A pixie who with a little persuasion, let me photograph her copy of the book. Once that was done, I cured her of her dependency to alcohol, and we returned here. It took me several hours to figure out how to read the fairy language once that was done, I began to plan," Artemis explained.

"So, as they are not a part of our world in the normal sense, where have they been hiding," Harry asked.

"Deep underground, as they technology is more advance than our own, they used it to cold parts of the inner most edge of the crust along the outer mantel and built their own city. Highly shielded against the planets own natural radiation this is where they have hidden for hundreds of years," Artemis explained.

"And the rock has acted like a secondary shield against any communitcation we might pick up," Harry commented.

"Yes, now the fairy is a general term. As like on your side the hidden societies, they are a number of creatures that share similar names yet different then what you or I know form your own world. Elf, goblin, pixie, troll, and centaur, just to name a few. Now with this information my plan was rather simple. Kidnap a fairy, hold for ransomed." Artemis explained.

"Seems harder than that," Harry commented dryly.

"Yes, most fairies can use magic, and as such in order to keep using this magic must preform a ritual of sorts. Take an acorn form an ancient oak that has grown up beside a stream, and then plant it elsewhere. It took three tries, but we caught an elf and brought her back to the mansion, while giving her commanding officers a bit of a scare." Artemis commented, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Really, you decided to pick a fight with a group that has more technology and magic than you do," Harry said shaking his head, "But continue."

"Yes, but I was smarter and better prepared," Artemis said with a chuckle, "Using the book, I was able to find rules all fairy kind must follow unless they wish to lose their magic. With this I was able to keep the elf locked in a room, while the rest of her comrades showed up. After Butler showed them we were not to be taken lightly, the commander and myself talked. My offer, one ton of gold in return for elf, and not revealing them to the world."

"So, when did it start going wrong?" Harry asked.

"Not long after the meeting. A centaur named Folly looped my cameras which allowed a dwarf to sneak in and escape with a secondary copy of the book I had made. The elf was also able to escape her room by completing the ritual. When she came up to regain her things, a troll was sent in to secure an invite into the manor as Fairy kind cannot enter unless they wish to give up their magic," Artemis explained.

"Did Butler handle the troll well?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, he was nearly killed. But the elf healed him, and he was able to fight off the beast, thus saving everyone's life," Artemis explained, then sighed, "Then it got worse. Even though we defeated the troll, and it was clear I held all the cards, even leaving them an opening into which they might take back the gold. They turned down the offer."

"How did you force them to leave?" Harry asked.

"By their own law book, they have one shot to take back what was taken, should they fail they cannot take a second shot at it. Weird law to say the least, but because of this, I ended up with the elf, and no money," Artemis finished.

Harry glared a little at Artemis all too aware that the table kept him from reaching over and slapping his brother. He was also well aware that this story was highly edited, but it did make him wonder one thing. Where was the elf now and what was, Artemis doing to her?

"So, why are you telling me this," Harry asked.

"As the elf, Captain Holly Short, now lives with us on the lower floors by your room. She will be working as your bodyguard till things change," Artemis said.

Artemis Fowl learned one thing that day after speaking with Harry. First and foremost was never to anger Harry. He might have been across the table, but Harry was in many ways like Artemis Fowl. He surprised everyone by doing things that should not have been possible. In this case he used magic without any aid what so ever.

Artemis was one second staring at Harry, the next he was knocked sideways and out of his chair by the force of the blow. His was fell out of the chair and fell flat on the floor. His cheek was red, and harry was glaring at him with obvious dislike.

"Dear brother of mine, tell me why you decided to turn one of them into a slave, when you could have released them, and then just revealed their world as you threaten?" Harry asked.

"Because I still need her, or the money. Father is alive, and most likely stuck somewhere in Russia. The gold could have been used for a ransom fund, and Holly's skills could help save him if I don't have the gold," Artemis answered, the calm he had held so long gone.

The talk had continued for nearly an hour after that as Artemis began explaining everything. And Holly saw a side of Artemis she had never expected to exist or even knew about. The kid who just wanted his family back. Finally, she was introduced to Harry. Holly was a little worried as looked at her, but he only nodded and asked her to follow.

That had been a week ago, now. For the first week back Harry did not talk too much to Holly, but that was because Holly had chosen to be quiet around Harry. For obvious reasons, she was rather weary around him. He was an unknown, even more so than the others in the house. Artemis was a great planner and wanted two things, money and family. Butler worked to protect said family. Juliet, loved wrestling.

Harry on the other hand never revealed what he really wanted or liked. He studied hard, and seemed to only interact a little bit with those in the house. And his powers, where a great unknown to Holly who never had heard of a human who had magic. For that matter, it was believed that only fairy kind could even have let alone use magic. It was on the Monday of the second week, when Harry finally really spoke to her.

"Holly," Harry said, as he walked by her, carrying of all things a very strange looking broom.

"Yes, Harry," Holly answered.

"Grab you wings and follow me, I want a race," Harry said, a small grin on his face.

Holly watched completely perplexed as Harry walked away. She was sure she had miss heard him, yet, she decided to follow the orders as asked. Grabbing her wings, and a helmet she soon found Harry waiting for her by the front door. And he was sitting on the broom as it floated several feet above the ground. Holly could only stare at him for several moments as before he finally noticed her.

"Artemis did tell you I was a wizard right?" Harry asked.

"Well no, he did not tell me anything about you," Holly said, still slightly stunned.

"Well, come on, let's have some fun, then I would like to talk with you about some things," Harry said, "Now get those wings on, you are going to be hard pressed to catch me."

Holly nodded, though she now looked determined. After all, she was an Ace pilot, both with the fairy wing packs, that granted them the ability to fly. And the pods that road hot pressure flares from the cities up to upper edge of the crust. And she was not about to let Harry out flier her.

"The track is simple enough, inside edge of the manor's outer wall. Thirty feet wide track, and we follow the road to the wall and back. Three laps, first one back is the winner," Harry explained, bring his broom down and leaning forward opening the front doors wide.

"You think you can keep up on that twig?" Holly asked.

"Holly, with all due respect, I think you will be harder pressed than you think," Harry said grinning, "Now. Three, two, one, GO!"

With that the pair shot out of the manor and raced off around the edge of estate. Holly grinned as she took a quick lead banking hard as she reached the wall and began going around the edge. However, she was surprised when a few moments later she noticed Harry pulling up alongside her. He gave her a grin, and pushed the broom speed up by leaning down closer to it.

Holly growled into her helmet, and accelerated to keep pace with Harry. But this low to the ground, they had dodge around trees and several sheds that dotted the ground. As such neither Holly nor Harry could reach their top speed. Harry, Holly quickly noticed, had the advantage with his body able to lay down close to the broom he could corner with less strain or loss of speed.

As they pulled away from the trees and rounded the area with the main gate, Harry pulled ahead. Holly opened up the throttle completely allowing her to match his speed then begin passing him again. Harry, Holly noticed as she focused on the path ahead was grinning happily, not even worried she was beating him. Then they were in among the trees again and having to dodge and corner hard to avoid crashing.

Harry was already pulling ahead again, rolling about in the air as he wove through the trees. Holly groaned as she began falling behind again. Finally they were out in the opening, again and racing towards the last bend. Harry was ahead of Holly by a second or so. She opened up the throttle wide, and sped up rapidly catching Harry right as he made the corner. She looped him as he took the corner much harder than she had thought possible, and curved about to avoid a crash. But the move caused her to lose any ground she had gained.

Cranking the wings to their max, she sped off, closing the distance between them rapidly again. Harry was lying flat against his broom, and passed through the entrance a mere moment before Holly did. He then curved up hard in the wide hall, breaking hard before coming to a stop just inside the door again. Holly had a harder time but was able to come to a stop without crashing into anything.

"Not bad Holly," Harry said as Holly came back over to him.

"Thanks," Holly said, rather happy at the moment in spite of losing, she had not flown like that in quite a while.

"I believe we will call that one a tie, it was too close for me to call otherwise," Harry said, before smiling and nodding out the door, "Follow me, I would like to talk with you in a place not watched by my brother or the Butlers."

Holly confused nodded and followed Harry as he took out across the grounds towards the rear of the manor. He passed the wall and continued on till they came to a large stone tower, with an opening for a door about ten feet above the ground. Harry entered into it, and landed on an old wood floor, Holly soon settling down besides him.

"This land is still owned by the Fowl family," Harry said, "However unlike the rest of the grounds it is unkempt, left wild for reason that have been forgotten. I liked exploring here for the first few years after I first came to Fowl manor."

Holly nodded, looking around. The place was rather messy, with leaves and dust covering most of the area. It was about twenty feet across, and there was an opening in the floor near the rear, as well as the roof above their heads. Harry got off his broom and walked towards the hole in the floor, before pulling from it a long latter. He hoisted it into place so they could access the top floor and began climbing it.

"Follow me," Harry said with a chuckle.

Holly did so, and they soon reached the upper two rooms of the tower. On this lower floor was several items that would not have looked out of place from some old fashion witch or wizards home design from the movies. Robes hung in one area, a trunk and cauldron on another side of the room along with a small kitchen. Harry then pointed to a set of wood stairs and they moved up it.

Above this was a smaller room with two large windows. One side had a large bed, another a desk and dresser. And then sitting in a massive perch by a window was a large snowy owl, currently fast asleep. Holly walked around the place in shock, her mind not quite believing what she was seeing.

"When I first found this, Butler was with me. Angeline when she found out decided to make it into a club house of sorts for me and Artemis. He never used it but I often would come and visit here when he became to annoying," Harry explained.

"This is quite the place," Holly commented.

"Yes, the first floor is kept open and unmaintained to keep the towers broken down appearance up. The toilet is in the basement along with the shower, hooked up two a separate well and a small set of solar panels out by the edge of the property keep this place supplied with power," Harry explained, "The Owl is my friend and pet Hedwig, don't annoy her, she tends to bite those that do."

Holly just nodded, sitting down in the desks chair, before asking, "why are you showing me this?"

"Well, this is where I am going to spend a lot of time studying and practicing magic till I head back to school. Also, if you ever need to get away from my 'Charming' brother for a few hours this would be the best place to go," Harry explained, catching Holly again by surprise.

"Why?" Holly asked again.

"Because though you might not believe it. I know a lot better than most what you are going through. And a place to just be alone where you don't have to deal with anyone is very nice," Harry said, and Holly for the briefest of moments saw a darkness and loneliness in Harry eyes so profound it left her feeling sad.

However, the look quickly faded and he pulled off the desk beside her a thin stick of wood, nodding back towards the stairs, Harry said, "Come on, let me show you what a fledging wizard can really do."


	4. Cats Ch 01

(Harry Potter / Cats (musical)

First of all this is not a musical at all, nor will singing take place in it. I am good at writing and love music. But I am no good at writing music.

Now that being said, this idea came when I was listening to the Cats soundtrack while at work. This will be a short story over all, but do enjoy and review down bellow. )

* * *

Chapter 01

Harry let out a soft growl of annoyance as he paced about the upper platforms of Kings Cross Station. He was currently waiting for a train to depart so he might leave London and leave several of his problems far behind. He was planning on sneaking onto the rear railcar as soon as he saw an opening, but so far that part of his plan was not working as it was getting closer to the trains departure time, and the car was still filled with people loading packages and luggage into it.

Now for most this would normally be a rather big problem. Sneaking onto a train, while everyone is watching it about to depart is not easy, even more so when you are carrying a fairly large amount of items around with you. Then staying on said train without a ticket, plus being under age. It was all something that would not end well if you were caught.

However, in Harry's case most of these problems were reduced to manageable levels. For one, it was nearly midnight, so the station was empty of almost entirely empty of people. He had also placed all his items in a limitless and weightless bag about the size of a small purse. As such it would appear as if he was only carrying a money bag around. And lastly, he was a small cat, which further helped him to stay unnoticed.

For most normal people this would seem an odd set of things to be said about a human teen just a little older than fifteen. But Harry was not normal, not in the slightest. For one, he was a wizard with four years of training behind him. And he had three more to go, at least till he decided running away was a wiser bet than staying and dealing with more craziness just to try and return to school.

Now, as a wizard Harry had many strange adventures and powers. But the one that stood out quite clearly right now as the fact that he was a cat, not a human. This was because Harry Potter was an Animagus. Which was a witch or wizard that could turn, without the aid of a wand, into some sort of animal or creature. In Harry's case, he was a small extra skinny black cat with a white patch down his belly, and bright emerald green eyes.

With this form, he could do a lot more things, than he could as a human. Not so much because he was actually able to do more physically, rather he had more freedom to move about where he pleased. He could travel unhindered about his home town. Or indeed escape it like he had done earlier that day. After all no one looking out for a human would pay a second glance to a small scrawny cat, even wearing a small pack.

Harry sighed and glanced up to where Hedwig was, sitting up high in the rafters of the station. This was going to be their only chance to escape. The Nighttime Mail Train was different than most of the trains that stopped at this station. For one, it had several luggage cars, designed to transport larger items, while only the front two cars were open for passengers. And since these rear cars were loaded up while at the main station, they were accessible to most anyone, at least for now.

Suddenly Harry saw the men leave the rear most luggage car. As they walked away and Harry knew he would not get a better chance. So, taking off at a sprint Harry bolted for the car. His bag swung about on his back, the makeshift harness barely holding it in place. Harry bounded down the stairs and towards the trains open door. Hedwig took off behind him, diving to catch up. And with a little bit of luck the pair was able to make it in, slipping into the luggage car before anyone noticed their movements.

They quickly searched for a hiding spot and found one, a large opening on the top set of shelves behind a large trunk. It was more than roomy enough for the pair, and it would keep Hedwig from view. As she was a snowy owl, her feathers would easily give her away in any other spot. Hedwig found a spot to stand and had soon fallen asleep, her head under her wing. Harry on the other hand, stood near the edge of the luggage racks. Looking down to the floor below and out to the door.

"We actually did it," Harry said, laughing a little to himself.

This plan, of escaping on a train for parts unknown was a long shot. And it had not been easy either considering who was likely to be after him. Which was really everyone at this point. Friends, enemies and government officials all for different reasons. And only one of them was likely to be kind to Harry if they found him.

For Harry, as a wizard, was held under several laws concerning the use of his magic. The first and foremost for him was underage magic. It was not until Harry turned seventeen would he be considered an adult by the magical community. So he could not legally use magic outside he school, or a highly magical area. And he could for sure not use it in front of a non-magical person otherwise known as a muggle.

Now, that being said, he could use magic in a select few situations came to pass. One of those had come up just two day ago. And even though Harry should not be expelled from school for saving both his own, and Dudley's life, his cousin. The Ministry of Magic, had decided that Harry should be expelled from school and his wand snapped.

The only reason Harry had not run away right then as several more letters showed up, basically saying to stay put and that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Harry's school was working it out. In the end, they decided that Harry was have a review of his case to see if he should be expelled from school and his wand snapped. That would take place in two weeks.

So, Harry had no reason to leave, at least not yet. He had then sent Hedwig, with letters, to his friends asking what was going to happen next. He needed some sort of answers or information, he was in big trouble anything they could tell him might prove to be a useful aid. Or even better yet, tell him when he might be leaving to a safer location.

However, they did not reply, not one letter had been written. Even though Hedwig had proved to be rather bad temper in her manner to get them to write a response. When it had proven to be utterly useless, she tried to return to Harry. However, before she had left for Harry, the others in the house had seen it that Hedwig could not return to Harry. Locking her up in an owl cage as to keep her from being tracked, or so Hedwig claimed.

Hedwig, though, was not a normal owl and with the aid of Crookshanks, Hermione Harry's friend's cat, had escaped. She had brought back news, thanks to Crookshanks again, about what was actually going on. It was this news, and the fact she had been locked up that made Harry realize he was no longer safe at the Dursley's home.

It seemed that Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters, read minions, and had chosen not to reveal themselves to the wizarding world as a whole yet. And the Ministry, or at least several of the people in charge of it, had decided Harry was nothing more than an attention seeking brat who wanted to stir up trouble. While the Order of the Phoenix, a group led by Dumbledore, had reformed and was doing all it could to prevent Voldemort from gaining anymore power.

Now the Order it seemed had expected some sort of attack on Harry since he had gone home for the summer. And had been stationing guards for his safety at all times. Problem was this proved to be utter useless as one of them had left in the middle of his shift, right before Harry had been attacked. And without someone to back up Harry's story of fighting for his very soul, the Ministry was going to expel him.

Harry honestly thought Dumbledore was a bit of an idiot at the moment. Harry's best friends, the next most likely targets, for their own safety had been taken into the Order headquarters. But Harry target number one had been left out in the open. Not only that but if what was going on at the Ministry was true, they would move up the trial time and expel Harry before he could make it there.

Plus the only reason it seemed for Harry's seclusion at his Aunt and Uncles house, was because Dumbledore felt Harry had a link to Voldemort's mind. And Voldemort might use it as a way into Harry own mind. Harry would have laughed if the situation had been any less serious. While it was true Harry had a link, it was now only one way.

It was one of the few things he had learned thanks to his cats form. It had a great sense of magic around him and what it could be used for. And the magic in his scar told him many things. The first being it had once help a piece of Voldemort's souls, but since the ritual that brought Voldemort back to life had been completed, there was now only a one sided link between them. As said ritual had taken that piece of soul and given it back to Voldemort.

And there was another reason Harry felt Dumbledore was idiot, for Hermione and Ron, Harry's two best friends. Had found out nothing useful from their normal methods of spying and learning. So even if Harry had been with them, he would have heard nothing of use. Meaning this whole mess was Dumbledore's fault for leaving him at his Uncle's home without even so much a word of warning.

It was for these reasons. Dumbledore increasingly short sightedness, and the fact the Ministry could make a surprise move. The locking or attempted locking up of Hedwig was just a cherry on top of the terrible cake. That made Harry realize it was time to leave.

Luckily for Harry, he was prepared in a lot more ways than one. He had picked up the bag during a trip to the local village while at school. He figured it might prove to be useful having something he could just pack all his belongings in without lugging around a massive trunk. And he had learned to shift into a cat during the summer later on during his fourth year at school. And had mastered it when he had returned to his Uncles. So with all the items packed up in the bag, Harry had rigged a harness for the pack. Turned into a cat, with some help from Hedwig put it on. Then they fled.

Their first stop was Diagon Alley. Which was a hidden part of London that the magical witches and wizards of England used as their main hub of commerce. Harry had changed back, stocked up on supplies, as well as made sure his bank accounts could not be accessed by anyone but himself. It would not do him any good if his own vault, or his parents were to be stolen form. Then after filling his own money bag, Harry had left the wizard London for the muggle side.

He decided it would do him some good to make for the northern reaches of England and up into Scotland. Hogwarts, Harry's school, was located up there. And if Harry could hide up inside the school, with his new form, invisibility cloak, and magical map of the castle. He could in theory hide in the school forever.

Moreover, Harry felt he might actually try taking a girl out on a date if this thing ever blew over. And watching others at school might give him an idea who he all wanted to date. Hedwig, had suggested several times to take Hermione out. When Harry asked why, Hedwig explained that it took Hermione being threaten with magical oaths to keep her from writing to him about everything. Even then she still had to be restrained from delivering Dumbledore a kick squarely between the legs for that kind of requirement.

It made Harry realize just how much Hermione cared for him. But she was not the only one Hedwig had suggested, nor the only one Harry had thought about. Ginny was one girl, but Harry was not quite sure on her. She looked a great deal like his mother in her younger photos. Plus, she had a very big fan girl thing going on most of the time she was around him, though that had vanished some last year.

There was of course, Ginny's friend Luna. Hedwig had suggested this one as well. Harry had seen her only twice since she had come to Hogwarts, for she was in a different year and house. Hedwig had seen her wandering around Hogwarts a few times. And from what she had seen and heard, the girl was very much like Harry, however without any friends and a slightly stranger father she was a little crazy. She need a friend to ground her again and badly.

"It is just too bad I cannot just have all of them," Harry mused to himself.

If he was honest with himself, he would not mind being with all three girls. Each had their strong point, and he could see no problem being with and loving several people at once. True, there would be chances at the group could fall apart. But that was part of being a family, to work through the hard parts, and become one. It might take everything they had to do it, but the reward and closeness they had would be something no one else would ever have.

For Harry, who never had true memories of a family, the idea of having three people as his wives, would be a dream come true. He was not even thinking sexual either, though those thoughts did have a bit of sway in his still teenage mind. Still, if he ever had a chance, he would go for it.

Harry stood up and began to walk back towards Hedwig when he heard the soft padding of feet and the clink of a small chain. Turning back around, Harry looked down to the floor of the train car, and saw a cat strutting down the path between the racks of luggage and mail. It seemed to be checking all the items one by one, as if to see they were in their correct slots.

Then as if sensing something the cat turned and looked straight up at Harry in the racks high above. It took two leaping bounds using the other racks and was soon standing in front of Harry. Their eyes, almost precisely alike stared down each other in an unblinking gaze. Harry did not back down, not wanting to get caught nor thrown off because this cat. But likewise, the cat did not back down either.

Finally, the cat spoke, "Why are you here? And why is an owl with you?"

"We…" Harry looked rather apprehensive.

As Harry's mind tried to supply an answer he studied the cat standing in front of him. It was a dirty orange and black stripped cat, but with a tiger like striping. But even if this was an odd coloring, it was not the oddest feature on the cat. For it was wearing a small vest, with white undershirt. Along his underside was a small chain, and Harry could just make out a gold watch at the end.

"You are an odd-looking cat," Harry said, unable to help himself.

"Odd?" The cat said, then chuckled, "I suppose so. But I like my outfit. Though, you have not answered my question yet, and please don't lie to me. It will not help you in the least."

"Very well, you may call me Harry," Harry said before gesturing with his tail, at Hedwig, "And that is my closest friend, Hedwig. We are, kind of on the run and took this train as no one who knows us would think of use taking this method."

"On the run, from what?" The cat asked, looking at the pair with increasing interest.

"I broke the law while saving myself and my cousin. However, the Ministry doing everything it can to discredit me, so they are likely going to try and punish me for saving the lives of the both of us," Harry explained, then unable to help himself yawned.

"I see, do you swear you will not cause trouble on this train?" The Cat asked.

"I promise," Harry said, "Though that really does not mean much."

"I trust you word young cat. Rest with your friend, but when you awake, I want to hear this story entirely," The cat said and turned to go.

"Wait, can I at least known you name, or have something to call you?" Harry asked.

The cat turned back and smiled at him, "The name is Skimbleshanks. Skimble for short."

"Thank you Skimbleshanks," Harry said, before Skimbleshanks bounded down and took off down the rows of luggage.

Harry yawned again, his mouth opening wide, before turning and heading over to Hedwig. He curled up by her side, his pack making it a little awkward, but soon that did not matter as he was fast asleep. He slept for several hours as the train finally left the station and moved out, heading north through the country. It stopped several times, but neither Harry nor Hedwig woke. Skimbleshanks came to check on them from time to time. But each time he saw them still fast asleep, it seemed exhausted from their day's events.

Now Skimbleshanks was in many ways a special cat, indeed many of his clan were. They called themselves Jellicle cats, but really that was just a fun name they had come up with. However, while the name was fun, the cats themselves were truly special. Most cats took up jobs and posts around England. And many of them were longer lived then the humans they stayed with. Skimbleshanks, for that matter, who appeared to be only two or three years old at most, was actually closer to forty years and still very young.

The cats of the Jellicle clan were also well known to be very curious. Anything that came within reach of their direct influence had to be studied and learned about. In Skimbleshanks's case, all the items and news that passed through his train he had to know about. He knew what each package contained, and who took the railway and where they were headed. And most times even what their business was.

Now in the case of Harry, Skimbleshanks had heard his name several times before. He knew of a few dozen people who had that very same name. But he knew none of those people could be this Harry. Instead it was from his relation from the magical world that had spoken Harry and drew Skimbleshanks thoughts.

The first of these was Mister Mistoffelees. He was Skimbleshanks cousin, but fair more in tune with the ways of the magical world. He lived with two witches for that matter. And Mistoffelees had many years ago mentioned there had been a war going on, in which a wizard had gone dark. And was defeated by a young baby boy named Harry Potter. However, the boy had vanished from the wizarding world, and had not been heard about, or seen for ten years.

However, the next bit of news that reach Skimbleshanks's pointed ears did not come from Mistoffelees, but rather another cat. In this case, it was Skimbleshanks's own family, his grandson Crookshanks. Crookshanks had been taken in by one of the first-generation witches, Hermione Granger, who also happened to be a friend of Harry.

His news was less frequent, as his owner was around much more often than Mistoffelees's own owner. But last Skimbleshanks had heard from Crookshanks, was the dark lord had returned, and that Harry was the target. This however contradicted Mistoffelees's own news which was that the Ministry of Magic had said 'officially' that the Dark Lord could never return.

But never had the information said anything about Harry being able to turn into a cat, nor indeed about him owning a snowy owl. Not that Skimbleshanks was worried about these facts. Wizards who could turn into animals were very rare, and often did not inform others of their skills right away. As for the owl, outside the fact she was a snowy, an uncommon breed for this location, almost all wizards had owls.

Finally, when it was about an hour till the train reached its last stop, Skimbleshanks figured it would be best if he woke up the pair. It would not do them any good to be found out when the last of the luggage was pulled out. He would have them move to another spot in the luggage car, where they could remain hidden till it was safe to disembark. In the meantime, he would use that time to get the information he wished out of Harry. After all, Jellicle cats were above all other things curious.

Harry must have been a great deal more exhausted than Skimbleshanks had thought. Or slept in a much sleep than cats could normally reach, for it took Skimbleshanks three minutes of poking Harry and calling his name before he started rousing. When he did, he was a little annoyed, but his temper was soon soothed as he saw Skimbleshanks.

"Morning, I think," Harry yawned, "What do you need?"

"You guys to move to another spot. We are about to reach our last stop, and it wouldn't do for you guys to be found out now," Skimbleshanks explained.

"Very well," Harry said, and with his tail woke Hedwig.

With that done the small group quickly moved to a far corner of the car, where divider wall would keep the group hidden. Once safely hidden away, Skimbleshanks left, but he would return as soon as his job was done. Then they would have to tell him everything.

They waited talking quietly with each other. Hedwig, it seemed what a lot more protective of Harry than he had ever realized before the change. True, he had annoyed her greatly before, and the picking of a different owl to send letters and packages had angered her to no end. But when she had seen his distress on her fights about the castle, she regretted each and every moment of it.

Now, she had promised, not long after she had made up with him that year, that short death, she would never again willingly leave his side. Harry found it was very comforting that she had made this promise. As it was why she had done everything in her power to return with the news from the order, in spite of everything that had been put in her way.

When train began to slow for its final stop, the pair fell silent. They waited, only able to see out the very few windows, the country side. Till finally the train came to a stop at a smallish looking platform. It was only two minutes after this before the large door to the luggage car was shoved open, and the last few items emptied from it.

Their hiding place for most of the trip was one of the last areas to be cleaned out. The men who had cleared out the luggage, left the door wide open and soon left. Harry waited for a few minutes before making up his mind to see if the coast was clear, when Skimbleshanks jumped up to the rack they were on.

"So, now that I have time, care to give me the full story. Or better yet, your full name," Skimbleshanks said, walking about the small area a few times before sitting down and looking at the pair.

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Hedwig, she is my closest and most loyal friend," Harry answered.

"So I was right. Would you happen to known any cats by the name of Mistoffelees, or Crookshanks?" Skimbleshanks asked, then as an afterthought, "Or a cat named Mrs. Norris."

"I… I know of Crookshanks, and Mrs. Norris. Hermione owns Crookshanks, and Mrs. Norris and I know each other but we both have a mutual dislike of each other," Harry answered in a little bit of surprise.

"Interesting, so you are indeed Harry Potter, the supposed Savior of the Magical Great Britain. The Boy Who Lived, if I remember Mistoffelees correctly," Skimbleshanks said.

"Yeah, supposed and currently believed to be a fame abscess delusional teen. The Daily Prophet, our main newspaper, has been dropping in hints about how crazy I have been for a while now," Harry said, glaring at the floor of the shelf.

The glare was so intense, Skimbleshanks almost expected for Harry to burn a hole straight through it. Skimbleshanks studied Harry for several minutes as Hedwig got Harry to slowly calm down. Once that was done, and Harry was purring lightly, Skimbleshanks had made up his mind.

"Harry, with all due respect, tell me everything that had happened. Not just what made you leave your home, but what is really going on. Mistoffelees and Crookshanks have given me a very spotted picture of you, and I would like a clear one." Skimbleshanks asked.

"I can, but why would you want to know everything?" Harry asked.

"For a few reasons. First of all, depending on how bad it is, I will try and get you some help from my clan. Two, a full picture is always better than spots, it will tell me what type of person you really are. And third and most importantly, I am just curious, and as a cat, being able to satisfying that curiosity is very important." Skimbleshanks explained.

This got both Harry and indeed Hedwig laughing a little bit, as Hedwig asked in a joking fashion, "So curiosity killed that cat is a real thing?"

"No, it never was, after all being curious does not get you killed. But it can lead to the thing that does," Skimbleshanks answered, but with an amused smile.

Harry smiled, "Well, my story does not really begin with me, and please forgive me as I lack a lot of information, but a boy named Tom Riddle. He is the one that became Lord Voldemort, earlier on in his youth he became set on the so-called purity of Wizard's and Witch's blood. As he grew older he also became obsessed with living forever."

"Now about a decade or so before I was born he and his group of followers appeared and began taking over. Wiping out those born to non-magic families. Now, a year before I was born, a prophecy was made about who would have the power to defeat Voldemort. And so he went after me, attacking my family and then failing to kill me."

"We found out about the Prophecy thanks to Crookshanks, who has been spying on the Order of the Phoenix. The Order is a group led by a man name Albus Dumbledore, and they were formed to fight Voldemort back when he first gained power. And has reformed again," Hedwig explained.

"So, why were you not told about the Prophecy?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"I am guessing Albus wished to spare me some sort of great burden," Harry said, his tone bitter, "But we will get to why that was pointless soon enough."

Skimbleshanks nodded, "So you come into the picture now?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, sort of. After he killed my mother and father, he then tried to kill me. The curse rebounded upon him. It destroyed him and ruined my parents' home pretty badly, from what I understand. Reduced to the weakest of spirits Voldemort fled, and the others began showing up. I was rescued form the house by Dumbledore."

"Now, before Dumbledore was a choice. He knew many of Voldemort's followers would remain at large for days if not weeks to come. So he decided that I was to stay at my relations, the Dursley family. Now as Dumbledore had to get the news out, he gave me to Rubeus Hagrid, and charged him with getting me there. Before Hagrid could leave, he met my Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius tried to take me but failed, and I was sent to live with my mother's sister's family." Harry said, his tone rather dull.

"Not long after I was put there, several death eaters were rounded up and put in prison some found ways to keep out. Either by money or information. One person who had been rounded up though was my Godfather, as he had supposedly revealed my family's location to Voldemort. While the real spy, a man named Peter Pettigrew, escaped," Harry let out a soft hiss as he said that name.

"Peter Pettigrew, that sounds familiar," Skimbleshanks commented.

"He is similar to me, however he can turn into a rat, but more on that later," Harry said with a small chuckle, "There is a lot of information to get through before we even get to my part it would seem."

"True, but a good story always has a fair bit of information to add to it," Skimbleshanks said, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, anyway for the next ten years I lived at my aunt's house. And for each of those ten years I had no idea about any of this, nor even of magic. You see, my Uncle and Aunt despise magic with a passion and hate the mere mention of it. So, it was not until my eleventh birthday when everything came out. Hagrid came and brought me, my letter to attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry said, smiling at the memory.

"I was so happy but also so worried they might have made a mistake. But I am glad it was indeed very real, I got Hedwig that day as my first real birthday gift as well," Harry said, smiling happy before his faced became a frown, "However things with Voldemort where in motion again. As while I was buying my school things, a man working for Voldemort tried to steal the Sorcerous Stone from the bank."

"I see, did you find out it then," Skimbleshanks asked.

"No, you see, Hagrid had taken the stone that day out of the bank, right before the robbery was to take place. Anyway, I went back to the Dursley's for a month, then I left for school on September first. On the ride up, I met my first friend Ron Weasley, as well as the name of my soon to be enemy and rival student Draco Malfoy."

"Now for a while, things at school went along rather normally, I got onto the House Quidditch team. It was not till Halloween, that day my parents were killed did something odd happen. A troll got into the school. While all students made their way back to their dorms, I remembered one student who did not know, Hermione Granger, who Ron had upset earlier that day. She had not been at the Halloween Feast and so did not hear about the troll. I left to find her dragging Ron along," Harry explained.

"You upset her?" Skimbleshanks asked confused.

"No Ron did, and I was the one who dragged him to find her. We found her, and beat the troll just barely. Escaped, and have been friends since then for the most part. Anyway, the next thing that happen did not show up till the first Quidditch match, when someone jinxed my broom nearly killing me. Later on, when we were speculating as to who it might have been at Hagrid's house, he let slip the name Nicholas Flamel. We searched for it, for many a day till finally it was after Christmas when we found out who it was."

"The creator of the stone," Skimbleshanks said, surprising Harry.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked, confused how a cat would know of him.

"He and his wife owned a cat, who was given the elixir of life. My great, great Grandfather and leader of our clan was that cat. He is still around," Skimbleshanks explained.

"Now that is someone I would like to meet," Harry said, honest curiosity plan in his features.

"Indeed, that the cat in you speaking or your own desires," Skimbleshanks asked, smirking a little.

"I have always been way to curious for my own good, so maybe both," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, but you always escape, so maybe you have those fabled nine lives as well," Hedwig pointed out.

"Maybe, anyway with this new information, we held off on finding anymore on the stone for a while. Or indeed even figure out what else was guarding it, we saw Hagrid one day in the library. Ron confronted him, and he said he would explain everything to us later. It was that weekend we got a chance to question him, basically confirmed all we knew, Nick was hiding the stone to keep it safe after it was nearly stolen. Then we found out another problem. Hagrid was raising a dragon egg in his hut," Harry said, growling a little bit.

"Did not end well I take it," Skimbleshanks said.

"No it did not, we snuck the dragon away after it hatched, but got caught out of bonds when heading back to our dorms. Detention in the Forbidden Forest, and nearly getting killed for the second time that year. Anyway, after that we kept our heads down, but it was after our tests when we became involved again." Harry said, sighing.

"Harry realized that Hagrid getting a dragon egg was rather odd. After all, raising dragons is illegal, so no one really goes around with dragon eggs in their pocket," Hedwig explained, as Harry had told her his many adventures over the years during the summer.

"Indeed from there we guessed and found out the masked stranger had figured out had to get past the last block between him and the stone. With no other choice, as the teachers would not listen to us, we went down and faced the tasks and barriers blocking the route to the stone," Harry continued.

"Did they stop you?" Skimbleshanks asked.

Harry snorted, "Hardly, as first years we should not have been able to make it past the second task let alone the first if it had been set up correctly, but nearly all three of us made it to the end. Then I went on to face Voldemort and his follower alone. I got the stone, and beat the pair, but barely. After which, said follower died, and Voldemort fled in his spirit form."

"That is quite a tale already," Skimbleshanks pointed out.

"Yes, and that is only the first year," Harry said, feeling this was gone to take a long time.

Indeed, it did, after talking about heading home. Dobby's warning, fleeing to the Weasley's, then the return and attacks through the second year, and final defeat of the memory of Voldemort, an entire hour has passed. Though Skimbleshanks was pleased at the way Harry had freed Dobby near the end of this tale.

Harry did not stop, though and continued on explaining the even with his Godfather during the third year, his escape from wizard prison. The Dementors placed around Hogwarts, and the troubles between Ron, Hermione and himself. Harry was rather saddened when he realized just how badly he had treated Hermione at this time. Though, while he did not tell Skimbleshanks this, he had made several other friends at this time.

Finally, he explained all about the time traveling event. First about how he, Ron and Hermione had gone through it the first time. Then how he and Hermione had gone through it the second time, saving both a Hippogriff, and his Godfather, as well as his first time conjuring his Patronus charm fully. And finally, how the year ended with Lupin leaving the school. It had taken nearly an hour to explain that.

By this point, Harry and Hedwig where both feeling pretty hungry, but Skimbleshanks insisted they continue till the end. They nodded, as Skimbleshanks said he would provide food for them as soon as they were done. With this in mind they charged onto the next year.

Harry's fourth year had even more going on it then the last. First the dreams, then the Quidditch world cup. And then the attack at the camp site. Not to mention the aftermath and problems it caused. Then finally the trip back to Hogwarts and the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament.

They slipped forward in time then till when the other two schools arrive, and the next day when the students were picked. And finally, Harry own name coming out, and the backlash he received from nearly the entire school as well as Ron. Then the newspaper stories that came out that only added to his troubles.

Harry then decided to surmise each of the tasks quickly as the rest of the year only had a few really big things of note. Facing down the dragon, swimming into the heart of the Black Lake, and then the huge maze, before finally touching the cup at the center of the maze with Cedric Diggory.

Then finally Harry explained, lastly of all Voldemort's return, the duel, and escape. Finding out about the spy, and all the secrets being revealed. Then the very last thing of note that year, Fudge, the Minister of Magic reaction to everything. With that done, Harry retold the events of the summer, and all he had figured out with Crookshanks's and Hedwig's help.

"That does settle a lot of my curiosity," Skimbleshanks said, before nodding to the pack and his form, "How did you get that, or gain the ability to change."

"Oh, that happened during my fourth year. You see, when I realized what might happen, I began planning to escape at a moment's notice. This bag helps me in that regard, I have it filled with all my possession, and many different but useful potions. As for my ability, as my Godfather is an Animagus, he sent letters to me how to teach myself. I mastered it just after school got out, rather nice as I used it to escape," Harry said smiling.

"It is truly remarkable your tale," Skimbleshanks said, "And it has given me much to think about. You have after all done more in four years then most of my clan do in a hundred. And that is no small feat."

Harry nodded, "Indeed, but can we do more talking over lunch?"

"Yes, follow me. There is a butcher nearby I can get some good cuts from. That should be able to cover you quite nicely for the time being, then I think it would be a good idea to meet the Clan Leader, he has ages of experience and knowledge, he could advise you and offer more help than I ever could," Skimbleshanks said, before leaping down from the shelf.

Harry and Hedwig followed, as Harry said, "Thanks a lot for all this. I am not sure how I could ever repay you, or this kindness."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Skimbleshanks said, "We cats must always try and help each other in our times in need. I just hope you pass on that favor."

Harry smiled, "I shall try to, and if I return to Hogwarts, I will try and be kind towards Mrs. Norris."

"Thanks," Skimbleshanks said.

As they left the railcar, the found they were currently in a small town. The butcher was only a few minutes' walk away, and soon Harry and Hedwig were finally able to eat. As they ate Skimbleshanks studied the pair thinking. This was the first time he had ever helped a non-Jellico cat, let alone a human. But after this, he felt that Harry more than anyone he had ever met before needed this help. Skimbleshanks only thought as he let them know he would be back in an hour, was that their leader could actually help Harry.


	5. Cats Ch 02

Chapter 02

Skimbleshanks returned less than an hour later. He was looking very puzzled indeed when he turned back up and found Harry and Hedwig both in a nearby tree. But the puzzlement was not because they were in the tree, but rather when he had spoken to the Jellico leader, he seemed to already know Harry was on his way to see him. More over asked how soon they would be stopping by.

"Well, will he meet with us?" Harry asked, once Skimbleshanks was close enough to talk without yelling.

"Yes, he actually seemed to have been expecting you," Skimbleshanks replied as Harry jumped down to stand by him.

"Really?" Harry said sounding and looking a little surprised.

"Indeed, it is odd alright," Skimbleshanks responded.

"Well, if he is expecting us then I guess we better not keep him waiting," Harry said, before nodding to Skimbleshanks and asked, "I am guessing we are to follow you to him?"

"Yes," Skimbleshanks said, and turned heading back the way he had just come.

Harry took off at a jog to keep up with him. Hedwig soon took flight, staying well above the houses as to not cause any problem, but still keeping up with the pair. Skimbleshanks continued on at a quick pace leading them right around the edge of the town then out into the country side. He never slowed nor seem about unsure of his path either.

Harry and Hedwig glanced about every now and again, Harry more so then Hedwig. He spotted people about the town walking about on business, or otherwise stopping at a local shop. Once out of the town he noticed it was mostly farmland. However, down the road, as they walked, a large brick fence soon appeared looming up as with some dark purpose. Behind it, the sunlight just making the tops of it visible a large manor house.

"Who owns that," Harry asked outload.

"No clue who owns it now, though if my history is right, that house used to belong to old Nick," Skimbleshanks answered.

"Really," Harry said, suddenly very interested in seeing the house in spite of its very gloomy and dark look.

"Yes, but we will not be meeting our leader there, he is actually over here," Skimbleshanks said turning off the main paved road and onto a two-track dirt road.

Harry only nodded, casting a backwards glance towards the house. But he supposed if everything worked out he could always visit the house later. Focusing his attention back on the way they were walking, he saw a small cottage coming into view up ahead of them. Laying on one of its outer walls, Harry soon noticed a cat dozing in the sun. A very old cat for that matter, for Harry could see the gray and white hairs all along his body where is could not have been before.

The group slowed to a stop, and Hedwig touched down in a nearby tree as Skimbleshanks walked over to the cat. Harry waited not drawing much closer. But before Skimbleshanks could speak, the other cat opened his eyes and peered down at the group studying them. Then standing up, he jumped down to the ground, showing grace that Harry was surprised to see him still possess.

"Greeting Skimbleshanks, and greetings Harry Potter. And to you Hedwig welcome as well," The cat said, bowing a little to each of them in turn, "I am Deuteronomy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said, a little awkwardly, he was not used to being addressed like that.

"I must admit, I am surprised you came to visit me. Yet I suppose I should have expected as such, family always finds its own no matter how long or far we are apart," Deuteronomy said, catching each of the others by surprise.

"Family?" Harry said, a little stunted, "B-but, how can I be your family?"

"Lily comes from one of the first Jellicle Cats. But I suppose you never been taught that history," Deuteronomy said looking a bit annoyed, "I shall catch you up on your history of your mother's family. Of our family."

"So wait, he is my nephew?" Skimbleshanks said, looking at Harry in surprise.

"Yes, but I have something I want to see first about him. Then I will explain everything, as well as offer some add to you," Deuteronomy said, addressing first Skimbleshanks then Harry.

"What is it you want to see," Harry asked.

"You could call it a bit of a test, but I own something that you might find very useful. But in order to get it, it will test to see if you are worthy. Or at least the wards around it will," Deuteronomy said.

"Test me?" Harry asked a little apprehensively.

"Do not worry, if you are not worthy the wards will not let you get near. If you are, you can grab it without a problem. Now, Skimble, and Hedwig, I want you two to remain here. Harry and I will be back in about ten minutes at the most," Deuteronomy said, glancing at the other two.

"Why not?" Hedwig asked, her temper flaring up quickly.

"Because in order to gain access to it, we will have to be quick and unseen. And while I have no doubt you can do both, there are some tricks we cats can use that you just have likely never learned," Deuteronomy explained.

Hedwig glared down at Deuteronomy and Harry leapt up to her spot on the garden wall. He rubbed against her twice, getting her attention off the elderly cat, and onto himself. She kept glaring for a few moments then sighed.

"I don't want to be cut off from you again," Hedwig said, sounding very put out.

"I know," Harry said, stopping so he could look into her large amber eyes, "And we won't be. Not for long."

"And if you get hurt?" Hedwig asked, holding Harry's unblinking gaze with one of her own.

"Then it is par for the course," Harry chuckled, "But I don't think it will happen."

Hedwig nodded, and said a lot softer than before, "Can you trust him?"

Harry shrugged after a few moments of thought, "I don't know yet. However, Skimble did not turn us in, and even said Deuteronomy could help us. So, I am at least willing to take a chance this once."

"Fine, just come back quickly and safe," Hedwig said, leaning down and touching her forehead to Harry's own.

"I shall try to," Harry said, giving Hedwig a small lick between the eyes, a small sign of his affection for her.

Hedwig eyes sparkled a little bit at this as she leaned back. Harry jumped down and was soon standing by Deuteronomy again.

"So, lead the way then," Harry said, glancing back up at Hedwig, who was watching them closely.

"Very well, follow me," Deuteronomy said, and took off at a pretty brisk pace back down the lane.

Harry followed, keeping pace with the elder cat easily. While his paws trotted out a fast beat as he moved along, his brain was whirling with rapid thoughts. The greatest being Deuteronomy claiming Harry to be some of his own family. Harry supposed it was possible, but he could not understand how it would have worked out.

If indeed Lily came from a line of cats, that would mean his Aunt Petunia, Lily's sister, would as well. Problem with this was that to Harry's knowledge no one had ever mentioned Lily having any cat like traits or qualities. For that same matter, only Harry's father, James, was actually able to become an animal. A stag.

"Harry," Deuteronomy said, as they reached the main road and turned onto it again.

"Yes?" Harry said, glancing at the older cat.

"When we reach this place, I want you to follow my instructions to the letter. This house was once owned by Nickolas Flamel. However, its new owners are far less kind. I will be using tricks only we cats know, and lead you into the heart of the place. There we will find Nick's last Sorcerer Stone," Deuteronomy explained.

"Last stone!" Harry said nearly tripping in his surprised.

"Yes, Nick made three stones," Deuteronomy said with a small chuckle as Harry caught back up, "The first was not very powerful. The next two where truly powerful. The first stone of those two later stones was placed in the ward chamber of the house and used to power those wards. While the second was used to keep Nick and his wife alive."

"How do you fit into this?" Harry asked.

"I was given milk with the Elixir of Life mixed into it. The interesting thing is, the stones elixir has a different effect on animals. I have only drank it once, and since then have aged extremely slowly. All my young have been blessed with the same gift. Skimbleshanks though you may not know it yet, is over forty and that is still young," Deuteronomy explained.

"So you are over six hundred years old," Harry said in stunned shock.

"Indeed," Deuteronomy said with a chuckle.

"But if I have this gift, then how come all of my mother's family is not still around as well," Harry asked.

"As much as I would like to answer that, we must move onto more pressing matters," Deuteronomy answered, before pushing on, "This house, now belongs to the Malfoy family after Nick left it almost thirty years ago for a quieter home. He never told anyone about the second stone that powered the wards. But with the return of the dark lord, I felt it would be high time it was removed and given to someone who would keep it safe."

"Isn't safe where it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is, I doubt they would ever find the stone. However, I rather not take chances with the dark lord living there currently," Deuteronomy explained, before adding, "Besides, it would be useful to remove one of his safe hiding places from him."

"So how is the stone hidden?" Harry asked.

"Both with magical and non-magical means. It is hidden through a series of disguises and hidden door, then is protected by powerful wards around the stone itself alone only those worthy close," Deuteronomy explained.

"So how are we going to get past the wards around the house," Harry asked.

"Cats can move freely through most wards, and we can open up holes that allow us to jump into places we cannot reach by other means," Deuteronomy explained.

"But you then couldn't you remove the stone?" Harry asked.

"Actually no. There are wards that can stop our abilities, and block us. However, I am sure the wards will let you through to gain access to the stone," Deuteronomy said

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Nick made it so only someone who he felt worthy would be able to grab it. And I feel you are a lot worthier than most. Both because of what you have done, and because you would never likely use the stone unless it was to help someone else," Deuteronomy explained as they left the main road.

As they walked the grass that Harry was sure they would be walking along turned to a gravel road. It was very well kept, and in front of them, the brick wall vanished soon revealing a very internality made iron gate. Deuteronomy stopped before the gate and looked up at it and nodded mostly to himself, before turning to Harry.

"Now, I am going to show you the first ability you will learn is called the Warp. It is about as close to a real name as we have for this ability. It allows you to create a hole in the world, that for as long as it remains opens, will open in any other location you want." Deuteronomy explained before walking forward and seemed to vanish.

Walking over, Harry looked into the point Deuteronomy had walked into, and saw a hole which was looking out along the other side the fence. Harry could see himself as a cat staring at the invisible point in space. Warp, he decided was right, because it was a really hard to describe it with any other name.

Harry then leapt through the hole, and they continued going deeper into the manor house. Deuteronomy did not speak anymore after they entered the house. Each time using the Warp to create a new access when they were faced with a barrier that as cats they could not pass. Mostly they did it because it would mean there was less chance of them being caught right in the middle of the enemy's house.

Finally, though they reached a long corridor hidden behind a massive and aged book shelf. Deuteronomy continued along as the path itself began to curve slowly heading deeper under the house. Till finally it opened up to a massive room. Runes covered the walls glowing with a soft silver light, while mist seemed to billow and shift in the room even if the air was perfectly still.

"We are here," Deuteronomy said, though it was entirely unnecessary.

Even if Harry had not been a cat, and the ability to sense magic he had was a hundred times weaker than it was now. Harry still would have felt the sheer amount of magic in the room. The way the wards had been laid, and more importantly, seen the stone glowing bright red at the rooms center. The place was amazing to both see and feel to say the least.

"So just change back and try and take the stone then?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Deuteronomy said, nodding and staying back near the door.

"How far can I move till the wards stop me," Harry asked, as he worked the pack with his things off his back.

"Not far, we should only be a few feet from it," Deuteronomy answered.

Harry nodded then changed back, in his human form he reached out with his hand and felt in front of him. His hand never touched anything, and so Harry moved slowly farther into the room. He could feel the shifting of powerful wards about him as he took each step. Yet, not once did they respond to him. Harry did not like it, every bit of his brain was telling him to run, yet he did not and continued one step at a time closer to the stone.

Finally, Harry stopped at the center, a foot from the stone. The magic here made his body feel as if it was made of magic. Every inch of his skin was tingling ever sense increased. His eyes were now able to see how each and every ward moved in great detail. The stone pillar, to which all the wards came from, looked like a shifting swirling rainbow. The stone itself rather than glowing blood red, now seemed to contain and twinkling golden center.

Reaching out, Harry gasped when he saw his hand had seemingly lost all its skin. He could see his bones and muscles clearly. Blood vessels pulsing in time with his beating heart. Stranger still he could see how his own magic, a gold color, wove throughout his right hand. Then as Harry's hand closed on the stone, picking it up, all these senses and feelings vanished.

Harry stumbled backwards in shock as all those feeling left him at once. His body felt so much weaker, and the stone did not glow like it had done before. Yet he could still feel all that power hidden just below the surface of the stone, waiting to be tapped into. He looked at the stone for a few seconds before slipping it into his bottomless bag. Changing back, it took him a few moments to slip the pack onto his back.

Once it was tightened on, Deuteronomy helping with this, the pair quickly left back up the passage they had travelled down. As they entered into the main house, they could hear footsteps as people ran about. Harry and Deuteronomy kept to the shadows, walking as Draco Malfoy and his father ran past them. Passing another room, as they neared the door they could distinctly hear Voldemort yelling out about lack of skill in his supporters.

Harry really wanted to stop in look, but even if he was curious to see the dark lord yelling at someone. His sense of self-preservation was much greater. And so they soon left the house, and were outside again, walking along following the rows of small hedges to better keep out of sight as Death Eaters ran pass. It was as they got close to the gate, Harry heard something that did actually make him pause and look about.

It was not yelling and screaming. Nor swearing and spellcasting either. Rather this was the sound of soft sobs. Now normally when you heard someone crying like that in the enemies base it normally met one thing. Captives. But as Harry turned and raced off, Deuteronomy soon following after noticing Harry was no longer following his lead.

As they rounded a corner they spotted a massive snake hidden under one of the hedges, softly crying. Even though Harry's senses all screamed at him to run. His sense of curiosity this time won out just enough for him to stop within speaking distances of the snake. He made sure he was well out of striking range though.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

"What?" The snake said uncoiling and spinning about.

Harry took a few steps back suddenly feeling running would be a lot better idea. He knew that Voldemort had a big thing for snakes, indeed Harry did as well. This was because both Harry and Voldemort could use Parseltongue, which allowed them to easily speak to snakes. And as such it was not surprising they had run into one of these snakes on the grounds. However, this was no normal snake, but rather Voldemort's prize pet Nagini.

Harry deciding to play it cool, at least for now asked again, "Is there something wrong?"

Nagini nodded, looking rather put out, "Yes, but why do you care Potter."

"You know who I am?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, cat or human your scents are very similar. Only a few things change," Nagini replied, before adding, "Don't worry I will not hurt you. At least not yet."

"That is good, so, again what is wrong?" Harry asked, stepping closer in a sign of trust.

"Voldemort wishes to use me as his final anchor. It will bind me to him fully, leaving no freedom from him," Nagini said her tone bitter.

"I thought you liked him," Harry said a little confused.

"I did like him. He gave me powers and a bigger body, and he provided good food. However now, he wishes to use my body for his own sick gains. I would have helped him with most anything else, but most animals do not wish to keep two souls in their bodies," Nagini spat.

"I cannot blame you," Harry said, "a bit of his soul was in my scar till that ritual he used to bring back his human body."

"I know, I could sense it," Nagini hissed, and unwinding a bit more moved her head so she could better look at Harry, "If you are willing, could you let me follow you?"

"Why?" Harry asked taken aback.

"We snakes are a proud race. Well as proud as any other animal race," Nagini said a little abashed, "And will help those who help us. However, we never want to be used as tools. As Voldemort now sees me as nothing more than a tool I wish to leave his serves. But without someone else's help, that would be impossible for me to do."

"So in return for me helping you out, what would you give me?" Harry asked.

"Most anything really," Nagini answered.

"I figured as much, might I ask one question before I make my choice?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Nagini said, watching Harry closely.

"Why do you eat humans?" Harry asked.

"Because very few things can fill me up at this size. And to snakes all other creatures are dinner if they are small enough," Nagini answered, her body making a weird motion as of shrugging.

Harry nodded, "Makes sense."

Deuteronomy then spoke, "Indeed, that is the rule of law for most creatures when it comes to hunting."

"Well, I may not trust you yet. But I will help you out," Harry said, looking at Nagini.

A look of joy flashed through Nagini's eyes at this, and she said, as she rubbed the top of her head against his side, "Thank you so much."

"Well, let's get going before we get caught," Deuteronomy said.

With that the three of them left the Malfoy Manor rapidly behind. Harry could not help but feel his life had gotten a lot more complicated now. But then again, he had stolen from Voldemort's access his personal pet and sorcerer's stone. Not bad for a day's work, plus if today's events were anything to go by, a lot more was still to come.

Indeed, when they returned there was quite a long talk about what was to be done. Not to mention a lot to be told to Harry about his family's history. First thing though was they had to keep Hedwig from harassing Nagini to much. It was no real surprise to Harry that Hedwig was rather jealous of Nagini getting some attention from Harry when she had been a former enemy. But for now, they were able to get her to tolerate Nagini.

Next they moved onto the subject of just how Harry could be related to the Jellicle clan. The answer was surprisingly simple. In Deuteronomy's first litter of kittens, after he had drunk from the potion, he had three kittens. One of which was a female named Grizabella. She had possessed a great deal of magical power, indeed more than most cats in the clan had currently.

In time, she learned to use these powers and was able to do many things with them. Many of the skills had been taught to her siblings, and were later used by the other cats of the Jellicle clan. The Warp was one such ability. But one skill she had gained as well was the ability to change form, and with this she was able to take on a human form.

From that point on Harry was more than able to guess what took place. Grizabella fell for a human, and they had kids together. As she was human during birth, those kids were human as well. However, they never left their cat roots far behind. Grizabella, once her husband finally passed away, took on her old cat from, but would always continue teaching her descents the ways of the cat.

The reason most of Harry's many great grandparents were not around anymore was rather simple. A cat of the Jellicle clan had a bit of a say when they died. So, when one of the family without Jellicle blood would die off, normally their husband or wife would soon follow. Grizabella though had chosen to linger on, always helping and watching the family.

However, though among cats, the Evans family had a great deal of magical power. They never were able to enter the wizarding world. At best they would be considered squibs. So they never worried about it, and took care of their own. Finally though, one girl was born whose powers were much stronger than most. Tiger-Lily, or Lily for short, was the first ever be invited to Hogwarts.

Now all Evan's began to learn about how to use their powers and heritage around eleven. But as Lily was to leave early, Grizabella began teaching her early as well. Petunia, sister knew indeed about all her cat like Heritage. But when she learned that Lily would be heading to Hogwarts and she would not anger grew in her heart.

This anger soon became jealousy, and finally hatred. She rejected Lily calling her a freak. Lily tried several times to mend the bounds, but Petunia never tried to mend them. Finally, Grizabella did something that had never been done before, and cast out Petunia from the family. In short, Petunia lost it all, her heritage and family. She had nothing left, no magic, agelessness or even the ability to turn into a cat. It was gone.

It was this casting out that probably saved Petunia's life, for not long later the Death Eater's struck and killed Lily's parents. By this time Lily had moved out and been married to James for one year. Lily then had young Harry and they realized one thing at once. He was a lot more powerful and special then they could have ever guessed.

Harry by the time he turned one was able to use the warp with ease, escaping without a problem. If Grizabella had not been keeping a constant eye on him, he would have gotten lost many a time. As such, Lily along with Grizabella, put up many wards around the house and three binds on Harry's power till he was older and more conscientious of his actions.

It was because of these actions Lily had not been able to escape with Harry when Voldemort attacked that night. Grizabella when she realized Harry had been sent to Petunia had been so distraught she finally let herself pass on. For Grizabella had no real way of taking Harry from Petunia's house. Her magic was not powerful enough to undo the binds. Thus Harry was stuck with the Dursley, and without any clue about his heritage till he stumbled upon it by accident.

"So that is why I learned how to change so fast," Harry said.

"Yes, I am guessing you followed the Wizards method, or a version of it. Taking it slowly, but noticing it was never hard to master each skill?" Deuteronomy guessed.

Harry nodded, all of the prep work took a while to complete. But once he could visualizations what his form was, it took him less than a week to master the partial changes. And only a month to master the full change. And less than that to learn how to much about like a cat normally would. Something that Sirius had said took nearly two years for James and Sirius to work through fully. While Harry had taken about six months and with less help.

Finally, at the end of the talk, round about lunch time Harry asked, "So what happens now?"

"I will be returning with you to London. There I will recruit the aid of some of my grandchildren and have them teach you all they know. Grizabella taught them all she knew a few years before she passed away. So that information is your birth right. I will also give you the knowledge you need to enter the Ministry of Magic, and talk you way out of any situation. Or if push comes to shove, hold the ministry at wand point with them being unable to respond at all," Deuteronomy said, chuckling.

"Thanks, but why not just keep me hidden and safe?" Harry asked, "I mean it would be easier, right?"

"True it would be, but Jellicle Cats don't like to hide and wait for things to happen. We like to make them happen. Besides with what I know about you, I have all the information I need to shut the ministry up for good," Deuteronomy said an evil grin on his face.

Harry nodded, glancing at Nagini who was curled up in the shade of a tree currently resting, "What about her? Will it be hard to keep her hidden?"

"Not at all, the three I am going to contact will be able to help hide all three of you with ease, not to mention feed you," Deuteronomy explained.

"Good," Harry said.

"Now, for the rest of the day, relax and explore the village. Make sure to steer clear of the manor for obvious reasons. Stay in cat form unless you have to shift back. And make sure you are back at the station entrance by sun down. We will meet you there, and then have a method to get us all back to London without anyone noticing anything," Skimbleshanks said.

"Okay, thanks again for everything," Harry said beaming, "I honestly wish I could be of some help to you."

"You have helped us some already, and besides you are part of this clan. It would not be good for us to not help a part of it, even if that part never knew he belonged to it," Deuteronomy said with a shrug before jumping back up onto the wall, "Now I will nap. See you tonight young Harry."

Harry nodded, and then with Hedwig took back off towards the town. Skimbleshanks took off not to long later. Nagini opened one eye and closed it again, enjoying the quiet nap she had been having. Deuteronomy nodded to her and was soon fast asleep as well.


	6. Feral Magic - Jurassic Park Ch 01

( Jurassic Park/ Harry Potter/ Tomb Raider Series

This is a reposting of the crossover, also with the second chapter.

Harry and Hermione find themselves to be rather unlucky, but after meeting a new friend they learn to survive as raptors. )

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not a happy boy to say the least. But not many could blame him if they knew what he had lived through up till then. Many would have called it neglected if not outright criminal. As for three years that Harry could remember of his life so far, he had lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin. And that family, the Dursley, well they hated him. This was not a hate where they would just glare at him, which would be simple to deal with. No, rather they made sure he did all the work around the house. If he did anything they disagreed with, or even if at random times they would punish him.

To make things worse, his aunt and uncle never punished his cousin for his behavior no matter how bad it might have been. They could not believe that their son could be anything but a prefect little angel. While Harry could do nothing but wrong, he was a black mark on while sheet and needed to be taught how to act. As such Harry was down trodden while his cousin was the prefect definition of a spoiled brat.

It would have been another thing if Harry was actually a problem child, and not related to them in anyway. But Harry was anything but outgoing and a trouble maker. He was small and very skinny, almost dangerously so. His grades, at least so far for his classes were average to slightly above average. And he preferred staying away from the center of attention. Though, that could not be helped as his clothes, left over from the Dursley's own son Dudley, where much too big for him. This left him an object of much laughter.

And Harry knew that life would never get better, at least not unless he chose to do something about it. He had tried to talk to other adults to get them to help, at least when he first realized he was not being treated right. But no one seemed to be willing to listen, or if they did the Dursley's played it off as if he was just making up small lies. And later after those who might help left Harry's uncle or aunt would punish Harry for making up lies.

But then Harry came up with a rather great idea, or so he thought. Why not just run away forever. Sure, he would have to take care of himself, or find some family that might be willing to take him in. But anything was likely better than what he was dealing with right now.

Thus, late one night, as his Aunt and Uncle sat in the living room watching TV, Harry made his move. He had carefully timed and figured out their routines at night and realizes he had a huge window to work with. They would always send Dudley, and himself to bed at eight. Dudley would throw his normal tantrum, and get to stay up later.

At this point Harry would be sent to his room, but rather than falling asleep like normal, Harry would grab his travel bag. Which was really just a shopping bag he had nicked just for this. Then leave while the Dursley's watched TV for the next hour and a half. At which point they would take Dudley who would likely have fallen asleep to bed. Before locking the door to Harry's room as to make sure he did not escape during the night, but never checking to see if Harry was actually in the room. Then they would head to bed themselves. It would not be till the next morning when it came time to start making breakfast would they even begin to notice he was missing. Or at least Harry hoped it would be then.

And as predicted, these events came true. Harry went to his bed while Dudley stayed with his mother and father to watch TV. Harry grabbed the few things in his bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, and quickly snuck out the front door. He turned left, and was down to the end of the street in only a few moments, before with a right hand turn he was gone.

Continuing through the night he moved on and on, never stopping for fear of being caught. He knew the moment the Dursley's realized he was gone, one of two things was likely to happen. Either they would call the cops and have Harry found and returned. At which point Harry would be in for the punishment of a life time. Or they would not say anything, and as such never act on the fact he had left.

But Harry did not feel he could hope for the later of the two to happen. For some reason, even though the Dursley's hated him, they seemed to think him just leaving their home was a terrible idea. It really made no sense to Harry as to why they thought that. But then again that was adult logic, something he was sure he would never want to deal with.

Still, on and on he walked, miles slowly falling away behind him. And though he did not realize it, he was traveling far farther than he should have been able to. As by the time dawn was upon him, he was already in the outer edge of London. But at this point he knew he would need a place to stay for a little while. He glanced around him and saw a fair number of home, much like his own home at Privet Drive.

He did not need one to live in, just one to stay hidden in till he could move out that night. As such, after a little bit more walking, he came across a house with a small playground just visible from the street. He was not sure why he felt this would be a good place to hide, but as people would be waking up soon, he knew he did not have much if any other choice.

So quickly he dashed across the yard and scaled the fence and was soon hidden amongst the plastic walls. It was not too big, as he was hiding in a play house. But as it hid him effectively from view of the houses it would do. At this point his exhaust hit him like a ton of bricks. He barely rested his head against the hard plastic walls then he was fast asleep forgetting all his troubles. Problem was, his troubles would begin again in just a few hours, when the family's own daughter came outside.

Now the house Harry had chosen to stay at belonged to the Granger family. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both dentist and highly respected. They had lived at their current home for nearly ten years' time, and were quite happy with their current life. They also had a young girl, Hermione, seven years old. And they loved her greatly as she had brought so much joy into their life.

Though, they would be the first to admit their daughter was a little odd. First of all instead of being interested in dolls or ponies, or other such girly things. Hermione loved reading above all other joys in life. And it was kind of surprising as she was already going through and understand books people twice her age might have trouble with.

And while it did make her parents proud to have such a smart little girl, it did put Hermione at odds with the other local children. No child wanted to sit around and read about Romeo and Juliet. Not when there were dolls to dress up and pay mommy with. Or trucks to crash through a massive tower of blocks.

But that morning Hermione decided to do something she had not done in a while. Go outside and play like a normal kid. It was something she still did, maybe not like the other kids, but she still enjoyed running around outside and getting into trouble, or making a mess. And since the weather was looking to be so nice that morning Hermione felt it would be a great time to have some fun.

As such she ran out of the house that morning and towards the playhouse. She was not going to use it to play house, but rather to try and dig a giant tunnel from their yard, to the neighbor's own yard. She had just read a few books on mining and wanted to see if she could do it just like the pros, but she would have to keep her test a secret, as her mom and dad would likely stop her.

But the moment she entered her play house she noticed something was wrong. A young boy, about her own age was fast asleep in a corner of the house. Hermione let out a loud gasp that caused the boy to slowly begin waking up. Hermione though by this point had already ran back towards her own house, and to get her mother, who was finishing cleaning up after breakfast.

"Mom, there is someone in the play house," Hermione said as she skidded to a stop just inside the kitchen.

"What?" Hermione's mother said a little confused.

"I said there is someone in the play house," Hermione said, speaking clearly this time as to avoid being miss heard.

"Are you sure," Hermione's mother asked, both a little worried and unbelieving.

"Yes, though I don't think we have to worry too much. He seemed to be only about my age," Hermione said, "want to come and see?"

"Yes," Hermione's mother said, drying her hands quickly and hurrying out of the house towards the small play house.

They both hurry back outside and soon were both peeking into the play house and looking at who was inside. It was a young boy, just as Hermione said. He looked to be very skinny, almost worryingly so, and effect made more apparent by the largely oversized shirt he was currently wearing. His hair was also ragged and messy showing signs of not having been washed in a few days furthering the bad look.

"Who is he," Hermione's mother asked herself, as Hermione slowly moved into the play house.

The boy was sleeping rather deeply in spite of the light that was now streaming into the small room. And it took Hermione more than a few moments of poking and lightly shaking him to begin waking him up. Hermione's mother, Anna, at this point went back inside and began to cook up some more food. The boy, whoever he was, was going to be very hungry when he finally was fully awake.

Hermione by this point had woken the boy up fully. He was looking around much like a cornered cat. His eyes were darting about looking for an escape route, while his body looked like he was ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Hello, sorry about waking you. But, who are you," Hermione asked, in probably a more business like tone than she should have used.

The boy was put on an increased edge, but after a few moments he spoke though his voice had a little bit of a rasp to it, "My… my name is Harry."

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, giving Harry a small smile, as she sat down against the opposite wall.

Harry began calming a little bit, after Hermione sat down. She was not going to turn him or do something to him at all. Though, he was still ready to run for it if that should change.

"It is nice to meet you as well, I guess," Harry said looking about, noticing the back door to the house, most likely Hermione's was open, and the smell of cooking pancakes was wafting out, making Harry feel very hungry.

"Might I ask what you are doing in my play house?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry noticing his eyes looking out the small window towards her own home.

"I… I am hiding," Harry said, not really able to think of a lie at this point in time. He was really feeling so hungry right now, as he had only a tiny bit to eat last night.

"Who are you hiding from, and why?" Hermione asked, going straight to the point.

"Well… I am running away… my family hates me and I figured it would be better if I ran away and found a new family," Harry said with a small smile at Hermione before his eyes flicked right back towards the house.

Hermione nodded, falling quiet for a few moments before asking, "Are you hungry? You look like you have not eaten anything in days!"

"Well, I don't normally eat a lot. But yes I am hungry," Harry said, with a small smile, hope filling his eyes.

It was at this point Hermione first really noticed Harry's eyes. They were like large emeralds, beautifully full of color. But she could also see hidden in them so much pain and hurt, as well as hope and longing. She was not sure how she could see it either, maybe it was because she was a child like him, or maybe it was something else. But at this point in time she did not need to hear any more of his story, she just wanted to help him in some way.

"Then follow me, my mom is making up some more pancakes, I sure you can smell them just as well as I can." Hermione said getting up and opening the door.

Harry in spite his sense of foreboding and worry, followed. He was hungry, and needing some food before he worried about escaping again. As such he followed Hermione into the house leaving his small pack back in the play house. For the rest of the day, he ended up spending the entire time with Hermione, and her family.

Hermione and her parents tried to find out where Harry had run away from. But he was not letting one thing slip about where he belonged, or had been before then. But their attempts to find out where he had ran away from was only halfhearted. As they took care of him, and slowly brought him into their life, they saw signs of much neglect and abuse.

And when, a week later, the alert did finally go out that someone was missing Harry. They instead of letting Harry's 'parents' know where he was, had already called authorities themselves. They reported to them that Harry had run away and been put through a lot of abuse. So, when Harry's so called relatives said he was missing, it only put the Dursley's under a microscope.

In the end, it was determined that they were unfit to care for any child, let alone for an adopted child. At which point Dudley was pulled from their care, while Harry was given to the Grangers to be cared for. But while this might have looked like a good thing from the outside, it set of a series of small events that would lead to an even greater life change for Harry than his running away had set off to begin with.

The first event was that because of this major stain on his character, Vernon Durley, Harry uncle, was removed as the head of his own company. This alone would have unsettled him, but in addition he was ordered to pay into a personal trust fund that would be given to Harry later on for the damages done. This caused him to have to find a much lower paying job to make ends meet. Which in turn only made Vernon even angrier, though he had only himself to blame, not that he would ever admit that.

Finally after a very lousy day at work, Vernon decided he needed to take some revenge against Harry. He would make it simple and quick, nothing to crazy or elaborate. His plan was simple, wait till he saw Harry walking near a park or something, then run Harry over with his car, and stop later looking stunned and shocked at his apparent 'accident'.

And to his luck, he did find such a situation in which this plan or more correctly a similar one would work. One evening, as Harry and his new family were walking home late after a movie, Vernon spotted the group. The Granger family was not too recognizable, but he could spot Harry at any distance with one good glance. And with them just down the road he waited, timing his next move right. As this light ahead of him turned yellow, and sped up, only to 'accidently' bump another car and overcorrect taking right towards Harry and the little girl.

Harry and the others looked up as they heard the sound of metal on metal. And only recognizing a second to late a car was now heading right for Harry and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked on in shock to far away to get to the kids in time. Even as they ran forward, the car was only a few feet away from them. Then something happened they had not expected.

With a loud bang, and a flash of blinding light. Two things happened at once that would leave everyone confused for years to come. The first being Vernon's car was stopped then thrown back several feet into the car he had 'accidently' bounced off of. While Harry and Hermione both vanished to parts unknown.

It would take several minutes before the police showed up, and began trying to unravel what had happened. The official report stated that Vernon had tried to back up, and ran into another car. Though this was because the real events proved nearly impossible to believe even if several eyewitnesses all agreed on what they saw. Unofficially Vernon was given a warning by the officers that if he should ever cause even the slightest of problems for the Granger family again, they would make sure even at the loss of their jobs, he would be stuck in jail for life.

As for the kids, no one knew where they were anymore. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. A massive search had begun, but no one could find them, and the recording for the store near them, one showed the flash of light then them vanishing. Some people claimed aliens, while others claimed magic. But in the end no one could figure out where they were and it would take almost four years before anyone would find any answers.

For Harry and Hermione though, as the world around them disappeared in a flash of light they had no clue what was going on. All they knew is they had wanted to escape from, or stop the car that had been heading right for them. What they did not know is that they had used what most people would call was magic.

Hermione own magic had caused the car to be sent flying back. Harry's own on the other hand had caused a more interesting effect. Magic was after all directed by one's own mind and the world around it. He had wished to be safe at home, Hermione's house, but as Hermione's own magical power went off, and the car bounced off the shield she had unwittingly made, the magical backlash had caused Harry's own magic to bounce as well.

Their end location was well and far away from where it should have been. In fact they were basically on the other side of the world. They did not realize it, but their exact location was on top of a girl, Jessica Harding who was currently trying to flee in a boat from a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the nearby dock. Landing on her they caused her to fall crashing to the boats floor, while her father, hearing the bang, tripped.

It took the girl only a few moments to recover from the surprise, and stand back up again, but as she looked out behind the boat she saw her father had been killed by the creature. Her shock lasted only a few moments as she turned and saw the boy and girl, about her own age groaning and looking around in total confusion.

"I… what is going on?" The girl with curly brown hair, and brown eyes asked, as she helped her friend off the boat floor.

"I don't know, who are you?" The boy asked, turning to Jessica.

"I… I…," Jess said in stunned shock, not sure what to think as too much was going on right now for her mind to even process it all. But finally it kicked back into gear as she hear a roar behind her, and she turned her mind putting the pieces together about her father and his failure to escape.

Harry and Hermione looked, noticing full well what she was staring at the Rex. But they also noticed tears forming in her eyes, as she began to shake. It only took them a moment to realize fully what had happened. That creature had killed someone important to her.

"I am sorry," Harry said, placing an on Jess's side.

"I… dad…" Jess said sinking slowly down onto the floor of the boat as she broke down and began to cry.

Harry and Hermione did the only thing that to them that made sense and held her between them, hugging her from either side. They stayed like this for many minutes as the boat moved onwards slowly drifting off to one side than the other. It took a long while before Jessica could really bring herself to realize she could not just cry right now. She was on a moving boat that she needed to get to safe land, and she needed to figure out where these two other kids had come from.

"Thanks," Jessica said looking at the two on either side of her.

"No problem, name is Harry Potter," Harry said with a small smile.

"And I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said smiling a little as well.

"Jessica Harding, though most people just call me Jess," Jessica said as she slowly stood up, looking a little shaky before turning and taking the wheel of the boat.

"So… what is going on?" Harry asked, still sitting on the floor of the boat as it motored forward.

"Well it is kind of hard to explain. But from what I understand, someone messed with the power at the place we just left. All but a few people escaped, and my dad, and myself were the last two alive trying to escape." Jessica explained.

"So what was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A Dinosaur, brought back to life by science. It should have been locked behind a cage, but with the power being messed up, it was able to escape as well as many of the other creatures." Jessica explained before turning and asking, "So where did you to come from?"

"I am not really sure, one second we were with Hermione's parents, walking home from seeing a movie. The next a car was coming towards us, before we were blinded and ended up here. Where ever here is," Harry said, getting a nod from Hermione in agreement.

"Really?" Jessica said in surprise.

"Yeah, we were somewhere in London," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was pretty late, and to be honest I am rather tired," Hermione said trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

Jessica spun around looking back at them in shock, jerking the boat's steering causing the boat to rock violent. She quickly brought it back into a safer path, before looking back at them again.

"London!? Are you sure, that is on the other side of the world!" Jessica said staring at the pair.

"Yes, very much so," Harry said, "But it is true we were just over there!"

"I… I believe you, I guess, you did show up out of nowhere," Jessica said after a few moments.

"Well… to be honest I find it hard to believe that was a real dinosaur back there," Hermione pointed out, in a rather matter a fact tone.

Jessica looked back at her for a few moments before letting out a small chuckle, "I guess you have a point. So want me to tell me about yourselves, while I try and get us to land?"

Harry nodded and began explaining about himself and Hermione. Little did they know that as they talked this would be the last time in a long while before they would see any sort of civilization again.


	7. Feral Magic -Jurassic Park Ch 02

Chapter 02

Harry let out a hiss of joy as he raced along through the undergrowth of the jungle. His legs worked quick and evenly propelling him along at a pace very few could ever hope to match. And as a log came into view, he leapt high flying clean over it, clearing the top by three feet. Landing ten feet past it on the other side Harry continued speeding along.

Up ahead Harry could smell Hermione and Jess. They had left earlier that morning to go scouting around their home range, but only a minute ago they had called for him. Harry had at once left their home to find them. It was very rare they would call for his help. They last time they had called for him to come out had been a year ago, and back then they had been still learning to control their gifts.

Harry skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing peering into it for Hermione and Jess. Then he smelled their scent a few feet away, turning a little he spied the pair, but not as they normally were anymore, but as they had been. Humans.

Harry did not want to shift back, to become that weak form again. But he took it none the less, becoming smaller, shorter, and weaker. Taking a step or two to make sure he could still balance in his human form without his tail, he nodded and went over to the pair.

"You called?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Yes," Hermione said, and pointed down to the ground.

Harry looked down at it and nearly tripped in shock. It had been ages since he had seen any signs of another human being on the island. In fact, in the nearly three years they had been on the Factory Island of Jurassic Park. They had never once seen any sign of human beings, outside themselves. But there before him were signs of a human being on the island.

First of all, the charred remains of a fire though carefully put out as to reduce any sign of it having been there. Harry at once also dismissed it as a lightning strike. They were under trees still, and the tree above them was undamaged. That and around it was two shoe prints, though they were worn down already.

"How old?" Harry asked at once, kneeling down by Jess and Hermione.

"A day at the most," Jess said, glancing up, "It rained yesterday night."

Harry nodded and felt one of the foot prints with his finger-tips, the edge was soft and worn down already. It was not that deep either, if Harry was to guess he would say a female with worn down shoes. Sniffing he could not detect any noticeable scents to track her down with, at least not in this form.

"Should we follow it?" Hermione asked, a little bit hesitantly.

Harry nodded, as a sound reached their ears, it was a breaking twig. As one they shifted and moved away from the old campsite and undergrowth. Once better hidden, and prepared in their preferred form, they looked about for the source of the noise. Nothing was visible, but they did not ease up their guards, the island had many weird predators. Harry, Hermione and Jess fell into that group as well.

Harry, Jess and Hermione had changed a lot since they had come to the island as kids. True they were still kids by definition of their age. However, age had not been able to keep them safe. This island was filled with dinosaurs. Large and small ones, some friendly and others wanting to make a meal of them. So in order to survive they had to change in order to not only protect themselves, but also to provide for themselves as well.

They were now raptors, five feet tall with powerful claws on all four limbs. Their teeth could rip into the toughest of hides. They had a middle venom as well in their front most teeth. They were also able to shift their skin color quite a bit which aided them in both hunts and in hiding. There traits were something all raptors had as their DNA, or so Jess explained, was a mix of several animals.

But what made them truly dangerous was the power all three of them could wield. Harry and Hermione were the most skilled with this power. With it they could fire powerful beams of energy that had various effects. Most creatures even the mighty Rex knew to respect the trio. Only two different creatures did not worry about their powers. That was the dinosaurs with a sail along its back, and the others were the flying dinosaurs.

Harry glanced about, and spotted the Hermione and Jess not to far off. He let out a low whistle and the three set off. Hermione and Jess sniffed and slowly circled out and tried to find the path. Harry on the other hand decided for a different approach. He sniffed around for the nearby dinosaurs, after all if someone was camping out, they likely where here for a reason.

The group quickly spread out, Hermione and Jess staying within their home range. While Harry soon left the home range, heading out into other ranges. The other predators were lenient when it came to Harry and the others. For Harry and the others were willing to help out others in trouble. However, this time Harry did not have to head into another predator's range. At least not yet.

Harry knew people were fascinated by the dinosaurs. Either out of sheer wonder or for profit. Now as it was only one person based on the over area camp area. Harry guessed they were here to study the other creatures or scout the island. In that case, they would likely head out or search for the nearest pack.

So with this in mind he set towards the nearest pack, a large group of stegosaurus that was nearby. He moved at a slower speed now though, preferring stealth when tracking an unknown. He soon came upon the pack munching lazily through a clump of bushes. Harry sniffed making sure to stay hidden. The Stegosaurus would not worry too much if they saw him alone, however it would still put them on their guard and maybe alert whoever was on the island someone else was there as well.

Harry tilted his head when he heard a click of some sort. It was not a sound he was familiar with, however he did know one thing, it was mechanical. He was about to move forward to investigate when he heard another of the sounds followed by another strange sound. At this point the Stegosaurs began moving about rapidly, attacking the person who it appeared had been taking the photo of the youngest. A rather unwise idea over all.

Harry let out a low hiss, and the Stegosauruses, began fleeing away from the area. Harry hid from view as he saw a female slowly climb out of a log. Seconds later three men came rushing into the area one holding a really big gun, the others a camera, and the last a large backpack. But Harry could smell a fifth person not too far off.

"What were you thinking?" the man with the pack said, handing it to the female in the log, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I don't like that; Stegosaurs can feel vibrations a long way off. Something must have spook them," the female said.

Harry chuckled, causing the man with the camera to spin about. Feel vibrations, who was the women trying to fool. With those creatures thundering about, they were making more vibrations then almost any other creature. Looking about he changed back and climbed up a tree quickly to get a better view of the group.

"Did you hear that?" The man with the camera said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see anything," The man with the rifle answered.

Handing the backpack back to the female, the first man spoke, "Sarah, look you need to come back to the main land it is dangerous on this island."

"I know Ian, but Hammond…" Sarah tried to start but Ian cut her off.

"Hammond! Hammond made theme park monsters. He tried to make a Zoo! Not a nature preserve nor anything else. These are not real dinosaurs and they never have been! Now we need to leave before we get killed," Ian said, glaring at Sarah.

"Just because you are terrified of this place does not mean I am," Sarah countered, "I am trying to fight through years of entrenched mud to see what Dinosaurs were really like. Most believe they were slow moving and abandon their young at the first chance. And I know I can prove that wrong by being here. This is where I need to be."

"No you need to be tied up in an insane asylum," Ian fired back, "These are not true dinosaurs. Or do you think the Rex's ability to only see moving objects is normal?"

Sarah glared back, unable to come back with a good reply to that. It seemed Ian had won the fight at least for now. Harry's attention was then drawn to the fifth person who walked out of the tree's nearby. On her back was a powerful bow, and either hip was twin pistols.

"It is time we get back to the trailers, we can discuss returning or not, there." The new female said, glancing around, then up to where Harry was hidden, though she did not seem to see him.

"Who is this?" Sarah asked.

"Lara Croft," Ian answered, "Hammond only brought Eddy here and his tranquilizer gun. I wanted someone who knew how to handle themselves against crazy odds. Miss Croft here is very well known for doing just that."

"You brought the so-called Tomb Raider along for the ride," Sarah said in disgust.

"Hundreds of miles of fencing was not able to protect us in the first place. I wanted someone who knew how to put down a creature," Ian said sounding a little defensive.

Harry was in agreement with Ian. Sarah was being an idiot really. One did not just walk into this place and expect to come back out alive. Harry, Hermione and Jess had been very lucky as their powers had aided them. Four other groups of people who had come to the island so far had been a lot less lucky. Of those groups, only one escaped alive, the others all dead from the Rexes or eastern raptor pack.

"With all due respect Miss Harding," Lara said speaking again, "If you had been attacked, how would you have defended yourself? You do not have a weapon or any food left in your pack, and from a scout around the area I have seen raptor tracks."

This had everyone's attention. Ian began looking about, as did the guy with the camera scanning the area nearby. Sarah did not look to worried though, and Harry honestly felt not being worried was an idiot move. If they had been in anyone of the two other raptors ranges, rather than Harry's own range, they would be in big trouble. After all, all predators liked an easy meal and an unsuspecting human was a key definition of that.

"We are going to head back to the camper, out here, we are being watched," Lara said, and left back the way they had come.

Very soon the others followed, Harry soon climbed down and followed as well, shifting back to his raptor form to make sure he did not lose track of them. They soon reached a jeep and the group set off down an old road towards the edge of the island. Harry gave out a call, and soon Jess followed a minute later by Hermione had shown up. As a group the three headed off down the trail.

"Will this be a way off?" Hermione asked, sounding hopeful.

"I think so, one of them, Ian, wants to be off as soon as possible, or at least that is the feeling I got," Harry answered, before saying to Jess, "By the way, one of them was named Sarah Harding."

"Sarah Harding," Jess said, turning her head to peer at Harry with both eyes.

Harry nodded his head ever so slightly, and answered, "Yes."

"That was my older sister's name," Jess said, tensing a little bit, her movements becoming a little jerkier.

Harry did not respond, neither did Hermione. They both knew why Jess was so worried. She had lost her father to a dinosaur. Her mother had died when she was young, and now her only sister was on the island. Somehow Jess could not help but feel that Sarah was looking for her. Yet Jess knew this island could claim any of their lives without warning.

They soon reached the camp, and came to a stop, hiding among the bushes on the outer edges of the area. Ian was inside the trailer talking, or yelling at a younger girl and Sarah. While the other two, Eddy and the Camera man were talking about how to keep safe. Lara on the other hand was looking out over the cliffs and over the seas.

Harry changed back to a human and got closer, but at that point Lara came running back from the cliff edge grabbed everyone's attention. Harry, Hermione and Jess soon saw what the problem was. A huge group of helicopters carrying in a large group and equipment. Heading farther down the island. Harry noticed that a few of the copters were carrying in very large cages.

"Oh no," Harry said, changing back into a raptor, he needed to warn the packs.

Hermione and Jess however remained behind, they had people to watch, and hopefully convince to help them off the island.


	8. Pocahontas Ch 01

( Pocahontas/Harry Potter

Harry gains the powers of the animal spirts, and learns to use them. This will be taking things from the Disney movie, the Sega Genesis Game, and actual history.

I will also touch on Avatar, and Dr. Franklin's island in later chapters.

Please review and enjoy. )

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he lay back in the hospital wing bed utterly tired and annoyed at the world. He could not believe it, he had lost the Quidditch match. Granted it had been because a couple hundred or so Dementors had shown up during the middle of a powerful storm while he had been playing a game high in the air on a broomstick. Nor did it help that he was heavily effected by their presents, more so than most.

But that was not what had made Harry so upset. It was two other things entirely each small, but all together each one left Harry in a bad mood. The first was simple and something most anyone could understand. Harry's faithful broom stick, had been smashed. This was a big blow to Harry's happiness over all.

It was not that Harry entire life revolved around Quidditch. He enjoyed the game, and worked at it to a degree that was a little unsafe at times. But this was all because he loved flying so much. While in the air on his broom, he felt a freedom that was always taken from him on the ground. Mostly because on the ground he could never do as he pleased without someone saying he had to 'stay safe'. Like he didn't already know he had to someone who wished his death already after him.

So the loss of his broom meant in a way a loss to the freedom and joy Harry really enjoyed. However he knew he could replace the broom, he would have to if he wished to remain on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That and Harry very much doubted Oliver Wood, their team caption, would allow him to live if he tried to quit or failed to get new and good broom.

The other was a drain on his magic Harry had noticed upon waking up. It was a drain that he had not felt since he was very young, and did not known about magic. He only hoped no one had noticed his fall to the ground was not out of the ordinary as it would raise many questions he did not want to answer. After all, last time one of his weird gifts were found out, it turned out to be considered a 'sign' of being a dark wizard.

So far though, it seemed no one had noticed anything odd. Ron had made a comment to his odd fall, but only saying that Dumbledore cast a spell to slow Harry's fall, before then attacking the Dementors with another spell. Harry knew that this first part at least was highly unlikely. But he did not wish to contradict Ron.

It was not till later, long after normal visitors would have left and only Hermione remained, that something happened. Ron having left to finish an essay he had been putting off over the weekend. She had been talking with Harry a little bit, keeping an eye on him a sign of worry and confusion hidden in her eyes. It was a look Harry had seen in those eyes several times before whenever he had been hurt in some odd accident, and she was wondering why it had happened.

"Harry," Hermione said, as she set down the water pitcher, having just finished filling Harry's glass.

"Yes?" Harry said, leaning back against the bed, his mind still chasing memories from the day around in a circle.

"Why is it you did not fall at normal speed," Hermione asked, sitting back down by Harry's bed, her eyes locking with his own.

"I, what?" Harry said, a little taken aback.

"Why did you not fall like normal," Hermione asked, "I know what Ron said. But Dumbledore never cast a spell at you. You fall had slowed down drastically before he even pointed his wand up at you."

Harry honestly debated for several moments about lying, saying she must missed something. But this was Hermione Granger, best student, and one of the most observant people Harry had ever met. Only his own skills rivaled seemed to rival her own, at least that he could tell. Finally though he decided on the truth, as Hermione had always been by his side since he became friends with her.

"Magic, old magic that I learned as a kid when I did not even know magic existed," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione said, her face filling with interest, and a little bit of worry.

"It is not bad," Harry said, feeling the need to defend himself a little, but then as he looked at her, Harry decided to get some information he had been wanting, "I can explain if you want."

"Good, and yes," Hermione said, a giving a small nod though she did not look like she believed him.

"But first, before I reveal my secret, you have to reveal yours," Harry said, looking at Hermione closely.

"What secret," Hermione asked, without missing a beat.

"The one of how you are getting to several classes at one time," Harry answered simply.

Hermione gave Harry a weak smile that he did not return. As the smile faded she began to look rather conflicted. Harry could guess just the war that was going on in Hermione's own head, as several of her instincts began to collide. One side, was the one that wanted to learn everything that she ever could learn. Another the thought of Harry getting hurt by unknown magic. And the last the side that never willingly broke rules.

Harry though knew that as much as Hermione disliked breaking rules, she would never give up a chance to learn rare possibly unknown magic. If it was of course safe. And in the end she did indeed seem to reach the same line of thinking as Harry did.

"Fine I will tell you, however you must promise not to tell Ron," Hermione said, her tone rather expressionless.

"I guess I can," Harry said, looking at Hermione a little surprised.

Hermione gave Harry a slightly embarrassed look, "What I am about to tell you can never be found out. As my method of taking three classes at once is not… illegal, but not precisely legal either."

"Okay I promise," Harry said, feeling that if he had to tell Ron, it would be because they needed to then save Hermione from something.

"Very well, I am using a Time Turner, it allows me to turn back the hours, thus allowing me to take three classes at the same time. However there are a large number of rules that come with using them, and to break anyone of them risk the death of the user, or users," Hermione explained, rushing a little bit.

"Could you repeat that, slower, so I know I heard you right," Harry said, a slight bit of disbelief in his voice.

Hermione gave Harry an exasperated expression, but did as she was told. Harry nodded thinking it over, it made sense now. Hermione's random appearance and disappearance, as well as her increasingly weary look over the last two months.

"What are the dangers?" Harry asked.

"Death, or imprisonment. Because you are messing with the time line of events. If you mess something up in the past, it can affect your future. I had to keep a careful log of my time jumps, just so I could make sure I did not cause some sort of magical accident," Hermione explained.

"Okay," Harry nodded, before looking at her closely and added, "However I want you to promise me something."

"What is that?" Hermione said, a look of apprehension on her face.

"If it becomes too much, you either drop some of your classes. Or return that Time Turner," Harry said, before giving her a reassuring look, "I don't want you to burn yourself out. It would hurt your grades, and later chances more so than taking a few less classes ever would"

Hermione looked first revealed then annoyed. But she saw Harry had her best interest at heart and seemed to give in.

"Fine, I shall," Hermione said, "But now out with it, what is your secret."

"It happened not long after I first went to school. The class was going on a museum trip and I was able to go along for the ride," Harry said with a small smile.

"The Dursley's let you go?" Hermione said in surprise.

"It was either that or I was stuck at home all day," Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking a little annoyed.

"Anyway, we went through the different exhibits around the building. Then after lunch we came across a Native American exhibit and by it was a Native American. He was visiting, having wanted to travel for a while and see different traditions around the world. And as such told us about his people and how they have changed over the years," Harry explained.

"Okay, and this man taught you these skills?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. You see, he spoke to me right before my class left to head back for the school. I am not sure how he did it, though I would guess, at least now, he can use magic. But he gave to me several animal spirits, and told me to learn about them and understand them. Once I had that, they would in turn help me. He said he did it because of the trials I would face in later years," Harry explained before adding, "I did not know what he was talking about then. But I am guessing he was referring to Voldemort."

Hermione nodded, as Harry continued, "The spirits each grant me different powers. With the deer spirit for example, I can bound faster than an Olympic runner. And the sparrow allows me to float, and slow my fall speed. As you saw today."

"Those are rather useful," Hermione said.

"Yes, and I have gained a few other animal spirits since then. Well more correctly since I came here," Harry said, "I gained the Owl spirit from Hedwig which grants near instant night vision, and an old bear spirit which is kind of hard to explain how that one works."

"Can you teach me?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with something like wonder.

"Sure, though it will not be easy," Harry said.

"I am sure I will be able to learn it," Hermione said dismissively.

"That is not what I mean," Harry said, with a small sigh, "In order to learn it we will have to head out into the forest. You could learn to user your abilities in the castle, yes, but in order to really focus and learn about them we shall need to head into the forest."

Hermione remained quiet for a few moments, kind of surprised by this. She supposed it made sense. The best way to get in tune with animal spirits was in their natural environment. But the forest was not a safe place, even at the best of times. And to sneak in right now with a wanted mass killer on the loose and out for Harry's blood, was risking quite a lot.

"Is there any other way to learn?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it, I learned it by doing, not by studying. And I would often leave for the park where I found it much easier to learn about the different spirits," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded as she loosed a growl of annoyance, "Fine, but this had better be worth it."

"Hermione I fell a hundred plus feet without the aid of a wand, or conscious use of magic. You tell me if it is worth it," Harry said, a small smirk on his face.

Hermione gave Harry a small glare but did not say anymore as Madam Pomfrey came into the room, saying it was time for Hermione to be off to bed. Hermione allowed herself to be chased off, saying she would be back in the morning to see Harry.

Indeed that Sunday, early on in the morning Hermione had shown up again with Ron. Hermione seemed to be a little annoyed that Ron had tagged along. But to her surprise and even greater annoyance, Harry was willing to discuss the subject with both her and Ron. Harry however did not reveal Hermione's own secret to Ron, he did not feel it was his place to tell. Not yet anyway.

After Harry was cleared to leave, and they were in the corridors of the castle. Harry decided it was best to start right then and there. It would give both Hermione and Ron time to work with the magic of the spirits and learn to understand it better.

"Ok, now hold still," Harry said.

Hermione nodded standing still, while Ron waited beside her. As they watched Harry held out his hand, in it, to balls of energy began to form. Harry closed his eyes and the balls blossomed out into blue smoke like strands of magic that flowed about him taking the forms of a deer and a rabbit.

Without any more warning the magic spilt apart into two separate deer and rabbits, and rushed forwards surrounding both Ron and Hermione. Ron flinched, nearly leaving the influence of the magic, while Hermione let out a gasp, and suppressed a shiver. She could feel the magic rushing through her like wild fire, yet it only invigorated her.

"Whoa, this feels amazing," Hermione said, as the magic settled down and then finally vanished.

"Not sure what you are talking about, that was just strange," Ron said, shaking himself as if trying to rid himself of bugs.

"I am not sure how it should feel to different people," Harry admitted, "But now you should be able to learn about the animal spirit you have inside yourself. Learn all you can and try and understand them."

"And if we cannot do that?" Ron asked.

"Then I cannot teach you anymore. This is the first step and if you cannot get pass it, well then, you're stuck at this point till you learn it," Harry said not sure what else really to say.

"Can you give us any hints on how to understand the spirits?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head looking rather apologetic at this, "I could not honest say how you do it. Look inside yourself, and feel their presents. Past that, well yeah."

"But you can…" Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"Ron, I was eight when I first did this. And I never bothered to try and figure out how I did it, I just did it. There was no conscious thought put into it. And till now, I have never even spoken to anyone on this subject," Harry said, speaking quickly as to get the point through to Ron.

Ron gave Harry a slightly annoyed look, but closed his mouth. Harry nodded and glanced at Hermione, whose eyes were a little glazed over. He smiled a little at this, at least Hermione seemed to be making progress, he only hoped in a week's time when they snuck out into the forest Ron had made some progress as well.

When Saturday came about at the end of the week, Harry knew it was time to test out Hermione and Ron's progress. He doubted they would have mastered the abilities he had given them. But it was time to see if they had even been able to learn some about each of the animal spirits.

Leading them out of the school Harry grinned, letting loose for the first time in a while. Bounding across the castle lawns at speeds that were not humanly possible, he could feel the strength of the Deer spirit bolstering his own. Allowing him to clear twenty, thirty feet in each bound. Then when he would leap to high, the sparrow spirit would ease his landing.

Hermione and Ron watched in awe as they kept up the best they could. Following Harry in the fading light with their eyes. Hermione was looking like she wanted to join Harry. Ron on the other hand just looked amazed as Harry leapt ten feet over their heads, before landing on the other side of them, dashing off into the night.

Finally though they were at the woods. Harry slowed his rapid pace, and led Ron and Hermione down the path. Till they had reached a small clearing. Harry smiled and pointed to the center of the clearing. Hermione and Ron moved to it, and turned to face Harry.

"Now here comes the hard part, I given you two very useful animal spirits. Use them, and listen to the forest. If something come near, flee using the Deer's power," Harry said.

"What no tips or useful hints," Ron said in surprise and shock.

Harry shook his head, and without another word turn, and leapt out of sight. Ron turned to Hermione in worry, who looked a little worried herself. But there was also determination in her eyes as she sat down in the middle of the clearing.

"I think Harry has really lost his mind, I mean leaving us in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, is he nuts?" Ron asked, worry and fear clearly evident in his voice.

Hermione looked up at Ron and shook her head, "I doubt he is gone, probably hidden nearby watching us. Now come on, sit down. If you want to learn to do what Harry can do, then you had best give it a good shot."

"I doubt that you learn by sitting around in the forest, listening for who knows what," Ron said in disbelief, "I bet anything he is just pulling our leg and this is all some joke."

"Ron, Harry does not joke around. At least with stuff like this," Hermione said, an edge to her tone that reminded Ron of Professor McGonagall own warning tone.

And indeed Harry had not left them alone. He for one knew just how truly dangerous the Forbidden forest was. He had gone miles deep into it, his animal spirits guiding his movements and travel path. He had seen creatures that would cause problems for all but Hagrid unless they were well trained witches or wizards.

Currently Harry was up a tree, his squirrel spirit aiding him as he walked along one of the thicker branches of a nearby tree. Behind him, a thick bushy tail helped him to balance without an apparent effort. It was something he had not told Ron or Hermione about yet either. When one was in prefect sync with the animal within them, animal traits would show on their body allowing the animal's ability even greater power.

He could clearly see Ron's agitation at what was going on. While Hermione, though a little scared seemed to be trying to do as she was told. Listening to the forest and its sounds. Harry smiled at this, it reminded him, of himself when he was younger. When he had gone to the park he would lay around as long as possible, just listening to the sounds of nature, such as they were, and enjoy them.

Finally after a few more minutes Ron sat down. And Harry began watching closely to see if they could do as he had asked. Become truly in tune with their animal spirits. He knew he probably should not expect much from them so fast, but Hermione had shown nearly instant connections with the spirit and was already showing signs of their magic during the week. Ron on the other hand, Harry was not sure he had even tried once.

And as time moved on, the results began to show. As different sounds drifted out of the woods, Hermione would react to them. Looking about for the source of the noise, her ears slowly lengthening and twitching each time this happened. Ron, on the other hand looking increasingly annoyed and bored.

"This is pointless," Ron finally yelled out, his voice bellowing out over the forest silencing many of the creatures for a few moments.

Hermione winced as her ears returned to normal, and she held her hands up to them rubbing them lightly.

"What are you talking about, I could hear everything," Hermione said in slight annoyance.

"Like what?" Ron asked, his temper growing.

"I am not sure, I don't really know the sounds of the forest," Hermione admitted.

Ron just glared at Hermione, and Harry decided it was time he give them, or at least Ron, one last test. Hermione, Harry knew, would pass it with flying colors if her display earlier was anything to go by. As for Ron, if this next test did not put him in contact with the deer spirit through shear fear, nothing wood.

Harry felt a little bit of magic leave him and float down below him, before hardening and darkening into the massive form of a bear. Ten feet at the shoulder alone, with paws the size of trashcan lids. And a mouth that could have nearly eaten Ron or Hermione whole. It was the spirit bear, Mordu, the only spirit Harry had named.

As the bear began moving forward, Harry turned to watch Hermione and Ron. He knew this was a bit over the top, but then again he had never been one to only do a job half way. And as Hermione froze, her ears twitching again, Harry knew she would not be very happy to see what he had summoned for them.

For to Hermione, and a few seconds later to Ron. It looked as a massive black bear standing twice their height had slowly appeared out of the shadows. Its small black eyes tracking the two's movements as its mouth slightly opened. Stopping on the edge of the clearing as it let loose a low growl the shook the air and ground around them.

"Run Ron," Hermione yelled and the pair bolted.

Harry grinned as the spirit bear gave chase, keeping pace with the pair as the fled back up the trail. Hermione was pulling ahead her legs powered by the deer's spirit, pushing her faster and farther with each step. Ron however was unable to keep run faster or longer than normally, and was beginning to slow as they reached the edge of the forest.

Ron tripped and Hermione turned to help him. Only to see the bear leaping towards them, its mouth open wide, but then right as it reached them, the creature vanished. Hermione and Ron looked about in shock, fear and worry still clearly visible in their eyes. Harry sighed, as he looked down at them from a tree branch, he had seen enough. Leaping out into the air, he landed gracefully in front of the pair.

"Not bad Hermione, you did very well tonight in deed," Harry said his grin very visible.

"Very well? Did you not see that bear? It could have killed us!" Ron asked, still looking about for it.

"You were in no such danger," Harry said his voice calm, "What you saw is the bear spirit I hold, used to frighten and intimidate those around me."

Ron's anger was sparked at this point, as he got up glaring at Harry, "And what was the point of frightening us to death? Was it some kind of a sick joke?"

Harry shook his head, a little taken aback by the question, "No, it was to try and help you. Fear is one thing that drives a deer. And when running for your life, it is the easiest way to call on its spirit. To call on it any other time requires a lot more practice then either of you have. I doubt even Hermione could do it when completely calm."

"I don't believe this, what was the point?" Ron snapped back.

"The point is," Harry said, taking several calming breaths, "These spirits can help you if you are willing to understand and work with them. And sometimes only certain emotions can bring that bond out. If I had told you what I was going to do, would you have been scared of the bear?"

Ron just shook his head, looking at Harry in slight disgust and said, "You could have taught us like any other students."

"Ron, this is not normal magic were we just wave our wands and saying some words. This is magic on a very basic primal level, it cannot be taught in the normal way," Hermione said, coming to Harry's defense, "that is why he gave us the spirits, why he put us through what he did. Besides I am not sure even I could teach this in a classroom setting. The magic, is so different from how I have learned anything before."

Ron just stared at them and shook his head, "You're both nuts."

And before Harry or Hermione could say anything else, he stormed off back towards the castle. Harry stared longingly after Ron, not quite sure what to say or do to fix this. His only hope was that Ron would not carrying this grudge like he normally did. Still though, as Harry placed the invisibly cloak back over Hermione and himself, he could not help but feeling Ron was not going to be as friendly as he used to be after tonight.


	9. Pocahontas Ch 02

Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed, Ron attitude did improve a little bit. Though he still thought the Harry and Hermione were idiots for using the magic Harry had been given. And while he had not forgiven Harry for setting the bear on him and Hermione, he was at least acting friendly towards them again.

Though how long before this changed Harry was not sure. Harry had not changed his position on teaching Hermione something she clearly wanted to learn. And actually really seemed to enjoy learning. Harry however was planning on waiting till at least March to really teach Hermione, till then he would give her a few more spirits to study and learn about. Harry made sure that Hermione did promise to not practice without him around as she was still new to it, and the use of the spirits could draw a good deal on one's magic.

There were a few things though that Harry happened in these weeks that really improved Harry's mood as well. The first was Ravenclaw flattening Hufflepuff in their match. Which meant that Gryffindor could still win the house cup, though they could not lose another match. Oliver Wood had also given Harry an order form so he might get himself a new broomstick.

Harry knew what broom he would have wanted to get. A Firebolt, best broom currently in production. However the cost, a thousand plus galleons made the idea rather unrealistic. So Harry looked at the other brooms between classes comparing which one was really worth getting. After all, Harry had a reputation to uphold.

The last thing that really improved Harry mood was when he was finally able to talk to Professor Lupin, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Lupin had once said that he would teach Harry the spell to fend off the Dementors.

"Ahh yes," Professor Lupin said, once Harry reminded Lupin of his promise, "This will take some thinking. We cannot bring in a real Dementor to practice on."

Harry nodded before asking something that had been bothering him for a while, "Why is it the Dementors affect me so strongly? To my knowledge I was the only one who has fainted out of the entire school."

"You weren't," Lupin said, "There were actually several students who fainted at the match. Ginny did, as did Neville and several other students, though none as long as you were out for."

"Why though?" Harry asked, more confused still.

"Memories," Lupin finally answered.

"What?" Harry said a little taken aback by the answer.

"When a Dementor gets near someone, they are drained of all their happy emotions. Then they are forced to relive or just remember the worst of their memories. And the worse you have gone through is enough to make anyone faint," Lupin said his tone much softer than Harry had heard it before.

"Even things that we should not be able to?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if I am right, you have been hearing the voice of your mother or father," Lupin said a sad tone in his voice.

It was the way Lupin said it that made Harry asked, "Did you know my mom and dad?"

However the warning bell rang and Harry was forced to dash off before he could get an answer form Lupin. And after that Harry did not have any time to stop by and ask again.

As the finally week of the term started, Harry felt like someone was playing with him. For on that Saturday, before everyone went home Sunday morning, there was to be another Hogsmeade visit. And as Harry still did not have permission to go, he was going to be stuck in the castle again. However this time, he thought he might use the time off to study, even if it was less fun.

So after seeing Hermione and Ron off, Harry began climbing up the stairs back to Gryffindor tower. However as he crossed the third floor he came across Fred and George. It was not really that odd to come across them randomly, however it was odd to see them here when a visit was taking place. Fred waved Harry over, increasing Harry's confusion and suspicion. But he let it go for now as they led him into an empty classroom.

Once inside the room Harry asked, "Why are you not already down at Hogsmeade?"

"We decided to give you an early Christmas present," George said.

"Really now," Harry said a little taken aback, he was friends with them of course but not on the level to give or receive gifts.

"Yes indeed," Fred said, and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment.

Harry took it, and noticed right away nothing was written on it. Unfolding it partly he realized the parchment paper must be pretty huge, but still he noticed no trace of ink or anything on the paper. He looked back at the twins who were both smiling broadly as if this was some extra special treat.

Harry folded the paper back up and asked, "So. I take it there is more to this thing than I am seeing. Or is it just a really large bit of old parchment?"

"A bit of old parchment," Fred said, before reaching out and tapping it with his wand, and added, "This is the secret to our success. Every trick and secret passage of the school was given to us by this piece of old parchment."

Harry looked from one to the other. These two were surely pulling his leg, because it sounded like this was a map of Hogwarts. And even if it was just invisible ink, such a map to every known and unknown location was unlikely. Mostly because even those like the teachers who had been here for sometimes decades, did not known every secret spot in the castle.

"Let me," George said, before tapping the paper, "I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry watched as from the point that George had tapped the wand links of into suddenly spread outwards. While at the center of the piece of paper formed and large letter M, and bellow this words formed. Harry leaned in a little bit to read the words in the low light of the room.

'Misters Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs Present

The Marauders' Map'

Harry gasped and opened it up, and saw it was just as he had guessed a map of Hogwarts. Around it where moving dots and when Harry focused on one he noticed small words right by it. One of the dots he realized was Hermione's as she left over the grounds. Ron was right beside her, while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were a ways behind them.

Opening up the map more Harry saw huge sections of the castle laid out in detail. Corridors, secret passage, hidden rooms and many other things now all lay bare before him. The amount of detail in the map alone was worth a fair few galleons to say the least. With the fact it seemed to track anyone and everyone in the castle made the map almost priceless.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked, noticing there were a few passages that left off to the side of the map right towards Hogsmeade.

"Well, we kind of got into a bit of bad spot with Flitch in our first year. He had dragged us down to his office and began ranting about punishments. You know the usual things trying to frighten us. However we had both noticed a cabinet part way open marked 'Confiscated and Dangerous'," Fred said.

"And you thought you peak in the cabinet?" Harry asked, a little surprised.

"Yes we dropped another couple of Dung Bombs and reached in and grabbed this, the only thing in it to we might add. Once we figured out how to work it, it was well worth the week of detentions, 50 points and the Howler from mum," George said grinning.

"And now you giving it to me?" Harry said, in complete shock.

"Yes, you see. As we now know it by heart, we don't need it, and the ability to spy on other students is not that helpful to us either. Besides with the trouble you and the others get in, we figured this might help you stay safer. In theory anyway," Fred explained.

"Huh, should I pass it on once I have learned it by heart?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other.

"If you want. But if so, make sure it is someone who needs it," George said before handing Harry a cloak and a bundle.

"Ron told us about your cloak and we figured you would want both them and a heavy robe if your heading out in this weather," Fred explained, when Harry realized what the bundle was.

Harry just nodded taking his things from them, carefully checking to see it was really indeed is invisibility cloak. It was. He looked a little uncertainly at Fred and George, and finally could not help it.

"What did you use the cloak for?" Harry knew all too well they would have used it for something.

"Let's just say, Slytherin is not going to be a fun dorm to be in for the foreseeable future." Fred said, before pointing to a passage on the map, "Take this passage out, it is the only easy access out of the castle, comes up in Honey Dukes cellar. All the others are blocked or Flitch knows about them."

"And to wipe it clean?" Harry asked.

"Tap it again with your wand and say, 'Mischief Managed'," George explained doing just that, and the map was soon blank once again.

Then Fred spoke imitating his brother Percy very well, "Now remember don't get into any trouble with those items."

With that the twins left the room, leaving Harry a little stunned. But he did not stay stunned to long as he realized with these two items he was free. He could come and go as he pleased from Hogwarts. Not only that but he could now visit Hogsmeade and no one would know.

Activating the map again, Harry checked the passage mentioned by Fred, and grinned. It was too easy; it started not far outside this classroom. And if it was really unknown to Flitch or the teachers he would be able to travel without being found out. So with the map, now folded up in hand, Harry pulled the cloak over himself and he vanished.

Within minutes he was down in the passage and hurrying along it, keeping low to avoid bumping his head on the low roof. He had his wand lit, providing extra light so he could see where he was going. And for several minutes he was dropping in height, then finally he came to the bottom of a staircase. Putting out the light made by his wand, Harry began climbing up the stairs.

He climbed a lot more than he would have thought, but he was able to slow himself in time before he reached the cellar of Candy shop. Reaching up to feel, he soon found a trap door just above him, pushing it open he came into the large store cellar bellow the shop. Many different crates were lining the walls, each with labels. Harry did not linger for long and left through the open door out into the shop.

It took a fair bit of effort to keep from letting out a laugh of joy and amazement. Dudley, Harry's cousin, would have loved to be in this place. It seemed to have everything from standard sweets to those that had special effects, or unique tastes. He wanted to hang around to see what they all had, but till he found Hermione and Ron, he could only look. After all, as he was not supposed to be here. And he could hardly just reveal himself. Besides people tended to start worrying when things began appearing and disappearing without reason.

So once Harry was sure neither Hermione nor Ron was about the shop, Harry left it, following some Sixth years out the door. Once outside Harry looked around, wondering where to go. The problem was since he could not be there legally without Fred, George, Ron or Hermione around he could not really do anything except wander around and hope that he came across one of them.

So Harry set out, looking about himself as he moved along for any signs of the four. He peered into storefront windows, and did not spot anyone he was currently looking for. He continued up the main road, looking about glancing back to see if anyone had noticed his tracks, as they were making themselves without visible means.

Only to realize he was not leaving any tracks. Spinning about Harry looked down in shock and realized that he had not left the least bit of a trail. No signs of his footsteps nor any hints of cloaks he was wearing leaving swishing marks over the ground. Harry at this wondered if the twins had done anything to his cloak and put it away for later.

Moving on Harry continued up the street less worried about being spotted. Then to his joy he spotted Hermione and Ron appearing out of a shop. They were bundled up against the wind and heading towards the edge of the town. Harry hurried along, hoping to catch up. As he got close enough he could just make out what Hermione and Ron were saying over the blowing wind.

"… still cannot believe it," Ron was saying.

"Well I can," Hermione said, "And I trust Harry fully. You know as well as I do he would never harm us."

Harry felt a slight surge of anger towards Ron at this, but kept quiet preferring to listen. Harry felt that Ron had been wanting to have this conversation for a while now. Especially since he had Hermione alone without Harry about to listen in. Too bad for Ron that was not true anymore.

"Really, what about second year and that snake? Or for that matter that massive bear," Ron said in a heated tone, "I know for a fact that was no fake, it was real and it was hungry!"

"Oh please, you're just annoyed that you were unable to learn what Harry was trying to teach us. Besides I went back the next day and check. There was no sign of foot prints in the entire area. And a bear that large, would have left easy enough to identify tracks if it was only walking. And running its tracks would have stood out even more so," Hermione said in her teaching tone.

"And you know how to track something, right," Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not well, but anyone could find tracks from a creature that big and heavy," Hermione said sounding defensive.

"I still don't see why he just does not tell me how to work this magic," Ron said, switching subjects.

"He told you before, he is not sure how to teach it any other way. And to be honest I am not sure I can either. Even now after having some time to think about it," Hermione said, looking rather thoughtfully by the end.

"Right," Ron said, though he did not sound like he was convinced in the slightest.

"Ron, all I can say it is like having animal instincts. You don't control them, you listen to the urges and follow what they suggest to do. And unless you work to listen to those spirits you have, I doubt he could teach you anyway, even if he did have a method," Hermione said, before she add as she struck upon a good idea, "It is like rejecting the idea of owning a wand but still expecting to be able to use magic normally."

"Oh please, people use wandless magic all the time, as well as accidental magic," Ron said, not really seeming to listen to Hermione.

"That is not the point," Hermione said sounding exasperated.

"No the point is, you are both playing with dangerous magic. After all if I cannot do it, then how or even why should you try learning it? It is dark, I known it, I could feel it when those spirits touched me," Ron said.

Harry gapped at Ron at this point. There were many things Ron was not able, and likely would never be able to do with magic. That was just how the world worked. But that did not mean just because he could not, or would not be willing to learn it, Hermione or even Harry were wrong for wanting to learn it.

As for being the sign of Dark Magic. Harry also felt that was missed placed. For it was like saying Parseltongue, the ability to speak to snakes, was dark. Even though it had been used by many people before, most said to be dark wizards, did not mean it was dark. Harry had used it twice now, once to have a fun talk with a Boa Constrictor, and the other to save a student from being bitten.

"Ron, I trust Harry. I believe it is okay to use. And being jealous over it is not going to help anything," Hermione said, taking Harry a little bit by surprise.

Ron though seemed to blow up, yelling, "Jealous! Of what? I don't care to be part of this anymore!"

With that Ron stormed off leaving a stunned Hermione behind. Ron was soon lost in the swirling snow as Hermione stayed there rooted to the spot. Harry watched her, as she seemed to try and understand what had just happened. Then moving forward he removed the cloak as she began to at the necklace around her neck for the Time Turner.

"Hermione, don't use that," Harry said, already guessing her new plan.

"I… Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprised, gapping openly at Harry.

"Fred and George gave me a gift, and a way out of the castle," Harry explained, stopping by her, and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"I…" Hermione looked rather conflicted about what to say.

On one hand she had just had a fight with Ron, and a rather bad one at that. And as such wanted comfort from her other friend who was a lot less judgmental, most of the time. On the other hand, Harry was in no way supposed to be in Hogsmeade. Meaning he could get into a lot of trouble. Not only that, but that meant that Sirius Black could use the same method to get back into the castle.

"Let's focus on you first," Harry said in a gentle tone.

"Okay," Hermione said, before shaking her head, "No I am not okay. How could Ron say those things about me, about you? He knows that you would never let us come to harm. Nor would you ever use the magic for dark reasons."

"I don't know," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a momentary hug.

Hermione returned it and held Harry for just a few moments as she regained her normal calm self. After a few seconds she let go and smiled up at Harry. Harry smiled back, and held up first the cloak then the map, showing just what he had used to stay hidden, before explaining how the map worked; but who he had gotten it from. By the time he was finished Hermione was looking a little worried again.

"Are you going to turn that map in?" Hermione asked.

"No, well unless there is another break in. Then I will show Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore. But I really rather not," Harry admitted.

Hermione nodded, "Could I borrow it during the week if you are not using it?"

"I guess, but why?" Harry asked.

"To keep track of all the different time traveling Hermiones," Hermione said, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh I see, this could help you travel through the castle easier," Harry said realizing just what kind of tool this could be to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "I would not need to focus so much on memorizing every routine and route around the school. I still would but I could double check and make sure I did not run into problems beforehand. It nearly happened twice now, where my past self was with you and Ron and we almost ran into each other."

"I see," Harry said before putting away the map, and asked, "Shall we find someplace to go then. It is freezing out here."

"The Three Broomsticks would be a good place," Hermione suggested, "Even if it is packed, you could at least try some of their Butterbeer."

Harry was all for it, and soon the pair were off down the road. Hermione had shared her hat with Harry, it worked well to cover his hair, and scar. In effect, it hid him from most people's gaze, unless they looked closely. But with blowing snow like this, Harry doubted anyway would even give him a second glance.

The soon reached the local pub. Hermione went up to the bar to get drinks, while Harry moved over to a table out away from the main crowd. With some luck he was able to get to the table without be recognized and sat down a few moments later. Hermione came over a few moments afterwards with the drinks and placed one down by Harry before taking a seat herself.

Harry took a sip of it and grinned. It was a smooth drink and very warming. He took a bigger drink and swallowed it down happily as Hermione watched him with an amused look on her face. Harry was able to take another small sip when they were joined at their table by Fred and George, both in good cheer.

"Hello you two," Fred said, grinning at the pair.

"Where is the third?" George asked.

"Sulking," Hermione said.

"Sulking?" Fred said in surprise, "Why is that?"

"For reasons I rather not say in public," Harry said, "He is kind of Jealous of Hermione and me right now."

"Well now Fred, it seems we found ourselves some lovers," George said teasingly.

Harry and Hermione both flushed and glared at the pair. Fred and George grinned back, easily returning the looks directed at them.

"We are not dating, nor are we in love with each other," Hermione said, "It is something else."

"I don't know, deny is the first sign of a relationship," Fred said in a knowing tone.

"Oh never mind," Hermione said, glaring at the pair with renewed vigor.

Hearing the chime of the doorbell, Harry turned around and nearly jumped. With a fairly large flurry of snow, had come in four people. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Oh no," Harry said, drawing the others attention.

Harry quickly ducked under the table while Fred and George moved around the table. Hermione on the other hand cast a spell on a nearby Christmas tree. It rose up an inch or so and floated to the side before settling down with a soft thump. Harry sense of foreboding increased as the teachers and Minister walked directly over to them.

Harry brain began to race. He had to find a way out to this, even with the cloak, he could still get found out. He glance about him the best he could, careful to look around Hermione. He soon spotted a way out, he would take the outer edge of the pub to the backdoor. He could then slip outside from there and escape back to the tunnel. He also made a mental note to ask Fred and George the other entrances and exits out of Hogwarts they would be useful right now.

But as Harry got ready to move he heard something that caused him to pause. "Yes I remember the pair of them. Always together James Potter and Sirius Black. Oh they used to make me laugh so much."

The voice was unfamiliar, but it seemed the owner of the pub was speaking. Then Professor McGonagall spoke, "Oh, yes I don't think we ever had a pair of trouble makers quite like those two."

"I don't know, Fred and George could give them a run for their money," Hagrid said, and Harry was sure Fred and George smirked a little at that.

"Yes indeed, leaders of their little gang," Flitwick commented.

"Indeed yes. And ever after school the four of them stayed friends," Hagrid said, but he did not sound so amused anymore.

"Yes. You see, while it was not well known at the time, the Potter had found out the Dark Lord was hunting them. So they went into hiding, using the Fidelius Charm," Fudge said, speaking quietly so Harry barely heard him over the noise of the room about them.

"How does that work precisely?" The owner, Madam Rosmerta asked.

Flitwick spot up his high voice easily audible, "It involves the magical concealment of an item or place inside a signal person. A secret keeper so to speak. Once cast, say on the Potter family, You-Know-Who could look in their front window end never be able to see them. At least unless he was told the secret be the keeper."

"And they trusted Black?" Rosmerta asked.

"Indeed, James said Sirius would die before betraying the secret. But Dumbledore was not too sure. He had seen evidence that there was a spy in our ranks. But James insisted and so the spell was cast with Sirius as the keeper. Then not even a week later, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named showed up." Fudge said, his voice still low.

"My goodness, you mean he gave up his best friend?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yes, it seemed Black was tired of his double agent roll. And planned to declare his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Or so we believed, however things did not go according to plan. Thankfully. And then since he had revealed his hand, Black was forced to flee." Fudge finished, sounding slightly sad.

"But the Ministry was to slow," Hagrid said sounding sadden.

"Indeed, Peter another one of James friends, madden by grief no doubt, he tracked down Black. Poor fool, never stood a chance. Muggle witnesses', memories removed later, cried out how could Sirius betrayed Lily and James. There was some confusion, but it seems Peter had his wand behind in his hand hidden behind his back, but did not have time to draw it. As Sirius then blew apart half the street along with Peter," Fudge said, sighing.

There was a long moment of silence, before Fudge finally continued, "I was Juror Head to the Catastrophes and Containment at the time. And I will tell you I never saw anything like it before. Bodies everywhere, Sirius standing and laughing. And the only part of Peter we could find was a bit of his finger. Took ages to get everything straight, and Black shipped off to Azkaban, no trial mind. Enough witness's and later confirmations from Dumbledore of Black being the Secret keeper. It was a closed case or at least Crouch believed."

"I met him you know," Hagrid said, his tone like ice, "I was probably the last one to see him before he blew up all those people. Dumbledore and myself had responded to the alarm for an attack on the Potter's house. Dumbledore had just left. leaving it to me to get Harry to safety while he got the facts to the ministry, when Black showed up."

"Really?" Fudge said, sounding a little interested.

"Yeah, shocked as could be. Kept muttering something about Peter. And I comforted the fool, never knowing he betrayed us. He tried to take Harry, saying he was Harry's Godfather. But I had my orders from Dumbledore. In the end he left leaving his bike to me, saying he would not need it anymore. Should have known then! He loved that bike, why was he giving it to me? It was simply too easy to trace," Hagrid said, his voice a low growl.

"That is interesting, what was he saying about Peter?" Fudge asked interested.

"Only that he needed to find him," Hagrid said, sounding thoughtful, "Cannot tell you fully to be truthful. I was too much in shock at the time to remember fully."

"I wonder why," Rosmerta asked confused.

"Maybe because outside Dumbledore, the only other person who knew he was their secret keeper at the time might have been him," McGonagall said, "He was never that good with magic. So a safe spot to hide would be useful."

"That does not make sense," Flitwick commented sounding confused, "If Sirius knew that Peter knew the secret, and had gone to track him down. Why does it seemed that it was Peter who tracked Sirius down? Or better yet why did he not track Remus down first, as he was the more powerful of the two?"

"No clue, it was likely Sirius was acting like a corned animal. Not thinking clearly and striking out like a wild animal," Fudge said, "As I said, it was a mess, and much of it still does not make sense."

"Indeed," McGonagall said, then paused, "We will have to go soon Fudge, if you wish to dine with Dumbledore tonight."

Fudge replied, "Very well, let's go before the snow gets any worse."

Harry was silent as he watched the teachers and Fudge get up and leave. He did not move till he heard the bell to the door rang. But then he moved faster than Fred, George or Hermione could have expected. He had the cloak on and was moving to the back door. And it was only Hermione who realized why the back door suddenly opened and closed.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

Fred and George who had ducked down to look at Harry, looked at her and said, "What?"

"Harry just ran for it!" Hermione said.

Before either of them could reply, Hermione had got up and made her way quickly over to the main door. Opening she dashed outside and around to the back of the pub, looking around for any sign of Harry. But she saw nothing, nor could hear anything either. Plus with the snow picking up, she could not hope to spot him even without the clock on.

Now Hermione faced a dilemma. Should she go after Harry, and risk getting lose in the forest or surrounding area? For she did not known which way Harry had gone. Or head back to the castle and wait for him to return. It would keep her safe, but she could not stand the idea of waiting for him just to show up in this building snow storm.

"Curse!" Hermione said, looked around for some sign or anything that might point to where Harry had gone.

Without evening thinking about it, her mind and body pointed her towards the forest. She could just make out a rough trail down it. Did Harry take it, or had he gone back to Hogwarts. Hermione did not want to just head out into the forest, yet at the same time she could not help but feel he had disappeared into it.

"Oh, I am going to kill you for this," Hermione muttered as she dashed off into the forest.

Fred and George who had taken several moments to get out of the pub and follow Hermione. Where just in time to see her dash off into the forest. However they did not follow, to well aware that someone needed to stay behind in case Harry showed back up. Or worse, neither showed back up at the castle.

Hermione for her part was running along, wishing she could see better. The snow was nearly blinding as it wiped about her. And as she sailed across the ground trees loamed out of the snow faster. Hermione nearly collided with three before long, and still more flashed into being, slowing Hermione's progress farther.

This Hermione feeling uneasy and slightly panicky. She could not run full out if something happened, and with the thicker trees it would be even harder to spot Harry. And each foot she went deeper into the forest her fear of an attack grew. She was in the Forbidden Forest after all, and it was not a safe place, not in the slightest.

Finally as she went to take another bounding stride her foot, no hoof caught in the ground and she tripped. The result sent her tumbling to the ground, her leg aching now from pain. She got up slowly, brushing snow from her body now very cold. She shifted a little bit and carefully examined her leg. It was not broken, but she was going to have a bad bruise to show for that tumble in the morning.

Getting up, she groaned as her leg supported her weight again. But she could not run anymore, the pain was to do that right now. Worse still, the snow, though it had slowed this deep in the forest, was still very think, and the added shade from the trees made the place very dark and gloomy. Add that to the fact Hermione was now cold and wet made her really unhappy. Last of all, as Hermione looked about to get a sense of where she was, she realized that she had no clue where she was.

That path she had thought she had been following was nowhere in sight. Her bounding footprints were impossible to see in the glume and worse still there was still no sight of Harry. Hermione groaned and pulled her cloak tighter about herself, and then pulled out her wand. She had never tried the drying spell before, as it was fifth year spell work. However she did known the wand movements and words. She only hoped she could cast it right on the first try otherwise she risked hypothermia.

Hermione smiled as after uttering the spell it did work, and her clothes began to heat up and dry out. She dried herself off completely before deciding that she should try and find her way back to the castle. Problem was, she had no sense of direction. So the best she could do was take a guess and hope she could follow it straight enough to the edge of the forest.

Or she could try climbing a tree and if she could reach the top, spot the castle. But with the pain her leg was in, lack of any good climbing trees, Hermione discarded this idea. She would be lucky to get up four feet on some of those tree, let alone the probably fifty to sixty feet, if not more, to the top of them. Looking about, Hermione began debating other ideas, noticing it was getting darker by the second.

She sighed and tried to listen for anything coming near, but the forest was deathly silent. In fact it was so silent the mere sound of her own uneven breathing was nearly as loud as a yell to her ears. But she had to think of something.

Finally, noticing how she had come crashing down, she figured that was the best path to head back down. So getting up she began walking away down it. However as she walked, pushing through bushes and piles of snow, that it was getting darker still, not lighter.

"The sun must be setting," Hermione realized, with a shiver of fear running up her spine.

It would be hard to survive the night in this forest normally. Let alone in the middle of winter with a thick blanket of snow, and more snow coming down all the time. And that was just the weather, which did not include the magical animals around. Hermione was not too worried about stuff like the Unicorns or Centaurs. Rather the huge colony of spiders Harry had told her about last year.

Hermione sighed as she cast another charm to warm herself and dry off her clothes. Her feet, which had slipped out of her shoes when she had really taken off running were already going numb with cold. Harry had warned her that until she used the change more this would happen. Harry's own magic changed his shoes, much like an Animagus would change their clothes when they transformed. Hermione being new to this had forgotten about it. A big oversight on her part as she was now risking frostbite in her feet.

"I cannot believe I was so stupid," Hermione shouted out into the darkening forest, "I knew Harry could take care of himself, but I had to go and chase after him. I had to make sure he was going to be okay."

Hermione sighed, then froze as she heard something moving through the trees. Hermione ducked down, hoping to be less visible in the faint light of the forest. If it was Harry, well he would likely know it was her after that shout. But if it was something else, she was not so sure she wanted to be found.

And true to form, as her time with Harry had shown. Bad luck seemed to be a lot more common than good luck. For before her, slowly moving through the trees was a lone spider. However this one was not some small coin sized spider. No, Hermione had seen horses smaller than this one. As it stood nearly ten feet tall, massive, and moving slowly towards her.

Hermione felt for a few moments annoyance. This was now the third year in a row that some big monster was heading towards her when she was nearly defenseless against it. First year was that troll, second year a basilisk, and now a huge spider. She just hoped this was not a repeating pattern.

Hermione began backing away, no doubt in her mind about who the spider was heading for. There was no reason for it to be out and about in this weather. It wanted dinner and Hermione was going to provide it that meal.

As Hermione stepped back however she felt the pain in her leg again. She knew she would never be able to make it. The spider was bigger, faster, and larger. And while she did have her wand, most magical beasts of this size or larger had at least some form of magical resistance. So any spell she might cast was unlikely to be of real use. Hermione though still drew her wand, if she was going to go down, she would die fighting.

However, before Hermione could cast a single spell, or the spider attack her, something else charged into the area. It was massive and black, and bigger than even the spider. And it bowled the spider right over and into a tree. Hermione stumbled back and fell hard, causing her to let out a groan of pain, but she did not look at herself till she was sure the two beasts were well distracted with each other.

Once she was sure that they were indeed paying no mind to her, Hermione looked down, and realized she had just tripped backwards over a rock. She got up and was about to turn and run as fast as she could away when she felt something on her shoulder. She spun about letting out a yell of surprise, but her hand and wand were caught before they could be leveled at the thing behind her.

Hermione's reason soon caught up to her senses as she realized Harry was standing behind her. He however looked different from normal, his face held traces of the bear spirit he was using, that was not what drew her attention. It was Harry's eyes, they shown with a ghostly blue green glow in the dark night.

There was a snarl behind Hermione and she spun back about to see the bear and the spider still fighting. However, it seemed the bear had in those few seconds she had not been watching, gained the upper hand. It had the spider pinned and now had one of its long legs in its mouth, pulling on it. Then with a loud crack, as if a stick had snapped, the leg came free.

Hermione could hear the spider clicking away with its pincers. Words just audible through them, as it flayed its long legs trying to get the bear off of its back. Then the bear, stood up fully, standing twenty feet tall at least. The spider began to get up, but before it could move, the bear came back down on all fours. The weight and speed of the blow, crushed the spider bellow it with loud crack.

The spider ceased any further movement as the bear, checked it out. Seeing if its enemy was truly deal. Then once this was done it looked at Hermione and Harry and began walking forward. Hermione held her breath as it got closer and closer, but as Harry was right behind her, and had yet to move, she kept still. Finally it stopped inches from her, its large mouth big enough to almost eat her whole.

Harry reached out his hand, and touched the bears nose. Hermione then watched in amazement as the bear lost all definition then finally faded away into blue smoke. Yet, even in the dim light that now surrounded them, she could still see the tracks left by the bear. What had been before them was truly no fake or illusion.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get back to school," Harry said.

"Harry, what... what was that?" Hermione finally managed as she began to follow Harry.

"That was Mordu, a full summoning of him," Harry answered, slowly a little bit as he noticed Hermione's limp, "you okay?"

"Just tripped when I came out here to find you," Hermione said, "So a little sore."

"Should not have followed me," Harry said, glancing over at her.

"Why not, you needed me, or at least someone," Hermione said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"No, I just needed some time alone to think. Did not get too much of that, I heard your gasp when you fell. It took me a little bit to find you as well," Harry said, but he gave her a small smile, "thanks though."

Hermione sighed, before she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him surprised. Harry normally never cared for physical signs of affection, or kindness. Indeed, outside two hugs, in the past he seemed to stay away from physical contact. Now however he showed more than he had ever done before.

"Welcome," Hermione said, then asked, "How could you summon the bear fully?"

"Mordu," Harry said, "Mordu special among my spirits. He can actually talk with me, and I can learn from him as well. The others are ghostly images of magic. I can learn from them, but it is not the same."

"I see," Hermione said, sounding thoughtful.

It took a few minutes before Hermione finally spoke again, "Is Mordu, the true soul of the bear? Whereas the others it is just their magic?"

Harry looked a little surprised at this, before finally nodded, "I think so. To be honest I don't know too much to be sure. I have looked up the subject, or at least have tried to several times. But I could never find anything on it."

It was Hermione's turn to nod, "I expected as much."

"Really?" Harry said in greater surprise.

"Yes. You see any students who want to take all courses offered by Hogwarts are given two things to aid in this challenge. A Time Turner, Percy has one as well, and then access to the Restricted section. This is to aid in all of their studies, though we don't often need to use that section. However when I was study on the Animagus spell and potions, I came across something interesting," Hermione explained.

"Interesting in what way?" Harry asked.

"The Animagus spell, requires the user to summon a spirit. The summoning normally summons a creature that reflects the user. At which point they must bond with and bind the spirit to themselves," Hermione said, before looking at Harry and asking, "Sounds familiar doesn't it."

"Yes. And somehow I don't think this is just some random chance," Harry said, looking back, before turning his eyes back towards the forest.

"No, I never thought to tell you this at the time. But the maker of the Animagus method we use today, was created by Henry Potter nearly four hundred years ago. After it is said he met a native girl from the Americas," Hermione explained.

Harry stumbled as this information impacted him fully. It took several minutes for his brain to process this while Hermione continued on.

"I never told you, as the Potter family is not pure blood. It weaves in and out of the magical and non-magical worlds throughout the years. I had no clue whether it was you many time grandfather, or just someone else with the name Potter, and I did not want to get your hopes up. And outside that book I have never seen the reference anywhere else. But I do have one possible lead, you see, it is said all notes and research were kept in a journal that was to be passed onto his son," Hermione said, talking in a level tone, not to fast or slow.

"So, how do we find this journal?" Harry finally asked, looking at her with more shock in his eyes than Hermione had ever seen before.

"If it was not destroyed since then and now. And you are his many time Great Grandson, it would be in your family vault. Or hidden away at you families home," Hermione answered with a slightly pained look.

Harry nodded, and as they rounded a tree, said, "Then I know my summer plans."

"You are not going to be running around the country all by yourself Mr. Potter," Hermione said her tone allowing no argument, "My family and myself with help you."

Harry blinked, and looked around at Hermione. In the dim light though it was hard to tell, Hermione could see small tears forming. But Harry blinked them away before it became anything, and instead settled for hugging her tightly. Hermione was taken aback by this sudden gesture, but soon returned the hug.

Harry smiled and pulled back, and as they began moving around some more trees Hogwarts came into view. They hurried across the dark lawn and saw Fred and George waiting for them. They hurried inside and found they were just in time for supper. Later, after they had eaten and gone up to their dorms, Harry pulled out his photo album.

He flipped through the pages slowly, looking for one photo in particular. Then turning one page, he came to the Wedding photos. He looked at each closely, before finding the one he had been looking for. It was a picture of his father and three other men. Harry had never given it much of a thought before now. But now he pulled it out of the sleeve it had been placed in and examined the photo closely.

In it was his dad, standing between three other men. One, Harry realized, was Remus Lupin their current defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. The other two, if Harry was to guess, were Sirius Black and Peter. It was so weird, these four had been close friends but now, two dead, one free, and the other an escaped prisoner.

"Life is weird," Harry said, as the photo suddenly slipped from his hands.

He was just able to catch it, before it floated out onto the floor. But as he pulled it back to him, he realized there was some writing on the back. As he brought it close, so he could make out the words in the dark, he felt his heart suddenly beating like a bass drum on his ribs. For the back of the photo read.

'The Reunion of the Marauders

Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Moony'


	10. A Demon's Love -Teen Titans Ch 01

( Harry Potter/Teen Titans

Harry gets fed up with life at the Dursleys and decides to leave. He ends up meeting Raven and his life will never be the same. This will later involve more of the DC world, but not for a while. Do enjoy and review bellow. )

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he lay back on his bed. His who world was coming apart at the very seems it seemed. And worse right now he could do nothing to simple repair the damage done. And the core of the problem, the reason it was all happening was one House Elf named Dobby. Who believed that Harry needed to be protected from horrible happens this coming year at Hogwarts.

First the elf had stopped all mail that was to be sent to Harry. Then he had gone and got Harry in trouble with not only the Ministry of Magic, but also Harry's Uncle for something he had not actually done. Magic, and in his Uncle's case, also destroying a business deal. And now, because of it, Harry was sure he was going to starve to death in his room, unless someone did something about it and soon. But would they?

Harry sighed and looked towards the window, and felt his heart skip a beat. What if he did something instead? Escape or ran away and never returned to the Dursley's home ever again. It was a crazy idea alright, he had no money, or place he could call home if he ran away. And Harry was sure the Dursley's would never allow him back in if he should run away, not after what had just happened.

Still though, the idea struck a cord inside Harry. The idea of simply leaving and never returning. To finally take hold of his own destiny and chart a new course for a friendlier home. It was something he had always wished to do, find a home with a family to call his own. Sure the Dursley's were family by blood, but past that they did not see Harry as family, in fact if they could have they would have gotten rid of him years ago.

"Well no use for it," Harry said finally and sat up, and dressed.

Once dressed he walked around his room, gather the few things he had in it onto his bed. Then he went over to the large bird cage in the corner of the room. Inside it sat Hedwig his Snowy owl, wide awake and looking rather annoyed. She had been stuck in her cage for most of the summer already and wanted to be out and flying free.

"We are leaving Hedwig," Harry said, reaching through the bars of the cage to lightly stroke her feathers, "Be quiet for a little bit while I gather everything, and soon we will be gone from this place forever."

Hedwig, nodded her head a little bit, and leaned into his fingers. Harry let out a small sigh, as she did this, she was his one true friend no matter what was going on. Giving her a sad smile, Harry moved quickly over to the window and opened it up. Looking down, Harry smiled, all that was below him right now was the backyard porch roof.

Climbing out of it, careful not to make any noise, Harry climbed down till he was on the ground again. Harry then entered back into the house through the garden door. Sneaking over to the stairs that lead back up to the top floor, Harry grabbed the keys and moved back to the door that led to the cupboard under the stairs. Unlocking it, he saw all his school things, packed neatly into a large trunk.

Then with even greater care, Harry pulled his trunk out. He was able to get it outside with minimal noise, and once it was outside he opened the lid. On top of everything inside were the two objects Harry would need. His broom, and wand. Being a wizard without a wand had left Harry feeling distinctly unprotected.

Leaving the trunk there, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. He was glad it was so late, as this would have got him caught within moments had it been any other time. Floating back in through the window, Harry collected up everything in a sheet. He then returned to his trunk with it, and packed it up. Then he returned one last time, and grabbed Hedwig. Once outside with her, and his now fully packed trunk. Harry smiled.

Grabbing a few lengths of rope from the garden shed, Harry tied his trunk to middle of the broom. Doubling all the knots, as to make sure they did not come loose, Harry took off. Hedwig's cage hanging from the tip of his broom. He hooved for several moments, looking down at the trunk hanging down below his broom, trying to see if anyone of the knots were giving away. None were.

"Well Hedwig, let's go," Harry said, and with that he was off into the night sky, free at last.

Once he was several miles away, Harry let out a whoop of joy. He was free of that accursed place forever. He landed only a few minutes later and pulled a few items out of his trunk and set to work on opening Hedwig's cage. But even as he worked, he felt as though someone was watching him.

He slowly reached down towards his wand, and looked about himself. He was in a park currently, and the light from several lamps gave him enough light to see about the place. Yet he did not see anyone about him at all. However as his eyes roved back over the park, something caught his eyes, a lone figure walking towards him.

The figure was cloaked with a hood pulled up casting their features in shadow. The cloak itself with a midnight blue, and the clasp looked to be a large ruby. Harry could not make out any other feature, not even gender as the figure continued towards Harry.

"Hello, can I help you?" Harry asked, standing up, one the person was only a few feet from him, and Hedwig.

"Possibly," the figure said, the voice was female.

"Care to tell me your name first?" Harry asked, "So at least I know to whom I am speaking?"

"Call me Raven," Raven said, "I would like to know where I am?"

"Okay," Harry said a little surprised by the old request, "You're in Surrey England."

"Thank you," Raven said, before looking at Hedwig, and the picks in the padlock on her cage, "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, I am not good at picking locks," Harry admitted.

There was a sudden glow around the lock. As if light, yet darkness had seized the lock, the broke it apart. Harry to surprise by this, took several moments to realize that he could release Hedwig from the cage. Once this was done, he turned back to Raven and saw she had removed her hood.

"Are you human?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself, then said, "Sorry, but I never seen someone like you before is all."

Raven let out a small sigh but nodded, as Harry looked her over. Her skin was a light gray and her hair was purple and shoulder length. There was also a small crystal placed right between her eyebrows. And her eyes were, nearly lifeless, holding none of the spark Harry saw in most everyone's eyes.

"It is okay," Raven said, though the look in her eyes said otherwise.

Harry nodded, and decided to not press the question for now. Hedwig flew back over head, and then landed on the bars of her cage, a large mouse in her beak. Harry's attention turned back to the owl, and gave her appraising look before nodded.

"Once you're done Hedwig, care to lead me to Gringotts?" Harry asked, as he began to stroke Hedwig's feathers.

Hedwig gave a small nodded before flying off. Leaving Harry and Raven alone again. Raven however was watching Harry's owl with some interest now.

"Your pet is well trained," Raven stated.

"She is more my friend than a pet, but yes," Harry said, as he worked to tie Hedwig's cage to the trunk.

"So, what now?" Raven asked, looking about herself.

"Well, seeing as you don't have a place to stay, why don't we look for one together?" Harry suggested.

"Why do you think I need a place to stay?" Raven asked, a little surprised by this.

"You don't know where you are, and you cannot be much older than I am," Harry said.

"Very well," Raven said, "What is your name?"

Harry blinked, before grinning a little embarrassed, "Harry."

They descended into silence for a few moments, study what they could about each other. Harry could not help but wonder more about Raven. She looked quite lovely, and also very lonely, not to mention a little scared. What was her story?

"Harry, care to tell me about earth I only know a little bit from my mother?" Raven asked, as she sat down and began to float much to Harry great surprise.

"Where should I start?" Harry said deciding to avoid asking how she was floating, and asked, "Where are you from?"

"A dimension named Azarath, I am… a run away, like you," Raven said, catching Harry by even greater surprise.

"I see. But how did you know I was running away," Harry asked, though he kind of guessed the answer.

"Alone, younger than I am, and with all your things in a trunk," Raven stated.

Harry nodded laughing a little bit at his own stupidity of the moment, "Well, you want to give me your own reason for leaving?"

"A prophecy saying I would help destroy the world," Raven said, and Harry noticed her cloak shift as if she was hugging herself.

"I cannot claim something that big," Harry admitted, "But basically I was locked up for something I did not do. And I prefer to live, rather than starve to death."

Raven face showed a few moments of shock at these words. Before it was removed again, hidden behind those nearly emotionless eyes. Harry did not comment on this, as he studied her, waiting for Hedwig to return, before he spotted a problem.

"Do you have any way to travel quickly?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" Raven asked.

"Well, I can ride this broom to London, but it is not made for more than one person," Harry said, gesturing to the broom by the trunk.

"You can fly on that?" Raven said, a little bit of doubt in her voice.

"Yes," Harry said, as Hedwig flew back over.

"So shall we stay together for now then?" Raven asked, looking up at Hedwig.

Harry nodded, "Yes, at least till we find out where we want to each go."

Raven nodded and stood up floating up near Hedwig's level soon. Harry was not too far behind her, and soon floating in the air beside the pair. As one they flew off to the north heading to London.

In the few days that followed, as they found a place to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry found himself starting to like Raven. She though very calm and stern, was still very much so a child like him. She opened up, if slowly about herself, never revealing very much. In return Harry would tell her about himself, again never to much as their trust was still weak at best.

It was on the fourth day after they had got a room to stay in, when Harry finally sent out letters to both Hermione and Ron explaining where he was, and that he was safe. He had wanted to do it sooner, but he was worried that someone would find him. And that he would be forced to return to the Dursley's or worse Dobby would show up and try and help keep him safe. Raven solved this problem by dropping the letters off at the Owl Postal Service.

When she had returned Harry who had been building the courage up asked, "Raven, how do you use magic like you do? You know your ability to fly and control objects."

"It is something I was born with, that I learned to control," Raven explained.

"Could I learn to use my magic like you do you powers?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed in their shared room.

"It is possible," Raven admitted after a few moments of thought, "the chant I use, is more to focus my powers than to cast them out."

"I get it," Harry said, thinking hard, "So what I would need to do then, would be get into touch with my magic, without using my wand."

"Yes, though the risk would be your emotions then having more control over your magic than they do now," Raven cautioned.

Harry nodded, "It is a risk alright. But I think, the risk is worth the reward. Without a wand, most witches or wizards cannot fight even if it meant to save their life."

"I could teach you both," Raven said.

"You mean to fight hand to hand?" Harry said, his curiosity spiked.

"Yes, I was trained in hand to hand when growing up," Raven replied.

"Peace loving monks taught you how to fight," Harry said, somewhat disbelievingly.

"Just because the monks of Azarath choose peace over all other things, does not mean all things can be settled by peaceful measures. Sometimes one has to fight if they wish to keep the peace," Raven explained, her tone still level and calm.

Harry nodded in understanding, it made sense after all, "Very well, if you are willing to teach me. Then I am willing to learn, where do you want to start?"

"Simple, meditation," Raven said, "Once you have calmed and control yourself then we shall move onto the next step."

Harry felt a small grin form on his face at this. He was not surprised, above all Raven's most noticeable behavior was about control. Control of one's body, emotions and powers. To lose control was to risk hurting others by use of a careless strike, word, or gesture.

"Very well," Harry said, taking up a pose much like Raven took when she meditated, though his hands were in his lap, "How long and how often?"

"Every day, for an hour each day, even after you master this skill. It will help you keep calm, and better focus your mind. Remember you must let emotions and thoughts pass by, never focusing on them, only your task of calming yourself and finding the flow of your power," Raven explained.

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes and found himself reciting the same words that Raven always spoke. He was not sure how well it would work, but he was more than willing to give it a try. As he repeated the phrase he did notice Raven's one last comment before she began to meditate beside him.

"Try to not fall asleep, it will not help."

It was two days later, after Raven had started teaching Harry about her methods to use his own powers when an owl flew into the window of their room. They were already ten minutes into their meditation, when it clicked its beak rather impatiently. Harry did not want to keep the owl waiting, but he also did not want to stop their meditation partway through.

Raven however said, "See what the owl wants."

"What about meditation?" Harry asked.

"We shall continue after you are done," Raven said, a small smile forming on her face at this delighted to see Harry taking to this so readily.

Harry nodded and got up, and untied the letter form the owl's leg. He saw at once it was from Hermione. Unfolding the piece of paper he read the letter out loud so Raven might hear.

'Dear Harry

I am so glad you okay and safe. Ron had written to me that he was going to try and rescue you. But seeing as you had already left, that is no longer needed, even if well meant. I just hope you did not do anything illegal, though I am glad you are free to those… people forever.

There is some much else I would love to say right now, but time is short and I must heading out with my parents. So I will get to the last point.

Dobby's warning, I am not sure what to make of it personally. There are more than enough people out there that still hate you and would target you if they could. Or if possibly maybe target Dumbledore and get him removed. For now I would keep any eyes out, but not start worrying yet.

We will also be stopping by in a week to pick up my new school things, hope to see you then. Write me if you need anything, and I will help if I can.

Love From

Hermione

P.S. I am looking forward to meeting your new friend.'

"Well that was kind of her," Raven said, once Harry had finished.

Harry nodded as the owl flew away, "Yes, she has always had my best interest front and center since we became friends."

"Do you want to write a return letter before we continue?" Raven asked, glance at Hedwig who had fallen asleep, her head under her wing.

"No, nothing is pressing right now," Harry said, and soon the pair was meditating again.

The letter from Ron appeared the next day and was a lot less happy and joyful. Harry could not blame Ron over all for his anger. But then again, it was Ron's own fault for breaking rules, and getting caught not Harry's.

'Dear Harry

How on earth did you bloody escape? And why did you go and do it without telling anyone? I got into so much trouble when the twins and I returned from your house after trying to rescue you, only to find out you had left four days earlier.

I mean, I am glad you okay and everything, but did you really have to go and leave us hanging?

Ron'

"I don't think he is very happy with you," Raven had stated, looking up from her book after Harry had read the letter out loud.

"No, he doesn't. But I don't see why he wanted to come out to rescue me, in a method that would get him into trouble. Or more correctly why he thought he needed to," Harry said, slightly confused.

"Well you had not returned any of his letters or Hermione's," Raven commented.

"Yes, but there are any number of reasons for not sending a return letter. He knows the Dursleys are not fond of magic or signs of it in the slightest." Harry said, sighing.

"You will just have to repair that relationship when you see him next," Raven said turning back to her book.

Harry rather than retort moved over to his bed and sat down, and began to meditate. Raven looked up at this, and caught his eyes before he closed them. She was had a small smirk on her face, and Harry could not blame her. She was right Meditation was indeed one of the best ways to calm his emotions.

It was the end of the week when Hermione and her parents showed up, early on Saturday morning. She was looking around the large dining area of the Leak Cauldron from the moment she entered. Within seconds she spotted her target and rushed over to a table, her parents trailing not too far behind.

Harry who had just finished his food, and was leaning back in his chair a little bit, had very little warning before he was draw into a tight hug as bushy brown hair fell over his face. Raven looked rather amused at this, as she seen Hermione before Harry had even realized she was in the building. And when Hermione let go of Harry, her small grin of amusement grew.

"Hello Harry is it so good to see you," Hermione said, sounding very cheerful indeed, "Have you already got your new school things?"

Harry took a deep breath as he regained his barring and looked at Hermione, "It is good to see you as well, and yes I have. Please don't surprise me like that, my heart is racing!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, before turning to Raven, "You must be Raven. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Raven stood up, and gave a small bow, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Harry has spoken very highly of you. Indeed if we have time before you leave, I would love to talk with you about some magic and history."

Hermione nodded, before gesturing to her parents, "Harry, Raven. These are my parents. Sam and Tillie. Or if you want to be formal, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Sam reached out and offered his hand to Harry to shake, "I rather not be talked to formally, just call me Sam."

Harry returned the handshake offered, "Very well, it is nice to meet both of you. Well meet you here anyway and not the office."

Sam let out a laugh at this and nodded, "I am not surprised."

Sam then turned to Raven, and paused looking her over. He seemed not sure what to say to her, but in the end said it was nice to meet her. Raven did not seem offended by this, and said it was like wise a pleasure. After this, Harry left with the Grangers for Gringotts bank, while Raven returned to the room. She did not care much for the busy alley street, but would join them for lunch.

"So what is she like?" Hermione asked, Harry having told her the little he had discovered about Raven in that first letter.

"Very calm and withdrawn mostly. But that is not by choice but necessity. I think if she could be she would be a lot more like you. She is also very smart, and well read," Harry explained, sidestepping a few people in the street.

"And she came from another world?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, it is kind of another dimension with a dimension. Still in this world, made by magic. Kind of like those bottomless bags Flitwick told us about last year," Harry said.

"Ahh, okay," Hermione said, "I am surprised you remember that."

"Why is that?" Harry said confused.

"Your memory is good, but you never remembered the small details before, especially when it was not important to the lesson," Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said, then added, "That is probably a result form my meditations with Raven. You need to be able to focus, by calming and organizing you mind."

"Then it seems to be working," Hermione said, sounding interested now.

"I have only started recently, but it is helping. I am actually using it to try and master a different skill. Wandless magic," Harry said.

"How will that help?" Hermione asked.

"Well, wandless magic, is often done accidently. With meditating, I could get into touch with my own magic, and then using this touch, using it to cast spells without a wand. And by using my meditation to focus my mind I should then be able to control the magic into a spell rather than it lashing out randomly," Harry explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. It is the same way spells are cast silently. That is sixth year spell work you are trying to learn," Hermione said.

"And let me guess, you want to join?" Harry asked.

"Would I be Hermione Granger best student in the year if I didn't?" Hermione asked.

"No, though humility might help," Harry said teasingly.

Hermione gave Harry a playful glare at this, but fell silent as they entered into Gringotts. It did not take long for them to find a Goblin, at which point Hermione's parents set about exchanging Pounds for Galleons. Harry noticed it was about a pounds to a galleon, meaning that it was rather inexpensive for Hermione to be sent to Hogwarts at least currently.

It also gave Harry pause to think about his own holdings. As on the second day after Harry and Raven had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry felt it would be a good idea to see what he all had and owned. It turned out to be a lot more than he had first thought. For not only did he have his own vault, set aside for schooling by his parents. But he now owned their vault as well.

It contained even more money than his own vault, as well as several paintings, photos and some old furniture. He also found out that he was the current holder of two houses. The first being the house his family have lived in at Godrick's Hollow. The second was several miles outside the town, and had been bought and paid for, a week or so before the Potters had gone into hiding. Thus still remained unused.

Harry decided that once he had met up with Hermione he was going to look at the two places as a permanent place to live. The home where he had been living before the attack he was sure was destroyed or in complete disrepair, if what Hagrid had said about it back when Harry first met him was true. While the second house likely was in some state of slight neglect from being empty for however long.

Before Harry's mind could stray any farther to thoughts about this new home, or if Raven would continue living with him. Harry saw that the Weasley family had shown up, and Ron was near the head of the group looking around for someone. Harry guessed it was liking to be himself, for as Ron's eyes caught sight of Hermione, then soon spotted Harry and he hurried over, looking rather annoyed still.

"Hello Ron, how are you," Hermione said as Ron got close enough to talk with.

Ron did not reply to this but rather glared rather angrily at Harry. Harry was a little baffled by this. He knew Ron had gotten into trouble trying to help him when he had not needed it any longer. But why was he still angry.

"Hello Harry," Ron said, as Ron's family came up behind him. Each looking very happy indeed to see Harry alive and well.

"Hello Harry good to see you," Fred said, walking up and shaking Harry's hand, "Good to hear you don't always need our help to survive."

"Indeed," George said, grinning at Harry.

Harry looked at the two, Ron's older twin brothers. His eyes then moved over the rest of the family. Ginny the youngest and only female of the children was by her mother hidden a little bit from view. While Percy and what had to be Ron's father were looking at Harry with some interest. He then looked back at Ron.

"What are you mad about Ron?" Harry finally asked, "I did not know you were going to try and rescue me. Nor was I willing to risk waiting around to find out. I saw a chance and took it. You would have done the same."

Ron's anger faded a little bit at this, before he finally nodded saying, "Yeah you are right."

After this Ron relaxed a little bit as Harry was introduced to the rest of the Weasley family. He talked with Arthur, Ron's father, about what had happened, as well as what could be done to remove the fake mark from his record. While Molly, Ron's mother, tried though not very hard, to tell him off for doing something so recklessly.

After this, the Weasley's went down to their own vault while Hermione and Harry remained up top. Hermione because her parents were still talking to the Goblin, who seemed to be enjoying the chat. While Harry because he already been to his vault and had plenty of money currently on him.

Once they had returned, they all went outside heading different directions. Percy to parts unknown, while Fred and George saw a school friend. Molly and Ginny were off to find robes for Ginny, and Hermione's parents to the pub to talk with Arthur about the muggle world. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to just wonder about the alley looking at the different shop to see if anything caught their fancy.

They first grabbed ice-creams and worked their way around the alley. They met up with Fred and George in one of the joke shops. While they found Percy hanging around a resell shop, reading a book about well-known Prefects. Ron then spotted a full set of Chudley Cannon Quidditch Robes at a shop. Harry looked around the shop a little bit before Hermione dragged them off to get supplies for school, such as ink, and quills.

Then they left for Flourish and Blots Book Store. But they were not the only ones. Harry knew why though, Gilderoy Lockhart, the writer of many books they were required to get on school lists was signing his books today. Harry wanted to hang back, to avoid the large crowd, but Ron dragged him in before he could say no.

Once inside Harry followed the other as they gathered their books. Then found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley near the front of the line that had formed for the book signing. Harry tried to keep out of sight, but he knew it would not be possible. He was not really sure why he wanted to keep out of sight to be honest, he just had a bad feeling was all.

This feeling proved itself to be true though when a photographer, stepped on Ron's foot. The result of Ron's own comment, reach Lockhart who looked up and then spotted Harry. He seemed appear before Harry then and drag him the rest of the way to the very back of the store in full view of everyone. Harry was not able to escape for a several minutes, as the only way out was to punch Lockhart and Harry felt that would not end well.

Finally though Harry was able to escape from Lockhart. And burden down with a second set of Lockhart's book, as Harry made his was over to where Ginny was standing. Without worrying about it, Harry placed the books into the cauldron and sighed leaning back against a book shelf now thankfully hidden from Lockhart's view.

"You can have those, I already bought my own," Harry muttered, wondering why he had left the room that morning rather than spending time in it talking with Raven.

Then to Harry increasing annoyance, of things that had to just happen to him today, someone spoke to him. Someone whose voice he knew anywhere and hated it from the first word.

"Bet you loved that Potter, cannot even go into a book shop without making the front page," Draco Malfoy said, appearing around a shelf.

Harry leveled a glare at Malfoy, but before he could reply, Ron and Hermione had shown up, both carrying stacks of Lockhart books. Ron dumped his own stack into Ginny's cauldron and glared at Draco.

"Oh, its you. Mr. Spoiled brat," Ron said, standing back up.

"Spoiled, maybe," Draco said, a small smirk on his face as he added, "But at least my family won't go hungry for a month to pay for all those books."

Ron's felt his face flush as he made to move forward, but Hermione and Harry stopped him, before he could do anything. It was at this point the rest of their group showed up. Harry noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were hanging back a little bit.

"Come on everyone let's head outside, it's too crowded in here," Arthur said, not even noticing or not caring to act as if he had noticed Draco.

But then before this could happen another man appeared who could only be Draco's father. He had the same blond hair, cold gray eyes and pointed face. And right now he was smirking as he stared at Arthur.

"Hello Arthur," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Lucius," Arthur said, looking at father.

"Busy time at the Ministry I hear," Lucius said, grinning, "All those raids I hope they are paying you over time."

As Arthur did not reply, Lucius leaned forward and pulled amid all the Lockhart books, a very battered copy of 'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.' Mr. Malfoy looked at the book for a few moments before looking at Arthur with a fake look of sympathy on his pale pointed face.

"Obviously not. Tell me what, is the point being a disgrace to the name of Wizards when you are not even being paid well for it," Lucius asked, opening the book, the smirk returning.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizards," Arthur countered, his face growing red.

"Clear, the company you keep," Lucius said glancing over at the Grangers, then closed the book with a snap, "And I thought you could sink no lower."

Harry did not quite expect what happened next, but before anything else could be said, Mr. Weasley had launched himself at Mr. Malfoy. They went tumbling into a book self, causing it to fall sending books all over them. Everyone nearby ran for cover as more and more shelves fell, a domino like chain made from them. The assistant manager and Manager were both yelling for calm. But then louder than those two, was a third voice.

"Break it up you two. Break it up!" It was Hagrid, wading through the sea of books and selves.

He pulled both Lucius and Arthur apart with ease, then put them down harder than needed. He glared down at the pair of them, both looking a little beaten up. Lucius, Harry noticed was still holding Ginny's book, which surprised Harry a little bit.

"Here girl, take your book, it is the best your dad can give you," Lucius spat, chuckling the book back into the cauldron.

Beckoning to Draco, the pair quickly left the shop. Harry knew they should follow soon, as the mess was partly their fault, and he doubted the Weasley's could pay for any damages done. So walking forward Harry handed the manager his bag full of money and asked if it would cover the damages as well as the books.

The manager, in complete shock at this action, only nodded dumbly after peering into the bag, noticing it was filled to the brim with Gallons. Harry nodded, then looking at Ginny he asked for an entire set of first year books for her as well as paying the tab for the Weasley family. Not one of the Weasley's protested to this action, to stun by it in the first place to even react.

A few minutes later they left the shop. Harry had decided to buy the old transfiguration book as well. Wondering just why Mr. Malfoy had kept such a tight hold on it during the fight. Once they had reached the pub, Harry then invited the entire group to dinner, on the simple reasoning they should end the day on a high note. No one really protested, outside Arthur who commented Harry should be a little less gracious with his money.

Still though, once they were in of the small parlors everyone was looking a great deal more cheerful. Harry left while everyone got seated, and went up to see Raven who had been in the room most of the day, meditating.

"Hello Harry," Raven said as Harry entered into the room.

"Hello Raven, want to join everyone downstairs for dinner?" Harry asked, "I know you are not a very social person. But this will be a chance to meet my friends and their family."

Harry waited, looking hopefully at Raven as she looked at him. Her expression was impassive, looking almost bored. But finally she nodded, and walked over to him.

"I think I would enjoy that," Raven said, a small smile gracing her lips.

Harry smiled happily and led Raven down to where everyone else was now sitting. They had been talking, but when Harry then Raven entered the room, everyone fell silent. Harry noticed this, and gave them all a small smile.

"Everyone, this is my new friend Raven who I met a while ago," Harry said, before pointing to each person naming them, "Raven, this is Ginny, Ron my friend, Fred and George. Percy, and their mother and father, Molly and Arthur Weasley. And the Grangers you already know."

Raven nodded to each one, "It is nice to meet all of you."

Harry smiled and taking a spot at the table, with Raven taking the last open spot to his right. Hermione had set it up so Raven was between Hermione and Harry. It was at this point the food was delivered, and the eating began. Harry though noticed that the Weasley family kept on looking at Raven with a slight bit of unease, well expect Arthur who just seemed curious.

By the meals end however, everyone was talking again. Raven had staying out of the talking for the most part during the meal itself, answering any questions directed at her. By the end Hermione and Raven were talking happily with each other moving from one topic to the next. Harry listened with only half an ear as some of what was being said, as he had noticed Mrs. Weasley kept looking at him with something like concern, yet annoyance at the same time.

Finally though it was time for everyone to head home. The Grangers left first, thanking Harry for his kindness and the meal, and that he was welcome to visit any time he wished. Harry bid them farewell, giving Hermione a tight hug and a promise to write her soon. At which point the Weasley's began leaving, but when Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley remained Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry a look of determination in her eyes.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, her tone stern, "Will you be joining us soon at the Burrow?"

Harry was a little taken aback by the question have expected it more from Ron then his mother. He was of course not going to the Burrow this year, he had first planned on it before running away. But now he wanted to go and see his parents' house, as well as other house they had bought all those years ago.

"No, I have other plans for the rest of the summer," Harry admitted, glancing over at Raven, who was standing by the door nearby.

He knew she was listening in. Even being new friend to each other, Harry could already tell she had latched onto him a little bit. And to be honest Harry had latched onto her as well. They were kindred souls in a way, on the run from something in their past.

Mrs. Weasley dropped her voice after seeing Raven was watching them, "What plans? You know you are a little young to be alone."

"I will not be alone, and the plans are a little uncertain, so I could not say for sure what I will be doing," Harry admitted honestly.

"You should not be alone without someone you trust around," Mrs. Weasley said, again catching Harry by surprise.

"I trust Raven fully," Harry said, not bothering to keep his voice down as Mrs. Weasley had chosen to do, "Don't worry I will be just fine."

Mrs. Weasley did not look like she was so sure about this. But Harry was not about to let her dictate his current course in life. The Dursley family had done that way too much, trying to beat the magic out of him. And though Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley meant him no harm in anyway, he could already tell she would be even more controlling then his Aunt or Uncle.

"I understand you are worried about me, but I can take care of myself. If I do need help, I have ways of getting in contact with you or Dumbledore," Harry said, in a tone that should have not left room for any argument.

"Mr. Potter you are a child that barely knows what is good for yourself," Mrs. Weasley thundered.

"A child, who has had to take care of himself since I could walk on my own two feet. I am not helpless, now please go," Harry said, turning and walking to the door where Raven stood, her face once again expressionless.

Raven waited for Harry to leave the room before following him. They remained quiet till they had returned to their own room. Harry sighed and fell face forward onto his bed, Raven walking over and sitting down on her own. They remained this way for a few minutes before Raven finally spoke.

"They are worried about me," Raven said, her voice flat again.

"Why? What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her, "You seem just fine to me."

"Nothing, I think they are just worried that I might do something to you is all," Raven said.

Harry sighed at this and rolled over, before standing back up. He walked over and sat down besides Raven. She did not react, till he placed his hand on hers. She looked at his hand then up at him in surprise.

"I am not worried about you, I am glad you are my friend. Honest," Harry said, "So ready to leave for my parents' house; tomorrow?"

Raven could not help but give Harry a small smile at this, "Thanks Harry."

However instead of leaving the next day. They left after dinner than night. The suddenness of their departure with Mrs. Weasley earlier had left Harry and Raven feeling uneasy. They both felt like it was going to come back around to bite them in the rear. So packing up quickly they left the Leak Cauldron, and were soon flying out of London heading north under the cover of night.

They flew quickly, Hedwig between the pair as they soared through the night's sky. They stayed a fair way up in the skies, hoping to street clear of the powerlines. As well as low enough as to not risk a strike by a plane. They continued on for several hours, the miles falling away behind them as they sped still farther north.

Finally a little after four that night, they came across the village of Godrick's Hallow. Harry swooped down low as to take a look at the town and see if he could spot anything remotely familiar. He did as they were easily able to find Harry's old house.

Though it was in a terrible state, the building was still standing. Looking, much it had looked after the attack. The main part of the house seemed to be mostly undamaged, while the upper floor looked as if a bomb had gone off destroying a section of it. It was not hard to guess where the attack on Harry had failed, and rebounded.

Harry could not bring himself to remain near the house at the moment. His heart was pounding a tattoo against his ribs, and his breathing was becoming ragged. It was only Raven's hand on his shoulder that kept him from breaking down as he sat there on his broom. As they flew through the center of town Harry saw a church and cemetery behind it. He felt his heart begin hammering again, as he knew even if he had no proof his parents graves were there.

Finally though they left the town, Raven watching Harry closely. A look of great concern on her face. She could see the pain and lose hidden away in his eyes, the stiffness which he gripped the broom, and the way his breathing was a little more ragged. She as such was the first one to spot their new home.

It was out in the middle of nowhere, with no noticeable road or dirt tracks leading to it. Raven was sure they would not had spotted it, if the moonlight had not reflected off the windows from the upper floors. And as they touched down, they felt a wave of magic wash over them, inspecting them.

Then to their complete shock, the lights inside of the home turned on, and the door swung open of its own accord. They waited for several moments for someone to come out, or something to happen, but nothing did. Finally stealing their nerves they moved forwards and into the light of the doorway.

From this spot they could see the house was indeed the one they were looking forward. As the symbols above the door, matched the description of the ones given to Harry at Gringotts Bank. Feeling a bit more relieved Harry moved into the house followed by Raven. The house itself was built into the side of a hill, thus took full advantage of this, and had a condo like design to it.

The first floor seemed to be a house unto itself. It had a large spacious living room, a kitchen, Bathroom and two bedrooms. As well as a garage that had some weird machines in it. It was fully stocked with furniture, tables and chairs, as well as bed and dresser where in each room covered in a layer of thick dust. While the walls showed signs of being only half painted.

Near the back of this floor was a stairs that went up into the next floor. From the landing they found would could have been yet again a house by itself. Living area, dining area, and a kitchen as well as two more bedrooms and a large bathroom where present. And out one wall, was a balcony.

Then they found their way up to the third and final floor. Which was a lot less impressive but still large. It was a loft with a small study on one side, a door out to the top of the hill, and a small bedroom on the other. And like the floors below it, it was already filled with furniture, though it needed to be cleaned badly.

Out this top door, Harry spotted a large garden that looked as if it needed to be redone. The paths he could see where over grown, and the bed filled with grasses and weeds. He supposed that could be his project next summer as in spite of the Dursley constants mistreatment of him, he had been able to sneak some of the fresh fruits form their garden and those he loved the most.

Back downstairs Harry found Raven looking over a map that had been laying on the dining room table, hidden under layer of thick dust. Leaning over, Harry could see the title to the land at the top of the map, then looking down at the map he gasped as he realized the size of the land that came with the house. Nearly two hundred acres of land, all mostly wooded, but all belong to him.

"This place is rather amazing," Raven said, looking at Harry with a hint of shock.

"I know, to think I could have been living here if my mother and father had not been killed," Harry said rather weakly as he sank down onto a large sofa. A dust cloud forming as he did so.

Raven seeing this came and sat down by him. Then to his complete and utter surprise slowly drew him into a hug. Harry felt a wave of emotions pass through him, some he had never felt before. And ones that had been held back by years of abuse form the Dursleys. Finally tears fell from Harry's eyes as he cried out, feeling the loss of his parents and all it really truly met for the first time in years.

Harry and Raven remained like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's embrace. Waking the next morning as sunlight blazed in through the windows. Awaking in each other's arms left the pair more than a little embarrassed, but they did not worry too much about it at the moment.

The first thing they did was clean up the place and find out what was powering it. Both of which turned out to be rather simple. The cleaning Raven was able to do with magic, getting rid of a good portion of the dust in seconds. While the power turned out to be a magic-electric generator in the garage, which took magic from the air and turned it into power to run the house.

The next thing they took care of, or Raven did as she could travel between the towns in the house with great ease. Was get some food. Both Harry and Raven had not eaten since the night before and as such were starving. And once well fed they took a few moments to think about what to do next.

They decided to at least for now to each take a room on of the first floor, so they could clean out the ground floor first, which needed the most work. Then they set about making the house truly livable from the bottom up. For though it was in remarkable shape, thanks to the spells on it, several things needed to be fixed. And the cleaning and reorganization of the house took of several hours each day.

As they worked however, Harry and Raven continued to learn more about each other. Going into increasingly secret topics they would not have talked about with anyone else. They felt like the other was the person that had been missing for the longest time, able to talk with them about anything. And neither had to worry about being harshly judge for what they said or did. And it showed as well, as their trust in each other seemed to grow with each passing day.

But for them, they knew it could not last. And finally, on the last day before Harry was to head back to Hogwarts, Raven decided it was time to tell Harry something she had been planning for a while. It was something she felt she had to do, both because she owed Harry, and now because she cared for him. So after their meditation came to an end that morning, Raven spoke up.

"Harry," Raven said.

"Yes Raven?" Harry asked, looking over at her.

"Tomorrow, after you leave on the school train, I am going to pack and head out," Raven said, before holding up her hand so she might explain, "While you are gone, I am going to be searching for another home. Just encase Voldemort should come back and we lose this one."

Harry nodded after a few moments, still looking rather put out at this, "Where… Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know to be honest," Raven admitted, "East to the Americas I think. The home should be somewhere Voldemort does not have easy influence or access to."

"And when would you be back?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure," Raven said, not likely to admit this next part, "Hopefully before school is out."

Raven could see the sad look on Harry's face at this and reached out her hand took his in her own. She gave it a small squeeze, and she felt him return it, gripping her hand tightly. This brought a sad smile to Raven's face as she looked at Harry.

"How will I be able to talk to you?" Harry finally asked, seemingly resigned to the worst to come.

"I have an idea for that. I can give Hedwig some of my powers, allowing her to jump directly to me from any distance. Though it could leave her rather tired afterwards," Raven explained.

"That would be great," Harry said, his frown forming a small smile.

Raven nodded, as she let go of his hand, and reached up to touch his cheek. Harry turned and looked at her. His green eyes meeting her purple ones, and he could see within them regret. She did not want to leave him, not really. But he also knew she would follow any logical choice when it came to keeping him or herself safe, and if that meant finding another place to call home if this one should disappear, she would do so.

"Harry, there is something else I feel I should tell you," Raven said, this time a little worried.

"What is that," Harry asked.

"You remember what I told you about my father right?" Raven asked, though she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, he is going to use you as a key to a portal to try and get into the world using your powers as the bridge. Which is why you control your emotions and powers so that can never happened. Why?" Harry answered.

"Well, you said you mothers sacrifice, provides you with a powerful protection, using her love. I have noticed, that since being around you, that even if I let my emotions loose and act, normal-ish," Raven said, getting a chuckle form Harry at that part, "my powers don't lash out or anything. It took me a while to realize it, but your mother's protection has been indirectly countering my own demonic side."

Harry looked rather confused at this, before finally nodding in understanding, "My mother's love is counteracting the hate and anger that normally controls your own powers, and pushing them out of control."

Raven nodded, "Yes. It has been a gift, unlike anything I have ever been given before. Something I can never fully repay you for. Freedom from control, a home, family. I owe you so much."

Harry just smiled at this, "You owe me nothing. You have given me the same things just by being around."

Raven was a little surprised by this, but then grinned a small laugh escaping her as Harry grinned back. Leaning forward she drew him into a tight hug, holding Harry close for several moments before letting go.

"I am going to miss you, so much," Raven said.

"And I you, I will write to you as often as Hedwig is able to, or willing to make the trip. Promise," Harry said, glancing over where Hedwig was currently sleeping.

"I promise as well. And I will try and hurry home if I can," Raven said, then did something even more surprising than ever before and gave Harry a kiss.


	11. A Demon's Love -Teen Titans Ch 02

Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He was not in a good mood, not in the slightest. It was only through deep breaths that Harry was able to keep remotely calm. It did not matter if he was going back to Hogwarts as for once, he wanted to be somewhere else. Well more correctly with someone else.

After Raven and Harry had gotten up that morning. They had eaten breakfast before Raven had used her power to teleport both Harry and herself to Platform Nine-and-three-quarters. She had seen Harry onto the train, before helping him get his luggage into a rack. Once this was done, she had pulled Harry into a tight hug, wishing him the best of luck, and to write her as soon as anything happened.

Harry had promised to do so, then knowing if she put it off any longer, she would not be able to bring herself to leave. Raven had teleported away, to set about getting Harry's home set up for the time Raven was away, before leaving for the wide world.

Harry had been left feeling rather empty. For the first time he had felt like he had a family, and to have to give it up so soon after finding it felt terrible. However he knew, no matter what, that by the time summer came about he would find a way to visit her, or she him again. He had then sat down on one of the bench seats, and began meditating as to keep calm.

As such he did not notice when others began arriving nearly a half an hour later. In fact he did not notice anything till someone knocked on the door of his compartment. The reason for this was rather simple, he had done something he had been trying to do since he had begun these meditation sessions, touch his magic.

He had felt it, felt the flow of it coursing through his body. It was like a powerful river flowing with quickly yet gentle paths throughout his body. When he had touched it with his mind, his body seemed to hum with power as it began to respond. But Harry had withdrawn from this touch before he did something crazy. Uncontrolled magic, had the same level of danger to it as a nuclear bomb.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Hermione smiling at him, "Hello Harry."

"Hi Hermione, come in," Harry said, feeling a smile gracing his face.

"It is good to see you, care to help me?" Hermione asked, pointing to her trunk.

Harry nodded, and together they were just able to heave Hermione's trunk up into the luggage rack. Once this was done, Hermione sat down, pulling out one of the Lockhart books. Harry sat down, picking up a small bundle and sighed looking down at it. Hermione looked over at him, and gave Harry a sad sort of smile.

"Missing her?" Hermione said, more than asked.

"Yeah, a lot more than I thought I would," Harry said.

"It is okay. I mean you will be able to keep in contact right?" Hermione asked, glancing up to where Hedwig was sleeping in her cage.

"Yes, Raven set it up so Hedwig could travel to her with ease. Even over impossible distances," Harry said, looking back down at the bundle.

"Then you should be just fine," Hermione said, getting up and sitting down next to Harry.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she said, "I know it is hard on you never having to deal with these feelings before. But it will get better, and you will be back by her side, or her by yours before you know it."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and said in a slightly more mocking voice that none the less had a little bit of humor in it, "I don't known, you think she will remember me in ten months' time?"

"Harry, I can without a doubt say it would be impossible not to remember you," Hermione said a smirk on her face.

Harry smiled at this and nodded. Sitting back in the seat he glanced out the window watching as more families came onto the platform. Hermione watched him, before glancing down at the bundle.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards it.

Harry smiled at this, and stood up. Then with a flick of his wrists caused the bundle to spin out, while he held onto one end. Then with a spinning flourish spun it around him then with a flick of his fingers latched it together. Hermione chuckled, then clapped a little bit at the display, it was a cloak much like the one Raven had worn, expect the gem that covered the clasp was a large emerald.

"She gave this to me as a going away present. She added a few spells to it as well. One to help it always fit, and another to make it a lot harder to damage," Harry said, his hands by his side.

The effect the cloak gave to Harry was very much like that of Raven. Only his eyes were visible from under the hood. And as he moved about it gave him that same ridge form like movement where he seemed to glide rather than walk. Hermione though like it, it seemed to fit Harry surprising well.

"Well, I can say that it suits you," Hermione said.

Harry smiled and unclasped it, and removed the cloak carefully folding it up again. He then put it away in his trunk, before pulling out one of his school book and began to read. Hermione looked slightly surprised at this.

"Studying already?" Hermione asked, a little amused.

"I studied before I came last year. It was not enough, I plan to do better this year," Harry said, holding up the book so Hermione could see the title, 'The Standard Book of Spell Grade 2'.

"Trying to take my place as top student are we?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"If I can take that, I think it will be not because of my own skills," Harry admitted, "But I think I shall try to."

"Well then I better be ready to defend my title," Hermione said, putting on a grim face of determination.

Harry who glanced over at this could not help it and began laughing. Hermione soon joined in, and it was several minutes before they could fully stop. With this said and done, the pair fell quiet as they read their own books. Harry, every now and again, would glance outside towards the station, as if looking for something.

Hermione finally notice these looks, and realized who he must be looking for, "I am sure Ron will be here before the train leaves."

"I am not worried about them begin late," Harry said before adding, "Though they are cutting it rather close with five minutes left."

"What is it then?" Hermione asked.

"I well…" Harry began, not sure how to make it not sound worse than it might actually be.

"You what?" Hermione asked again.

"I might have insulted Ron's mother. She wanted me to come to their house for the rest of the summer, since she did not seem to trust Raven. I flat out refused, and left before anymore could be said," Harry explained, looking both abashed and determined.

"Well that was a bit stupid," Hermione said, not really surprising Harry, before then adding, "But I can understand why you did it."

"Thanks, I think," Harry said, feeling a little confused by Hermione reaction, was she telling him off, or congratulating him.

Hermione just gave him a small smile and said, "As it is, she really does not have any say over what you do. Muggle wise the Dursley's have say over your life. Magic wise, from what I have read, only direct relations and Godparents have any say."

"Why do you know that?" Harry asked a little surprised.

"It is in one of the books that focus on you after Voldemort's downfall. Saying how everyone for a while was trying to claim you as their own due to long ranging and interconnected bloodlines. But that out of three people who could, only two can, that being your aunt and uncle," Hermione explained.

"Who is the third?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Hermione began, but her attention was drawn away as they saw a flurry of movement by the entrance onto Platform Nine-and-three-quarters.

The Weasley family had just arrived, with barely any time to spare. Each one of their kids quickly got onto the train. Percy, Fred, George, then Ginny. Ron getting on last of all just as the train whistle sounded. Harry was slightly glad for this, as their late minute arrive meant that Molly Weasley would be unable to yell or tell of Harry for what had said.

Then as the train began moving, Harry turned towards the door of the compartment as they waited for the inevitable appearance of Ron. They saw Ron, and the others move pass the compartment heading for the front of the train. Each with a slightly annoyed expression, expect for Ginny who just looked nervous. Harry got up as the group passed by and peered down the car towards the front, noticing they had all left the train car.

"Think he will come back?" Harry asked as he sat back down.

"Oh I am sure he will," Hermione said, though she did look a little surprised as well that Ron had not even looked into the compartment to check for them.

However by the time Ron did make his way back to their compartment, it had been nearly an hour since the train had left the station. Harry having quite forgotten about who had a say in his life, due to Ron's late arrive and then lack of appearance on the train. As such when Ron finally did show up, still with that annoyed on his face, Harry and Hermione where both deep in their books.

"Oh, this is where you have been hiding," Ron said, sounding just as annoyed as he looked.

"Hello to you too," Hermione replied, looking over her book at Ron, "Come on take a seat."

Ron did so sitting down by Hermione, as harry finally looked up from his book saying, "It is good to see you Ron. I hope I did not anger your mother too much."

"Anger her to much?" Ron said, giving Harry a look of complete disbelief, "She has become a nightmare. You might as well have declared war on the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore."

"I cannot really say I am that sorry," Harry commented before adding in a defiant voice, "I was not about to let her insult Raven, or control me a week after I had escaped the Dursleys."

Ron sent a glare towards Harry at this, though when he spoke his voice was a good deal more level than it had been, "I am not blaming you, but did you really have to do it then?"

Harry just nodded as Hermione spoke up, "I will admit Harry was a bit rude. But it is over and done now so let it be."

"It is not over and done, my mother never lets things slide just like that. Just you wait, besides she might be right," Ron said, the last part just barely audible.

However, both Harry and Hermione caught it. Hermione glanced over at Harry and could see hints of anger in his eyes. However Harry did not jump on Ron's case like he would have normally surprising Hermione. Harry did ask about it though, his tone a lot more calm than it should have been.

"What do you mean, might be right?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she just does not seem…" Ron trialed off looking thoughtful before saying, "human."

Harry nodded, taking a few deep calming breaths, before speaking, "Raven is very much so a human. Her actions and manors are results of her upbringing. We talked quite a lot about her past over the summer."

"And you are sure you can trust her?" Ron asked, doubt clear in his voice.

"Yes, I am completely sure," Harry said, a note of warning in his voice.

Ron nodded at this, and seemed to change tactics as he then asked, "So where did you stay for the rest of the summer? Mom said you had left the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry just nodded, "Yeah, Raven and I wanted to see some of the sights. More importantly my parent's old home."

"You saw your parent's old home?" Hermione gasped.

"Yep. We also visited my parent's graves, and the memorial," Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hermione gave Harry a sad look, as Ron, not seeming to notice the mood shift said, "That was rather risky. It is not safe to be out alone by yourself."

"I wasn't," Harry said, biting back the anger barely, "Raven was with me, and I trust her."

Ron looked like he was about to speak up but Hermione cut across him, "I trust her as well. She is just not very social, is all."

Ron looked at both Harry and Hermione with an expression of disbelief. However as both of them seemed to be set on their points. And Ron, dim he might be at times, he was not dumb enough to run headlong against both Hermione and Harry. So slumping back into the chair, Ron seemed to give up, at least for now.

The journey went rather quietly much to Ron's annoyance. For not only was Hermione reading a book, which was normal. But Harry was also reading a book as well, which was not normal. And to make it even crazier for Ron, Harry was reading a spell book, rather than some book on Quidditch which would have been his normal. Finally, three hours later Ron could take it no longer, and got up and left. Harry look up at this, slightly surprised.

"Where you going?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere else, it is to quiet here," Ron said, and left.

"Well that was… unexpected," Harry said, glancing over at Hermione.

"Not really," Hermione said looking up from her book, "Ron and you are always talking. He does not known what to do with himself right now."

"Oh," Harry said, looking back towards the door.

"Don't worry about it, he will figure out something," Hermione said, as the snack cart showed up.

Harry nodded and got up, getting several different snacks for them. As they ate, they began to talk about what they had done over the summer. Hermione revealing more than Harry. Hermione did however guess that Harry had been living alone in a house he now owned with Raven. Harry admitted it, when Hermione asked, but would not say where it was.

Time slowly passed and it got increasingly dark outside. Harry and Hermione soon returned to their books, and it was about two hours before they arrived Hogwarts when Draco arrived. He was as ever flanked by his to friends, Crabbe and Goyle. However, Harry slid the door shut and locked it with a flick of his wrist. Harry grinned as Draco hammered uselessly on the door to the compartment, before finally leaving.

"Well that went better than expected," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione giggled a little bit at this, her laugher reminding Harry of Raven. He felt a small pang of longing, but pushed it aside trying to not dwell on it. Even then, as he read on, he could not focus quite like before, and by the time the train had come to a stop, he had barely moved forward two pages.

Leaving their things in the compartment, though setting Hedwig loses so she might fly up to the Owlery that night, they got up and disembarked. The station, located at the edge of Hogsmeade Village, was quickly filling with students, most excited and chattering happily. While a few were looking scared or nervous, those mostly being first year students. Then as Hermione and Harry tried to figure out where to go, they heard someone calling out over the crowd.

"First years come this way! First years over here! Come on now!"

It was Hagrid, standing near the edge of the station. His massive size, and large lantern he was holding making him easily visible even to the first years. As he was twice the height of a normal man and three times as wide, Hagrid cut an imposing figure. Though as Harry and Hermione knew he was very kind, though he did not always see things as others did.

"Hay Hagrid," Harry said, waving to get Hagrid's attention.

"Hi Harry, Hermione," Hagrid waved back, before nodding off to the side of the platform, "You will be taking those up. See you at the school feast. First years over here!"

As Hagrid yelled back over the crowd again, Harry and Hermione turned to look where Hagrid had been nodding. There lined along one of the streets were several dozen carriages each pulled by magic, for there were no horse harnessed up to them. Harry moved forward alongside Hermione, but he focused not one the carriage but between the beams of wood that would normally be harnessed up to a horse.

He noticed they were moving up and down a little bit, and there was the faintest sound of breathing. However, with all the noise around him, Harry was not sure if he had not just imagined the sound. Deciding to ask Hagrid about it later Harry got into a carriage along with Hermione. A few moments later, some other students Harry did not know got in.

Closing the door quickly Harry looked out the window, as the carriage lurched forward. It set off at a quick pace heading down the road then up towards the castle. Harry did not really pay attention to the others, as he instead looked out of the window, craning his neck till he was finally able to spot Hogwarts looming of the darkness. Its many windows bright with lights, its towers silhouetted against the darkening sky.

"Another year," Harry said quietly to himself.

As the carriage came to a halt Harry got out with the others and they quickly made their way up the stairs to the Entrance Hall high above them. The carriage once empty took off back down to the town, ready to pick up more students. Harry did not pay attention to much to this as they climbed the stairs and soon reached the warmth and light of the Entrance Hall. Turning left they went into the Great Hall, and like had down first year, it left Harry feeling rather dazed.

The room was massive, with four long tables stretching nearly the entire length of the room. Thousands of candles floated in the air, filling the room with a warm light. While the ceiling above them, enchanted to look like the sky outside, already showed stars shining down on them. At the head of the hall on a raised platform was the teachers table.

Harry could already see several of the teachers sitting there talking with each other. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Snape were each talking to one of the other teachers. Harry noticed Lockhart was there in deep purple robes with gold trim. However Harry's eyes did not linger on Lockhart for long as they instead shifted to focus on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Old, even by the standers of Wizards, he none the less always seemed to put out a sense of power and energy that denied his age. He had long white hear and beard, blue robes and half-moon spectacles. And his bright blue eyes so full of energy, along with the smile on his face made Harry think he was happy to see everyone return safely.

Harry though could not stand still any longer. So passing around the ends of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, Harry reached the Gryffindor table, and picked a spot about halfway down it to sit down. Hermione joined him as the Great Hall began rapidly filling. Ron joined them about a minute later, and the noise in the Great Hall soon reached a low roar.

Then, through the double doors came a line of students led by Professor McGonagall. Walking along the side they were soon up at the front of the hall, and facing all the other students. At this point Professor McGonagall left and brought forth a three legged stool, and sat it down in front of them. Before resting on it as well, a large but old tattered wizarding hat.

Every year, new students to Hogwarts would put on this old hat. And it would sort through the memories and personalities to figure out where they would fit best. Harry had almost been placed in Slytherin by the hat, but instead after hearing his thoughts about not wanting to be placed there. It had instead placed him in Gryffindor. Harry glanced at Hermione and wondered if she had nearly been placed into Ravenclaw as her brains could rival most anyone her age.

However Harry's attention was drawn back to the hat, which had burst into song. He listen closely noting the song was similar to the one he had heard in his first year. However it described the houses a little bit differently. Harry supposed it was rather boring being a hat and unable to do anything all year. And as such it thought of new songs, or close to new ones, to sing every year. Either that or it had a long list of songs to pick from already and was just reciting olds ones not heard in years.

Soon though the hat's song came to an end. And Professor McGonagall moved forward with a long list. She would be the one calling out everyone's names, before letting them try on the hat. Harry's eyes drifted from her, to the first year students about to be sorted. Most had a look of clear terror on their faces. There was one however who seemed quite content and happy.

She had long blond hair, and gray eyes. The bottle cap necklace, and the fact she had her wand stored over her ear gave her a rather innocent but peculiar look. She caught Harry looking at her, and Harry smiled, and gave a small wave. A grin, filled her face, and it was honestly the cutest thing Harry had seen so far. He returned the smile.

Harry's eyes then moved over to Ron's youngest sister, who was standing right next to the blond haired girl. And unlike the first, Ginny looked like she was shaking with nerves. She was muttering something completely inaudible from this distance. If Harry was honest with himself, he would have said Ginny was about to run for it.

Harry whispered to Ron, "I hope you sister does not faint."

Ron only gave a small nod in agreement, looking very tense. And actually as Harry looked closer at Ron's feature, Harry realized he looked almost as worried as Ginny did. Harry could not help but wonder at this. What was to be scared about?

Well actually Harry could think of one thing, but for Ginny to be sorted into Slytherin was highly unlikely. But why would Ron think Ginny would end up there? Was she more Slytherin like than the rest of her family? Harry discard that idea at once. If anyone of their family would have ended up in Slytherin, it would have been the twins Fred and George. They were in general more ambitious and cunning than most anyone of the Slytherins.

Harry was drawn out of his musing as he heard the name, "Lovegood, Luna."

The girl he had first noticed seemed to glide forward form her spot and placed the hat over her head. Harry smiled as it slide over her head, wand and all, and covered up her eyes with ease. The hat seemed to take several minutes to decide. It was quite clear that the hat was confused by Luna as much as the students had. Finally though it the Hat yelled out.

"Gryffindor."

Harry clapped rather loudly as the girl took of the Hat, bowed to it, then skipped down the hall till she came to sit down by Ron, across from Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled, at her, a smile she returned, great joy in her eyes.

"Well welcome to Gryffindor," Harry said, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Thanks, Ginny told me so much about you from her brother's stories," Luna said, shaking his hand.

Harry was a little taken aback by this, "All the good stuff I hope."

Luna chuckled and nodded, "Or at least he tried to."

Ron, who the comment was about did not seem to notice as he was still too busy watching as the Hat sorted the next student. Harry looked at him and Luna quickly noticed his gazed, she reached across the table and tapped Harry's hand gaining both his and Hermione's attention again.

"They are worried about her not being sorted into Gryffindor," Luna said quietly.

"We guessed as much, but why?" Harry asked.

"Because she is more Slytherin like than all the others. Ambitious, cunning and rather powerful for her age," Luna explained.

"She is none of those things," Ron said, finally noticing the chat that had been taking place.

"Don't worry about it. If she wants to be in Gryffindor than she will be," Harry said, his voice strangely calm.

"And how do you know that?" Ron asked sharply.

"You were not under the hat for more than a second," Harry said, "But it takes your own thoughts into consideration when picking a house."

"Really?" Ron said, rather doubtfully.

"Yes, it put me in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw," Hermione said rather pointedly.

Ron nodded, and turned back to the sorting looking only a little bit less worried. However Hermione leaned forward enough so only Harry could hear her whisper to him.

"Which houses was it for you," Hermione asked Harry.

Harry turned back around and glanced at her, and shook his head. He might not be as ashamed about it, but the fact he was almost a Slytherin was not something to reveal here. He could just imagine the reaction it would cause, if it was leaked right now. However as he turned back away, Harry saw Hermione's eyes dart over to the Slytherin table, and he could not help but wonder if she had guessed it.

Ron, whose eyes remained fixed on the hat for the rest of the sorting as he got steadily paler. Finally, when Ginny was called he seem to twitch. Harry glanced up and down the table and saw equal looks of nervousness on each Fred, George and even Percy. And when the hat did not say Gryffindor right away, it seemed their worst fears had been realized.

It took the hat several minutes in which the tension of the Hall seemed to grow rapidly. The Weasley family was well known, even a little famous for being one of the very few families to have never been in a different house. Indeed, it was said as a joke in passing that the Weasley hair became red from being in the house so long. Finally, when it seemed like the tension had nearly reached its peak, and Ron looked close to panic the Hat spoke.

"Gryffindor."

It took the Hall a half second to react before a storm of cheers came from the Gryffindor table. And as Ginny took off the hat, Harry could just make out the glimmer of tears, and such a look of relief he was sure of one thing. Like him, Ginny had nearly been placed in Slytherin. He quickly waved her over, and Luna moved to the side a little bit to make room for Ginny.

"I knew you would end up here," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, but decided now was not the time to discuss what had almost happened. Soon Dumbledore stood up at the Teachers table and looked about the room. Everyone turned to look at him, as he smiled down at everyone before grinning broadly at them.

"Dig in," Dumbledore said, then with a clap of his hand, the plates filled themselves full.

Harry smiled, and gladly began eating. The snacks on the train felt like an age ago. Luna tore into her own food with a gusto, while chat began to spring up all over the table. Harry only half listened as he ate. He though he did listen closely every now and again when something interesting was let slip.

This was actually something he had learned about from Raven. Listen first, then think on what you have learned, then decide whether to act on it or not. Harry had used it several times before during his first year, but after Raven pointed it out to him, he began listening more and talking less in a group setting like this. Or even more so when he had been out in public. After all you never known what useful information was just being talked about in the open.

But this was brought to a halt as Luna asked Ginny, "so what was the other house then?"

Ginny looked rather uncomfortable at this question. Harry then said, in a very quiet voice that only Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny could hear.

"It was Slytherin, wasn't it," Harry was not guessing, but stating fact.

Ginny nodded, while Ron looked discussed with Harry, and said, "How can you say that to her, she is a Weasley!"

"Calm down Ron, I think Ginny would have done well in that house. Like Hermione would have in Ravenclaw. If it was not for who was in the house I think it would have been a missed opportunity," Harry said, in a surprisingly calm tone that surprised Hermione.

"A missed opportunity? Going into that house basically is basically like saying I am evil!" Ron sputtered.

Harry actually laughed at this one, "Really now Ron. So Ginny and I are both evil?"

No one but Ron seemed to miss the implications of that sentence. Both Luna and Hermione were looking at Harry with equal looks of surprise, and knowing smiles. Harry was sure they had both guessed what his other house might have been a while ago, or so it would appear. While Ginny was looking a lot better about the whole matter, after all if Harry had been almost placed in Slytherin, how bad could it have been.

"I am not saying you are evil!" Ron said, backpedaling quickly, "After you are in Gryffindor."

"Indeed I am, but only because of two reasons," Harry said, a surprisingly pleasant smile on his face that none the less had Ron sliding away a few inches.

"What reasons?" Ron finally asked, looking a little worried about what he was going to learn.

"Draco happened to be sorted into Slytherin, and your warning about the houses reputation. If I had not had dealt with either of those, I would have been sitting over at the Slytherin table. Kind of interesting don't you think," Harry said, the pleasant smile still firmly in place.

Ron couldn't have looked any less shock, then if he had just heard Hermione calling books and teachers evil. Harry smiled at Ginny, who gave him an honest smile in return, her appreciation very apparent. Hermione and Luna both nodded, accepting the answer.

It took Ron nearly a minute before he could speak again, "You are joking, right?"

"No, I am not, the Hat seriously considered that house before it went with my own request," Harry said, in a rather bored tone as if the idea was not even worth the effort to talk about it.

Ron could only shake his head in disbelief. Harry smiled at Ginny, who grinned back blushing badly. Harry soon busied himself with his food, as he began listening to the others again. Though he mostly paid attention to Luna and Ginny talking with Hermione about the coming classes and what they would be like.

Finally the feast came to an end. Dumbledore stood up, gave his seemingly standard announcements. The Forbidden Forest was of course off limits. Those with permission forms should turn them into their Head of House. Those who wished to sign up for house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And of course the welcoming of their new Teacher Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

With that, they were sent off to bed. Harry decided to follow the first years up, Hermione and Ron not far behind them. And were able to get the password to the dorms, from Percy when he showed all the first year Gryffindors how to get inside the common room. Harry at once said his goodnights and went upstairs. It had been a rather nice first day back, he was sure.

When Harry woke the next morning, he felt a weird sense of dread hanging over him. Though, he at least knew the reason for it. Since his parting with Mrs. Weasley back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Raven were both sure that someone was going to start asking him questions the moment he returned as to where he had been.

Ron so far had been the only one. But soon Hermione would ask, and while Harry was willing to answer her, he was not about to reveal his new home to everyone. Raven had said, and he agreed with this, that only those he trusted fully should be told. And right now that list included two people only. Raven and Hermione. Ron would have been on it, if his mother was not so intimidating. Not that Harry didn't trust Ron to keep a secret, he did not trust Ron's mother to get it out of him.

Harry, if he was honest with himself, was sure the next time he was asked, it would be by either Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall. At least if he was asked by a teacher. Sighing he got out of bed as he remembered what Hermione had said on the train ride up. Only three people could actually control him. His Aunt, Uncle, and that last unknown.

He resolved to ask Hermione that when they had a quiet moment alone. He was not sure why, but he felt that that detail was not something that should be said where anyone could listen in. He only hoped it allowed him more freedom. So with that settled, Harry left his dorm and headed down into the school.

His first week back, Harry felt later when he started writing up his letter to Raven, had been rather stressful. Harry had to push himself to relearn several old things, and the classed seemed a lot more demanding than they had been. But he supposed once he got back into the swing of things that would not be a problem. As such he decided not to comment on this yet in his letter to Raven.

'Dear Raven.

I miss you already, it is rather weird not seeing your face brighten up every morning when I walked in. But I am happy to be back at school as well. Things here are nice and quiet nothing weird or dangerous showing its face yet. Which is good, I just hope Dobby's warning proves to be fake or a prank. Or at least I hope it is.

Anyway classes are the same as ever. We are currently reviewing old spells before moving onto new ones. But I guess I am saying that incorrectly. Defense Against the Dark Arts, is a complete joke this year. Gilderoy Lockhart, yeah that same man who wrote half our book list, is teaching. He let loose a cage full of Pixies then lost control of the class not long after.

Good news is that we are allowed to self-study, so I think I shall find out what is expected of us for fifth year and begin learning all second and first year spells. Not like Quirrell really taught us that much. I guess it could be worse, at least we only learn about ten spells first year total so I should be able to master twenty before years end without a problem. Not to mention study how to defeat supposed 'Dark' creatures.

Made some new friends as well it would seem. Luna Lovegood, a first year, she is a little odd. Much like you seem to others. But she just seems to need friends. I also became friends, with Ron's sister. She was nearly sorted into Slytherin, and I decided to point out to Ron I was nearly placed there was well. It was rather funny to watch that reaction. Hermione, is doing well as well I might add, settling back into school with her normal drive.

So far, unlike what we thought, only one person, Ron, has asked about where I lived. Though it was his mother who put it up to him, I am sure. I am not sure how much I can actually trust him. Though I wish I could tell him, I know he means well.

There were to other things of note I found out. One, I was able to touch my magic, and I have been working hard so I can do that without deep meditation. The other is that only three people have any say over my life, inside or outside school, at least legally.

The first two are no surprise, my aunt and Uncle. But after my leaving like I did, I doubt I very much will ever be allowed back. The third person came as a bit of shock to say the least. It is a man named Sirius Black, former best friend, best man to my dad, and my Godfather. Hermione told me about him. We don't know much else, only that he has legal say over me still.

We will try and find out more as possible. But I would love to know your thoughts on the matter, and how you are doing. Please stay safe, I hope to see your letter this coming Friday.

Love Harry.'

Harry smiled as he finished it with a small furnish. Hermione who had been nearby glanced down at the letter and smiled. She had seen who it was to, and just nodded approvingly. Ron, who was trying to complete is Charm's homework did not notice Harry's current project till he got up to leave.

"Where you going?" Ron asked, looking up from 'The Stander Book of Spells Grade 2'.

"The Owlery. Raven and myself are going to be stay in contact, I need to send this before I head to bed," Harry explained, holding the rolled up letter in his left hand.

"You sure Hedwig can reach Raven, I heard you say once or twice she might be out of the country soon," Ron asked, his eyes on the letter for a few moments.

"I am sure Hedwig can do it," Harry replied a small smile on his face, they had after all tested out the spell for Hedwig's teleportation.

"What about your Homework?" Ron asked.

"Almost all done, I only have potions left. And that is more just double checking my work," Harry said, a grin showing on his face.

Ron's look of shock was nearly priceless. Ron had been putting off most of his work till the weekend. Harry and Hermione had already completed theirs for the most part. Which meant they could use their weekend for extra study, or for a leisure activity of their choosing. Something Harry realized he would have loved last year.

So with Ron's shocked expression, and Hermione nearly laughing faces in his mind. Harry left the common room and went to send his letter. It seemed his first week back had been going rather nicely indeed.


	12. Zootopia Ch 01

Chapter 1

Judy could not believe it. Of all the outrageous things to happen, she was stuck on parking meter duty. She was top of her class, one of the best to ever come out of the Zootopia Police Academy. And what did Chief Bogo go and do, leave her to check parking meters around the city, and writing out tickets.

And she knew the reason, it was not because she lacked experience, nor the skills. She had gone through weeks of training, to prepare her for any spot in the police department. No, it was the fact unlike all the others in the department, she was a bunny. The next smallest was a wolf who was nearly twice her size.

But unless Judy got really lucky there was nothing she was going to be able to do about it either. To go against Chief Bogo in an act of insubordination, would mean removal or demotion from the Police department. And as a newly hired officer, she knew there would be nothing for him to consider before throwing her out in a heartbeat.

"Oh well, I just need to work my way up," Judy said, a small smile creeping onto her face.

She knew in about a year's time she could push out from this job to another a better one. But Judy had never been one to just wait and let things happen. She would always pushed and worked her way towards them. Her parents often commented her drive was more suited to that of a predator than a prey. Something Judy thought was rather funny considering rabbits were never thought as predators by anyone.

As she turned onto the next street, her radio beeped grabbing her attention. A second later, Bogo's voice came through it, calling for Judy. Judy was a little surprised by this, but none the less picked up the mike and turned it on.

"Judy here," Judy said, pulling her so called patrol car off to the side.

"Good, could you give me your position," Bogo asked.

Judy looked back up the street towards the signs, "Just turned onto Maple from North 35."

Bogo was quiet for a few moments at this. Judy supposed he was figuring her position and seeing how far she was along in her route. Personally, she felt she was behind currently. She could jog for faster and longer than her so called car could. And it was really quite annoying to be honest.

"I see, good, I have decided to give you a small challenge," Bogo replied after a few moments.

"Okay," Judy said, kind of confused. This was her second day, and Bogo had made it quite clear his dislike of her being in his command. Why would he give her a challenge?

"At the end of the block you might be able to spot a donut shop," Bogo said.

"Chief if the challenge is to bring back donuts to the other officers, it is a really bad joke," Judy commented, as she glanced around, "But, I do see the shop."

Judy heard Bogo let out a short low laugh, which seemed kind of unlike him, "That is would be. No, I want you to try and follow someone who goes to the place regularly."

"I can, who is the person?" Judy asked, looking at the shop.

"He is a Snow Owl. Name is unknown to us currently, but among the criminals in the city, they call him 'The Night Watch'. He is not a vigilantly, but he does seem to know about almost everything that goes on in the city. I need his information," Bogo explained.

"And you think I can catch him?" Judy asked surprised.

"No I really don't," Bogo said, catching Judy even more by surprise this time, but he continued before she could reply back, "But, as no one else has been able to catch him, I am going to let you take a shot at it. Bring him in within two days, and I will promote you. Fail and you're stuck on Meter duty till I say otherwise."

Judy did not really see anything bad about this. She would only go up in standing if she succeeded, and even if she failed, it was not like anyone else had been able to succeed either. Still though, even as she looked back over at the Donut Shop she saw the owl, Bogo had spoken about, landing and enter.

"Sure, I will take a shot at it, can you have someone pick up my car?" Judy asked, as she grabbed her little bit of needed gear from the vehicle.

"Can do. Good luck," Bogo said.

Judy nodded to herself and took off down the road, making sure to leave the keys hidden safely under the seat of the car. As well as her orange vest in the back. As she jogged she noticed the shop was not really that big, or out there. In fact, the shop seemed rather mundane compared to many of the places around Zootopia.

But as she glanced inside she saw the owl Bogo had been referring to. He stood twice her height easily, and seemed to be have a rather pleasant chat with the animal at the register. Judy moved still closer till finally she was standing by the door, but even with her hearing capabilities she was unable to hear what was being said.

It was weird but before she could figure out what was going on, the owl turned, and looked directly at her. His eyes were focused on her and she felt a small pang of fear. But she did not run, nor turn and look away, but stared back. They held each other eyes till he had left the store, and set the bundle he had been holding down by his side.

"So you the next one to try you luck," The Owl said, leaning down a little bit to get a better look at Judy.

"Yes," Judy said, her apprehension growing.

Judy try but could not help it as a shiver of fear ran down her spine. Though his feathers were the purest of white and well taken care of, and his eyes the deep green of a forest. His beak and claws told a different story entirely. Sharp and deadly, marks of the savage nature that his ancestors had once known.

"Very well," He said, his tone deep, but not dark or harsh.

"Could I ask you your name?" Judy asked, as the owl stood back up fully his feathers fluttering a little bit.

"You can learn my name if you can catch me," the owl said, before spreading his wings.

Judy moved to try and grab him, but he was in the air before she could move and inch. Judy tracked him as he rose higher still and then dove straight for Judy. Judy did not wait for the attack but rather rolled to the side hoping to avoid the blow. Drawing her dart gun she looked about for him, and saw he was flying away, the package of donuts, hanging from his beak again.

Judy let out a small groan of annoyance and began to give chase. Her legs working easily as she tried to keep pace with the owl, who seemed to be in no hurry to outrun her, flying along at a rather sedate pace. Even as he turned and headed down different road, he made no move to fly over anyone of the buildings nor pick up speed. Judy was rather confused by this, had he somehow forgotten she was tailing him.

Well at least it seemed like this till he turned onto one of the main streets. At this point his wing beats turned from one ever few moments to one every other second. His speed picked up at a frightening rate, and soon Judy was going full out to keep up with him. But still his speed continued to increase and Judy began to realize just why Bogo doubted she would be able to catch him.

Even at her fastest she was still being left behind. Judy glared up at the owl who was now two blocks ahead of her and still adding to the distance in-between them. She knew if she did not do something soon she would lose sight of him. And as much as she would like to believe she would get a second chance at chasing him; the thought of failing then being stuck with parking duty was almost too bad to think about.

"No I am not going to lose to him," Judy said, as she did something she had not done for ages, she dropped to all fours.

Now, though it was rather rare for an animal to take up a four-legged stance to run, it was not unheard of. It afforded the user great speed, indeed much greater than one normally could achieve on two legs. However, the act itself was rather disgraceful to some, and downright revolting to others. Seen most often as a link back to their dark and savage history.

Judy did not care about this. Her body, in shape as it was, allowed her such speed she began closing the gap between her and the owl. Two more blocks after that and she was almost on top of him again. And as he turned a corner, she leapt landing on a poll and leapt off never losing speed.

She saw the owl look down, and give her a bit of a grin. But he did not slow, nor give her any chance to somehow to bring him down. Judy wished that she could jump up and grab him. But she doubted she could even touches his feet from where he soared overhead.

It was then Judy realized where they were heading, towards the outer wall of the city right towards the Tundra District. How he was going to slip through the airlock was beyond her however. After all the airlock were designed to keep the climate from shifting, she doubted he have any chance of slipping in that way. Or at least that was what she thought till she saw the rail pass over head, and he angled off following it.

"Oh no," Judy said, turning nearly tripping as she tried to follow.

Now she was sure it was a lost cause as she changed direction. He could follow the tracks without a problem. She could not. At least not without risking getting hit by the train. Still Judy could not bring herself to slow and just give up, not after deciding to give it her all.

As she passed another building she saw an answer to her conundrum. Around the edge of the city was a huge dirt embankment, which acted as a large foundation to support the massive glass dome that surrounded Tundra Town. And right before the train would enter the town the rails would became level with the top of this embankment.

"Yes," Judy said, a grin growing on her face as she turned and sped across a street, narrowly missing getting hit by a car.

As she felt the grass below her paws, she could not help but let out a small moan of joy. It was nice to feel real grass again after so many weeks training in the city. She was a country girl after all. And this run reminded her so much of her home town.

Reaching the top of the earth embankment she leapt sideways onto the track. Then continued down it, heading into the large glass tunnel. But before she could reach the other side, she saw something that had caused her to nearly panic. It was a fast-moving train, heading right towards her.

Skidding to a stop Judy stumbled and took a tumble. Getting up, gasping for breath, her heart hammering she took off back down the track, the sound of the train now audible. She could feel the rail rumbling as the train got closer, but she knew that she would not make it. Then right as she cleared the tunnels exit, she felt something smash into her side.

Flinching she closed her eyes as she felt the rails disappear from beneath her feet. She kept her eyes closed waiting for the impact with the ground she was sure to come. Yet, it never came, and as Judy's senses returned to her fully she realized someone was holding her.

Opening her eyes, she nearly wished she hadn't. For Judy, could only guess that she was a hundred or so feet above the ground. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked above her and saw the same owl from before, flying high, carrying her in his claws.

"I… Thanks," Judy said, feeling her heart still pounding out a mile a minute.

The owl did not reply but began heading for the tunnel again, and swooped through it. As they left it, the arctic air of Tundra Town hit her. Still though even now though they were both safely on the other side, the owl did not set her down but kept flying on.

Judy was treated to a rather amazing sight as they flew across the town. And it was not till they came into land, near a large abandon looking factory building did the owl slow his wings beats. Sitting Judy down, he back winged away a little bit before settling down on the roof as well. Sitting down the package he nodded towards it.

"Carry that, so we might be able to talk as we walk," The owl said.

"No, I need to take you into Chief Bogo," Judy said, moving to draw her dart gun.

However the moment her paw touched the handle, the owl's wing tip rapped hard against her hand. Judy let out a sharp gasp of pain and drew her hand away, not grabbing the gun and looked at her paw. It was not broken, but that had sure hurt.

"No, if you want to know anything you are to follow me first," The owl said, and began walking towards a door.

Judy let out a groan of annoyance, but grabbed the bag that contained the donuts and followed the owl. He held the door open to her and she went in. The owl followed a few moments later, closing the door behind him.

"So why do I have to follow you?" Judy asked.

"The blizzard is about to hit. It always hits around six to seven every night to add a fresh layer of snow to Tundra Town it will not stop till about midnight. I don't care to fly in that weather if I can help it," The owl answered.

"I see, so what is your name?" Judy asked.

"You can call me Harry," Harry answered as he made his way down the stairs, gliding from landing to landing.

Judy followed as fast as she could, burden as she was by the package of donuts. As they came down to the second floor, Harry stopped and went through another door and out into the main part of the factory. Judy followed not too far behind him.

"So, if I am right, you are Judy Hopps the newest officer on the force. Graduated at the top of your class from what I know, and stuck on parking duty. You are shorter than I expected," Harry said, glancing down at Judy, a small smirk playing across his face.

"How do you know all that!" Judy asked, her ears, which had been lying across her back now standing up fully.

"Now you're the right height," Harry said, "As for how, your name is on your vest. And the rest I have heard from off duty cops talking around the city for the last few weeks. And I see you probably met nick and Finkic based on that concrete dust on your feet."

"I did not know I was that well known," Judy said a little taken aback.

"You are but not in a good way," Harry said stopping by a door, "Most say it more as a joke than with respect."

"I am not surprised by that," Judy grumbled.

Harry smiled again, and tapped the door causing it to swing inwards, "You don't earn respect by being the top of the class you learn but by doing your job."

Before Judy could reply to this, she heard someone cough inside. Harry turned and went inside at this, making long hops between spots as the ceiling was a little lower not allowing him to fly about like he would have normally done so.

Judy before entering looked about where factory about her. Currently they were in the office section of the building. They had walked along the cat walk on one side. The room inside was furnished like a home might, and it was extra warm inside.

"Hey Senera," Harry said, to someone inside the room, "It seems someone finally caught me."

"Really now. And who, of the many incompetent officers, was that?" a slight rough voice said in reply.

"Miss Judy Hopps," Harry said, gesturing for Judy to come forward into the room.

"Miss Judy Hopps," Serena voice said, a little surprise in the tone.

As Judy came into the room and saw who was on the couch, she found herself a little surprised. It was not another owl, but rather a white tiger female. However, she was still very young, barely taller than Harry, and right now she looked to have a head cold. Her eyes though surprised Judy some as she saw her own violet irises staring back at her.

"Hello," Judy said, keeping her tone level.

"You were beat by a rabbit," Serena said, turning to Harry, "A rabbit!"

"Well no, he, kind of… saved me," Judy said, feeling a little ashamed to admit it.

"I see, and he still brought you here anyway," Serena said, getting off the couch and moving around to kneel down by Judy.

Judy could barely hold the stare with the tigress. She could stare down anyone else, but for some reason staring into those violet orbs left her feeling uneasy in the extreme. Yet Judy did not look away, stealing herself to keep eye contact.

"You will do," Serena said finally, her giggle turning into a slight cough as she turned away.

Harry shook his head, "Get back on the couch and rest Serena."

"Like you can tell me what to do," Serena countered though did as she was told.

"While you are sick, yes I shall," Harry said, before nodding to Judy and took off towards another door.

Judy followed a few moments later, her eyes lingering on Serena for a few moments as she set down the package of donuts. What was going on here? Why had Harry saved her, and even more importantly why was he showing her around his own house? Did he think she would feel indebted to him enough to not bring him in, or maybe he felt he could bribe her?

Finding Harry on a catwalk around the edge of the factory, Judy hurried over. The metal flooring was cold on her feet, and already a heavy chill filled the air of the factory. Harry did not seem to notice it as he turned and spoke.

"Serena likes you," Harry said.

"Thanks, I think," Judy said, taken a little aback by this.

Harry chuckled, "Be happy she does, only one other person got this far. But she did not like him."

"What happened to him?" Judy asked, slightly worried.

"She threw him out the window and onto the factory floor," Harry said his tone rather indifferent.

Judy looked up from the room they had left and down to the factory floor, and realized one thing. The fall would be nearly fatal to all but the luckiest of animals. She began to feel a little sorry for the guy whoever he was.

"That would have killed him," Judy said.

"People like him don't deserve to live," Harry stated simply.

Judy looked at Harry in shock. Her anger growing inside at this, at least till Harry fixed her with his stare again. It seemed to bore into her. She slowly felt her anger fizzle out in spite of herself.

"Trust me, scum like him don't deserve to live," Harry said, a hard edge to his voice.

Judy nodded, and decided to leave it for a later date, "Okay, now can we please talk about going to see Chief Bogo?"

"Sure we can talk about it," Harry said, "I expect he wants my help with the missing Mammals cases."

"Why do you say that?" Judy asked.

"Fourteen missing animals, all predators, that is not something that just goes unnoticed. Nor does it go unnoticed when one of them is also my friend," Harry said.

"Well that explains it," Judy said, "But why have you not gone looking for him yet?"

"Two reasons really, I was not aware he was missing till recently, when I checking up on something else. And two, Serena is sick and I have to stay here and watch over her. Or I would have done something long before now," Harry said.

"Those are as good of reason as any," Judy admitted.

Harry nodded, "We will leave once the storm ends, and I will talk with Bogo. With some aid, I should be able to solve this quickly enough."

Judy nodded, feeling rather grateful that Harry was willing, or at least seemed willing to come in quietly. She doubted she could bring him if he resisted, at least if his reputation was anything to go by. The only thing that bugged her though, was why he was willing to come in at all. Or even more importantly why had he risked his own life to save hers. Judy doubted he would answer those questions at least right then.

But as Judy's eye moved away from Harry and out over the factory, and her curiosity for what it had once made grew. But before she could ask Harry about this, a sound caught her attention. At first she was not sure what it was, as the tone was very low. But as the volume grew, the sound began to fade away. But it had left Judy a little shaken as to what had caused the noise.

"What, was that?" Judy asked, mostly to herself.

"I am not sure," Harry said, his head turning about, looking for the source of the noise, "I don't see anything however."

Judy nodded, but she could not help it as her hand moved down to the tranquilizer gun at her hip. Slowly they calmed down, still looking about the place for any sign as to what had caused the noise. But there was no sign of source, and worse still they knew that it was not some figment of their imagination, not when they had both heard it.

They without warning Harry seized Judy in his claws and took to the air. There was a loud roar a second later as a tiger landed where they had been moments before. Judy was so shocked she did not even draw her gun. It was Serena, and she looked, were there was no other word for it, savage.

Harry landed on a cat walk several yards away from Serena. Judy got up and looked over at Serena in surprise. Looking over at Harry, she saw he was just as confused as she was, as well as rather scared. Judy's felt her hand grab the dart gun, and begin pulling it out of her belt, but before she could draw it and aim it. Serena leapt from the other walkway and right at them.

Harry had leapt away, but Judy fumbled dropping her gun. But she was able to get away before Serena's claws cut her open. Serena landed lightly, her claws keeping her from skidding off the metal walkway. She turned looking from Judy to Harry and back again, as if deciding which would be a better meal.

Judy felt her pace increasing, this was not something she had trained for. She could fight any animal and win, but a fight with a savage animal was another matter entirely. All the normal rules of fighting went out the door, as normal attackers aimed to hurt not kill, but savage, that was a fight to the death. Taking a deep breath and a half step back, Judy got ready to try and fight. But before that happened, something not even she expected happen as a full-grown wolf with pure white fur leapt out of nowhere and attack Serena.

Serena distracted like she was, did not react in time, and was bull over by the bigger mammal. Judy used this time to take off down the walkway, and leapt out and over the pair of wresting mammals and landed on the other side. She spotted her dart gun, and quickly picked it up and leveled it at the pair. The wolf seemed to notice this, and leapt clear of the fighting.

Serena, let lose a low roar, but before she could do anything else Judy let a shot fly. It struck home in Serena's side, and moments later Serena slumped sideways out cold. Judy then looked about and saw the wolf, looking at Serena with something akin to horror and shock.

But then something happened Judy did not expect. For it seem to be shrinking down, as if the horror it was seeing was too great, that it wished to hide from the entire world by vanishing. Then Judy realized with a shock it had shrunk down, not only that, but its body had changed. No longer was a large white wolf standing before her, but instead a young rabbit was now kneeling down next to Serena.

Judy loaded another round into her gun, and approached slowly. The young rabbit, looking at Serena with a look filled with shock, horror and confusion. However, as Judy reached the pair, the rabbits ears twitched and before Judy could even react, the rabbit attacked. Judy's gun was yanked by some invisible force from her hand, before to her great worry, the rabbit had changed into the full-grown wolf again, pinning her, teeth bared.

However, as the wolf saw who she was, it backed off. Then shrank back down into the young white rabbit again. Judy, saw several long scars across his chest before he turned and walked over to Serena again. Judy picked herself carefully back up, and walk back over, though much more warry this time.

"Who are you?" Judy finally asked.

"I said before, call me Harry, it is my name, no matter what form I might take," Harry said, looking at Serena for a few more minutes before standing up fully.

Judy looked at Harry closely studying him. Besides the fact he was nude, he looked very much like any other rabbit Judy had seen. He was a few inches shorter than her currently, and his fur like all the other forms he had taken was pure white in color. While his eyes were bright green. But then her eyes strayed to those scars across his chest, and wondered how he had got them.

"This is not normal," Harry said, a small growl of anger just audible.

"I know, I have never seen any animal go savage before," Judy said, coming to stand besides Harry.

"I have, but not for several years," Harry said, as he began looking over Serena as if looking for something.

"Is that how you got those scars?" Judy asked.

"Yes, when Serena and I were much younger, we were being hunted down by a bunch of bullies. They were determined to muzzle Serena, and torment me as I never left her side. Serena freaked out, and lashed out in a feral fear, I actually moved to protect those idiots and got badly cut. The act caused Serena to calm down," Harry explained.

"What happened afterwards," Judy asked, her hand rising to her own cheek where she had been cut by claws before.

"I was taken to the hospital; Serena beat herself up a little bit. We made up, and the bullies were taught a lesson by the Head of the Orphanage," Harry said, rather dispassionately.

"And how are you able to change?" Judy asked, trying to get as much out of Harry as she could.

"Magic, and it is also the same way I disarmed you just now," Harry said, before he paused, looking at a slightly off colored spot near Serena's neck.

"Magic, you know that is not real," Judy said, though she did not even sound convincing even to herself at the moment.

"Then let me show you some magic," Harry said.

Stepping back, Harry's eyes began to glow. A large glass vial appeared in his hand, and then from the spot-on Serena's fur, a weird blue purple liquid came away and began slowly filling the vial up. It took several minutes before Harry spoke again, or the glow to fade. But once it had, the vial was filled with a little more than a teaspoon of the weird liquid.

"What is that?" Judy asked, before she noticed her dart gun was floating a few inches from her.

"I don't know, but I think I am going to need the help of the ZPD for once," Harry said, his own eyes wide with worry and anger.


	13. Zootopia Ch 02

Chapter 2

Once the storm had blown itself out, the group left. Judy's tranquilizer gun had a powerful draft in it, and was able to keep Serena out cold for the entire trip without a problem. Judy was able to then have Serena transferred to Zootopia General Hospital in the center of the city under guard. The guards were there so that when Serena awoke, someone would be ready to help the medical staff restrain her if need be.

The liquid had been sent off to be analyzed in some hope to see what it was. Or even better to find an antidote to it. However, as the sample size was tiny, and what it was actually made of was unknown, it was hard to tell how long that process could take. Worse still Harry had a bad feeling that it was decomposing at a rapid rate as the color had changed a little bit since he had pulled it off Serena's fur.

With that done, the pair finally left of the Zootopia Police Department Headquarters. Harry was once again the large Snowy owl. He had taken that form before they had met with anyone else. After all, he had an appearance to keep up and he did not intend to let anyone think he was anything but an owl. Well outside a select few people, and those were some he trusted the most.

"I don't like this," Harry said, looking up at the large building before them.

"You were the one who agreed to this, not me," Judy said glance over at Harry, seeing the worried teen now, not just the imposing figure.

"It is not the going in; it is leaving Serena alone. Something does not feel right about what happened," Harry said, glancing down at Judy, "But I cannot help her anymore right now. So, let's get this over with."

Judy nodded and entered into the Police Headquarters. Harry followed not too far behind. Once inside, Judy led him around all the way up to Bogo's office. Bogo soon let them in and Judy took a spot on Bogo's desk to stand, as she was too short otherwise, while Harry stood across the room. Judy noticed, though Bogo did not that Harry used his magic for a moment, though she was not quite sure what he had used it on.

"So, you are infamous 'Night Watch'," Bogo said, looking Harry over, "I would normally say I am not that impressed, but you have been able to outrun off all of my officers expect one. So, that is not correct. Your reputation is also an impressive one as well."

"I thank you," Harry said rather politely, "But I am sure you did not have me come in just to give me complements about things I know about already."

"Indeed," Bogo said, "As you likely know we have fourteen missing animal cases open. Each one a predator, and each one form a different area of the city. I want you to find me either the animals, or a solid lead to follow. I would give you what information we have, but all leads so far have turned up dry."

Harry nodded, "It is likely a crime ring of some sort. Or at least a very organized group. If I am not mistaken, outside a select few times, most of all the missing animals never crossed let alone met the others."

"Indeed, the only factor that remains a constant is they are all predators," Bogo said, nodding to a map on the wall.

Harry looked at the map and sighed as he examined it. Judy also looked at the map and noticed that the disappearance covered the entire city. It did not matter which district, at least three animals had vanished from each one. It felt rather odd to see that Judy realized, very few criminal groups had that kind of influence at least currently.

"Chief, I don't think this is some criminal group we are familiar with. Most of the groups have an area they work in for one reason or another. This keeps them from clashing with others. Single criminals and hustlers have a range like that, but it would take a group to take down all of those," Judy said speaking out loud.

"Yes, that is why we need him, he knows all the criminals and the groups that might cause this around the city," Bogo said, glancing at Judy then looking back at the map.

"I don't know of any animal, let alone crime ring that covers the entire city. However, I do think I can pick up a trail on one of these. Emmitt Otterton. I happen to know him rather well. He is a well-known florist and his work is highly desired by those who love the natures beauty. Be they criminal or innocent."

"Then find him," Bogo said, handing Judy a folder, "This is all we have on him."

Judy opened the folder, and blinked, "A photo?"

"Yes, that is the last known photo we have of him before he vanished later that day," Bogo said with a grunt of annoyance.

Judy just nodded studying the photo closely mouthing something to herself. Harry nodded again, before looking at Judy. Judy could feel a small smirk forming on her face as she studied the photograph, it seemed she would have some revenge against a certain fox very soon. She noticed Harry watching her closely and nodded to the door.

"If that is all, may we go?" Judy asked.

"Almost, I need answers and soon. Mrs. Otterton will be going to the presses if we cannot find her husband. And if they learn we have no leads, and I let a rookie and criminal on the case we are all going to be feeling it later," Bogo said, the barest hint of worry in his voice.

"I am not a criminal, at least not yet," Harry said, sounding though not looking offended by Bogo's statement, "However you point is understood."

Once they were back outside, Judy spoke sounding a little pleased, "Well I think I found use a very useful lead already just by looking at the picture."

"And what is that?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly narrowing his eyes against the light some.

"Emmitt in this picture is eating a Pawpsicle, and if this was the last one taken of him. That means we have a witness," Judy said, almost bouncing up and down.

"And you don't want to follow my lead?" Harry asked.

"As an officer it is my job to follow all leads," Judy said, sounding just a little bit apologetic.

"Very well we shall follow yours first," Harry said with a small shrug, "However once we are out of sight, I am changing. This from is great, but in the full-on daylight, and in the middle of the city it is both to hot and bright for me."

"That is okay, I just need a few minutes, meet me at the car park," Judy said, hurrying back into the station.

Harry just shrugged and left for the car park. True to her world Judy returned a few moments later with a second folder and keys to her little putt-around car. Judy smiled when she saw the bunny that he truly was. However, unlike the first time she had seen him, he was now dressed in a plain blue tee shirt and pants.

"Where did you get the clothes from?" Judy asked as she got into the car.

Harry jumped onto the back, saying, "I can create most items out of thin air. Though the more complex the item the harder it becomes to make. I can make clothes easy enough, but if I wanted to make, say a watch, it would take several moments to create and have it work close to correctly. As for something like your phone, I could make a lookalike, but it would never work."

"Sounds useful," Judy said as she started her car and pulled out, "How do you learn to use magic?"

"Hard to say to be honest. All I can really say it is about desire. If you want it enough, it will happen as to my knowledge all animals have some magic. The problem though comes from being able to draw on your powers when you need to, rather than the situation forcing the feeling of need upon you," Harry explained.

"So, is magic, an extension of your will?" Judy asked.

"I guess, I don't know much about magic or than my own observations. Just how to use it, and some of its limits," Harry commented, before noticing the rather great deal lacking speed, "This thing is really slow."

"I know, I can jog faster than this moves," Judy said with an annoying growl, "but it is the polices mood of transport that I have to use."

"And why don't we just begin walking then?" Harry asked in a very blunt tone, "You will have to drop this back off here anyway."

Judy groaned, "very well, you have a good point."

Judy spun the car around and had it parked again. With that the pair left walking side by side. Judy glancing sideways at Harry every now and again as he skipped along beside her. Like this, he looked a lot like her kid having joined her for a day on the job. But even though he was younger, Judy could see he was a lot more alert then he looked at first glance.

Harry's eyes kept darting about the street, looking and watching several different things. Judy had received some training in this aspect as well. A cop had to be alert to everything that was going on around them. Judy's long ears had helped her a lot in this aspect, always listening for something going on. Be it the yell or a growl of annoyance.

However, unlike normal, Judy was not looking or listening for trouble, rather she had one target in mind. Nick Wilde. The fox had been one of the last animals to see Mr. Otterton, so he would be the prefect animal to start with. Not to mention Judy wanted to get a little payback against the fox after the stunt he had pulled with her two days ago.

Soon though as they walked along, Judy spotted their target. Nick was walking along pushing a stroller, inside of which was the smaller fox fast asleep. Tapping Harry's shoulder, Judy pointed to the pair as they walked along. Harry looked at the two in surprise.

"Those two are you lead?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Well more correctly Nick is, he was the last one to see Emmitt so it would be best if we started with him," Judy explained.

"I think I know a shortcut to where this will end up," Harry commented rather dryly.

"There are no shortcuts in tracking someone," Judy replied stiffly and went over to where Nick was walking.

"Well hello carrots," Nick said when he saw Judy.

"Nick, I would like some help with a case," Judy said, only for Nick to walk around her.

"What did someone steal your car?" Nick said with a chuckle as he continued passed Harry without giving him a second glance.

"It is just a couple of questions," Judy said, moving back in front of Nick again.

"Oh, come on carrots, you are going to wake the baby. And I have to get to work," Nick said.

"I am sure you can wait a little bit to earn your ten dollars," Judy said, though she was starting to sound annoyed, "I just need to know a few things. You sold this otter a popsicle, do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him, I know everyone. Also, I have earned two hundred dollars a day three hundred sixty-five days a year. Now run along I am sure some toy story is missing their stuffed animal," Nick said with a small smirk.

"Fine, we play can play hard ball," Judy said, and Harry felt himself step back a few feet as Judy continued, "You say, you earned two hundred a day all year around. But according to your tax records you have never earned a penny. So if we go just by that alone, I have you on felony tax evasion for a starter, which brings a five year jail sentence per year."

"Really, and it is my word against yours," Nick said, though he had looked scared for a few moments.

At least till Judy held out the carrot shaped pen she had been holding and pressed a small button on it. At which point it began to reply all that had been said so far between the pair. Judy clicked the button again and stopped the recording and smirked at Nick.

"Actually, it is your word against yours. And if you want this pen you are going to help me find this otter," Judy said, the smirk firmly in place.

"You tricked me," Nick growled out now very annoyed.

"No, it is called a hustle sister," Judy said.

Before Nick could reply he hear two animals laughing. The first was Harry who was holding his side openly laughing at Nick, while the second was Finnick. The smaller fox pushed up the stroller covered and climbed out.

"She hustled you good!" Finnick said before pulling a small badge sticker off his custom and placed it on Nicks own shirt, "You will be needing this, you are working for the police now."

With that Finnick jumped down and walked off still chuckling. Nick then turned to look at the second of the two animals that had been laughing at him. He did not recognize Harry right away, so instead turned to Judy.

"Bringing your kid to work? I knew you bred young, but not that young," Nick said, trying to regain some of his normal self-control.

"Really, and you think she is my mother?" Harry asked, as Nick actually flinched, "I see you do remember me now."

"What are you doing here? Let alone with a cop?" Nick asked, sounding both confused and alarmed.

"Nothing along the lines that you seem to be thinking," Harry said, "Mr. Big is not after you. And if he was, he would not have sent me."

"Mr. Big?" Judy asked.

"Biggest Crime boss in Zootopia, he deals in Black Market items. The fur trade mostly," Harry explained, "Both Nick and myself got some aid from him, while I now work for him in an indirect fashion."

"Okay then," Judy said, turning back to Nick and holding up the photo of Emmitt, "Now you saw this otter right?"

"Yeah, I did," Nick said now rather grumpy.

Judy smiled, and began pulling the information from Nick, till finally she had a location. However, she was not going to let him off that easily. He had put her through a fair bit on her first day of work. Maybe not physically, but for sure mentally. And revenge was ever so sweet.

It was as the left that Judy noticed that Harry was no longer with them. Turning back, she saw Harry looking back down the street, away from where they were heading. Nick stopped when Judy hurried back over to Harry.

"Something wrong?" Judy asked, a bit worried that he had sensed something similar about them like when he had sensed Serena about to attack them.

"No, but I know where this trail leads," Harry said, still gazing down the road towards Tundra Town.

"I have to follow it," Judy said.

"I know, I will see you tonight then," Harry said, then vanished with the sound like the cracking of a whip.

Judy jumped in surprised as Nick hurried over to where she had been, equally surprised. Neither of them had expected or even knew Harry could do that. True Nick had known about Harry's ability to change form, and even that he had strange powers. But the ability to teleport was a new one.

Judy was not to be distracted for too long and soon had Nick leading the way again. He took her to a nudist club first. It seemed Emmitt did a fair bit of Yoga, and the owner or manager of the place was able to indirectly recall most of the details. Judy was honestly surprised by the wealth of information and details he had.

Once they had left, Judy ran into a bit of a problem. As she did not have access to the police data base, the license plate number she had gained was next to useless. Nick then offered a solution, as he knew someone at a local DMV. Judy accepted at once, and realized she would forever regret that idea. For even if she had walked all the way back to the ZPD headquarters, it was not nearly as long as the time spent in the building trying to get the plates ran.

Each and every animal behind the desk was a literal sloth. Speak slowly, move slower still sloth. The irony was not lost on Judy, but still it frustrated her to no end that this was the place that Nick had taken her to. Worse still she had agreed to this idea so she could not really complain, after all she said she would follow the lead. And without Harry around she could no longer use his short cut. And by the time they left the DMV, it was almost night time, and entire day wasted by Judy's reckoning.

Thankfully the lead they had to the car was solid. And soon they were in Tundra town. Judy had expected Harry to show up when they arrived at the parking lot. The place was filled with several limo's, and after tricking Nick into climbing the fence, Judy was able to enter without a warrant. A flimsy excuse, but it would hold up for the most part.

Once inside they located the limo, they entered it. The front had no noticeable signs of evidence. In the back, however, Nick and Judy were in for a surprise. The inside of the rear part of the limo was torn up and scratched badly. Claw marks covered a large portion of the floor and chairs.

"It looks like someone went savage," Judy said taking pictures with her phone of the damage.

"Savage," Nick repeated as he leaned down and picked up a shot glass on the floor, "oh no."

"What?" Judy asked.

"We need to leave now," Nick said dropping the glass and turning to open the door.

It was too late as two massive Polar bears opened the door, both glaring down at Nick and Judy. Before either Nick or Judy could react, they were grabbed and torn from the Limo. Shoved into another car, the two Polar bears sat down on either side, and the car was soon off driven by a third bear. Judy while worried, did not feel the fear nearly as much as Nick, who looked completely terrified of something.

Judy wanted to ask what had Nick so worried. But a look from one of the two bears silenced this thought before she even spoke out loud. They continued along till finally reaching a cottage on the outer edges of the Tundra. Once there, both Judy and Nick were led rather forcefully inside and into someone office. Sitting in a small chair on the desk was a mole and he did not look pleased at all.

"Mr. Big I am so sorry about this I…" Nick began looking at the small mole.

"Silence," Mr. Big barked, and held out his right paw were a small ring was.

Nick stammered to a stop, and then leaned forward and kissed the ring. Judy watched this little display of humility in surprise. When she had heard the name, Mr. Big, she had thought one of the Polar Bears had to be him, or at least another one did. But to be met with this small mole, who none the less commanded great respect was a little bit shocking to say the least.

"Last time I saw you, I told you to never come back, nor to darken my doorstep ever again," Mr. Big continued once Nick had backed up, "Yet here you are, why are you here?"

"It was a complete accident I assure you. If I had known you were in anyway involved in what was going on I would have never so much as…" Nick began, but Judy cut in seeing as he was going to be less than help.

"Sir, I am Judy Hopps of the ZPD," Judy said.

"What did you say?" Mr. Big asked.

"Oh nothing," Nick said quickly, "She is a mime, which is not supposed to speak!"

Judy however did not care about the rather pointed and warning look Nick gave her. She had a job to do. If that met facing down the biggest or smallest crime boss in Zootopia, so be it. Besides what did she really have to fear.

"Yes, I can," Judy said pushing past Nick to stand by the desk, so Mr. Big's full attention was on her.

"Interesting," Mr. Big seem to mutter as he watched her.

"Mr. Big, I am looking for one Emmitt Otterton. And all evidence points to you being the last animal to have anything to do with him. Now answer my questions, or I would have the full might of the ZPD brought down on you," Judy said.

"Ice them," Mr. Big snapped.

Nick tried to run for it while Judy was picked up by the scruff of her neck. She tried to escape, but both of the bears were holding Nick and Judy far too tight for either of them to escape. The drive that had been standing nearby then removed a rug, and a fake floor revealing a basement filled with water and ice. Judy could guess what would happen then if they were let go.

As Judy got ready to fight for her life she heard something that distracted her. It was Harry laughing. She looked about, hoping to see him about to leap in to save them. But all she saw was Mr. Big laughing, then it clicked. Harry was Mr. Big, or at least pretending to be him.

"Okay set them down," Mr. Big, or rather Harry said, getting up and shifting into that large Snowy Owl form Judy knew rather well.

The bears did as told, chuckling some as they sat the pair down. Then in from a side door came a fourth much more massive bear. He sat down on the desk, a small swivel chair, much like the one Harry had just vacated, and turned it revealing another mole. However, this time, Judy was sure this one was truly Mr. Big.

"Hello Nick, Judy," Mr. Big said, speaking with the same nosily voice that Harry had only a few moments before, "Welcome to my home. At least for the most part."

Judy noticed Nick wince some, but she bowed a little bit, then said, "It is a slight pleasure to meet you."

"I take it Harry here showed you the kind of grace I normally show?" Mr. Big asked.

"Indeed, he nearly iced us," Nick snapped.

"And you off all animals would have earned it," Mr. Big snapped back causing Nick to flinch, "However Miss Hopps. I am told you desire some information about my personal gardener."

"Yes, I believe so. I am looking for Emmitt Otterton, and our clue have all led to a Limo you own," Judy explained.

"Indeed, Emmitt had called me earlier that day. Sounding terrified about something, however he did not wish to speak about it on the phone. I sent my Limo to pick him up but something when wrong one the way over. Emmitt went crazy and attacked my driver before fleeing off into the night," Mr. Big explained.

"Went crazy and attacked your drive," Judy said in surprise, glancing at Harry.

"Yes, Harry here has told me about Serena's own surprise attack. But I do not know all the details, for that you will have to speak to my driver. He will be able to tell you more," Mr. Big said, before looking from Judy to Nick, "I will spare you, but in return you are to help them. Failure to do so will not end well for you."

"Yes sir," Nick replied.

"Harry," Mr. Big said turning to the large owl, "I wish you the best of luck. As for me, I need to get back to my daughter's wedding. I will tell her you wish her well, shall I?"

"Of course sir," Harry said, with a small bow of his head towards the mole.

With this the group left, Mr. Big it seemed had provided them with a cab to the district they needed. They were silent for much of the ride. Nick and Judy wanting to think, while Harry instead had flown to the location they would be dropped off at. Once there, the group set out, Harry once again a white Rabbit.

"Harry," Judy said as they began climbing the path up the trees to the houses above.

"Yes?" Harry said turning about a little to look at Judy.

"Why is Mr. Big so kind?" Judy asked.

"He was raised by his Grandma, and taught both respect and kindness. Later he used these to build and empire before he went into black-market goods. Where he learned to be strict, and never taking disrespect from anyone," Harry explained.

"So, Mr. Big is not his real name then," Judy said, more to herself.

"Nah, but it does not really matter," Harry said, turning onto another path as he continued to lead them up the trees trails.

"And what did you do to get him so mad at you?" Judy asked turning to look at Nick as they walked.

"I sold him a rug that was supposed to be fur. However, it turned out to be made from a skunk's butt. It might have been a slight accident, but none the less had Mr. Big very mad at me," Nick explained.

"Crackers! No wonder he did not seem pleased to see you," Judy said.

"Indeed, if it had been him and not me, it is likely Nick would be a true Pawpsicle right now, and you might be alive," Harry said, glance at each of them.

"Next time you suggest a shortcut I think I will take it," Judy said, looking at Harry.

"Yes, we could have been here in time for lunch. Rather than around midnight," Harry said chuckling.

Judy just nodded, as they soon came to a house set about three hundred feet up in the trees. Harry had changed back just before they reached the house, taking on his Owl form again. Up here in the trees, Judy was sure it would be a lot more help than his rabbit form. As such it was Judy who knocked on the door.

"Mr. Manchas," Judy called out.

There were some sounds of movement within the house, and soon one eye looked out between the door. Nick took a step back, while Judy stayed here ground and spoke again.

"Mr. Manchas, we wish to ask you about what happened with Emmitt Otterton," Judy said.

"You would do better to ask about what happened to me," Mr. Manchas said, pulling open the door a little wider revealing his face.

Judy this time took a half step back like Nick did as well. One of Manchas eyes had been badly clawed, and he had it closed to better show the marks. Harry looked at it in shock, and going through his mind was the same thing as Judy's.

"He did that to you?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Manchas said.

"Can you explain what happened," Harry asked, as Judy pulled out her file.

"It was normal for the most part. I was asked to pick up Emmitt at the club. As we drove out, I could hear him muttering none stop about the Night Howlers. Then as we began to leave town, a new sound met my ears. I opened the back window to take a look at where he was sitting. And there he was on all fours, attacking the seats scratching up everything. He was a savage animal," Manchas explained.

"He then attacked you, didn't he," Harry guessed.

"Indeed, attacked and I spun out, I shoved the door open and ran. He got out and ran away. Since then I have not seen him, and was given a few days off to recover," Manchas explained.

"What did he mean by Night Howlers?" Judy asked.

"I don't know. But he kept talking about it," Manchas.

"Night Howlers could be any number of things," Harry muttered thoughtfully, as Manchas vanished from the door.

"Manchas, can we…" Judy asked, when she heard something familiar, a lot growling.

"Oh no," Judy said, and turned, "RUN!"


	14. Inheritance

( You can blame my audio books for this one. ( 105 hours, roughly for the series ) I came up with the idea, around the end of the first book, and fleshing it out as I worked my way through. I am not fully sure on some details on some of how the magic will work. And some of the plot beyond of the Inheritance series is still unknown.

Either way please enjoy. )

* * *

Chapter 01

Harry gave Hermione a final hug before he turned towards the black fire that blocked his path. Looking at the potion in his hand, he glanced back to where Hermione had been. But she had already swallowed her potion and left the room. Harry looked back to the potion in his hand and sighed heavily. He knew it would happen sometime, but not so soon, he would have to face down Voldemort.

"You think that as a kid I could have avoided dealing with things like this," Harry said out loudly.

Beside him a ghostly figure appeared, silvery white and transparent. It was a female around about twenty, with long hair and kind eyes. Eyes just like his own, if they had not belonged to a ghost. His mother's ghost to be precise. Lily Potter.

"If Dumbledore and the ministry had done their job, we would never had to deal with this again," Lily answered, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Lily since she had been murdered by Voldemort when Harry was only one, had decided to remain behind. She had been barely able to being reforming, when she saw Voldemort level his wand at Harry. She possessed Harry, thus able to rebound Voldemort's spell destroying Voldemort's body, and even blocking his spirit from clinging onto Harry when it fled.

She had been with him in dreams at first, then later on comforting him when he grew up. He never was well treated, but neither was he abused thanks to her possession. She could be seen by her sister Petunia, as a ghostly figure barely visible. This alone was enough to keep Petunia and her husband Vernon from doing anything to Harry.

Then once he was old enough, Lily began teaching Harry everything she knew. She started with the simple things that she had learned as a kid. Growing flowers and plants. He mastered them after nearly a year of trying and practice before moving onto other skills. Nothing to big, nothing that would have the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore alerted to the fact someone was teaching Harry about magic.

She did not trust Dumbledore nor the Ministry of Magic at all. They did not listen nor considered the Potter's Will in the slightest. For it said that Harry was not to be given to the Dursley family. And it was not that Lily hated her sister or her sister's family. But rather they hated her and anything that dealt with magic. To even mention magic in their household was asking to be yelled at.

Still though, she kept the stuff she taught Harry a secret that no one else would ever know about until it was too late. As he grew order Lily helped him removed the bonds on his magic she had placed when he was very young. Even being a newborn, up till one year of age, Harry had been a little cyclone of chaos. He could use his magic very well and without meaning to.

Thus, in order to keep him from hurting himself or other with but a stray thought they bond his magic. Once he was older and more aware of his magic the binds would be undone. Normal wizard practice. But at the Dursley's that would not have been done that, so Lily showed Harry how to undo them.

The results, once this was done, Harry gained two very powerful abilities, though controlling them took nearly a year just to master. The first rather simple, and an ability Harry loved for it let him hide in any crowd. The ability to shift his features in any way he desired. As long as he focused on the change, he could take that form, the problem was of course the focus required, for if he got distracted the change could go very wrong.

The second ability was a sort of teleportation. Witches and Wizards had several ways of traveling about the world, apparition was the most common of these. Apparition was basically teleporting from one location to another. Yet Harry's ability to teleport was not really like other wizards. It was more like a jump through a hole in the air to another location and he could only reappear in a location he had already seen.

So, with these skills, and Lily teaching him the different thing she could about magic. By the time the letter came for him to be welcomed to Hogwarts. Harry was more than ready to expect it, as well as deal with the world that would soon lay eyes on him. The Dursley's did not like it one bit, but there was nothing they could do to stop him, not after Hagrid chased them across half of Great Britain and still managed to deliver Harry's letter to him no matter where they went.

Hagrid had then taken Harry to Diagon Alley, and together that had gotten all the items Harry would need to take part at Hogwarts. However, Harry got several other items as well, none of which were on his list of required items. The first was a bottomless bag, that could be used to store most any item. The second was a staff made of oak, with some runes on it that made it so Harry could store it in one location, then call upon it if need be. The other items Harry got were extra potion ingredients, some of which were a little harder to get.

Hagrid had not complained, seeing these things as Harry's drive to do as good as he could in class. The staff he had asked about, but Harry explained it off that he liked to walk when he could, and a good walking staff was hard to come by. Harry did not however also explain that the staff like a wand could be used to cast magic, much more powerful magic.

Soon Harry was back at the Dursley's till it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Lily had helped him study his books for hours on end. He already knew most everything in them, but as Lily pointed out, it was a good idea to review before he got to school. Lily's only concern was that Harry would not make any friends while at school, after all with his status as the 'Boy Who Lived' and Dumbledore seemingly planning something with her son, she felt something was up.

It was proven true when Harry realized Hagrid had not told him how to get onto Platform Nine-and-Three-quarters. However, with Lily's aid he was able to get onto the platform and board the train without any problems. Lily then found out, while watching to see who else would be at school that year, that someone had been sent to 'help' Harry onto the platform.

The Weasley family, who had shown up later then what was advisable, had gone through Kings Cross Station in a manner that would had drawn stares. Mrs. Weasley, Molly, was openly talking about magic and muggles, as well as the hidden platform so loudly that others people were giving her a weird look. And after she had made her sure her own kids had gotten onto the platform she actually looked around for Harry, though never calling his name before finally heading onto the platform herself. Lily, as such, warned Harry to steer clear of the Weasley family till she could find out what they were really after.

The train ride up was rather dull. Though Harry did meet two people he did take a liking to very quickly. The first was a round face boy called Neville Longbottom. As well as a bushy brown hair girl named Hermione Granger. The first he had gained when he had summoned Neville's lost pet toad back to him. And the second because he had done it without a wand or incantation. Hermione, it turned out loved learning more than anything else.

As such when they were all sorted into Gryffindor, rather than the house the Sorting Hat had wanted to put them into. They were very happy to spend time and learn together. Harry earned himself and quick rivalry and enemy in Draco Malfoy when Harry turned down his supposed help with finding the right friends. Then later some glares and praise when Harry turned down Ron Weasley's offer of friendship over his current friends.

The year itself, at least in classes was easy for Harry and Hermione. Their knowledge of the subject matter proved to be flawless, and when put into practice they would often be able to use the spell after a try or to, no more. Neville on the other hand struggled with almost every class. But with Harry and Hermione by his side, he never failed an assignment. And he was slowly beginning to show improvement with them tutoring him.

The odd events that had happened were pretty interesting to say the least. Harry earned himself a place on the school team thanks to his natural ability on a broom. He got quite a telling off from both Hermione and Lily for the stunt he had pulled there.

There was then the incident with the troll that somehow got into the castle. Thankfully no one was hurt. The person who tried and failed to jinx Harry's broom twice, both times Lily blocked by channeling her spirit into the broom to keep it completely under Harry's control. Then Hagrid earning himself a dragon egg later hatching and raising it for a few weeks in his hut.

Harry had to go against Lily's warning as he had heard the Weasley's had a brother who worked with Dragons. So, talking to Ron's older twin brother, who were also on the team with Harry, Harry was able to get a letter sent to said brother, who would have some of his own friends pick it up from a tower in a few nights. The night out sneaking with the dragon all the way up to the tower, then sneaking back into the dorm rooms was not a fun night.

Harry did have one fight night though, after receiving his father's invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore, who had not bothered to address the note. Lily knew Dumbledore's hand writing very well. He had explored the school before finding a mirror that showed the viewer their hearts desires. For both Harry and Lily, it showed them as the family they wanted to be. Lily not a ghost, but a real human, along with her husband James.

It was not long later they figured out the biggest mystery that was currently taking place at Hogwarts. What was hidden in the Third-Floor corridor off to the left side. Inside was hidden the Sorcerer Stone, protected by several defenses. However, they did not worry too much about it, till they realized that Hagrid had been tricked into giving away how to get around his defense.

With this in mind, Harry, Hermione and Neville had gone to Professor McGonagall, but that had not worked out. Harry had then tried to find out if Dumbledore was about. But to their surprise Dumbledore was gone. It made Harry realize that unless he somehow tricked the teachers into listening, Voldemort would have a straight shot at the stone.

So, Harry, Neville and Hermione took a shot at it. Harry knew that with his training he could at least have a small chance. They made it through the challenges with relative ease. Hagrid's challenge had just been told to them, by Hagrid and how to beat it. So, they slipped by without difficulty. Hermione and Neville figured out the next one and helped Harry to avoid getting caught in a massive vine like plant.

Harry though was able to beat the next one by catching a winged key to get through the door. Together they then figured out how to beat a game of chess, with pieces bigger than any Harry had ever seen. Big enough to kill them with a glancing blow should it hit.

Neville decided it would be best if someone remained behind and go and get some help. Both by sending a letter to Dumbledore, and alerting Professor McGonagall. He said this after the saw the huge troll that had been knocked out in the next room. Hermione did not like this idea, but went with it.

Harry and Hermione then went on alone into the next room. It was filled with potions and a small riddle. It took them several minutes to figure out the riddle before Hermione finally had the answer. It was at this point they began to argue a little bit. Hermione said it was pointless for Harry to go on alone, while Harry did not want Hermione to follow, less she get hurt or worse kill. Harry had at least some sort of protection from Voldemort if he was there, and he had better reaction times then her. Finally Hermione listened and hugged Harry tightly.

Which left Harry where he was now, facing the fire in front of him. He looked at the small bottle of potion in his hand, before nodding and drank it. He stepped forward walking through the flames, which felt like a warm breeze as the licked up against his flesh.

Once on the other side Harry chuckled before dodging out of the way as thick ropes shot up from the man in the center of the room. It was Professor Quirrell their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry ducked behind a pillar as Lily watched Quirrell in plain view of him, yet unseen.

"Hello Quirrell," Harry said, "I see I was right in thinking you might be the one after the stone."

"Yes, it was me," Quirrell said, though also sounding taken aback, "How did you know?"

"Your act slipped a few times when you thought no one was looking. Besides out of all the teachers who took part in guarding the stone, the only one who we could not easily guess who had done the task was the one with the Troll. So that means you let in the troll during Halloween, from there it is easy to place all the facts together," Harry said, though not mentioning that it was actually Lily who had told Harry about Snape's true loyalty.

"Very good," Quirrell said, slowly walking forward his foot falls barely audible, "And I am guessing you know where the stone is as well."

"Not a clue, and I doubt I would tell you anyway. You are working for Voldemort are you not," Harry said peering around the pillar to get a better view of the room.

At Lily's signal Harry jumped farther into the room, to a place Quirrell was not looking. He peered out into the room and saw the massive mirror Lily and himself had seen around Christmas. He grinned as he realized just how the last item was hidden, or at least how to find it.

"You dare speak my Master's name?" Quirrell spat, as he turned the corner to look behind the pillar Harry had been hiding.

"Speak it, I never grew up knowing it was a bad idea. Besides as the old rime often is quoted, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," Harry shot back, before adding a spell to the mix, causing Quirrell to spin about and defend himself.

Harry jumped again, to another location in the room, before Quirrell hurried over to where Harry had been. Harry jumped one last time, and appeared before the mirror, wishing with all his might that it would show him where the stone was hidden. To his surprise, it showed him, taking the stone out of his pocket then place it back in. At this point, Harry felt the stone in his pocket, and reaching into it, he felt the stone.

But before Harry could do anything else, Quirrell appeared around the mirror and lunged at Harry. Harry doing the first thing that came to his mind, drew his hand out of his pocket, stone clenched in his fist and swung it hard at Quirrell's face, bruising it badly, and cutting him along his cheek where the stone hit. Quirrell back pedaled several steps as Harry fell to the floor.

"Get him Harry, the magic from my death will destroy him! He cannot stand to touch you!" Lily yelled suddenly.

Harry glared and from his spot on the ground jumped twice. The first back across the room, the second back towards Quirrell who did not have time to react to Harry's teleportation's. Grabbing Quirrell's face, he dragged the man down using his weight and momentum. Looking down at Quirrell, Harry saw his face turning from living skin, to something like clay then finally to ash.

Harry jumped away at this, as Quirrell's body fell apart leaving nothing behind. Harry stared at the ash in shock as he looked up at Lily and asked, "How?"

"The magic and gift form my sacrifice at my death still lingers on you. As strong and as potent as it was when it first was given," Lily explained.

Harry could only nod, and looking down at the stone, he realized it was glowing a bright red. But before he could figure out why that was, a figure, made of the finest ash seemed to rise form Quirrell's body. It looked at Harry with disgust and undeniable hatred. Harry a little to surprise to think and figure out what he was seeing stared at.

It was this shock that kept Harry from focusing on a location when he jumped a moment later. The thing had lunged at him, as if to attack, and Harry had jumped to move out of the way. But without a location in mind, and with the stone glowing active in his hand, he jumped farther than he ever dreamed possible.

For Harry the experience was truly weird, normally for the jump it felt like he had traveled through a slightly tight tunnel. This time however, it felt like he was being squeezed through a tight pipe before running into a brick wall. Then came a blast of heat and pain unlike anything he had ever felt before, searing down his body and limbs.

Suddenly it was all over. He was standing in some sort of clearing, a young man aiming a bow and arrow at him. Harry could not help but wonder at this strange sight before the pain and exhaustion hit him, and Harry fell over out cold.

For Eragon, the teen Harry had seen, things were not going well. One second he was poised to make his kill, and drop a doe that he had been hunting for the last two days. However right when he had begun to draw his bow, an explosion had rocked the clearing. Eragon, raced forward once he had got over his shock, and loosed an arrow at the fleeing deer.

He missed by a hair's breadth. Not missing a beat, Eragon spun about and drew another arrow fitting it to the string and drew facing the spot that the explosion had taken place. Before him was a young boy, with bright green eyes and black hair. They looked at each other for a few moments before the boy fell over.

Eragon slowly moved closer, easing up on the draw of his bow. The boy was out cold, lying face down in the clearing, two stone by him. Eragon not worrying about the stones, carefully turned the boy over Eragon noticed really quickly the strange clothes he had on. They were of a much finer make than anything he had ever seen before. The shoes he had on were strange as well.

"Is he some sort of noble?" Eragon asked himself as he checked the boy over, he seemed to be fine.

Eragon then carefully poked the two stones that had appeared with the boy. The first, a smallish fist size ruby colored stone, slowly pulse with some sort of power. But it did not react to Eragon's poking nor to his touch. The other stone was a deep blue color, with lighter veins of white blue running through it. And unlike the other stone, this one was not rough cut, but finely shaped and very smooth.

"Where did you come from?" Eragon asked himself, yet knew he would not be getting any answers any time soon.

With nothing he could do them for that night, Eragon pulled the young boy off to a place where they would be out of the way and not out in the open. With this done and got a small fire going before working to make sure the kid survived the night. Noble or not, it would most likely be better for Eragon if the boy survived.

Once that was done, Eragon moved back into the clearing and glance about once more in the fading light. A twinkle of color caught his eye and he hurried forward. Not far from where the boy and the stones had appeared, was a second stone slightly small then the one the boy held. But this one was a deep purple color.

"Better grab this one as well," Eragon said to himself, "You never know, it might be his as well."

With that done, Eragon went back over, adjusted the fur blankets for himself and the boy and was soon asleep. When Eragon woke the next day, he noticed the frost covering the land. Restarting the fire to warm himself up, he first checked on the boy, who seemed to be only sleeping now. Then Eragon checked the area where the explosion had taken place. However, in the light of day, nothing more could be drawn out that he had not seen the night before.

The area was blasted flat in the center with a charred ring. Around the area, trees had been stripped of any remaining leaves, or in the case of the pines, stripped of their needles. But these facts were useless to Eragon outside one detail. Some sort of magic had taken place last night. And the boy had been sent here along with those three stones. Walking back over to the camp, Eragon began to make a quick breakfast of some jerky, when the boy began to awake.

Harry groaned as he shifted feeling very uncomfortable. It was like he had fallen asleep on rocked, and the ice-cold air washing over his face was extra odd. Opening his eyes, he blinked as he saw a tree above his head. Looking around him, he saw a teen watching him, while mountains loamed up all around them.

"How are you?" the teen asked, handing Harry a piece of dried meat.

Harry took the meat, studying the teen. He was dressed strangely, Harry realized, his clothes showed signs of being entirely hand made. But not in the good, extra expense handmade way, but rather the old-time hand made. Looking around, Harry realized he did not have a clue where he was either, this place, he had never seen it before at all.

The teen spoke again then, drawing Harry's attention to him, "Hello, I am Eragon. I rescued or at least found you last night."

"Harry," Harry answered, still looking about himself confused, "Where am I?"

"The Mountain Range known as the Spine," Eragon answered.

"The Spine?" Harry said, speaking the word as if it was foreign to him.

"Yes," Eragon nodded, "Eat, it might help you feel better."

Harry nodded, and chewed on the piece of hard meat, before asking, "Which country?"

"Alagaesia," Eragon said, looking a little surprised by the question.

Harry nodded, looking thoughtful as he chewed on the meat slowly eating it. He had never heard of a mountain range called 'The Spine'. Nor had he ever heard of the country called, whatever it was Eragon had called it. Which was very odd indeed.

Harry thanks to his ability to jump, had begun to explore the world as soon as he had mastered the skills. He had visited most every country, and seen many wonders around the world. True he never spent a lot of time in said countries, but he could still remember ever country name. On top of that Harry knew all the mountain ranges in the world, including several local names for them.

"So where am I," Harry muttered to himself, "Another world?"

Harry waited for Lily to answer, but this time she did not. Lily as a ghost was rather unusually. As she had bond herself to him at a young age through an incomplete possession could only really be seen and heard by him. As a result she never could travel to far away, unlike a normal ghost who could freely travel where they wished.

She admitted that this did have a risk, possession. If Harry was ever hurt or highly magically stressed, the backlash could affect her as well. She could not be killed from it as she was a ghost, but she would be forced into a sleep of sorts in which she could not be seen nor heard form. However, it was unknown how long this recovery for her could take.

There was also another side to this possession Lily had warned Harry about. Memories. Because they shared his body, he could see her memories. But thanks to early training in a skill called Occlumency, as well as Lily own mental skills. Harry never could see all of them, as they were blocked from his mind by both her and his own skills.

This was done for two reasons. One so he would be able to learn spells quicker, since he could access those memories with ease. Not only the ones of her casting, but of the hours spent studying the spells. And two to block out the more traumatizing memories that might leave him scarred for life for one reason or another.

"Great, just great," Harry growled out, around his breakfast.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, "If you are looking for those stones, they are right there."

Harry blinked as his mind caught up with what Eragon had said. Looking where Eragon had pointed he saw three stone sitting at the base of a tree. The first he knew about and recognized because he had just fought over it. The Sorcerer's Stone. The other two however he did not recognize in the slightest.

"The red one is not really mine, but I am protecting it. And I have never seen the other two before," Harry admitted.

"When you arrived, you were holding onto both the red and blue stone," Eragon commented.

"Okay," Harry said, getting up and walking over to examine the two stones.

Eragon watched as Harry tapped the two stones, and examining them closely. Before moving to sit back down, and finish off the piece of meat he had been chewing on. Once they had both finished Eragon set about getting ready to leave Harry helping the best he could. Then they set off at a quick pace.

Harry was not suited to the outdoors as much as some, Eragon quickly noticed. Not so much because the boy was weak or lacked the stamina needed to keep up with Eragon's pace. But rather his clothes were much lighter than needed to keep him warm. It was only the brisk pace that they had set that allowed Harry to keep himself decently warm in the chill morning air.

"By the way, where are we going?" Harry asked round about noon when Eragon passed him a piece of bread for lunch.

"My home village of Carvahall," Eragon answered, "For there we can help you find your way home."

"I am not sure if that will be possible," Harry said, yet out a small sigh of annoyance.

"Why is that?" Eragon asked, turning to look at Harry the best he could.

Harry did not bother to return the look. The small game trail they followed did not allow for him to keep his eyes off it, uneven as it was. Eragon obviously knew it well knew not to trip easily, though he did stumble once or twice.

"Because my magic will not allow me to," Harry growled out in annoyance then added, "Sorry, I did not mean to snap at you."

Eragon just nodded, "I am curious, care to explain to me why you magic cannot just take you home. Since it got you here."

"That is what is annoying me. To put it simply, I can use my magic to disappear and reappear any place I have at one point in time seen. However, for some reason this ability, which I refer to as jumping, will not let me return home. Nor any one of the locations I am familiar with," Harry said, sounding both annoyed and confused.

"Can you think of any reasons?" Eragon asked.

"Two come to mind, but I need to see a map of this country or the world before I can say for sure," Harry said with a shrug.

"Could you have just lost the talent to use this jump?" Eragon asked.

Harry shook his head, "Let me show you, see that tree that is growing up between those two-large stone ahead of us."

Eragon nodded, "Aye."

There was a soft sound, almost like the sound of breaking pottery, and suddenly Harry was standing by the tree. A second later he reappeared in front of Eragon, grinning up at him.

"The talent is not lost to me," Harry said, in a slightly smug tone.

"That was pretty cool," Eragon said with small laugh, and grin, "could you teach me? It seems like it would be a very useful skill."

"It is, but I am not quite sure how to teach it to someone else. Let alone someone else who cannot use magic," Harry explained.

"How do you know I cannot use magic," Eragon asked surprised by this.

"If you could, I am sure you have used it already," Harry said with a small sigh, "You are hunter if I am not mistaken, and you don't seem to have bagged any food. And your bag is now full with those two stones in it so it is not enchanted either."

"Fair enough," Eragon admitted, which was true he could not use magic at all.

"Either way, even with this ability which should be able to take me home. No matter the distance, I cannot travel to it. I don't understand why I cannot," Harry said as they set off again.

"So what are your ideas then?" Eragon asked.

"Time travel, or jumping between worlds," Harry answered in an off handled tone.

"Time travel, I guess I can understand. But how can you jump between world?" Eragon asked.

"No clue, as I said, they are only ideas. And until I can see a map of this country either could be true," Harry replied.

"Okay. So how is a kid as young as you are is already learning magic on such a high level?" Eragon asked.

"It is tradition for most young kids with magic to being learning magic around my age," Harry answered.

"I take it, in secret?" Eragon asked.

Harry looked back and shook his head, "No, I was at a school with several hundred other students to learn magic. I am… an expectation to most students though. Not through any talent great talent of my own, but magical gifts and training I began receiving at a very young age."

"School?" Eragon said sounding very shocked, "I think I would have heard of a school that trained magicians, let alone a school as big as you suggest."

"As such, my two ideas as to why I cannot go home," Harry responded, "Going back in time the school became lesser known, but still well hidden. And if I had jumped worlds, well then you would have never heard of my school even if it name was talked about by ever person in my home world."

Eragon just nodded, "Right."

"I can explain more when we reach your village or home. But for now, I want to think," Harry said, as Eragon took the lead again.

Eragon looked a little annoyed at this remark. Harry could tell he wanted to ask more questions. But Harry really wanted to think more on the matter. It was not that he didn't trust Eragon. But the honest fact was if Harry had gone back in time, or traveled cross from one world begged the question of, how. If he had gone back in time, a map of the area should reveal a geography Harry was in some shape or form familiar with.

However, if he had jumped worlds. Harry had no clue what so ever as to how he might return home. Worse still he would know next to nothing about the government that might be in place. Views on magic, how long his abilities might last. He could very easily be killed if he did not learn as much as he could soon.

Harry sighed as decided to worry about that later and focus on sorting out and containing his memories again. As well as shifting through the ones of the last few hours and days. His mind had been crowded with memories not his own as some of the memories Lily had been holding back slipped through. It would take a fair while before Harry could fully hold back all of the memories by himself, and talking was not helping him sort them out.

Skills and thoughts that were not his own tried to tell him what he needed to do. But he suppressed them as best he could. He knew that even if he was fully able to contain all of Lily's memories back behind a mental wall or chest, the fact they now belonged to him fully, was going to change him.

Harry had in many ways grown up fast mentally. His harder than normal life with the Dursley's, Lily's training, and several other factors had caused it. He had never really played games as a kid. The only true fun he had was with Hermione, and the times he had traveled about see the world. Which in turn gave Harry a dream of traveling and leaving England fully behind one day. Though for sure not like this.

They continued for the day soon reaching the edge of the mountains, at the edge of a cliff down into a large valley. Harry looked over the cliff face and stared down over a half mile to the ground far below. He smiled as he glanced over at the nearby waterfall which was fed by nearby streams, and began the river far below.

"This is a view I like," Harry said, as the wind rushed by, whipping his unkempt hair about.

Eragon glanced at Harry standing at the cliff edge and asked, "Are you fearless or something?"

"No, but with magic one can fly. And when you can fly you are truly free," Harry said, sounding happy.

"Just be careful, a fall from this height will kill you," Eragon warned.

"Don't worry, I have no plan on falling or jumping," Harry said, and returned to the camp Eragon was setting up.

They would not make it down into the valley today. But rather wait till the next day, when they could see again. So, they settled down for the night, still not talking too much. Harry was still having problems with the memories.

The next morning, Harry was even more tired than the night before. Memories of his mother's chased around his mind. Nightmares and wonderers had flashed before him. He had seen his mother and father fight Voldemort and escape. Facing the living dead. Their wedding. The first time they had seen him after his birth. His first birthday with the family friends. Lily passing classes.

"You seem rather tired," Eragon said as they began the trip down the path that ringed the mountains edge to the valley below.

"Nightmares," Harry mumbled, he could hardly believe the amount of memories that Lily's disappearance had unleashed.

"When we reach Carvahall, I will see about getting you some lodging at Horst's house. He is the town's blacksmith and a good man. He has the largest house, and should be able to help you. If not I will take you to my own home and see if my Uncle can help," Eragon said, after they were partway down the path.

"Thanks," Harry said, glancing down towards the town.

From this spot, he could make out the valley clearly. And he could make out the town of Carvahall. It was small with many farms around it. But it seemed to be well taken care of. The largest building, a house at the northern most edge, dominated the town, standing two stories. If what Eragon said was true, that was Horst's home. There were other large buildings but none as tall as this.

"It is odd," Harry said as they got closer to the valley floor.

"What is?" Eragon asked.

"The people who use magic in my world, much of their culture ideals and ways reflect an older age. An age in which you seem to live, rather than in a much more modern one that those without magic now live in," Harry answered.

"Is that good?" Eragon asked

"Neither, just is," Harry said with a small chuckle, "there are both good and bad things about each time."

They did not say anything else till they reached the valley floor and were in town. Eragon had asked Harry to wait outside a shop. Harry did as told; and soon heard some sort of fighting begin. But before Harry could enter a big man rushed passed with a young woman into the shop. The fighting quickly began to settle down as the female left. Soon Eragon and the tall man came back out.

"Thanks you," Eragon said.

"Don't mention it, I been wanting to do that for a while now," the man said, "It does Sloan some good to be humbled."

"The stones are yours if you should wish," Eragon responded.

"Nah, keep your sorcerer stones," the man said chuckling, "You can work in the forge to pay me back if you wish. I know how your uncle hates charity."

"I shall take that offer," Eragon said, before nodding to Harry, "I would also you like to meet a new friend of mine. I found him in the Spine, he appeared along with the stones, though they are not his."

"I see," Horst said, turning to look down at Harry.

Harry was rather forcibly reminded of Hagrid. Though Horst was not as big as Hagrid in any way. He was still a large man by human standers. He arms were thick and Harry could see muscles carved out his form. And he had a wild mane of black hair. However, like Hagrid, his eyes were filled with a soft kindness.

"He is lost, and could use a little help finding his way home," Eragon said before explaining what happened in the Spine.

"Interesting," Horst said, before nodding, "Well Harry you can stay at my house till at least the caravans reach here. Then we should be able to get you passage back into the empire itself or farther if you need to travel it."

"Thank you for your help," Harry said.

"You can help around the house as payment if you don't have coin," Horst said.

"Harry before I go, I want you to take this," Eragon said, handing Harry the large blue stone which Eragon had been holding.

"Okay, but why?" Harry asked.

"They say magic works weirdly. But when it hands you something, you had best to listen to it," Eragon said with a shrug, "And since you had this stone first. Best it be left with you for now. I will keep the other one."

"Okay I guess," Harry said, before asking, "When will I see you again."

"When the traders show up in about a week or so," Horst said.

Harry nodded then with the stone in hand, the group spilt apart. Harry with Horst and Eragon out of town to his uncles. Harry looked about as he walked down the road towards the large house. The town was so different from what he was used to. Yet at the same time, a part of it called to him. It might be the simple fact that here, unlike anywhere else he had been, he was just another face. Maybe a little bit odd, but still another face.

Over the next week Harry spent a lot of time in and around Carvahall. Horst and Elain, Horst's wife, kept Harry pretty busy running errands for them and helping them around the house. Not that they needed the help thanks to Horst's two sons, each older than Harry. He became known around the village, though most just thought he was visiting the village rather than having been found in the Spine. Mostly, Harry did not tell them otherwise as to keep people's concerns down.

In this time, Harry had to learn to adopt to the time he was now in. He was used to having it hard, and with only a few items of food. The Dursley's never gave him anything he really wanted, and preferred to only give him just enough. But lack of proper plumbing was really bothering Harry in many ways. He was making due though.

By the week's end, Harry had settled in and the snow, had fallen deep over the valley. Harry had left the house early and had left for a walk around town. He then spotted the group he had been hoping for since Horst and Eragon had first mentioned them. The Traders. The roving bands of nomads where one of the many ways smaller towns got much needed supplies and news from out in the empire. The groups also bought and sold goods needed to keep their own groups alive as well.

Harry had then raced back to Horst's home and let him and the family know that they caravan had arrived. Elain and Horst had their two sons quickly set to work getting the few things they would need for trading. Horst lacked very few things, and those things he did lack were not things he needed. So when he went to trade, it was more for special items for his family.

Once they were done and ready to go, Horst lead everyone out from the house and to the area of tents that the traders had pitched. It was not too far from the village itself, and soon the snow that had once been so soft was pounded smooth and flat. Horst left Elain work with her sons to get what they needed, while Horst and Harry searched the stalls for a map of the empire and known lands about it.

Harry noticed, much like Horst soon did they traders looked very worn down. The men carried their weapons with familiarity. While the women watched their children closer than normal, while concealing a knife or dagger the best they could. Even the kids seemed to be slightly withdrawn, never running too far away from their parents.

"It was almost as if they had been attacked," Horst said.

"Many times," Harry said, "Look how they look about for trouble, even when they know they are safe."

Horst nodded, as they came to one of the stands. This one was not nearly as busy as the other were, for unlike the others the things he sold seemed to more luxury items. Books and scrolls covered his stand, as well as other items that would allow one to partake in the continued pursuit of learning.

"Excuse me," Horst said, nodding to the man, "I am looking for a map of Alagaesia for my young friend here."

"Call me Arron," Arron said, "And are you wanting one just of the empire or the supposed lands beyond."

"As much of the land as possible," Harry answered quickly.

"Very well," Arron said, turning around for a few seconds before pulling out a large scroll from a barrel and rolling it out in front of Harry and Horst.

Harry studied the map, as Horst asked, "How recent?"

"All the towns marked within the Empire and Surda are within the last year. Those outside these regions, are guesses at best," Arron explained.

"I see," Horst said, leaning over the map as well.

Harry who had been bending close was measuring out distances pretty quickly. It was one skill he had picked up with his travels. Even thought he could jump a huge distance at a time, it always was good to know how far he had traveled. He could guess distances well by sight alone, and with a map and a rough guess at a known distance, in this case from Carvahall to Therinsford. He was able to map out the distances over the empire rapidly.

Horst after a few moments stood back up fully, "How much?"

"Two Crowns. Maps with Surda are a little rare," Arron commented.

Horst nodded, "Fair enough."

"If I might ask, why do you need the map?" Arron asked.

"I like exploring," Harry answered simply.

Arron only nodded and took the offered coins from Horst. Harry then rolled up the map carefully and placed it under his arm as he walked away. Horst glance down at Harry as they walked noticing he did not seem happy in the slightest.

"What's wrong?" Horst asked.

"I think I know why I cannot get home," Harry said after a few moments of thought.

"And why is that?" Horst asked.

Harry sighed. He had, mostly out of necessity explained to Horst and Elain about why he could not just use magic to go home. At least in part, and also why he needed a map.

"From what I can tell, I am no longer on my own world," Harry said grumpily, "Either that or I somehow traveled back millions of years. Which I doubt very much."

"You are not sure," Horst said more than asked.

"I am pretty sure about jumping between worlds," Harry said, "I could have traveled back in time, but from what I have seen, none of the creatures alive then, are alive right now. So, I can rule that idea out mostly."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Horst asked, glancing down at Harry.

"For now, I think I can relax for a little bit longer here. And help out over the winter, after that I am going to travel. Maybe find some way of returning home," Harry said with a small sigh.

Horst nodded and handed Harry a few coins saying, "If you find something you like this should cover you."

"Thanks a bunch," Harry said, a small smile creeping onto his features.

"Heh, don't thank me. Thank Elain, she has taken a liking to you," Horst said chuckling a little bit.

"Or at least my cooking," Harry said grinning.

"Indeed. Well just be back to my place by dinner time," Horst said, and walked off.

Harry nodded and began moving around the large set of tents looking at the items on display. Daggers, rugs, rings, food, candy, and maybe an odd item. Harry however did not find anything that he really wanted or needed. Several things did catch his fancy, most were outside his range, or rather pointless for him to get.

However, Harry did get something to eat. Things like candy were rare in Carvahall, so Harry made sure to grab two pieces. One for now and one for later before heading back to Horst's home. Once there he met up with Eragon, Garrow and Roran. Garrow and Roran, Eragon's uncle and cousin respectively, were friendly enough. Garrow seemed to have an hard edge to him, while Roran was much harder to read at the moment.

Harry did not talk but rather listened throughout the meal. What was spoken was mostly local gossip, of which Harry was becoming rapidly very familiar with. Harry also heard from Eragon about to traders down at the local bar who were opening trying to get the people to support the king. Harry suppressed a shiver as he realized just what those men were doing. Propaganda was a useful weapon.

Finally, the meal was over and everyone left for the field were the traders had set up their tents again. And then the performance began. Funny plays and shows of skill were down by the travelers. Then as torches began to burn low, casting a dull red light over the area, Brom the town story teller came forward. He spoke in a low town, yet it carried easily across the crowd. And even Harry was drawn into the story as Brom chanted.

He told of a time long since passed. Of dragons and their riders who protected the people of Alagaesia. How several of their own had flown far north and then they and their dragons were almost all killed. Only one survived. Galbatorix.

Galbatorix then fought across the country before one day finally returning to the riders. They healed him, but when he recovered and demanded a new dragon, they found him full of madness. They denied him, and he stormed off in anger. Then finding a young rider, Galbatorix tricked him, and with him killed one of the elders. Then Galbatorix killed the young rider, stole his dragon and fled into the wilds.

There, he met a Shade, Durza. Together they corrupted the young dragon and chained it to Galbatorix's will. This new dragon, Shruikan, was twisted with dark magic. And for many years, the pair stayed hidden till finally with Shruikan was big enough did they reveal themselves.

At this point thirteen riders turned to help Galbatorix. Fighting against the riders, either out of believed wrongs, or for power. Together they struck out, tearing into the riders and dragons. Though powerful the riders were not ready for a war with their own kind, and suffered badly. In the end, their leader faced Galbatorix in battle. Galbatorix was not to be denied and with Durza's aid defeated the rider's leader and forced him to flee.

Galbatorix pursued the leader, Vrael, and finally struck him down. With their leader gone, the last few riders fled. Over the years since then, Galbatorix then worked to control the lands the Rider's once watched over. His followers, now called the Forsworn, hunted and killed those last few riders that had escaped, while the dragons who had fought alongside the rides vanished.

Harry left not long after Brom finished his tale. It was a dark one, and if true explained why everyone seemed to hate Galbatorix. Harry jumped back to his room in Horst's house before then jumping to the top of the Igualda Fall as the head of the valley. He sat down, a large blanket about him as he stared out over the valley.

He pulled out the large blue stone from the bottomless bag and looked at it closely. He had done it each night before he had gone to bed, yet no clues were given up to him. As he rubbed the hard surface, he began to realize that something was moving inside of it. Stepping back, Harry set down the stone in a spot it would not be able to roll away and watched it.

He could hear, just barely something scratching around inside of the stone. Then he corrected himself, not a stone, and egg. And if his memory served him, a dragon egg. Cracking was already appearing along the surface of the stone, as Harry sat down watching. The spider web cracking ran along the egg, more of its surface breaking up with each passing second.

Then Harry heard a peep, as whatever was inside pushed against the egg trying to get out. Harry moved forward as if to aid it, when suddenly the egg rolled forward breaking in half. And out of it, rolled a small blue creature. Harry gasped as it uncoiled itself, and Harry realized what he was staring at. A dragon, a small blue dragon.

Harry froze as it looked at him. He could remember the dragon Hagrid tried raising all too well. It was dangerous from day one. And Harry was willing to bet this dragon would be much like Hagrid's own. But as the dragon stumbled over its own feet, a lot less coordinated than the one Hagrid had, Harry laughed. The small dragon stared by the noise jumped back in surprise, only to trip over its own tail.

"You poor thing," Harry said, suppressing a laugh and reached forward to help it up.

But as his left hand touched the dragon, Harry pulled back in sudden pain as his hand burned. He also felt his mental walls break, as he heard a yell of great annoyance in his mind. Harry focused to block out the possible mental attack, but whoever had made the mental shout had vanished. Harry blinked in confusion as the dragon got up and bumped his curled-up hand.

Harry jumped at the contact, almost expecting another burn, but nothing happened. Sighing Harry picked up the small dragon, and it soon curled up against his side falling asleep in his arms. Harry could not help but grin down at it as he jumped back to the house. He set the dragon in the bed, before closing the door and heading to bed himself.

"Hagrid was right, dragons are alright," Harry said as the dragon curled up against him, before he finally fell asleep.


	15. To Lose Control Ch 1

( Well is a story I did not honestly even expect to bring to you guys at all. This story came about right after I had a rather bad headache while working on the Zootopia/Harry Potter idea. It came to might right as it began fading, and after some talking with my friend to iron out the point in the time line it would work in the best. I will be honest I have now several ideas where to take this, but no set end point. But if you have any interesting ideas where you might like to see this go please let me know.

I might add one last things before you enjoy, only named story of these preivews )

Harry Potter / Crossover Unknown or not at all

* * *

'To Lose Control'

Chapter 1

Hermione had seen many things during her time in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trolls, massive Snakes, dragons and that was just the creatures. She had stopped the stealing of a Sorcerer's Stone, saved a supposed mass murder from a terrible fate, and even been turned into some sort of humanoid cat hybrid. So for something to surprise her, was becoming increasingly rare.

But when it did, it was rarely a good thing. Usually it meant something bad, either for her or her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Mainly Harry though, who seemed to attract trouble like blooded fish in a tank full of sharks. It was not even as if he went looking for, or asking for trouble either. But to counter this Hermione had learned to keep herself in check, most of the time. So when stuff did begin to mess up she could help her friends pick up the pieces and start back over as soon as possible.

But as Hermione went into the upper floors of the castle and came across something she had never ever expected to see before, this normal idea went out the window. Four students who looked to be in their final year were standing about teen, with her clothes looking badly torn. It did not take much for Hermione to guess what had happened or what was about to it. Rape. It did not just shock her, the simple fact of it disgusted her so greatly she did not bother with control.

Hermione drew her wand and spell after spell at the boys; sending some of the most powerful curses she knew on them. Many of the spells mixed as one affect compounded and building off the ones before them. Soon each of them boys were to stun from confused spell effects to even move. Not to say they could have moved even if they had wanted to, for Hermione had included several different spells of binding in the mess as well.

Hurrying over Hermione helped the girl up, not recognizing her at all. But that was not to surprising, Hogwarts had over eight hundred different students at the moment in its four different houses. But she looked to be Hermione's age, and her hair was long and black flowing down her back ending in small curls. She was crying and hugging herself, and flinched when Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay, I am a friend," Hermione said.

The girl not looking up muttered her thanks. Hermione paused for a moment, as for some reason the voice sounded way too familiar for her not to know this student. But she pushed passed this, and noticing nearby wand reached over and picked it up.

"This yours?" Hermione asked, holding it out so the girl could look at it.

The girl only nodded, and said in a very pleading tone, "The hospital wing. Please!"

"Okay," Hermione said, and helped her stand up.

Hermione noticed the girl seemed to be rather weak as she kept stumbling ever few feet. Hermione though was patient and helped her along the passage. Hermione also noticed that they were closed to the same height, and the girl seemed to be also trying to hide her features. Hermione supposed she was a little ashamed of what had happened and did not want to be recognized. And Hermione could not entirely blame her.

"It will be okay," Hermione said, as they rounded a corner and saw the door to the Hospital Wing ahead of them, "Almost safe."

The girl just nodded her long hair shifting some. Hermione gave her a reassuring squeeze. Once inside Hermione helped the girl to one of the beds. But before Hermione could turn to get Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, she had already appeared at the door to her office looking around expectantly, but as her eyes fell on the girl, a look of confusion filled her features.

Hermione spoke before Madam Pomfrey could, "I found her on the sixth floor surrounded by four seventh year Slytherins. I heavily jinxed them, and then brought her up here."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey said, though that confused look at not left her face, and the girl seemed more scared than ever, "Hermione, I need you to fetch Professor McGonagall at once. I don't care what she is doing. Bring her here as fast as you can."

The girl let out a squeaky, "No."

It was however the tone that Madam Pomfrey used that caused Hermione to pause. It was filled with not just anger or shock, but confusion as well. Hermione could not help but wonder at this, and did not move from her spot.

"Hermione at once, this is more urgent than even you realize," Madam Pomfrey said, her tone shifting to such a stern one Hermione jumped and fled.

Hermione was glad she did not have to look for long for Professor McGonagall. With five years of Hogwarts' schooling under her belt, Hermione had learned each and every classes schedule by heart. So Hermione knew at this precise point she would be working with second years on turning rabbits into slippers.

Dashing down the hall, and passing several students Hermione soon found herself outside the Transfiguration classroom. She did not bother knocking but opened the door and entered into the room. She was sure that considering what had happened, Professor McGonagall, strictest teacher in the school would forgive her lack of manners.

"Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey requires you at once," Hermione said, when she saw McGonagall turn to look at her in shock.

"I see," Professor McGonagall paused before turning to her class, "Put the rabbits away, and study the method till I get back, or until class is out."

With that Professor McGonagall left the room, Hermione hurrying alongside her. She seemed rather annoyed about something, but then again with all that was going on, Hermione could not blame her.

"So what has happened," Professor McGonagall finally asked, as they reached the fifth floor.

"A class one offence," Hermione said, referring to the list of offences that could be done and possible punishment; level one being the possible expulsion of a student.

"Really?" McGonagall said surprised, as the last known offence had been done by Harry and Ron in their second year when they had flown a car to Hogwarts.

"Yes, a girl was nearly raped by four seventh year Slytherin students. I spotted the act, and might have over done it on the hexes. Then I brought her up to Madam Pomfrey who then sent me to see you," Hermione explained.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Indeed, her clothes were all torn, and she is very distressed," Hermione answered.

"Good, because this will likely reach they ears of the Ministry, and Magical Law Enforcement," McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded, but did not say anything else. She knew where it would head, something like this was not something that a simple detention would fix. Pureblood, in an act of either great greed or stupidity, had it so that a child through a magical family line could have a right to the family's inheritance. Thus if they played their cards right steal another family's wealth or power. It was also why rape was in many ways as bad as killing another wizard. Prisoner was not an uncommon punishment for those caught.

But as they reached the door to the Hospital Wing they were met with an odd sight. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them outside the door, and a grim expression was on her face. Hermione and McGonagall glanced at each other and felt their sense of apprehension grew. Madam Pomfrey never ever waited outside the Hospital Wing for anyone.

"I need to warn you, this is not good," Madam Pomfrey said, even before McGonagall could open her mouth.

"What is wrong," McGonagall asked.

"I would have not believe it myself if I had not just seen it, but Harry Potter is in great danger right now," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice shaking a little bit.

Hermione and McGonagall both froze, not out of shock but out of complete confusion. What was Madam Pomfrey talking about, they were here to check on the girl. Not Harry Potter. Even if him being in trouble was still a very big deal.

"Aside from Harry, is the girl okay?" Hermione asked, as though she was worried about Harry now as well, she knew he could take care of himself.

"I am afraid no," Madam Pomfrey said.

"She was actually raped?" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

"No, let me explain," Madam Pomfrey cut in as McGonagall gave a gasp of horror, "Harry Potter and that girl are one in the same, those boys did something to him. And I don't know how to counter it yet."

This information took nearly a full minutes to register itself in Hermione's mind. Even longer for Professor McGonagall, who was staring at Madam Pomfrey her mouth slightly open in shock. Had they just heard what they thought they had heard?

Hermione darted around Madam Pomfrey, before anything else could happen at this moment and entered the Hospital Wing. She hurried over to the girl's bed, noticing the curtains were out, and blocking the female from view. Quietly she slid in through the curtains, and soon saw the girl again, laying on a bed, hugging herself and looking away from Hermione.

Hermione sighed, and said, just loud enough to be heard, "Harry."

The female or Harry started and turned around, only when she saw Hermione did she look away again. But Hermione now knew for sure it was Harry, the teens eyes were like beautiful emeralds. And only Harry, so far as Hermione knew, had eyes like that in Hogwarts.

So closing the last few steps between them, Hermione got up onto the bed, and place a hand on Harry's shoulder. She could feel her stiffen under the touch, and Hermione knew Harry was terrified beyond belief. Either of betrayal, rejection, or something else Hermione was not sure.

"It will be okay, I am here," Hermione said, not moving her hand, not daring till Harry made the first move.

"No it won't," Harry said, her voice soft and flowing.

"Harry…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off saying, "No, I know Madam Pomfrey, she can cure anything, but she does not know what was done to me. As such it will not be okay."

Hermione could hear the barely restrained fear and anger. As well as the sobs, as Harry began to shake under Hermione's own hand. It honestly scared Hermione more than anything else. She had never seen Harry this low before, he had always been strong and a little hot headed, but he had never given up before. It did not matter if he was facing down a dragon, he would always give it his best, even when given a chance to leave.

Hermione in spite of her better judge met, pulled Harry up. Then let Harry lean into her arms before drawing Harry into a tight hug. Harry then broke down, crying into Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself. Hermione just held her, repeating it would be okay over and over again. She did not even notice as the bell range signally the end of classes, nor when Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall looked in for a few moments to check on the pair. All that matter right then was Harry.

It was half way through the next class period before Harry finally began to calm down. The tears had stopped flowing, and her breathing was slowing to a more regular pace. Hermione could still feel small tremors pass through Harry now and again, though her body was no longer shaking badly. Still though Hermione did not move, even though her back was beginning to hurt a little.

"Thanks," Harry finally said, her voice a little raspy, "For being here."

"I can think of no better place to be right now," Hermione said, her hand rubbing along Harry's back, slowly soothing the tremors away.

Harry just nodded, falling silent again. Hermione watched her quietly, feeling Harry's breathing slowly matching her own. And it was only now, now that all the craziness was over, at least for the moment did Hermione actually get a good look at the girl Harry became.

Her skin was a much healthier tan color than it had been before, and the skin itself was soft to the touch. Her body over all had a figure a little better than Hermione's own. Fairly large hips though not so much a thin waist. While up top Harry seemed to have been giving a chest bigger than Hermione's own. Harry face had also softened, losing some of the hard edges replaced with more curved lines. And her hair was like flowing black silk hanging down her back, almost waist length.

If Hermione had not been so worried about Harry she might have been envious of her now. Harry had a figure most girls would love to have. Large where it mattered, at least to some, not to skinny, and with features most guys normally drooled over. In some ways, Hermione was glad Harry had been born male now, with a body like this; being the Girl Who Lived would have been a nightmare for Harry.

Madam Pomfrey peaked in a few minutes later, and saw Harry, eyes closed but not asleep, just resting against Hermione. Pomfrey did not say anything as Hermione gave a small smile. They both knew this was not something Harry would get over anytime soon even if he was restored to full manhood.

As Madam Pomfrey left, Professor McGonagall in tow. Hermione heard the door to the Hospital Wing open. And someone speaking, but the voice sent shivers down Hermione spine, as Harry froze in her arms. She already knew what Harry was feeling, and she honest would have kicked the person out of the Hospital Wing if Harry had not been in her arms. For Delores Umbridge had just entered.

"Harry just breath," Hermione whispered to her.

"Madam Pomfrey, I found these four students. I need you to treat them at once," Umbridge said, her sickly sweet voice, filled with annoyance.

"Might I ask what happened to them?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"They were attacked by Harry Potter," Umbridge said, and Hermione felt her indignation rise at this.

"Attacked by Harry? If I am not mistaken, these are the same boys who tried to rape a poor girl. If what we found out is true," Professor McGonagall said, her voice warning.

"Really, I take it the girl is behind those curtains then. I should speak with her at once," Umbridge said, her voice taking on the smug silky sweet tone.

Harry began to shake, and her breathing picked up speed. Hermione knew this would not end well, if Umbridge realized that Harry was the girl. Well Hermione was not sure if Umbridge would, but Hermione did not want to risk it at all.

"No, she is scared and badly shaken. Leave her be for now, those are the rules," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice very stern.

"Oh, but you see, I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts. If I feel I should see her there is nothing you can do to stop me rules or no," Umbridge said, her voice way to sweet.

Hermione felt her own heart beat picking up. But as then she heard Harry muttering something. It was so fast she could not make out more than a word or two. But she got a few ideas as to what she wanted. Harry wanted to escape, to be alone, to be anywhere but here.

"Harry take deep breaths," Hermione said into Harry's ear.

But Harry did not seem to hear her. In an effort to get Harry's attention, Hermione reached around to grab Harry's hand. And to her amazement, Hermione said her hand pass right through Harry. In fact, now that she was focusing on Harry, she seemed to weight nothing. It was as if she was not even there anymore, yet she had to be, Hermione could smell Harry's scent, and hear the sound of her voice.

But she could not focus on this long for Professor McGonagall had yelled out, "Stop!"

Then the curtains began to open, Harry seeing this yelled out, "Save Me!"

And what happened next, took Hermione a days to piece back together later on. But with a bang to rival a cannon, Harry vanished completely. But the method she had used, left a side effect, a massive concussion wave that sent the screens flying as well as Umbridge. Hermione for her part, was completely unharmed, though her ear were ringing badly.

It took several moments for the shock and their dazedness to wear off. Hermione was among the first to recover, as she had been seemingly shielded by Harry's magic. What she saw left her feeling weak and worried. Much of the room had been damaged, and all the beds and items within six feet of where she and Harry had been were nearly destroyed.

Hermione got gingerly to her feet and looked around, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looked a little worse of the wear. But otherwise fine, having been outside main reach of the blast. Professor Umbridge looked like she had been knocked out, and was not moving buried under several different items.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked, when she was finally able to speak again.

"I don't know, Harry was so scared. Her body seemed to become intangible like a ghost, then she just disappeared before that blast went off," Hermione explained, rubbing her arms feeling a little numb with shock.

McGonagall looked at a loss for words at this. The events alone would have been strange, but together it sounded as if the magical rules had been rewritten for a few moments. Madam Pomfrey on the other hand looked rather worried, as if these statements confirmed something for her.

"Hermione, do you know where Harry is now or where he might have gone if he wanted to run for it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No," Hermione answered a little confused by this question, after all teleporting, or apparition as it was called by the magical world, was impossible within Hogwarts.

"I see, we need to find him and fast then," Madam Pomfrey said, then at their confused looks began explaining, "Harry when he was change, had his magical core destabilized. Whether it was spells, potions, or mental trauma I don't know right now. The result is right now, till it settles he is in direct contact with his magic. It is what let him overcome the wards and escape, that explosion was the result of the wards partly failing and rebuilding themselves."

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it is the only explanation that I can come up with right now. Besides Harry is very powerful magically speaking, and has shown he can still use wandless magic. Just look his recounting of the events when he took on the Dementors this summer," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, then with a drawing her wand seem to tap it three times in the air, with a small pop, a large purple megaphone in front of her a moment later, before then then spoke into it, "All students are to return to their house commons at once! All Teachers are to report to the hospital wing immediately! No exceptions!"

Hermione's mind, trying to calm down focused on the megaphone, and realize at this moment just what it was for. Harry had told Hermione about it once when recounting what had happened during the time Hermione was petrified in the second year. By speaking through it, Professor McGonagall could be heard throughout the entire school.

After Professor McGonagall had repeated this twice more, she tap the megaphone with her wand again and it vanished from sight. She then turned to Hermione and considered her for a few moments. But before McGonagall could say anything Pomfrey spoke.

"She is needs to help in the search, with how Harry is right now, only those he trusts the most should be allowed to approach him. Even then I think only Hermione as she is female, and Harry might not be very trusting towards any of his male friends right now," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What is it you are not telling us. What kind of danger is Harry in really," Hermione finally asked.

"I will explain in a little bit when the Teachers arrive, telling you now will not help anything," Madam Pomfrey said, as she waved her wand, and began repairing the damage done.

Pomfrey started though with the bed farthest away from the explosion which surprised Hermione a little bit. Still Hermione figured she might as well help, and drew out her wand to fix the area around her, only to be told to stop by Madam Pomfrey.

"Leave those untouched, I need them as is for now," Pomfrey said, her tone very stern, before nodding to the five beds she had fixed, "This is all I need."

"Okay," Hermione said, and moved over so she could stand by Professor McGonagall.

It was not long though before the teachers began showing up. They all were very surprised and worried to see the damage done to the Hospital Wing. Though most, when they saw the five injured people on the bed, could not help the looks of absolute confusion from showing.

Finally the last to show up were Snape and Hagrid. Snape gave the place a once over, and his face took on a very impassive look, though hints of worry seemed to in his eyes. Hagrid on the other hand look just plain stunned, only able to mutter that Firenze had chosen to remain in his room.

"Good you are all here," Professor McGonagall said, "As you can see our Headmistress is currently out of commission so I am in charge. Madam Pomfrey please explain what is going on."

"We had an incident where these four attacked another student, using both magic and physical force, and nearly raped said student. Hermione arrived on the scene in time to stop the attack, though over doing it a bit. Then brought the student up here. I examined the student, but realized something was wrong, you see that girl brought to me, was not a girl. But one of male students turned into a girl, that being Harry Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, getting a collective gasp from all the teachers.

Pomfrey held up her hand to forestall any questions and continued on, "By the time Hermione returned with Professor McGonagall I had been able to run a few limited tests. I began to talk to Professor McGonagall on dealing with it, and what might be done to remedy this situation as Transformation is her main subject. But part way through our discussion, Umbridge here showed up. As we all know Harry is less than fond of our new headmistress and in her distressed state, she unleashed a power spell, thus teleporting from here to another part of the school."

"But that is impossible," Professor Snape, though his tone was more of disbelief than anything else.

"No, you see, magically speaking Harry has always been very powerful. And has been able to use wandless magic even up to this most recent summer. With the drama, and transformation, his magical core has become unstable. He can now use his magic directly without the aid of a wand, and is thus able to do things normally considered to be impossible," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Indeed, that is why I called the lock down. In this kind of emotionally and magically unstable state, Harry could harm anyone with but a thought, and entirely without meaning to," Professor McGonagall said.

"And you want us to go looking for him?" Professor Snape asked, "Knowing we could be turned inside out with a thought?"

"Looking for him yes, but do not approach him if you should find Harry. Send a Patronus, or if Hermione is nearby, alert her. Harry seems to trust her completely right now, and with her, hopefully we can calm Harry down enough so there is less risk of a magical misfire," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"What should we tell our houses?" Snape asked before adding, "I know mine for one will ask questions."

"If forced, deal out detentions and deduct points as needed. I want no one to know about what is going on. Anyone who slips will be looking for a new job. Is that understood?" Professor McGonagall said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at each teacher and got a nodded of clear understanding from each.

"What will Harry look like?" Hagrid asked.

It was Hermione who answered when neither Madam Pomfrey nor McGonagall spoke up right away, "Harry is right now about my height and build. Her hair is long, straight and black with curls at the end. She still has green eyes, and looks to be slightly more tanned than before. She was wearing a hospital gown."

"There is one other thing," Madam Pomfrey said when Hermione had finished, "Harry's body is unstable as of the moment, not just his magic. His body could have changed a little bit since we last saw him so keep that in mind."

Hermione looked over at Pomfrey in shock, words of outrage dying on her tongue. When she had expected something being kept from her, it was not that bad. This was actually, a lot worse than she had thought. For not only was Harry unstable, but if she started changing more, it would only agitate Harry's condition.

"Now go, I have work to do," Madam Pomfrey said, glancing at the four boy with such venom Hermione almost took a step back.

With that the teachers left, Professor McGonagall included, only Hermione remained behind. Madam Pomfrey glanced down her then turned towards the five currently out cold on the beds.

"Why did you not tell me that? I should have been out there looking already!" Hermione said, her voice trembling with anger.

"Because I needed all the teachers to be aware of the scope of danger we are facing and why only you can safely approach Harry. That is why I did not let you fix the damage done over there," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice filled with almost savage determination as she began waving her wand over the boys.

"Fine," Hermione said, her tone bitter as she bolted towards the door and out into the main school.

"So where would you have gone," Hermione asked herself as she began heading into the heart of the castle.

Harry had many places he loved to visit or be in normally when at the school. But most were because of studying, or a place to relax. None were really out of the way and a place he would feel safe. She doubted in anyway Harry was out on the ground, while she could also discard the dungeons completely as well.

That still though left eight floors that made up the main castle to deal with. Well not entirely true. Hermione could remove most of lower floors, as outside the Great Hall and the Library there was nothing down there. And Harry would not likely hide in the Library at least not currently. Moving on she removed room after room she knew he would not bother with.

As she went down more stairs Hermione paused as she then realized a big problem. Without some way to talk with the others, even if she did find Harry she could not let them know. She could not send messages with her Patronus yet, and she did not have an owl with her either.

But as that last thought crossed her mind, Hermione froze in mid step nearly falling over. Owls, which was it. Harry, she was sure, had gone to the only place that he had a friend whose dedication to him, rivaled Hermione's own. And that was Harry's owl Hedwig. And as the Owlery was well out of the way, and cold this time of the year, most people would avoid it unless they had a must send piece of mail.

Taking off down the stairs, Hermione traversed across the castle going down several floors, before she was finally able to start heading back up again. Climbing she soon reached the seventh floor on the south side of the castle. Here, in the South tower, the Owlery was located. Quickly making her way up the stairs she felt gusts of cool air travel down them.

At the top, in a large round room with a huge amount of owls overhead, saw to her great joy, Harry, sitting with Hedwig on her knees. But Harry had changed a little since Hermione had last seen him, well her. Her arms, though Harry did not seem too concerned by this, were covered in fluffy down feathers. And in Harry's arms, was her faithful snowy owl, Hedwig.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot as Hermione entered the tower room. Harry stared, but her fear seemed to drain away when she saw it was Hermione. Hermione for her part, was freezing up in the tower room as the glass for the windows had all been removed. How Harry was not even the slightest bit cold was beyond Hermione at the moment.

"Harry," Hermione said kneeling down by her friend, "Are you okay?"

"No," Harry muttered, turning away.

Hermione sighed, "I meant psychically."

"Maybe," Harry answered, her eyes looking at her arms, "Why is this happening to me."

"You mean the attack or your arms?" Hermione asked, as she sat down fully.

"I don't know. Both I guess," Harry said sounding rather dejected.

"Well I am not sure why they attacked you," Hermione admitted, "nor why you are stuck. But I do known why you are changing. Your form, or so Madam Pomfrey believes, is unstable right now like your magic. So it could change in any number of ways."

"Great, now not only am I to be stuck as a girl, but I am to become a freak as well," Harry spat, anger and hurt in her voice.

"Don't you dare say that," Hermione snap, catching Harry so much by surprised she actually jumped, as Hermione continued on, "Don't you ever call yourself a freak! I don't care what you look like, but you are not and will never be a freak."

Harry, nodded meekly, at this very stunned by this. Hermione gave Harry a very hard look till finally Harry was forced to look away, and focused instead on Hedwig. Hedwig, tilted her head and gazed back at Hermione in a pointed way, somewhat like a glare. Hermione regard the owl for a few moments before she reached out and took Harry's hand.

Harry flinched, but then looked at Hermione in surprise as Hermione spoke again, in a much softer tone, "Harry, I know it is hard for you. And it will likely get worse before it gets better, but please don't beat yourself up over this. You are going to need all your strength and courage for this."

Harry nodded, her hair moving and covering her face hiding it from view. Hermione sighed and moved over and drew Harry into a tight hug. Harry leaned into her, though she did not break down like before. Hermione was a little thankful for this, she was worried the change had actually broken any resemblance to the Harry she had known.

After about a minute though, Hermione shivered as a cold wind blew in through the open windows. Harry noticed this and pulled her closer, but it did not help to much as Hermione kept feeling the cold air rush in through the window. Hermione though noticed that Harry seemed to be completely unaffected still.

"How are you not cold?" Hermione finally asked, as Harry was still not shaking.

Harry gave a shrugged, "Not sure."

"I see, can we head back to the Hospital Wing now?" Hermione asked, "I know you are not affected by the cold, but I am."

"I…" Harry began, but a Hermione's shivering seemed to change Hermione's mind, "Okay, but I am not going back dressed like this."

"I think I can handle that," Hermione said, and drew out her wand, with a flick from it, a few moments later a large black robe came flying up the stairs into the tower.

Harry caught it and looked at Hermione who smiled, "I summoned one of my own spare robes. It should fit you just okay, your breasts are a little bigger than my own, so the might be a little tight there."

Hermione saw Harry's face turn from a small smile of thanks to a scowl rapidly. Cursing herself mentally she placed a hand on Harry's own again, causing her to look first at the hand then into Hermione's eyes. Their eyes locked for a few moments, as Hermione gave her a hard look.

"Harry I know you don't like this, but please understand. You will have to deal with being female for a while, and possibly all that brings into the picture. I will not be mean about it, but I am going to make sure that as a female you do keep good care of yourself. Even if that means teaching you about the entire female body and how it works," Hermione said, her tone level, but look hard.

Harry finally looked away, not able to look Hermione in the eyes anymore. Hermione smiled, and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before standing up. Harry followed a few moments later, and Hermione helped Harry slide the robe down over her body. With this done, the changes down to Harry were a lot less visible, though Harry kept rubbing her arms. Hermione guessed this was likely because the feathers were rubbing weirdly against the robe and pulling at Harry's skin.

With that, they left the Owlery, Hedwig riding on Harry's shoulder. It took them a little while, but they finally reached the Hospital Wing again. They had met several teachers along the way, and were able to inform them that they could call of the search for Harry. Harry, Hermione noticed, though he was acting much more confident, would rapidly start withdrawing whenever someone else showed up.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were both thankfully inside waiting for them. Pomfrey was still working to remove the spells on the students, before placing each in an enchanted sleep so they could be question later. Harry seeing the four boys who attacked her, shied away from them a look of terror on her face.

Hermione taking Harry by the hand led her to the end of the ward, nearest to Pomfrey's office, and helped her onto a bed. By this time Pomfrey had noticed the pair and came over, Professor McGonagall in step next to her. Harry drew back a little bit, but not nearly like she had with the other teachers.

"Harry, it is good to see you are okay," Madam Pomfrey said, stopping a few feet from the bed.

"Not as okay as we had hoped," Hermione said, and carefully pulling up the sleeve of the robe so show Madam Pomfrey the feathers.

"My word," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry moved fast than Hermione expected and pulled the sleeve back down, covering her arm fully again. Hermione looked a little sadden as Harry not looked rather hurt, as if she did not want to reveal this.

"It is okay Harry, she is trying to help you," Madam Pomfrey said, in a soothing tone.

"I know," Harry grumbled.

"If there is nothing else you need me for Poppy, I think I should be going. I need to remove the lockdown, and contact the Ministry," Professor McGonagall said, looking away from Harry to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I need you for one last thing. We both need to hear from Harry and Hermione what actually took place from their point of view," Pomfrey said, drawing up another chair to sit down by Harry's bed.

"Do we have to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we must find out everything while it is still fresh in your minds. This will be very important later on, because like it or not. We have to contact the Ministry of Magic over this, and bring in someone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to sort this out," Pomfrey replied.

"But…" Harry began.

"Harry I wish to spare you as much grief as possible. But this is not something I or even Professor McGonagall can handle. Besides after your blasting Umbridge around, the Ministry of Magic is going to be brought in whether we want it or not. If we can file the report first, and to Amelia Bones, then we should be able to avoid any more nasty situations," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Okay fine," Harry said, though she sounded rather defeated saying it.

"Harry, I can personally assure you, that if the Ministry of Magic tries anything stupid, I will myself deal with them. Even if it means going into hiding afterwards," Professor McGonagall said, her tone soft and gentle.

"For me?" Harry said shock in each word.

"Yes, you may not realize it, but out of all the Students here, you have proven yourself to be the best of the bunch. You have you flaws granted, but you do not let those define you. Year after year, you have proven yourself beyond anyone would have thought. Just in your first year alone you proved you were a much better protection than a pack of enchantments," McGonagall said, a smile on her face.

"But I had help," Harry protested meekly, stunned that Professor McGonagall of all people thought so highly of him.

"Everyone needs help to overcome difficulties. And to be honest, when you have stood alone you proved yourself again. It is one reason why I selected you for the Prefect position, though Dumbledore felt you would have too much to deal with this year," Professor McGonagall said, surprising Harry all the more.

"I was chosen to be a Prefect instead of Ron?" Harry said, still stunned.

"Indeed, but that is beside the point now. We all know you can be strong, and would do anything you had to do if to protect your friends from harm. Well, as I have been rather slack in that regard as of late. It is time I do my job and protect Hogwarts and its students, including you," McGonagall said, "Now Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to tell me what happened."

Harry could only nodded, her mind a little to stun to comprehend what had just been said. As she began speaking, slowly recounting what had just happened, Harry could not help but wonder something. Would she be able to make it to the end of the year sane?


	16. To Lose Control Ch 2

Chapter 02

It was the next morning when Amelia Bones showed up, a small herd of Aurors following behind her. Classes were still to continue, though Professor Umbridge's and McGonagall's class were under self-study rules. With Professor McGonagall leaving the current assignment written for either class on their respective boards. She would not normally have done that, but then again this was not a normal situation.

Harry was still fast asleep in bed when Amelia came into the room. Hermione who had fallen asleep in one of the other bed, was already awake and talking with Madam Pomfrey about Harry's test results. The current ones were not looking good at all. Harry had had a number of powerful spells and potions placed on his person, each of the spells and potions seemed to complement each other. The end result, if Harry had not been as strong minded as he had been, he would now be a very submissive girl with no will to escape, let alone fight back.

As it was, Harry's defenses had taken a very big beating. The occlumency lessons combined with the potions had left Harry with enough will to give a light fight against any question or suggestion made to him. And an order, well that was Hermione job to keep her safe. Hermione had found herself being careful what she said around Harry as she would sometimes ask Harry something, and Harry would answer right away even if it would be embarrassing and something she would normally hide. But on the bright side, Harry had noticed early on and was able to put up a slight fight against the suggestion till Hermione corrected herself.

As for Harry's body, there was nothing they could do about it currently. But on the bright side everything about it seemed to have settled down. Harry form was no longer shift, and had stayed with the form Hermione had found her in up in the owlery. Whether this was because she could no longer able to shift, or because she lacked some sort of input, they were not sure.

"So, this means Harry will be able to return to school life," Hermione asked.

"Once I am sure she can fight compulsions, or if you are by her side at all times. Yes," Madam Pomfrey answered, "However, if anything happens she… he is to return to the Hospital Wing. But I am not letting him out of here for at least a week. I want to be sure he can take it before I let him out, even if he is not back to normal by then."

"Madam Pomfrey," A voice said.

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey looked around, and saw Amelia Bones walking towards them with Professor McGonagall. They also noticed several Aurors stationing themselves around the room. Two were standing guard by the door, and two at the end of each of the beds of the students who had caused this. Hermione noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were also here both checking on Professor Umbridge, though it was nothing more than just glancing at her every now and again to see if she was still out cold.

"Madam Bones," Pomfrey said, stepping forward and closing the curtain a little bit so Harry was better hidden from view.

"I take it you know why I am here," Amelia asked.

"Yes, if you wish, I can show you my findings so far," Pomfrey said, holding out a clip board with several pieces of parchment filled full with neat script.

"Not yet," Amelia said, in a rather soft tone, "I would like to speak to Harry first. Then I shall begin my interrogation of the four boys, and Delores Umbridge."

"Why Delores?" Hermione asked, both curious and hopeful.

"Based on what you told me, someone knew, besides these boys, that Harry was going to be attacked. She will give me that information on who informed her. It might turn out to be nothing, but I must be sure," Amelia answered, looking at Hermione with a curiously appraising look, "You would be Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, surprised that the Head of Magical Law Enforcement knew her name.

"Susan, my niece has told me a lot about you," Amelia said, a small smile forming for a few seconds on her face.

"All good I hope," Hermione said, before turning as she heard the rustle of fabric behind her.

They all turned, Amelia leaning forward to see Harry sitting up, and stretching. Her changes were even more pronounced than before, as she had worn a sleeveless night gown. Her feathers had been bothering her so much rubbing against the inside of the sleeve. The effect was her gown showed a little more than what she would have wish, but not as much as normal. The gown was much tighter than normal as to only reveal a hint of her body versus the normal large amount if her sleeves had not been tightened up.

"Hermione," Harry said, blinking and looking around confused her eyes soon focusing on everyone just outside the curtains.

Hermione came over quickly and asked, "Morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Could have been better," Harry said, rubbing her arms, "My feathers keep snagging on the sheets."

Harry looked to be want to continue but Hermione cut in, "I understand. We will see what we can do for tonight."

Harry just nodded, and glanced back towards the gap in the curtains. Her eyes, in a rather sad bit of good luck had improved she could now see perfectly, day or night. Probably a gift from Hedwig who was asleep on a perch near the window. As such she could easily see who was outside her little safe place. She could also hear others, but just barely.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia said, entering into the small curtained off area, "I am Amelia Bones, as I am sure you probably remember."

Harry nodded mutely. She did not withdraw into herself as Hermione had expected, but rather seemed kind of happy to see Amelia. Something about the her seemed to give Harry strength. Hermione wondered lightly if maybe bringing in a few other strong females might help Harry. Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood or Ginny could all help Harry.

"I would like to ask you and Hermione some questions," Amelia continued when she saw Harry was not speaking, "I want your full story. Then if you wish, you can listen in on the interrogation of those boys."

"I… okay," Harry said, her hands balling into fist.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's own. Harry breathed slowly for a few moments as she slowly relaxed. Hermione then looked at Amelia, before nodding her agreement.

"Okay then, one second, Auror Tonks, can you write this down for me," Amelia said, calling out to the others in the room.

A second later Tonks came over and appeared in the small gap between the curtains. She gave Harry a small smile, which she returned. She then pulled out of a small hip pouch at her side a long roll of parchment paper, and a quill. Harry looked at the pouch with interest causing Tonks to say.

"All Auror need to carry items with us, this is a bottomless bag with useful items in case we have to write something down, or take a photo for later on," Tonks explained.

Harry nodded, as Amelia noticing the familiarity between the pair gave Tonks a small puzzled look, but did not comment. Everyone knew there would be a few questions later, but for now they had other matters to deal with.

"Okay Harry, tell me what happened," Amelia said, turning back to Harry.

"I was on my way back up to my dorm," Harry said, her voice slightly flat, "I had grabbed the wrong book for Charms earlier that morning. Heading up from the third floor, I did not notice anything where till I reached the fifth floor, when I noticed three students following me. I did not think anything of it at first, till I realized they were all Slytherin students and upper classmen."

Harry paused here for a moment, giving Tonks time to catch up with her note taking. Harry took several deep breaths, before continuing, her voice flatter than before.

"I felt it would be better to escape rather than stand and fight. Umbridge would favor them, and get them off even if I had witnesses on my side. As such I turned to duck down a side passage when I was hit by a spell of some kind. All strength left my body for a few moments, and before I could try anything they were on me. They did not try anything right away… but forced potion down me. They made me either drink or drown," Harry said, wincing her right hand gripping the sheet so hard, Amelia noticed a set of words seemingly etched into the flesh.

Harry though spoke again, bring Amelia's attention back to Harry's face. Harry was looking down at the bed, not really able to meet anyone's eyes. Small tears had formed in the corner of her eyes, but she continued.

"My mind began to blur, as if someone was placing a blanket over my thoughts. They told me their plans for me once I was 'ready'," Harry spat out in disgust, "Once I was broken, I would be put to whatever use they desired, be it bring about an heir for them. OR just some toy."

"How did you remember all this if your thoughts had been suppressed," Amelia asked.

"The imposter Mad-eye Moody from last year. He put us under the Imperious Curse, so we would know what it felt like, and even try and fight it. I was the only one able to do it, that same skill allowed me to be aware of what they were doing, but with my weak body I couldn't do anything to fight back. That and I had no knowledge of anything going on beyond what they said, as if I had to focus on them," Harry said, sounding again disgusted.

"Where you aware of the changes happening to you?" Amelia asked.

Harry nodded, "Indeed, the potion, some form of Polyjuice or something similar had been used. Then they used spells and other potions to model me. It was not painful, but even as the changes finished and I began regaining my strength, but my body was so foreign to me that fighting back was impossible, and they had long ago throw my wand aside."

"I take it they then tried to rape you," Amelia asked.

"Yes, not long later Hermione arrived," Harry said, shaking a little bit Hermione holding Harry's left hand tight in her own, "I did not even realize she was there till they had started to fall over. At which point she helped me up, and brought me here. Though because of my changes it was not till later did she realize who I was."

Amelia nodded and turned to Hermione, "And why were you heading up into that corridor."

Hermione looked a little red at this but said, "It is that time of the month."

Amelia nodded, "Okay, and when you went up into that corridor, what did you see."

"Four older students attacking a female, I took a rough guess that is was rape based off her torn clothes. And, well, used my full range of spells on them," Hermione said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Then you brought her back here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Very well," Amelia said, looking thoughtful before walking over and sitting in one of the chairs in the curtained off area, then asked "Harry what is that on your right hand."

Harry moved her hand as if to hide it, but everyone had seen it already, they could clearly see dark red lines on the back. Only Amelia, however, had been able to red it before Harry hid her hand from view. Professor McGonagall, though saw at least one of the words, and Madam Pomfrey looked down right shocked, surprised she had not noticed that kind of damage before.

"Harry, what is that on the back of your hand," Amelia asked again.

Harry sighed, and rather than answer pulled her hand out from under her arm and showed them the back. Hermione knew what was on the back, she had kept Harry's silence against her better judgement. But now, she would get her revenge one way or another against all Harry's enemies at the school. For on the back of Harry's hand read the words, 'I Must Not Tell Lies'. It had been carved in by the blood quill Umbridge had forced Harry to used, made from the words first being cut into his flesh, then the flesh healing over again and again for ten days.

"Harry, what happened," McGonagall said, it sounded like someone had just punched her in the guts.

"Umbridge's detentions, you know the ones you said you could not do anything about. And told me just to keep me head down at the start of the year. The ones she gave me for saying Voldemort was back," Harry said, a bitter tone of resentment in her voice.

Professor McGonagall stepped back, a look of utter shock and horror on her face. Amelia carefully examined the hand, feeling slightly sickened herself. She could take an easy guess at what had caused this. If she was correct, Umbridge would be spending a night in Azkaban very soon.

"Harry, did Umbridge ask you to use a Blood Quill?" Amelia asked.

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"A Blood Quill, a quill made of iron with a very sharp tip. It is something used only by the Banks, and use outside that is forbidden. Using it, once a person has signed in their own blood, the person is magically bond." Amelia explained, "The user of one will write in their own blood, and then what they wrote normally appears on the back of their writing hand. It has been guessed that it could leave a mark if used often enough. And if you signed even one of those papers, you could be bond forever by what you wrote."

"I never signed my name, only wrote out these words," Harry said, glancing down at her hand, "But yes that sounds like the one she had me use."

"I see," Amelia said, "Auror Shacklebolt, I need to speak with you at once."

Kingsley Shacklebolt came to the entrance of the curtained off area and stopped. Amelia had already gotten up and was walking towards him. She gestured for him to follow her before giving Tonks the order to not move till she returned. The look in Amelia's eyes was enough to give everyone in the room that saw it, a fleeting pang of fear, and a joy they were not her target.

Hermione looked at Harry's hand, surprised it look so fresh. It had been months since those detentions had happened, and all that had been left before now were thin white marks in the same shape as the red ones. It was if Harry's change had caused them to become inflamed again. Hermione carefully touched the hand, Harry withdrew her hand slightly, but not from pain. So at least it was nothing to serious, or at least Hermione hoped not.

"Harry, why did you not tell me about this before?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What could you have done," Harry asked, "When you went around her just once, she made it so she could reassign any punishment she wished. And I would not be surprised if she got a new order saying that she could punish how she wish to if you had fought this. Besides, I was not about her to give any satisfaction of thinking she had got to me."

Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded, sounding glum as she said, "I have really been failing my students it seems."

Hermione looked at her in shock, but did not argue. It was one thing for a student to say a teacher had not been doing their jobs. After all students said it all the time, and for the most part it was not true. Even when it was, a teacher could not always change it so the situation could be avoiding. In this case, McGonagall was right, and she could have, and should have done something. After all, nearly every student hated and feared Umbridge in less than a month form only a select few punishments.

They fell quiet after a few moments, Harry messing with the feathers along her arm. She noticed her arm was feeling a little weird, lighter and some of the feathers were becoming thicker and longer. Looking up at Hedwig, Harry wondered if her arms would become full wings, with hands at the end. Smiling Harry wondered lightly what it would be like to fly under her own power.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, noticing the rather pleasant smile.

"Just wondering what it would be like to fly with my own wings," Harry said, "My feathers seem to be thickening and growing still."

"I…" Hermione said then shock her head looking amused at Harry in spite of herself.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure you can fly, you're too heavy," Hermione said simply.

"Really, and since when has weight ever stopped me from flying on a broom stick," Harry said, a very smug grin on her face.

Hermione decided to not respond at this point. To argue about weight when magic became involved was not a wise idea. Harry's smug grin only grew at this and Hermione gave Harry a small glare of annoyance. To which Harry, in a sign of maturity, stuck out her tongue at Hermione. This silent battle would have continued had Harry's belly not made a very loud noise.

"I will get you something to eat I think," Madam Pomfrey said, and left, Professor McGonagall following into step behind her.

"Well Harry, it seems you got yourself into a right old mess," Tonks said sliding down into a nearby chair.

"Yes," Harry said, the cheerful tone disappearing slightly.

"On the bright side, you will be getting a new and better teacher soon," Tonks commented.

"Can you change," Harry paused then continued, "like I have."

"I could change gender, yes" Tonks commented a small blush coloring her cheeks, "But a metamorphmagus can only change human traits. And to my knowledge we are unable to gain access to an Animagus form."

Hermione nodded, "the very few studies that have been done suggest that it is possible to possess both skills. But as both are so rare, it has never been really tried. In theory, a metamorphmagus, could if they became a Animagus, any animal once they first changed. A true shape shifter."

"It seems I have some work to do," Tonks commented, watching the entrance closely.

A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey returned with some breakfast. She sat it down in front of Harry, who starving, ate it without complaint, though she noticed the food tasted a little off. Hermione was also handed a small tray of food as well. Once this was done, Madam Pomfrey left, and Madam Bones returned.

"Harry, we are about to wake up the four young men, I would like you and Hermione to double check and confirm these are the ones who attacked you. And that the four Hermione attacked are not still somewhere out cold in the castle," Amelia said in a kind but firm tone.

"Can I finish eating first?" Harry asked, she was still very hungry, having not eaten at all since breakfast the day before.

Amelia nodded after a few moments, "Very well, but hurry."

"Thanks," Harry said, quickly working her way through what was given.

Once they were done, Harry got up and was led by Hermione over to where the four students were. Each one of them, still had a number of spell marks on them. However, Harry could tell for sure who they were. She along with Hermione confirmed these were her attackers. Once this was done, one by one each was taken away. Interrogations would begin shortly in other rooms, away from the hospital wing. And based on Harry seemed to want to retreat back to her bed each time one stood up, Amelia doubted Harry would be wanting to watch.

Indeed, after the four were taken away, Harry went back to her bed. She was shaking, but not from fear, but rather from weakness of her legs. By the time she reached the safety of her small area, her legs felt ready to give out. Panting a little bit, she sank down into a chair with a happy sigh of relief.

"Why is my body so weak," Harry asked, rubbing her legs a little bit, slightly concerned, "I could barely remain standing."

"You went through quite a lot," Tonks said, "So it is hard to say."

Harry nodded looking a little put out, and Hermione could tell rather annoyed and angry. Since the summer of their fifth year everyone had been told to tell Harry nothing about events in the wizarding world. This had placed a bit of a wedge between Harry and the others, and worse still the lack of information only seemed to make things worse.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had managed to remove the wedge, and begin putting the pieces together. But this stone-cold silence from others into what is going on, and how they should act, was not helping. All anyone of them had been told was to keep quiet and keep your head down, not easy to do when someone seems to be out for your head and no one seemed to want to help.

But this time the matter was entirely different, Tonks could not tell Harry anything, because she did not know anything herself. For that matter, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall could only guess at the end results and effects of the potions. Not a reassuring thought when you could very well end up as some crazy looking female human animal hybrid.

Hermione got up, "Harry, I will be back in a little bit. I am going to watch the interrogations."

Harry looked up at Hermione and got a smile. Hermione kneeled down and pulled Harry into a tight embarrass, allowing Harry to slowly sink into her arms taking in the comfort of her closeness.

"I will be back as soon as it is over, but I want to know who did this and why," Hermione whispered, before adding even quieter, "and how. I want you back to normal, or if that is not possible, how to keep this new you safe."

Harry just nodded and returned the hug, holding Hermione tight before letting go. Hermione smiled and stood up, before nodding to Tonks, before leaving the closed off area. Once outside she saw Madam Bones and walked over.

"Madam Bones, could I please watch in Harry's place?" Hermione asked, her tone calm.

"Yes, but make sure to keep quiet though," Amelia said, before glancing back at Harry's location, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, a little shaken. Though her body is still very weak," Hermione said, a hint of worry creeping into her tone.

"Okay," Amelia said, glancing once again to where Harry was before nodding to the door, "Follow me."

Amelia then led Hermione from the room and down a floor to a classroom. The castle had many unused classrooms like this. As the castle could house upwards of two thousand students rather than just the eight hundred or so it held currently, many classrooms and offices remained unused. It was why finding you way around the school was so hard for first years, with several empty classrooms per floor, and several separate areas to each floor one could in theory actually get lost if there was no windows.

They entered the first room were one of the Aurors was giving the first student some potion. If Hermione was to guess, based on the lack of color in the potion and the tiny bottle it was in, the potion was Veritaserum. The most powerful truth potion currently known to wizarding kind, three drop was all that was needed to make a person reveal all their secrets. Not even Occlumency was said to be able to block its effects.

Everyone remained standing expect a Auror who was keeping a log of everything said. Amelia then moved forward and began questioning the teen before her. She did not pull her punches and dug straight into the matter, extracting all information she could. It was not looking good however.

From what the teen said, each of them had found a letter on their bed, with a request to take down Potter forever. They would only have to follow the orders on the letter, and they would be able to find a stash of potions, as well as a list of spells. With those spells and potions, if they then able to subdued Harry and forced the potions into him. Once subdued they were going to break any last mental control Harry might have had in any way they wanted. After they had learned the spells they were to burn all the letters and the list on which the spells were written destroying all evidence.

Thankfully, Amelia was able to find out several of the spells they had learned. Many of them were design to weaken Harry's body, or mind, making her easier to control and submissive to their wishes. As for the potions, once they had been used, the teens had vanished the remains and potion bottles, making testing impossible. As for what was inside the bottles, the bottles were painted black, and a few charms were placed on the bottles to hide what was inside.

With this done, Amelia nodded to the Aurors had them take the teen away. He would be sentence, then a trail would be held later on when everyone they could find was dragged from the school. With that, they went onto the next teen, however, like the first, the story and information was the same. Indeed, this was true for the third teen as well. However, they got lucky on the fourth, and found he had seen a younger classman, leaving his room not long before he found the letter. Problem was he had only noticed the height of the pointed black hat to being level with his eyes, suggestion a second of first year.

"Not a lot to go on," Hermione said sourly was the last teen was taken from the room.

"Indeed, whoever decided to plan this has covered their tracks well. Even if we could find the kid who planted the letters, I doubt it would lead us back to the mastermind behind this whole thing. And as much as I may want to, I cannot subject nearly two hundred students to truth potion just to find him," Amelia said, a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice.

Hermione nodded, it was quite possible that the person the fourth boy had seen was in fact the master mind. However, if the person had used Polyjuice potion to disguise themselves, then really it could be almost anyone within Slytherin house. IF you added to the fact of other students figuring out Slytherins password, it could be anyone then, even those students in Gryffindor. Hermione thought doubted it was anyone but a Slytherin, only question as who.

The first person that could do it was Snape. He hated Harry with a deep and unfounded passion. However, though he did hate Harry, Hermione doubted very much Snape would go as far as to do this. The second that leapt to mind was Draco Malfoy, however there was again a problem. Draco Malfoy, could not hide his thoughts or actions in anyway. His was of getting back always involved showing off, or loud snide comments. Still, unlikely Snape, Draco would do it if he saw a way.

Past that, Hermione could quickly remove most of the other Slytherins from the list of those that could or would be able to do it. This was simply because many of the Slytherins did not have the ability to keep hidden and preferred pure force, those that could remain hidden were also generally not smart enough either. And in the end the list included only ten or so people that could do it. However, of that list, none of the students seemed to harbor any sort of dislike for Harry, and had never shown direct open dislike of him throughout the years.

"Well it is time for Umbridge's interrogation," Amelia commented, as they returned to the Hospital Wing.

"Do you think she will be able to tell us anything?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Amelia said as the entered into the Wing.

The two Aurors by the door were still standing guard, Kingsley was by Umbridge, and Hermione could just hear Harry and Tonks talking quietly in the far bed. Amelia crossed to the bed where Umbridge lay, now held under a spell to keep her in a sleep like state. Hermione sent a look of disgust at the toad like woman.

"Wake her up," Amelia said, and the Auror nearest Umbridge did so using a quick spell.

Umbridge woke fair quickly and was soon sitting up and looking around confused, "Uh, what is going on!"

Hermione grimaced slightly the overly sweet girly voice. Amelia did not react as if the voice bothered her any, but Hermione did notice the slightest narrowing of the eyes. When she spoke it was in a rather brisk and authoritative tone.

"Headmistress Umbridge, I have some questions you need to answer," Amelia said.

"And what would those questions be," Umbridge asked, her tone growing sweeter still.

"We have been conducting an investigation into the attack on Harry Potter last night. The teens in question, have already told us all they can. I now need to know who told you about this attack," Amelia replied.

"No one, I came across the boys and guessed at their attacker. Harry has a very bad temper, as for their raping a poor girl. I very much doubt that, they are members of my Inquisitorial Squad. Very good students," Umbridge answered, getting off the bed and brushing off her clothes.

"Whether you believe them to be good students or not, does not matter. We have already examined each student with Veritaserum…" Amelia said, but Umbridge spoke up cutting in.

"You have no right to examine my students with truth potion. Nor any right to…" However, Umbridge, began to wither under the look Amelia was giving her.

"Former Headmistress Umbridge, I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I have every right to investigate those who have been accused of rape, with truth potion if need be," Amelia said, her voice allowing no argument, "And your supposed good students have been found guilty. I shall be taking them to the Ministry to face formal charges soon. Now, tell me why you have been torturing students."

"I… what?" Umbridge said, taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"Why did you use a Blood Quill on students at this school," Amelia asked.

"I did no such thing, or are you implying that I tried to bind students in magical contracts," Umbridge said, color draining from her face.

"Indeed, I am, now why did you use a Blood Quill," Amelia asked.

"I did no such thing," Umbridge replied sternly, "I am here to help the students not to harm them."

"Very well, Aurors, seize her and give her a dose of Serum," Amelia said.

"What! I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" Umbridge yelled, but neither Auror bothered to listened and drew both their wands leveling each of them at Umbridge.

Before Umbridge could reach for her own wand there was a flash of red light and Umbridge slumped back against the bed, stunned. They two Aurors then levitated Umbridge back onto the bed, before pulling out a small vial of potion and dropped a few drops into her mouth. Then with a wave of their wand they revived her.

"Is your name Delores Umbridge?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I am," Umbridge answered, her voice losing some of its sickly sweetness.

"Why did use Blood Quills on Harry Potter," Amelia asked.

"Because he escaped my first plan to help him get expelled from the school. Then he continued to say You-know-who had returned, even though it had to be lies. I figured if I used the blood quill, and made had Potter write it enough times, he would bind himself even if he never signed the sheets. If he signed then I would be able to prove he was nothing but a attention seeking brat," Umbridge said, her face holding a slight grin.

"First plan? What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Everyone wanted Potter and Dumbledore gone. I decided to send Dementors after Potter while making sure to cover my tracks. It almost worked, he used magic, but got off in court," Umbridge explained.

Hermione stepped back in shock, glancing over to where Harry and Tonks now stood watch. They both looked equally shocked at what they had just heard. Even the Auror who had maintained a near prefect silence and stone like control over themselves let out a gasp of surprise.

"Very well, now how did you find out about the boys," Amelia asked.

Amelia was going to interrogate Umbridge later and find out everything she had done. While this was not normally allowed, Amelia felt it would give her great insight into just why things happened at the Ministry of Magic. IT might also find the proof she needed to have this toad of a woman, locked up for the rest of her life, rather than just a few days or even a small fine.

"I came across them in the Hall. I only know of a handful of students that could likely duel several older students and win. Potter was on that list, and as he was not in class, I knew I would be able to silence any possible objections and have him removed for good," Umbridge answered.

"I see," Amelia said, before nodding to Kingsley, who was looking at Umbridge with utter disgust, "Stun her, seal her magic, take her wand, and send her along with the boys to the Ministry. I am not done with her yet. And no one is to let Fudge know what is going on. If he finds out from anyone of the Aurors I will have their badge on my desk!"

"At once," Kingsley said, and stunned Umbridge before levitating her out of the room.

Amelia turned towards Harry and her face soften slightly as she said, "Harry, I feel I owe you an apology for the way you have been treated."

Harry shook her head, saying, "It is not your fault she is a literal toad."

"Even so, I do owe you. If you need anything, just let Susan or myself know, and I will do what I can," Amelia said, before looking at Tonks, "You have a new assignment, you will be guarding Harry till he has recovered fully. I will inform Scrimgeour of this."

"Yes, Miss Bones," Tonks answered.

"Madam Pomfrey," Amelia said, pulling a roll of parchment from her robes, "This has a list of all the spells used on Harry. I am not sure how much help it will be, but I give it to you in hope that you will be able to do something with it."

Pomfrey took the paper and began reading it. A frowned formed her face as she read. Hermione could easily guess what that met. The only question, was now, how bad was it really. Amelia then let out a sad sigh, before turning to leave saying.

"I will keep looking into this, and I shall inform Professor McGonagall she is the new temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts till a new one can be found," Amelia said, then left the Hospital Wing.

After this, things began to quiet down for the day. Tonks was never too far from Harry's side, offering her help where and how she could. By the day's end, Harry was acting close to normal again. She might not have been as strong as she used to be, psychically, but it was much better. And by supper time, Madam Pomfrey decided to see if Harry could stand being around a few of her other friends.

Hermione gave her a short list, Ron Weasley, because he was Harry's closest friend. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. Hermione had picked each girl for different reasons. Ginny because she was Harry's friend, Luna because she had a way of just cheering up those around her, even if she was a bit odd. Susan on the other hand was rather because of who her aunt was, Amelia Bones; that and Harry had become a friend to her during their DA, Dumbledore's Army, defense lesson meetings.

Of the group, though, Hermione was not sure about letting in Ron or not. Ron generally meant well, but he had the tactfulness of a blunt axe. His reaction to Harry's condition upon seeing Harry could very well drive Harry back into the shell she had formed. On the other hand, he could also bring her out a little more. It was a risk the could backfire rather spectacularly but unavoidable.

So, at seven, once dinner had finished, Professor McGonagall had brought the students Hermione had suggested up to Hospital Wing. Once there she explained what had happened and that they were not in any way to push or crowd Harry. Hermione's and Pomfrey's word was law. Of the group, only Ron did not seem to be listening to the last part, only to get a sharp remark directed at him for that.

"We are coming in," Professor McGonagall said, as she opened the door leading the group into the room.

She then brought everyone over to where Harry's bed was curtained off. Harry was still in her new robes, though short sleeves had been added on to keep her body better hidden. They let each one of them in one at a time, Ginny first, Luna, Susan and then finally Ron, much to Ron's annoyance. Harry did recoil slightly from each of them in turn, but relaxed as they smiled with Luna and Ginny actually giving Harry a short hug.

Ron though caused Harry to recoil a lot more. She had a pained look on her face, and a flash of fear in her eyes. Hermione, touching Harry's side kept Harry from having a small freak out, though it still looked like she did not want Ron to be there. Hermione knew that till Harry had calmed down any time spent around any male would be kept to a minimal, even Ron.

"Hello," Harry said finally, her arms around her knees which had been drawn up to her chest.

"Hello Harry," Luna said, looking over Harry and grinning a little bit, "Who knew you would make such a lovely girl."

Harry blushed a little bit at this and looked away, earning a small laugh from all present. Hermione grinned slightly, and the tension in the air seemed to ease a good deal. Harry was still hugging her knees, but no longer did she look as vulnerable. It probably helped she was now smiling, even with that felt bit of red tinting her cheeks.

"So how you feeling, nothing hurting?" Ginny asked.

"No, just my feathers feeling odd when I try and cover them," Harry grumbled.

"They do look lovely," Luna said, "A gift from your owl?"

"In a manner of speaking," Harry said, glancing over to where Hedwig stood watching the group.

Hedwig had not left Harry's side, outside food, since she had first come down with her the day before. Madam Pomfrey and indeed Hermione, both believed that she was still affecting Harry and her new form. As Harry's feathers were growing at a slightly noticeable rate. However, with Hedwig and indeed Hermione around, Harry seemed quite happy and almost normal acting most of the time.

"Can I?" Ginny asked, indicating Harry's arms.

Harry hesitated then finally nodded. Ginny smiled and moved forward and carefully felt the feathers, making sure to move with them rather than against. They could all see Harry shiver at the touch, but not in disgust or pain, but rather embarrassed enjoyment. In spite of how she had gained them, she seemed to rather like them, and enjoyed the petting of them.

"So, how much longer are you going to be staying here?" Susan asked as Ginny took a seat by Hermione, examining Harry's feathers.

"A week if not longer," Harry answered, "Madam Pomfrey is not sure if there is a cure for all of this. At the very least I need to stay here until my form and magic are stable again."

"How long will that take?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry.

"A week or so Pomfrey thinks," Hermione answered.

"And after that," Susan asked.

Harry shrugged, "I am not sure, I just hope I can complete my exams."

"You're still thinking about exams?" Ron said stunned, "With how you look!"

The glares from everyone, including Harry, saw Ron look very embarrassed about what he just said. Harry and Hermione in particular looked slightly angry.

"Yes, I am," Harry said a little heatedly, pulling her arm out of Ginny's hand, much to Ginny's annoyance, "I want a job. And something like this is not going to stop me."

"Sorry mate, I just thought well…" Ron said, looking a little awkward, "You would want to avoid being seen."

"I do, but exams are more important," Harry said, "Besides, worse case I take my exams up here rather than down in the Great Hall."

Hermione beamed at Harry for these words, "Good, should I bring my books up so we can study tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged a little, though smiling slightly now answered, "Might as well."

Ron looked rather shocked by this, while Susan and the others nodded, "Think you will do good during the tests?"

"All but potions," Harry answered, "If I fail at any class it will be that one… or Divination, but I am going to be glad to be rid of Divination to be quite honest."

"I better make sure to bring my potions notes," Hermione said, pulling out a small notebook and writing something down in it using a quill on the nearby table. She had been having Harry quiz her on charms earlier.

"Thanks," Harry said looking like she actually meant it as well, rather than annoyed like she normally would have been.

Ron looked at Harry in stunned disbelief, and asked, "Are you feeling alright? I mean I get studying, but why in the word are you looking forward to it so much?"

"Because I have nothing else to do here, and I need to study," Harry answered, "So if Hermione is coming up, might as well study as much as I can."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked back confused.

"If Hermione brings all her notes up here to study, I will not have anything to study with," Ron said, sounding a little worried.

"Don't you have your own notes?" Hermione said confused, fairly sure that Ron had had a large set of note on Potions.

"Well yeah," Ron said, a little too quickly.

"Then what is the problem?" Hermione asked, however it was not Ron who answered but Ginny.

"Ron's notes are rather basic, and he wants you to help him study," Ginny answered, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Because he complained about it last night in the common room," Ginny said chuckling at Ron's look of utter indignation.

"My notes are perfectly fine, I just want some help with the finer points," Ron said, looking or at least trying to look as this was true.

"Well I will try and help you tomorrow night," Hermione said a little apologetically.

"Why can't I just study with you up here?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged a little looking now a slight bit worried, "Because someone needs to be with Harry."

"And Madam Pomfrey cannot do that, or I cannot help?" Ron said heatedly.

"Ron," Hermione said in a calming voice, "Harry needs his space right now. And male contact is to be limited, which includes you. At least…"

Ron however cut in and said his temper rising, "What do you mean limited? He is a guy and can hang out with me still!"

Hermione sighed and spoke again a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Yes limited, and yes he can once Madam Pomfrey sorts things out."

"What needs to be sorted out, besides his form?" Ron asked, glaring now, "What am I not being told."

There was a ringing silence after these words. Hermione looked a little apprehensive and Harry looked slightly worried. Ron who was focusing on Hermione had not noticed Harry's reaction, but Hermione and the others had.

"Ron, calm down," Ginny said, though it was more of an order.

"Not till Hermione tells me…" Ron said but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey who had walked up behind him.

"You will calm down now! Or you will be forced to leave," Madam Pomfrey said in a firm voice.

Ron jumped and spun about falling over, earning a small chuckle from everyone in spite of the situation. Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry who gave her a weak smile and Madam Pomfrey nodded as if they had just spoken. Looking down at Ron, Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

"Harry is dealing with several things right now. A number of which Hermione is not allowed to speak about. Nor will I tell you. And if you continue to pursue the subject I will make you leave," Madam Pomfrey said, "Now drop it!"

"Yes," Ron said, scrambling back up and away from Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey turned away and left, but not without giving Ron yet one more glare before doing so. Ron looked a bit shocked and slightly indignant at what had just happened as he got up. Looking at Harry, he still did not see the small flinch or look of fear, but instead focused his attention on Hermione.

"Don't glare at me, you heard what she said," Hermione said before Ron could speak.

"Yeah, but that has never stopped any of us before about speaking or doing something against the rules," Ron commented.

"Let me put it simply, either drop it or leave now," Hermione said, this time standing up and drawing out her wand leveling it at Ron, "Now chose."

Everyone held their breath as Ron looked down at the wand. But finally, he held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Fine, fine, you win," Ron said, "I will not ask anymore."

Ron did to seem to drop it at least opening, but he tried to ask it indirectly a few times throughout the rest of the time they spent talking. Hermione would pointedly glare at Ron each time this happened, and he would then ask something else quickly. By the time, it was time for Ron and the others to head to bed, Hermione was quietly glaring at Ron none stop.

"Well I will see you both tomorrow," Ron said as Hermione showed them to the door.

"Maybe. Seeing as you could not drop the subject, I think that you might not be returning," Hermione said, a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice.

"Oh, come on Hermione…" Ron began but Hemione cut across him.

"No Ron! I told you, and Madam Pomfrey told you. If you could not drop it you would leave," Hermione said.

"But I am his best friend!" Ron said sounding outraged.

"And as a best friend, you need to know when to drop something. Especially when asked by not only the Nurse, but also myself," Hermione said, before pointing down the hallway, "Now leave."

Ron looked utterly shocked but before he could do anything, Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away. He looked like he would soon be recovering from the shock and soon yelling, but Hermione did not worry about it for now. She said her goodbyes to the others and went back into the Hospital wing.

Hermione sighed to herself before fixing her face to a more pleasant look before heading into the curtain off area. Harry who had gotten up and sat down in one of the chairs, was laying back in bed again. Harry met Hermione eyes and looked away, looking slightly embarrassed about something, or worried.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione said more than asked.

Harry nodded, "Each time he asked me something, even if I did not want to answer. I felt I had to. It was taking everything I had to keep from telling him that… that…"

Hermione moved forward, taking Harry's hand in her own, "I know. Don't worry about it."

"But what if Ron comes back? What if he orders, rather than just asks," Harry asked a bit of fear coloring her voice.

"Harry, it will be okay," Hermione said, leaning forward so Harry could look into Hermione's eyes.

"No, it won't," Harry said, leaning back.

There were no tears this time, no shaking or sound of fear. Just utter lack of hope, in some ways it was worse than the others. Hermione knew how to deal with them as she had helped others before, even dealt with them herself. But this lack of emotion she had only seen once and had been at just a much of a loss at what to do then as she was now.

"I can only just fight it. My body and mind want to please Ron, to earn his trust, touch and affection. It took all I had to fight back from the question, if Draco finds out…" Harry trailed off, not able to say what could or would likely happen.

"He will not find out, and I will not let you lose control," Hermione said in a very firm tone, "I am your friend, and I shall protect you. Even if it is from yourself."

The sudden change of Hermione's attitude caught Harry by surprise, but ended up Harry smiling slightly. Hermione smiled and climbed onto the bed and sat beside Harry, lightly stroking her feathers. There was a tender and loving look in Hermione's eyes that Harry had never seen before. And for the first time since this Harry have given up dating Cho, she felt a bit of longing, but this time for Hermione.

Harry lay there slightingly watching her longtime friend, someone who had stood by her said, and helped her throughout all five years of Hogwarts. Even during the third year when they had had a slight falling out, it was only because Harry had been rather foolish. Yet even through that, she had stood by Harry's side, trying everything she could to help Harry.

Harry could also not help but admire the women Hermione was becoming. Gone was the bushy haired girl who cared more about rules and grades than her own friends. What sat before her was someone who would risk her life and career for her. Her figure was also nice as well, smaller than Harry's own currently, and the look in her eyes was so kind it could have tamed a blast-ended-skrewt.

"Hermione…" Harry began, but stopped.

What could Harry say, really? Hermione and Ron had eyes for each other. Not that either of them seemed to notice it, it just had been slowly happening since last year. If Harry were to ask Hermione out, assuming she somehow got over this. She would likely be the reason their group broke up, and Ron would likely blow up, and leave them. Still though, right then, Harry wished for nothing more than to ask Hermione to be her girlfriend, even if she never did change back. Harry could stand it, she was sure as long as Hermione was with her.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked, looking back at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked at her for a few moments before nodded, "Okay, want me to stay here tonight? Just one more to keep you company?"

"Yes, please," Harry said, feeling her heart paces speeding up.

Hermione nodded, "I will let Madam Pomfrey know."

Tonks smiled as Hermione left and said to Harry, "She sure is someone special."

Harry just nodded, what else could she do or say. Curling up on the bed, Harry sighed, and shifted a little bit. Her right arm was feeling slightly stiff, and sore. Harry though did not worry herself with this too much. Her body had been feeling sore on and off throughout the day, mostly her back which was not used to supporting her new chest size.

Shifting slightly to alleviate any pressure on her arm, Harry soon fell into a restless sleep. Hermione and Tonks checked in on her before Hermione went to sleep as well in the nearby bed. Tonks however stayed up through most of the night watching the door, before falling asleep around half past three. None of them ever realize that things were not as calm as they appeared to be. Only Hedwig would realize something was wrong when she came in from her nights hunt, but by then the damage would be done.


	17. Star Wars Ch 1

( Espo here. And yes one last preview.

You can blame this one partly on the fact I now own the entire Star Wars Soundtrack, and partly because I have been wanting to do something with Ahsoka for the longest time. I do not know a lot about the Clone Wars Series, but I will be fixing that soon.

For those that are wondering, Harry and those others you will see are all born within this timeline. As such all event of the books have never taken place. However, we will meet several characters from the Harry Potter series, and some other minor crossovers as well. I will also add, magic will take place in this story, but there will be a bigger limit on how Witches and Wizards are able to use it.

Enjoy and Review, Espo Out )

* * *

Chapter 01

"I don't get it, why are we out here again," Ahsoka grumbled out loud.

"Because the Council and Chancellor want these attacked stopped," answered Anakin, Ahsoka teacher and master.

"I get that, but why us. I mean, there are others, I know, who are better qualified to get this done," Ahsoka groaned back.

Her groan got a chuckle from both Anakin, and Obi-wan. Obi-wan was Anakin's former teacher and master, now being near equals in the Jedi arts. They like her were part of the group that was charged with finding the bomber that had been attacking seemingly random business. The Jedi council, the leaders of the Jedi Order, wanted these attacked ended and quickly. With war breaking out over the galaxy it would not do to have a mad bomber making problems within the capital and meeting point of all most galaxy's many peopled worlds.

"She is just like you," Obi-wan said, speaking to Anakin.

"I like to pretend otherwise," Anakin said, before turning to speak to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, I will not deny that there are Jedi who are could indeed do this job better. However, Obi-wan and myself are the only Jedi currently free, who can still do the job."

"Fine," Ahsoka grumbled out.

"Maybe you were right," Anakin said, glancing at Obi-wan with a knowing smile.

"They do say life has a strange sense of humor. Each of us were strong minded students to our respective teachers. And in turn we get handed even stronger minded students," Obi-wan said.

"Indeed," Anakin said, though a little stiffly.

Ahsoka looked a little put out by this teasing. But she could not help it, she was someone who liked being on the go and not just standing around waiting for something to happen. Which was precisely what they were doing currently. As Master Yoda, the head of their Order, had told her time and again, she needed to have patience.

Right then, distracted as she was, someone ran into her, causing both her and the running person to trip and fall. Why the Force, the energy field Jedi used to do many great feats and sense oncoming problem, had not alerted her to this, she had no clue. The boy looked down at her, his face weirdly familiar as he pushed himself off her.

"Sorry about that, but I am in a bit of a hurry, late." He said standing up quickly, though helping Ahsoka up as well.

"No worries," Anakin said, giving the boy a friendly smile.

"Yeah, just try to watch where you are going next time," Ashoka added, though a lot less friendly then Anakin.

"Of course," the boy said.

Ahsoka stepping back, got a good look at the kid, well teen before he turned and ran off down the paved walk. He was a little taller than herself, with long spiky black hair. His eyes were bright green and his skin had a healthy tan to it. He was wearing a long black robe, similar to the brown ones most Jedi normally wore.

It was as he reached the other side of the park, from where Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan were currently, did the peaceful nature of the day change. And explosion was heard, and the shock wave was felt across the entire block. It took them all of a second to react to it and turn, running towards the bomb had gone off.

"Wait, that boy!" Ahsoka said stumbling to a stop and turning back to where the teen had run off to.

"What about him?" Anakin asked, though he came to a stop while Obi-wan had hurried on to the store.

"I know his face, he is the one on all the camera feeds have been picking up!" Ashoka said, and turned and raced back down the way they had come.

Anakin soon fell into step beside her. Like her, he had been briefed in all the details concerning the case. This included the list of possible subjects that had brought in the case that most likely held the bomb. But it also had a picture of a young male. And he had looked precisely like the teen they had run into earlier. How neither of them had thought about the teen being one of the suspect was very odd though.

"I see him," Ahsoka said a moment later pointing to teen by a speeder.

"Good, keep an eye on him, I am going to grab our own speeder," Anakin said, turning and sprinting towards their own transport.

Ashoka raced on as the teen jumped into the speeder's cockpit and started it up. The speeder was interesting. It looked like a long half oval. But as it began to rise up, two sections of the lower body moved forward away from the main craft and spreader apart a little bit forming two stabilizers. The teen noticed her running over and gave her a jaunty wave.

"Oh, now you don't" Ahsoka said, reaching for her light saber, aiming to hit the two stabilizers and disable the craft.

And she would have done so expect for one big problem, her saber was no longer on her hip. In fact, as she quickly used her force power to bring the saber hilt to her hand, she realized it was not on her body. She realized a second later as she saw the hilt bump against the inside of the teens cockpit what had happened. In the second that they had bumped together, he had somehow stolen her saber without her even noticing.

The teen grabbed the saber, pushing it down, then waved once more taking off into the air. Ahsoka acting on instinct alone grabbed another device that was held on her belt. Pulling her hand back, she then threw the device forward with all her might, adding some force energy in the throw to send the object even farther. It worked, barely, and the tracker stuck to the craft as it began to curve out of sight. His speeder was fast. Anakin landed by her a moment later, and Ahsoka jumped in pulling out her tracker as they went.

"After him, he has my saber," Ahsoka said, putting the tracker pad on the their car's dash so Anakin could see it as well.

Anakin did not waste time asking how this happen, he already knew, and floored the gas. The speeder shot forward taking off into the skyways. Ahsoka worried that they would not be able to catch the teen, however Anakin was a very good pilot, and the Jedi speeders were designed to be able to travel faster than a normal vehicle of similar size. Soon the speeder was in sight.

As they moved from the rear slowly to the front, Anakin yelled to Ahsoka over the wind, "The engines look weird for a speeder!"

The teen looked a little surprise when he saw both Anakin and Ahsoka pull up alongside his speeder. Though his surprise did not seem to last long as he waved at them, and curved away. Anakin turned and followed a half second later giving chase. The teen's speeder wove through the traffic, forcing Anakin to weave as well or risk losing the teen.

"What is he doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure," Anakin said, "But I have a feeling we will soon be finding out."

Indeed this turned out to be true as less than a minute later the teen angled his speeder out of the traffic and began climbing high into the sky. Anakin curved up, looking confused by the move, most speeders even the most powerful ones would give out at extreme heights. Then he saw the engines glow, and decided to suddenly curved the craft away. Ahsoka was thrown against the cars side as Anakin began heading back towards the ground with increasing speed.

"What are you doing!" Ahsoka yelled over the howling wind.

"Getting to a safe distance!" Anakin yelled back.

"Why do you…" Ahsoka began, but her words were cut drowned out as resounding boom filled the air, shaking their speeder as it flew back towards a safer height.

Due to the distance, the car was only shaken enough to knock a few objects loss. However, the sound was enough to deafen them for a few moments. It was not until they had landed back at the park did Ahsoka pick up the tracker from the floor, and either of them cared to speak.

"He just made a jump to lightspeed in atmosphere," Ahsoka said in shock.

"Yes, I thought the engines looked odd. I did not realize why until he began climbing," Anakin said nodding as Obi-wan came jogging over to them.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"We seem to have a bigger problem then we had thought," Anakin answered, and began explaining.

By the time he was done, Obi-wan looked a little grave. Anakin likewise looked a little more worried than normal. Ahsoka was not sure what was such a big problem though.

"Care to tell me what is so bad?" Ahsoka asked.

"If this teen is working for the Separatists and he is able to escape and enter undetected it could be a big problem," Obi-wan answered finally.

"Well I got a tracker on his speeder," Ahsoka countered, "We can at least track him."

Anakin nodded in agreement, then Obi-wan said, "Get transport checked out for all three of us. We are going to follow him as soon as I tell the council. They will want to know about this."

"Take Snips with you," Anakin said, "She needs to make a new saber."

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked, as Anakin hurried off.

Ahsoka had a sour look on her face as she explained how her saber had been stolen by the young man. Obi-wan looked a little surprised at this. Mostly because those who were force sensitive were alerted, or could straight out detect when someone tried such a move. Yet the young man had been able to do so without anyone of them being alerted or noticing the theft had taken place. It was not a good sign of possible events to come.


	18. Star Wars Ch 2

Chapter 02

It took nearly a day before the group was able to leave Coruscant. All the craft that they might have used were currently in use. So that, in the end, they had to get a shuttle from one of the rental groups, and even though they were Jedi, getting such a craft was not always easy. There was also the fact that a small debate had sprung up among the council as to if Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka should bring some Clone Troopers with them.

However, it was decided the three would travel alone. If the teen was in league with the Separatist, it would not do to give him warning when a large battle cruiser pulled into orbit around the planet he was hiding in. He could very well flee the planet before the cruiser or the Jedi on board had time to locate him.

"He left quite the trail," Anakin commented from the pilot seat of the shuttle.

The others had to agree with that statement. The teen, it seemed, was hooping from system to system. Taking only a few minutes' break in each one, and sometimes even back tracking. Yet the breaks were not long enough to refuel the ship, even one as small as that.

"It is like he is trying to plant false leads," Ahsoka said after a few moments of study.

"But if he knows he is being followed, then why is he doing it," Anakin asked quietly.

"Could be trying to find some allies," Obi-wan said thoughtfully, "Or be alerting people, or even contacting someone about the job being done."

"Still it seems a few to many planets and systems to be all but the first one," Anakin said commented, tracing the path with the tip of his finger, "However, none of those planets or systems have any big supports of the Separatist's movements. Let alone a group that might keep him safe."

A silence filled the shuttle as they watched the signal suddenly vanish from the screen. They expected it to return a few moments later, as so far out, a signal could sometime become patchy. Yet after nearly three minutes, there was not one hint of the signal being sent out. It had just simply vanished from all their trackers.

"That is odd," Obi-wan said, tapping the screen, causing it to reset and begin tracking again.

"That is odd, alright," Anakin said echoing Obi-wan, "Best thing we can try now is follow his path and then see if we can pick up his signal."

Ahsoka groaned at this, but could not complain too much. It was something they would have to do if they wished to find the teen. It took several hours, but finally they were nearing the point the boy had vanished. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka were all watching the instruments closely. They knew that it was quite possible something would be waiting for them up ahead, be it a planetary system, or an asteroid hidden in the dark depths of space.

Finally, as they got within a minute's lightspeed traveling of the location in which the teen had vanished, they got a reading. His marker was had frozen showing no movement at all, and the data stream from the tracker had been taking showed he also seemed to have landed on something. Anakin soon brought out the shuttle out of hyper-space. Before them, was a planetary system.

"Nothing on the trackers or charts," Obi-wan observed, and tapped his screen to correct this weird error, "This is the second time a star and planetary system has vanished from the star charts."

"Yeah, and on the first was the clone army," Anakin comment.

"Think this was removed on purpose?" Ahsoka asked.

"No clue," Obi-wan said, then added, "that is odd."

"What is?" Ahsoka asked coming over to where Obi-wan was.

"Something is messing with our instruments, and I cannot get a clear line back to Coruscant." Obi-wan explained.

Anakin checked his own instruments, "Nothing seems to be jamming us, and I still have full control over the shuttle. And I don't see anything about us."

"Could it be the natural energy from the systems star?" Ahsoka asked, pointing to the glowing ball of light that was growing in size very slowly.

"It is possible. It would also explain why we lost his signal," Obi-wan said, before adding, "The Signal is weak, but it is coming third planet from the star."

Anakin only nodded as the shuttle speed through the system. The pasted through the outer asteroid belt, past several gas giants, through another ring of asteroid, then past one final planet before they spotted their target. It was about average as planets went, though most of its surface was covered in water. Anakin noted a massive storm along the edge of one of the land masses.

"Scanning now," Obi-wan said as they took a position in a high orbit around the planet.

Ahsoka waited as the instruments tried to take readings on the planet's surface. They were searching for signs of life, cities, and creatures. It took several minutes longer than it would normally have taken, but finally Obi-wan nodded.

"Tons of plant life. Several massive life readings for animals, and our scans show signs of old cities, though abandoned," Obi-wan said after a few moments.

"I am taking it down then," Anakin said, bringing the shuttle down into the planet's atmosphere.

A screen came to life suddenly on the communications panel. Ahsoka tapped it and suddenly a female in a neat suit and small hat appeared. She did not react or look around the room, suggesting this was a prerecorded message.

"Welcome strangers to the Planet Earth or Terra 1. No one is currently available to visit with you personally, but please land at this location and someone will be with you shortly, failure to do so will risk injury to you and all aboard," the female said, and soon the message repeated.

Anakin suddenly noticed a location and market placed on his screen. Looking back at Obi-wan, who shrugged Anakin turned from his current course to the location indicated by the marker. They soon came into view of a fairly small city. Around the edges of the city were massive pillars of metal that towered over all the largest of the building, around the base of these structures were smaller pillars.

"Are those planetary guns," Ahsoka asked, glancing down at the smaller pillars.

"No," Obi-wan said after a few moments study his face showing signs of worry and a hint of fear.

"Then what are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those are anti-ship cannons, the large pillar they are around is the planetary gun. Those small ones are just to defend the cannon," Obi-wan said, his face slightly pale.

"And ten cannons," Ahsoka said, as she quickly counted them out from their lofty point, "Well it is a good thing that none of them are active."

"No, look at the ones inside the ring, some of them are tracking us," Anakin said, pointing to smaller cannons.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan said as Anakin curved the shuttle about to a large shuttle port off to the northern side of the city.

"So do I," Anakin said as the shuttle finally touched down, no one was waiting for them.

"Well, let's get out and see what there is to see," Ahsoka said finally, "we can at least head for the terminal I think."

The other two agreed, and they soon left the shuttle, noting the shuttle port actually looked to be abandon in spite the message having directed them to this point. Indeed as they got closer, they could see several windows broken, others dirty with age, trees growing from odd locations, and vines covering several walls.

"This is getting weirder, there is obviously power coursing through the city, yet we don't see any sign of people or machines active," Anakin said, nodding towards a nearby wall which had a tree growing through it, "This place has been abandon for at least a hundred years or more."

Suddenly they heard a speeder coming towards them. Anakin turned reaching for the saber at his hip, but the speeder slowed to a halt near them. It was nothing more than a tram, used to ferry people rapidly about. With no better option, they all board the small tram, and soon it was curling away and heading towards the terminal. It entered through an open door and stopped finally at what appeared to be the front desk of the building.

The tram then set itself on the ground and they got off. Still there at first seemed to be no signs of anyone about. However, something did not seem right this time as a nearby screen flickered into life showing the teen sitting in a chair stare at them. They all tensed, Anakin and Obi-wan hands moving back towards their Lightsaber while Ahsoka actually drew hers though, she did not activate the blade.

"Well it seems I was wrong and you tracked me all the way here," the teen said, looking slightly impressed.

"We are here to bring you in for crimes, by order of the Jedi council, and Coruscant government," Obi-wan said.

"Really? You do not seem to realize you are in no position to do that right now. You far from your shuttle, in a room filled to the brim with explosives, you do anything I don't want, you don't leave in any direction alive," the Teen said, a small smirk on his face.

"Fine, what do you want," Anakin asked.

"It is simple enough, if you wish to come and talk to me. You shall leave all your gear at the desk, then the tram will bring you to see me. If not, you can leave now, unharmed. But you can never return, nor send anyone else here less they be killed on entry. Or option three, you try and do neither of those and get killed. The choice is yours," The teen said, his bright green eyes glinting.

"What do you think," Anakin asked, glancing back at Obi-wan, "Think he is telling the truth?"

"Yes, we could leave and try and return later. But those orbital guns look to be able to bring down our largest ship before we were within range of bombardment." Obi-wan said thoughtfully.

"That is not even including the other traps, or defenses that are hidden away," Anakin said, glancing about, before finally placing his saber and belt on the desk.

"Master you cannot be serious," Ahsoka said, as Obi-wan followed suit and placed his gear on the desk.

"Yes, I am," Anakin said, "We don't know enough. For now we talk and learn, later if need be we can fight."

Ahsoka glared at him. She did not like this, not one bit. Worse still, she was giving up the saber she had only finished making recently, and had only used in testing once. But Anakin was her master and teacher and she could not disobey a direct order form him currently.

"Fine," Ahsoka said, following suit and set her things on the desk besides the others.

"Good choice, I really did not want to kill you," The teen said, and the screen winked out as the tram raised off the ground again.

They all board, and the tram soon took off out the front door. It curved and settled into a tube. Around them rose layer of glass, which incased them, before suddenly the trams speed picked up. It rocked along the tube, down across the city. From close up, they could see the years of neglect the city had seen. Streets were covered in weeds, grass and trees. Buildings had layers of plants growing up their walls and out of windows. However, every now and again they saw signs of habitation, a store front or stand that appeared to have been cleaned up recently.

They also began to see signs of the animals among the plant. Some were rooming the streets bellow them. Others traveled through the air above them. There was also a number of odd creatures that did not fit with any design of form of life that anyone of the Jedi knew of. However, none of these creatures got close enough to the tube for easy viewing.

Finally, the tube came to an end well outside the city, near a large hill. The tram slowed and came to a stop in a large flat stone courtyard. And there waiting for them were four people. Two appeared to be twins with matching hair, grins, and freckles covering their face. Beside them stood a female, whole was tall and thin, with brown eyes and brown bushy hair. And in front of them stood the every same teen who they had been tracking from Coruscant.

"Welcome to my home," The teen said, "These three are my seconds in command. While here you will listen to their orders or mine own. Failure to do so will not end well."

"You seem to have a rather high opinion of what you think you can do," Obi-wan said calmly.

"I do this not for my safety but your own," the teen said, "but where are my manners. My name is Harry Potter, the lovely lady is Hermione Granger. And the twins are Fred Weasley is the left one, and the other is George Weasley."

"For our safety?" Obi-wan asked, a little surprised.

"Tell me, oh Jedi Master, but when you look around you at this planet what do you see and sense?" Harry asked.

"Miles of forest and ruins, and animal life," Obi-wan said.

"Very good, however this animal life is tainted by an energy force as are many of the people under my command and care. It is not the Force, as you would know it, or so we believe. And it the command over this energy that makes it very dangerous for you to walk alone on this planet armed or not," Harry explained.

"By your words, I am guessing it is that same energy that hides this planet from being tracked by normal means," Anakin said.

"Indeed yes. Now come on over, and we shall head into my home. But remember follow their instructions less you end up leaving this world changed forever," Harry said, his tone filled with a warning note.

The three Jedi nodded and moved forward. Harry then tapped the ground with his foot, and a large section of tiled ground around below them began sinking into the ground. Soon more tiled floor slid into place above the group covering the hole in which they had vanished down. Small glow strips around the outer edges of the platform they now stood, came to life chasing away the darkness.

"As you are probably wondering, I will explain what is going on," Harry said, as the platform continued to sink slowly deeper into the large hill, "I am the current leader of a band of former slaves who have broken free and escaped their captors. Nearly everyone you will meet here was on the ship that was transporting us. We have added a few more since then in raids on known slave trading posts."

"So, your attacks then are attacks on distribution, and capture points," Anakin said, catching on quickly having been a slave at one point in time.

"Indeed, after we took control of the ship, we ended up nearly crashing on this planet. The planet itself sung to us, our bodies never felt so alive. And so, we made it our home, from there we began to plan and build for we did not want others to suffer the same fate we did," Harry explained as suddenly the dark walls gave way revealing them sinking down into a massive chamber.

"I thought the slave trade was banned," Ahsoka said quietly as she saw at least thirty people peer up at them from the floor far below.

"Tatooine, has a trade of sorts. But the term slave there can be used very loosely at points. However, there are those who still want and use slaves for everything from labor to more adult things. And traders, it seems, like starting young, as then the people are easier to break," Harry explained, "that is why I do, what I do. So those lines of trade are severed, and more kids don't suffer the same fate as the eight hundred that currently live here."

"Eight hundred?" Ashoka said in shock.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"While this is true, that does not mean you should just take the law into your own hands," Obi-wan commented.

"Right, like the Jedi or the Senate will do anything. They have been unable to fully outlaw the open slave trade. Taking on the black market would be impossible for them," Harry scoffed, before nodding to Hermione, "I am going out to cannon ten."

Hermione nodded, "Okay Harry, stay safe."

"I always am," Harry said with a small grin and leapt off the platform while it was still a hundred feet or so off the ground.

Ahsoka and the others look on in shock as Harry's body reformed suddenly into a bird, that then dove for the ground. He swooped low and out a tall passage off to the side and was soon gone. Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Anakin looked very shocked at this. Hermione, Fred and George though chuckled at these expressions.

"How did he do that?" Ahsoka asked, as the platform settled onto the ground level.

"The power we are granted, which we call magic, allows us to disobey the normal laws of the galaxy. It protects us, strengthen us, and hides us," Hermione explained, "And without access to magic, you three are extra vulnerable to being effected by it."

"Then why remove our weapons?" Obi-wan asked.

"Nothing you had on you will aid you in blocking the magical effects," Hermione answered, and began leading the way into what looked to be a bunk house.

Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka followed, followed by Fred and George taking up the rear. They continued on, with kids, teens and young adults passing them every few minutes. They noticed that everyone was wearing a black robe, with a red, green, blue, or yellow strip along the main seams of the robe. They also noticed that red and yellow far outnumbered the green or blue.

"Can you tell us some about your home and yourselves?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, what would you like to know," Hermione said, before stopping and opening a door into a room.

They entered, it was a large room, decently furnished, and would be able to hold all three of them rather well. A small toilet and shower was set aside in another room, off the back wall. Beds line either of the side walls and a small kitchen and living area dominated the center of the room.

"What is with the colors," Anakin asked.

"The colors are which house each of us belong to. There are four, Red is Gryffindor, Green is Slytherin, Blue is Ravenclaw, and Yellow is Hufflepuff. Each house was named after one of the Generals that lived at one point in time," Hermione explained.

"Why are there more Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and other houses?" Obi-wan asked, taking a seat on a chair, while the others sat down on the couches.

"The house you are in is determined by what your job is," Fred said tapping his own red strip, "George, Hermione, and myself are fighters and defends so we belong to Gryffindor. Hufflepuff holds most of the main labor force, such as cooking, cleaning, and building. Slytherins are more concerned with planning and keeping this place running. While Ravenclaws prefer studying, and designing stuff to aid our efforts."

"Each house also has a house head, and second and commands. Hermione leads Gryffindor with us as her seconds. Slytherin is led by Draco, his second is our brother Ron. Hufflepuff is led by Cedric, then Susan. And Ravenclaw is led by Luna, then our sister Ginny. Harry is the Headmaster of all of us though," George said, continuing were Fred left off.

"How long have you been here," Anakin asked, "This place is very well furnished."

"Nearly five years by this point," Hermione answered.

"Five year?" Ahsoka said surprised.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed, "When we first came here, we stayed in the city. But after we got some power going we came across the city's AI. And from there we were able to produce a lot more of the stuff needed to live. We moved here recently when we discovered the Military AI here, who has helped us get those cannons running. Cannon 10 being the last one still offline."

The room fell quiet for a few moments, before Ahsoka asked, "How powerful is the magic you can use?"

"On level with that of the force," Hermione answered after a few moments of thought, "Maybe even more powerful as we can do things even Jedi or Sith are unable to do."

"You are very open for someone who is sheltering someone wanted for crimes around the galaxy," Obi-wan noted.

"Most of our abilities with magic cannot be copied. And as you have seen, the magical field around the system hides us," Fred said, in a rather smug tone, "Besides, as things stand, I think you will have bigger problems then some teens with a vendetta against slave traders."

Though none of the Jedi wished to admit it, this was true. It was likely Obi-wan or Anakin would soon to be asked to lead mission on some distance planet. And as Ahsoka was still learning, she would follow Anakin on most of his missions. Still though currently they had a job to do.

"We need to stop Harry," Obi-wan said, making a subtle movement with his hand.

Hermione just smirked, "You can try, but Jedi Mind tricks won't work that easy with us."

Fred added, "And to try again, it will not end well for any of you."

In the few days that followed Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka did all they could to learn about the place in which they were now, as well as about Harry. What they learned was somewhat surprising to say the least. Though each of the Adults, teens and kids lived in a highly advance world, they preferred manual labor for producing their food, with only a hint of magic to make sure nothing was going wrong.

Each of the four houses also got along very well. For it was just as common to see a Slytherin out in the field, checking or working on something, as it was a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws, would often talk with Gryffindor about their time spent using magic, or out in the forest and fields in the surrounding area. And above all, they seemed to be having fun without a care or worry to the galaxy at large.

There was also a great respect for Harry among all present. He had led them out of enslavement, then had helped lead them however he could now. He constantly would travel back into space and with the help of Ravenclaws and Slytherins would find those routes still hiding slaves. There were a few none human races throughout the complex of tunnels and rooms. But that was because Harry had not been able to break into the ring of the trade yet to create havoc.

It made the Jedi realize that in order to take Harry in, they would have to basically declare war on the small planet. And that would not help them in the slightest if word ever reached the world of just why Harry had been doing what he had. There was also the small fact that the Jedi were sure that even if they could land on the planet, as those planetary guns were very powerful, that they would not be in for an easy fight.

The base itself was heavy defended by the teens, who had blasters and magic to aid them. And many of the doors could be sealed off, there was also the small fact that the people would not be trapped inside as several showed the ability to teleport freely were they wished and wanted to. There was also the fact the animals on this planet were even more ruthless and bigger than most. Not to mention several of the people within the base itself kept several of the large felines and canines as pets.

"It will be like wanting to pull a needle out of a bed of thorns," Anakin observed when Ahsoka asked if how they were going to try and bring Harry back, "Best we can hope for is to conceive him to stop his bomb making plans."

However, this idea was not likely to have much effect on Harry. They saw he was dead set on his current path. Meaning even if they could convince him to stop bombing the places that either captured or sold slaves, he would use another means to destroy all involve. Be it by blaster or magic. What they needed was a new angle, something to draw his attention to something else besides crushing the slavers with complete disregard for the law of the land.

On the fifth day, they stayed at the base, things began to shift. Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka, who had seen most of the base by this point were given a rare treat. Two members of the Hufflepuff house were wanting to begin their entrance into the Gryffindor house. They had been training for several months now, and today was their exam, to see if they were worthy and able of the house.

Harry, along with all the heads of house and their seconds were going to watch the event. As well as many of the people off duty no matter their house. Watching the arena combat was something that seemed to be viewed like a sporting event. Most would try and get good seats while others would tape and televise the event around the bases viewing screens.

"So how does this work?" Anakin asked Hermione as they sat in the VIP stands, were the heads would judge if the combatants were worthy of their new rank.

"Whoever wants to take challenge will come into the arena, they are allowed the use of any and all skills they may possess. Their goal is to beat four close combat and four midrange combat droids, should they get tagged more than twice in a fatal location, or more than three times in a none fatal spot, they fail," Hermione answered.

Harry then stood up, "Come forth Neville Longbottom, and Colin Creevey."

From the opening across the room emerged two boys. One looked to be close to Harry's own age, while the other maybe a year or two younger. The older and taller had brown hair, and looked determined but with a hint of worry in his eyes. While the younger with blonde hair looked excited. The taller one had a staff strapped across his back, and the shorter of the two lengths of three-foot wood by his side.

"Everyone here learns to use one of those two weapons no matter their house. It lets them channel their magic with greater ease," Hermione said quietly.

"Neville Longbottom, do you wish to become part of the Gryffindor house," Harry said.

"Yes," Neville said, being the taller of the two.

"Do you understand what taking this post will mean. And will you do all you can to protect those around you, not matter your personal feelings towards them. Less they themselves be the threat to our home and safety," Harry asked.

"Yes, I do," Neville answered.

Harry then repeated these questions to Colin, who also answered yes. Harry nodded and sat down. Neville and Colin bowed once to the heads of houses. Then drew their respective weapons. Then, from bellow where Anakin and the others were sitting came out sixteen droids. They had staffs, and stun blasters at the ready.

"This seems to be a bit extreme," Ahsoka said, watching as both Colin and Neville took stances, waiting for droids to make the first move.

"This is their final test, if they cannot pass it, they cannot become Gryffindors at this time," Hermione said simply.

Neville and Colin suddenly struck out with magic, as the droids continued to watch them. With speed and power far beyond all but Jedi, the droids leapt clear of the attack. Neville suddenly charged forward with quick fast strikes aiming for the droid guns. He succeeded in removing one of the guns, before he was forced to retreat. Colin likewise struck out, but went after the droids with stun staffs.

The fight did not last long, and soon two of the droids were down among the range unit and one of the close combat droids were down. Colin though had taken a small tap to his leg, it was not enough to be more than a scratch, even if the blow had been dealt by a lightsaber, but it still counted. Neville and Colin regrouped, but did not give the droids a chance to regroup for long and struck out quickly.

They attacked the seven remaining close combat droids, weaving through the group like a pair of snakes through rocks. The rained down blow after blow, before suddenly disappearing with a loud crack, a second later that last of the droids were gunned down as their gun wielding counterparts opened fire in an effort to remove Neville and Colin at the cost of the last two droids in the group.

Neville and Colin reappeared in separate locations and opened fire with powerful spells, the droids were caught in the cross fire. It did not destroy all of the droids, though a couple of the droids were also left weaponless. The droids fled, moving across the floor gathering weapons as they went from their fallen comrades. Neville and Colin gave chase not giving the droids much time to reform into a defensive group.

Within another minute all the droids were down with only two more none fatal blows delivered to each Colin and Neville. Colin and Neville then did a quickly double check of each of the sixteen droids that had entered into the arena, making sure to crush all their chests in with a powerful spell or blow. Finally, the pair turned and faced Harry again, waiting silently.

Hermione gave a thumb's up, the eyes of the pair brighten. Harry looked around at him before finally nodding and standing up again. Neville and Colin were smiling happily, yet they did not break form just yet.

"Well, it seems you are worthy of the Gryffindor name," Harry said and drew slim wand of wood from within his robes.

A stream of sparks shot from the wand, and hit Colin and Neville. The yellow bands of fabric turned suddenly into a rich red. At this the crowd around them began clapping and cheering their approval. Harry and the others joined in the praise as Neville and Colin bowed and waved to those in the stands.

"Not bad," Hermione said, "Cortana really put them through their paces today."

"Cortana?" Anakin asked.

"The military AI is the one that runs all of our droids for the trails. She also travels with Harry whenever he is about in the galaxy," Hermione answered.

"Master Jedi," Harry said sitting down and leaning forward to see Obi-wan and Anakin, "Would you be so kind as to honor me with a match."

"We do not have any weapons," Obi-wan commented.

"We shall provide you with sabers and most anything else you may need," Harry said.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin who shrugged, but Ahsoka was the one who spoke, "I will take you on."

Harry chuckled but nodded, "Glad to hear."

Hermione then stood up, and called out, "Clear the field, we have an exhibition match today. Headmaster Harry against Jedi Padawan Ahsoka."

The room fell suddenly quick as a few clear droids came out removing the remains of the previous battle. Harry then stood up and leapt clean into the air, before floating gently down to stand at the other side of the room. Ahsoka got up, but she felt Anakin's hand on her own causing her to stop and look down at him.

"Be careful, this will not be an easy fight," Anakin said, "He is strong, much stronger than he looks."

Ahsoka nodded and leapt down into the arena. She walked out across it, getting a feel for the ground which was lightly covered in a fine sand. A Gryffindor then came out carrying a small box and opened it revealing both of Ahsoka's sabers. Both the stolen one, and the one she had been forced to give up when they had come here.

"What is with the black ring at the top?" Ahsoka asked, noticing the ring.

"Both my saber's and your own have a restriction ring on them," Harry said, "It will dampen the blows to be painful though not lethal."

Ahsoka only nodded drawing both blades out and active the pair, both in her normal reverse handed grip. Harry nodded at this but did not draw out his own blades, Ahsoka waited for a few moments giving him the chance. Harry though just watched her, as the air become slowly filled with tension.

"Are you not going to draw your blades?" Ahsoka asked, as she got ready to strike.

"If I did, this battle would end before it started," Harry said.

A grin forming on Harry's face, it had a hint of madness in it, or so Ahsoka thought. But she was not about to give up such an easy opening, she rushed forward, the force aiding her speed. She swung with a slashing blow, but Harry bent backwards ducking clean under the blade. Ahsoka's speed and momentum made it impossible to stop and take advantage of that opening. However, she was able to stop and spin making a secondary slash with her other saber after a few steps.

Harry grinned and leapt up and over the slash, drawing his saber out as he did so the blade blazing into life and knocking the third blow Ahsoka tried to land. He then landed and swung at her exposed legs and Ahsoka jumped back to avoid the blow. Harry grinned and held his saber now in a lose stance.

Ahsoka studied the stance and the saber. The stance was one commonly seen for quick thrusts rather than sweeping blows. This was probably because Harry's use of magic would often dictate a quicker and more precise attack. As for the saber, the handle was not unremarkable, though it did have a cross guard producing two more much smaller sabers. These twin sabers crossed near the base of the main blade giving it an effective cross guard able to block most saber blows. As for the blade, it was dark purple glowing softly in the light.

"Your fast," Ahsoka admitted as she moved back in to attack her green sabers slashing through the air in twin slashes.

Harry second saber, a dark green color this time, seem to appear in his hand and he blocked both blows in the cross guards of the two blades. He spun twisted the blades about causing Ahsoka to lose her grip on them due to the angle. Ahsoka's blade deactivate and fell to the ground as Harry moved forward and began his own attack. Ahsoka without an choice had to retreat as Harry carefully cut off her from gaining access to her sabers again.

Ahsoka groaned as she finally backed up several feet from Harry slightly worried. She could not let it control her, she had to find a way to get her sabers, even only one of them back. Then Harry did something she thought was rather odd and deactivate one of the two blades and put it away. Or at least she thought it was odd until he pulled out the stick he had held before.

"Let's see how long you last now," Harry said, and began sending spell after spell at Ahsoka.

She dodged and wove the best she could, but the spells were proving hard to dodge. Some of the spells created items or affected the area about her. Such as the water and ice spells, while others would have caused her no end of trouble based on the holes that were blasted in the floor when they hit the ground after she dodged them. Leaping high, she called her sabers to her using the force and they flew to her.

Harry grinned and with a flick of his wand send both flying away from them before striking at Ahsoka with his own saber. Ahsoka called the blades again, leaping away and catching them in midair. She active the blades again and this time watched Harry closely.

It was quite obvious, he was toying with her and had been since the beginning of the match. Now she had to be careful otherwise she would lose even though she had both blades at her call again. The only question was how she could safely attack him without his spells causing some sort of problem. It was not like her sabers could safely block the blasts, well they might be able to, but it was not a risk she wished to take unless he destroy either blade.

Ahsoka was not given any more time to think as Harry began the attack this time, his single active blade whisking through the air quickly. They began trading blow after blow, neither gaining the advantage over the other. Ahsoka had to admit, Harry was very good for someone who could not use the force. He could read and react as fast as a Jedi, and seemed to be just as powerful to.

Then it happened, Ahsoka who had finally spotted and opening struck out switching grip and struck out with a stab. Harry sidestep spinning away, then vanished with a pop. Ahsoka stumbled in surprise, and looked about the arena for Harry. However, then she felt something impact with her back and her body began feeling weird.

Her hands, morphed in front of her, and suddenly she was staring at large feline paws. Her sabers fell uselessly to the floor, as Ahsoka lost her balance completely and tumbled into a pile on the sandy floor. Getting up, she found she could no longer stand on two legs without overbalancing and falling back to all fours. She looked herself over and realized Harry had used magic to turn her into some orange and black stripped feline.

Suddenly she saw a glowing blade stop right between her eyes and she froze. Harry was holding the handle of the saber, but smiling. He nodded and stepped back, and with a wave of his wand returned Ahsoka to her normal form, thankfully with clothes still on.

"A very good match, I see now where I need to improve my own skills," Harry said, holstering both his blade and wand.

"But you beat me," Ahsoka said surprised.

Harry nodded and picked up Ahsoka's blades where they had fallen when her hands had become paws. He studied the blades for a few moments before handing them over. Ahsoka took them, a little surprised.

"Indeed, however you were not thinking at first, underestimating me. Then by the time you were fighting smart, I had already gained a knowledge of just how you would fight me," Harry explained.

"How did you read through my attacks," Ahsoka asked.

"That is a secret," Harry said with a small knowing smirk.

Before Ahsoka could ask what, this secret might be, the red lights began flashing over head as a female voice filled the room and halls.

"Incoming Hyperspace signatures! All people to battle stations!"

Ahsoka looked around in surprise, but suddenly there was a loud crack and Harry was gone. Hermione, Fred, George, Anakin and Obi-wan were running over. Ahsoka looked and the other two Jedi looked at Hermione, hoping for some more information. Hermione just pointed to a passage and everyone followed her out as teens, kids and young adults passed beside them.

"Who is coming?" Anakin asked.

"The Separatists."


	19. Part of Your World - Little Mermaid

(hi Espo here.

Yet another preview story. We can once again blame my love of music.

In this case it is The Little Mermaid/Harry Potter. Ariel's daughter Melody is now the queen, and finds Harry and adopts him.

Harry in this will be both male and female, but prefers being called a she, as her body shows much more female characteristic than male ones. Harry is powerful, indeed much more than most will expect. And the pairing will likely be Harry and Angelia as you will see later on.

Please Enjoy and Review Espo out)

* * *

Chapter 01

Vernon Dursley snuck along the docks towards ocean edge. For a large man, he was moving with remarkable swiftness, while somehow remaining hidden. It did not even matter he had never been to the docks before, he knew how to navigate them as if he had traveled them every day. Traveling in shadowed spots with ease. In his arms was a small basket, and the reason he was here.

A few days ago, Vernon had been awoken to his wife's, Petunia, screams of shock and surprise. A young baby boy had been left on their door step over night, and to make things worse they knew the boy. He was none other than Harry Potter, son to Petunia's sister, Lily Potter. Now that was not truly bad unto itself, as Lily and James Potter seemed to be nice enough on the surface, but Vernon knew otherwise.

Lily and James Potter where a witch and wizard respectively and just plain odd and weird. Now while Vernon had disliked them more for the oddness of their actions and ability. Petunia straight out hated them, and all Vernon was able to gather that she had envious of her sister in some way. He did not push it any farther for fear of turning her anger on him.

So the two families left each other alone, which was perfectly agreeable with both of them. Or, at least it had been. In a letter explaining the odd set of events, Lily and James had been killed by a dark wizard and only Harry had survived. Now he needed a home and the safest home that could be was with Vernon and Petunia.

Vernon was willing to try and take him on, he would raise him like a proper boy, none of that magical nonsense either. Petunia was only willing to go with it because it met Dudley, their own son, had someone to play with. But Vernon could tell she did not like the boy and wanted to see him gone.

It was two days later that Vernon bumped into someone outside his company's main door. And before Vernon could even see who he had really bumped into, a feeling of utter bliss had overcome him. Then a sweet voice in his mind told him to go home, then get rid of Harry permanently. The voice was so sweet and nice, Vernon only wanted to obey it, yet he could not do as it fully wanted. The voice wanted Vernon to kill Harry, but Vernon was not a killer. Ruthless, slightly mean, and a little greedy sure, but you had to be when you headed a business; still he was not a killer.

Instead, as the voice began to slowly fade from his mind, Vernon set about another way of getting rid of Harry. He planned on setting him adrift in the ocean. Then whether the boy lived or died would be out of his hands. Vernon did not believe in higher powers, yet he could not help but feel it was in some sort of god's hands now, not his own, to find Harry's new family.

The voice had helped Vernon till he reached the end of the long dock, pulling at the bundle, Vernon double checked it. Harry was still fast asleep in the basket wrapped in the blanket he had come in. Two letters on either side of him. The first the original letter that had come with Harry, the second explaining and asking for someone to take care of the boy if they ever found him. The only changes Vernon had done to the letter was make sure there was no way it could be traced back to him, either letter.

Lowering the basket down with a rope, Vernon watched as the basket began floating on the water. He studied it for several minutes, it did not take on any water, and soon was floating off into the growing mist. Nodding to himself, Vernon turned and left with only one backwards glance and a small feeling of guilt being the sign he cared, if slightly, for the boy.

Out in the ocean, Harry's basket was slowly moved about the waves. The basket had a high top and cover, keeping the inside dry and warm for the young child. Harry did not wake as the current began pulling him far out to sea, the waves rocking him to sleep as well as his mother's arms once did. Farther and farther still Harry drifted out, soon disappearing out of sight of the land, only the haze on the edge of sight hinting at where the land was.

Harry slept on, and through the night. A huge cargo ship passed by, spinning Harry's basket about several times, nearly waking Harry. However as it passed, Harry's basket was sent out and onto one of the smaller ocean currents drawing Harry rapidly south rather than north. Finally, as dawn began to peak over the water, Harry began awake, the light filling his small basket and the heat rapidly getting to him.

He began rapidly crying as he was in a place he did not know, and was growing very hot and hungry. No one was in sight however, no one could hear him crying loudly to the morning sun. Or at least no human did. Down in the depth, following long an old ocean road, a group of mermen and a mermaid were traveling along. They did not hear the young child crying for someone, anyone to help it, or at least most didn't.

At the center of the group, a female by the name of Melody, slowed to a stopped and looked up towards the surface. She could feel the magic within Harry's body, and she could also feel the child's distress as well as the movement of his makeshift boat. She stopped looking forward, and turned to look up at the ocean's surface, as her fist clenched tighter around the gold trident in her hand.

"My queen, is something wrong?" One of the Mermen asked, speaking to Melody.

"I sense something is off," Melody said, and with a flick of her tail rose higher in the water heading to the surface.

Her guard feel into formation behind her. As dangerous as her guards were, they were not worried about someone attacking their queen. Like any of the Merkind's kings or queens, she wielded powers that could sink entire countries. Her guards were more of a formality than anything else, still she did trust them, as extra sets of eyes always helpful. After all you could not defend yourself from everything.

Breaking the surface, the queen appeared not far from the floating basket and crying child. She saw the child and realized he must be both starving and very thirst. So, drawing magic from the trident she soothed the child's needs. It would not really sooth the kids hunger, not fully, but for now it would keep it sated.

"My lady," One of her guard said, looking at the toddler in surprise, "Why is there a baby out here?"

"Someone abandon him, I would guess," Melody answered, opening the basket.

The young boy looked to be in good health, outside not eating recently. He had messy if short black hair, striking green eyes, and a still healing cut in his head. Past that there was not anything really noticeable about the boy. But she could sense something else, magic. Before she checked the magic, she went over the letters that had been left near the boy. It would not do for them to get wet and become unreadable before they had been read.

Her sense of annoyance only grew. Not just at the first letter, which basically said the boy's, or more correctly Harry's, parents had been killed in a run in with a dark lord. But also that he was to be taken by being taken care of by his relation he would have protection from the ones after him. The second letter however showed these relations did not like nor enjoy having their nephew just dropped on them to take care of, nor did they even care for the slightest for the magical world.

"Well that explains why he was set adrift, they were hoping another, better suited, might take care of him," Melody said, speaking to herself more than the guards about her.

So, this was Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort of Britain. Melody had heard of the dark wizard but had chosen to stay out of the fighting. She knew with her powers she could destroy the dark lord in a moment. However, Wizards hated having others getting involved in what they deemed their fight, even if they were losing. Moreover, they would fear or try and take the Trident which was not something Melody would ever allow.

Now, however, she had become involved anyway. She could not leave Harry adrift in the ocean and just let him die, it was not in her nature to do such things. Nor could she just sneak him onto a ship or into an ocean side town and leave him. The dark lord's followers might try to find and kill him and his family as revenge. That left once simple choice, for Melody, or another of her kind to take him in.

She just had to do a few things first. The first and foremost was heal that cut, it might have begun to heal, but the scabs would disappear quickly and the salt water in the wound would then drive the boy crazy. However, the magic she tried to use to heal it was slightly repelled, not allowing the wound to heal like it should. The best she was able to get was a thin but still very red scar.

"What is this?" Melody asked, and touching her hand to the scar, began to probe the wound with her and the tridents powerful magic.

She found something so disturbing and dark she nearly tossed Harry from her. The magic within the scar, it was vile beyond any word or definition she could think of. Each touching it with her own sense left her feeling slightly unclean. The letters did not speak of this in the slightest, nor did they mention how he had got the scar.

"What did they do to him," Melody asked, staring at Harry in horror.

"My lady?" One of the guards asked moving forward, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, stand back," Melody answer, as the trident in her hand began to glow.

It gave of a soft golden light, the slight of which often warmed the hearts and brought courage forward in those that saw it. However, it was still a weapon of near limitless power. And right now, its power was being focused at the young child. The guards moved back quickly as the sea began to swirl about them, and the sky began to rapidly darken.

Melody did not care about this, her guards could take care of themselves if the ocean surface became too rough. She was focused solely on Harry, who in his basket lay at the center of the rapidly deepening whirlpool. She pointed the tridents center point at him, and aimed carefully for his scar. And then without a moment's hesitation, left forth a burst of magic.

Harry let out a wail of pain and anger as it struck, but his yells of distress where soon drowned out by a long piercing scream. A dark mist began to rise form Harry's scar, forming into a wrath or ghost of some sort. Harry suddenly went limp, but Melody did not pay him any mind at the moment, striking forward with the trident she blasted apart the wrath. It vanished and the vile magic it had along with it.

Slowing the fury of the seas she had begun, Melody checked the boy as his basket came back to the top of the ocean once again. His breathing was shallow, and his heart was racing, but that seemed to be more a side effect of what had just happened. As she watched, Harry's body began to calm down and he slowly began sleeping again.

"Melody, what was that?" The Captain of her guards asked, skipping the normal formalities.

"Something beyond even Ursula and her dark magic," Melody said, carefully picking of Harry.

"Beyond the Sea Witch?" The Captain said, sinking back into the water in shock.

Melody nodded, and allowing her magic to flow once again, healed the cut. It vanished almost completely this time, leaving only a hint of what had been there before. Melody smiled and this time applied a second spell to Harry's body, his form shifted leaving behind a small merman, his tail rather short and wide compared to a normal merman's, but it would grow in time as he aged.

"Come on, let's return to Atlantica, I have to find this boy a home," Melody said.

"What about the Mer-Chieftain we were going to see?" The Captain asked.

"Send word I will see him within a week's time, and explain my lateness to him then," Melody said, sinking beneath the waves.

The captain nodded and sent one of the guards off to deliver the message before following his queen down into the depths.

/ Thirteen Years Later /

Harry, or more correctly now, Rose Potter smiled happily as she raced through the water at high speeds. She was out in the southern part of the ocean near the boards of the main underwater lands her adopted mother held. Here where the water was its warmest, Rose would often travel and swim as faster as her long red tail moved about rapidly behind her.

Suddenly she angled up and flew into the air, her long fins along the side of her tail and body twitching and pushing out. As she came back down, the air caught these fins and suddenly Rose was flying along, her tail still moving as the air rushed over her body. She was swimming through the air, and arching her back and tail swam ever higher into the sky.

She knew she should not do this, but she could not help it. Flying and swimming at rapid speeds was what she was made for; her body was designed just for these things. Melody, her Adopted mother, knew this to be true and could not completely fault Rose for doing what she did. Indeed, Melody when she was not working would often watch Rose zoom around the ocean, trying and often failing to keep up with her daughter.

Feeling the limited power of flight, she had fading, Rose turned over and dove straight back into the depths of the ocean. She continued deeper and deeper till she nearly hit the bottom and finally curved off and began floating much slower along the ocean floor. Her eyes were closed as the massive fins that had sprouted from her side, returned to the scaly slits that mostly hide them when not in use.

"As daring as ever," A voice said, Rose opening her eyes looked about and saw her friend a Cecaelia came swimming over.

"Angelia," Rose said smiling, and turned about to better look at her friend.

Angelia was a Cecaelia, much like Ursula had been. But she was, much like the rest of her race, a lot kinder and more willing to keep the peace between the merfolk and her own kind. Rose had met her when Melody had taken Rose with her on a visit to one of the village. Angelia was daughter to the local chief, and soon close friend with Rose. This connection helped to ensure both sides kept the peace as the two girls proved to be the prefect proof their two kinds could be friends and work together for the betterment of all. Angelia and Rose, as such, often spent time traveling all over both lands. But most often spent the nights at either Melody's castle, or Angelia's father's home.

"I am glad I found you," Angelia said, "Your mother is searching for you."

Rose blinked in surprise at this. It was very rare indeed Melody would send anyone out looking for her. Melody knew Rose could very easily take care of herself, and if she did run into anything strong that her magical powers could defeat, she could often escape it with sheer speed. It was one reason Rose went out alone was simply because no one else could keep up.

"Well come on," Angelia said, grabbing Rose's hand, "We don't have all day, this is urgent."

Rose a little surprised by the tug, flipped her tail and was soon side by side with Angelia. She noticed her friend seemed slightly worried about something. It bothered Rose as she could not think what the cause would be. The only thing that came to mind was Rose's past had finally caught up to her though how or even why it had happened she had no clue.

Rose knew she was not a true mermaid. Indeed, she was not even truly a she. Rose had been born one Harry Potter to human parents on the land. At a young age both of her parents had been killed by a mad man, and she had been set adrift by her relatives. Melody after finding him, had taken him in, and removed any traces of the dark magic that had once filled a now faded scar on Rose's forehead.

Melody had originally planned on adopting Harry out to another family, but as Melody had no family of her own, instead choose to do so herself. As Harry had been changed by magic into a merman by this point, well merboy. Melody decided on a better gift, due to being the last of her line, Melody blood adopted Harry. The process, rather than changing him from human to Merman like it normally would have, instead focused on the other obvious thing to change, gender. As such Rose was born.

Melody had told Rose all this when she was ten, four year ago now. This was mostly as Rose's body was growing and going through puberty, and a lot of changes between her and other mermaids and mermen would soon become very obvious. Rose was not a true female, nor a true male but generally identified as a female due to her very feminine body.

Rose also had one major difference form other Merfolk, her tail. When she was like this was traveling at a normal speed or with others her tail, twice the length of a normal mermaids tail, looked mostly normal, though a thin frill of fins traveled along the side. When she really wanted to put on the speed, the fins would unfold out of her body, forming a massive wing shape, much like a stingray. In this form, she could out swim and fly most any creature in the sea. Melody, after seeing Rose's flighty ability had once commented Rose was more fin than tail, something that Rose had to admit was probably true.

Still, most other merfolk rather liked her form. For even if she was a bit odd, she had a rather nice figure, and when asked would often show what she could all do. It also helped that if someone needed a message delivered, she could often have it done so fast that they often said she teleported.

"What is wrong?" Rose finally asked as they reached roughly the halfway point home.

"One of the River Merfolk showed up this morning. I did not hear what was said, but you mother came to me and told me I was to find you at once," Angelia explained.

"The river folk," Rose said in surprise, "But they don't come out in the ocean. At least, not unless they have to."

"I know," Angelia said, glancing over at Rose, "But this one seemed very badly concerned. All I heard was him babbling on about some kind of competition before he was taken to the Melody's private meeting chambers."

Rose nodded, "Angelia, hold onto my back, I am going to speed this up some."

Angelia nodded, and wrapping her arms around Rose's chest her long tentacles carefully connecting to the back of Rose's tail. And she was sure she was holding on tightly, tapped Rose's shoulder and let her know it she was ready. Rose, allowing her muscles to shift, brought out the fins along the side of her tail. The added surface area caused each movement of her long red tail to send them traveling at increasing speed.

Holding tight to Rose's back, Angelia peaked through Rose's long black hair at the ocean floor below them. It was flying by faster than she ever expected. As a Cecaelia, she could reach burst speeds similar to this, but normally she traveling along at a much slower pace. For Rose, however, this was at the lower end of her traveling speeds.

In a much shorter time than expected, they came upon the great underwater castle where Melody, Rose, and Angelia would often live. It was built out of an old ocean volcano, and had several vents that allowed the much warmer waters to flow through it, keeping it very nice for anyone living inside.

Rose slowed as she reached the entrance and Angelia untangled herself from Rose's back. Once she was off, Rose took off into the castle, Angelia following at a slower pace. They did this not because it would be impolite for Angelia to ride on Rose's back. But rather because depending on where Melody was, Rose might have to squeeze through a corridor that was not big enough for the pair of them, at least not when Rose was in a hurry.

However, Angelia soon came upon Melody and Rose not far inside the main entrance. They had only just exchanged greetings with Angelia swam up.

"Oh good, she did not drop you off to far away," Melody said, with a small smile.

"So, what is wrong?" Rose asked, "Why do you need me?"

"I don't need you, nor really wanted to call you in and put you through what I am about to. But something has come up that demands your participation," Melody said, sounding annoyed.

Rose looked at her mother confused and said, "What have I done that has earned whatever un-pleasantries' that are coming my way?"

"Sadly nothing. It seems your past has finally started to catch up to you," Melody said, and gestured for the pair to follow her.

"My past?" Rose asked confused even more so than before.

"The wizards in Britain have started a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. It takes place between three of the greatest school in Europe. However, a fourth name came out."

"Harry Potter," Rose guessed.

"Yes, your old name," Melody said, nodding a little in agreement, "Normally this would not be a problem, as the name was not obviously signed by you, therefore has no connection to you. But a powerful Confundus charm was placed on the Goblet that chooses the participants. As such, there is a small risk that if you don't compete, it could target you and remove your magic."

"M-my magic," Rose said stuttering some out of shock.

"Yes, it would not be a great loss if you were a more normal mermaid, but you're not," Melody said, not really needing to say anymore.

Rose knew fully what it meant. Her joy was swimming as speeds most could never reach, flying through the sky. Those would be bad enough to lose, but it would also cause her body to be effected as well as Merkind in the deeper oceans used magic to see and live without need for regular intake of food. She would also find it harder to breath unless she was in motion more often, as well as hard to move about when the magic that added all Merkind in their swift swimming vanished. In short, Rose would be left a mere shadow of her former self.

Angelia looked rather angry, her long tentacles lashing out in agitation, "Can't you do anything about this!"

"I wish I could, but right now I have no clue how to help my girl outside having her compete. I learned long ago, form my own mother Ariel, that magical contracts are not something you want to mess with. If this contract has somehow caught Rose here in its clutches…" Melody broke off, not sure what else she could say.

Angelia looking over at Rose place a hang on her shoulder, "Rose? What do you want to do?"

Rose looked over, a little surprised by this, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to partake in this stupid tournament or not?" Angelia asked.

"I don't see I have much of a choice, if I lose my magic. My life as I know it, is over," Rose said, sighing.

"It is not over," Angelia said, surprising Rose a little bit, "It will change, but it is not over. I am still your friend, and Melody is still your mother."

Rose sighed and nodded, "You might be right, but…"

Angelia nodded, "In that case we better get going to place and make sure you are ready to beat whatever is set before you. Agreed?"

Rose nodded after a few moments, "Agreed."

"In that case, we shall head out tonight. Angelia, I shall have to teach you a few things along the way, Rose and I have taken on human forms before when we visited the main land to deal with a few things concerning Rose's past before. And now you shall have one while we travel on land," Melody explained.

"Really?" Angelia said in surprise.

"Indeed, but we will not travel very far from the water, now let's get packing. I have a few things I need to take care of before leaving," Melody said, as the group set out to their own rooms to pack for the trip.

Rose sighing notice Angelia gave her a small reassuring smile. And smiled back, her best friend still was swimming by her side. Even at the risk of Rose losing her title and powers, Angelia was still wanting to be her friend. That and coupled with her mother's continued love and generally wanting Rose to be happy was enough to give Rose the strength she needed at the moment to try and face whatever it was that lay before it. She only hoped it would be enough.


End file.
